Beautiful Nightmare
by hponcer
Summary: *EvilCharming fic* Dangerous dreams cause him to wake up sweating with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Dangerous dreams cause her to wake up sweating with her hand in a compromising position. They avoid eye contact and they avoid each other but the universe has other ideas, no matter how many people get hurt. *Trigger warning for all types of abuse, suicide and self harm*
1. The Start

**_New smut filled book. Very angsty and also very triggering for most things so don't say you've not been warned. My updates will be sporadic and unpredictable but hey ho, enjoy..._**

 _"David!" He heard her gasp as he rammed into her touching that spot that he knows drives her wild. Her moans spur him on until she's shouting "Faster! Deeper!" Rough was how she liked it and rough was how she'd get it. He'd never felt this way before, so driven by lust he was almost blinded. He flipped her and bent her over so he could take her the way she liked it. She clenched over and over again on him as he watched her back arch more with every wild thrust. "David, oh! I-I'm going to-"_

*Beep. Beep. Beep*

Jolting up he silenced his alarm before looking to an undisturbed Snow beside him. His length was twitching in his boxers and he knew he had no choice but to take care of it before he ended up with a serious case of blue balls. He crept into the bathroom and leaned against the door pulling out his long, hard length and started stroking it. He closed his eyes and watched her ride him like she had the night before in another of his dreams. He watched her clit rub on him with every bounce as she played with her nipples, twisting and pulling. The sounds were angelic and the feel of her tightness surrounding him sent him over the edge. Cum spewed from the end of his cock and he let his head fall back against the door as he involuntarily groaned "Reginaaaa."

He needed to find a way to get her out of his head and quick. He hadn't been able to touch his own wife without thinking of Regina and it was unfair to Snow. He had a son to think about and Snow was his true love, even if he wasn't quite believing that statement as much as he used to. Snow craved affection and it showed in her love making. Never had he just been able to take his wife in a heated passion, it had to be slow and gentle. Truth is, David was born a shepherd and he liked it rough and raw and dirty as well as loving and caring. He needed a mix and Snow was incapable.

It wasn't just that. Sex wasn't everything in a relationship and David had fallen for that spark Snow had when he first met her. He'd fallen for the glint of mischief in her eye as well as her caring nature. He'd fallen for her ability to make him laugh and how she went about things in her own little way. But so much had changed since the first curse and it hurt him that she was no longer that woman. True love couldn't end could it? He shared a heart with her for God's sake. Maybe this was just a phase he needed to get through. "Yeah." He nodded to himself.

Then why had they been arguing? They didn't agree on anything anymore and it wasn't good for Neal or their relationship. They couldn't even have a conversation without it turning into something they could disagree on. And he'd been spending a lot of time with Regina. It was becoming increasingly awkward as he avoided her eyes and tried hard not to watch her as she played with his son or went about a new case. She had started to enraptured him and he could feel _something_ forming in the pit of his heart. Dismissing the thought he shook his head hopping in the shower.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Regina couldn't possibly sleep. For the past few weeks her dreams had been possessed by a rough and ready David who turned her on like never before. The things he did to her body were sinful and heavenly at the same time but tonight she'd resist sleeping, she'd resist him. It was well into the night and she thought she was doing well until she was right back in that place.

 _"Fuck Regina!" He flipped her over on the island in his apartment so her ass was facing him. "You'll be the death of me." He whispered huskily into her ear causing her to gasp. He entered her in one swift motion making her groan. No one had ever fit as well as him and no one had ever reached that spot quite as well. He pounded over and over as she tried to grip the island to silence her screams. The things he was doing were driving her insane. She felt her stomach tighten as he picked up the pace causing her to arch her back. Gripping her hair and leaning over he rammed her harder as he whispered in her ear "Cum for me, Regina."_

The power of his voice caused her to wake up as her fingers continued to move inside her. She couldn't stop now so she kept going until she tipped over the edge biting her lip to stop her screaming David's name and waking Henry. She'd let him get the best of her again but she didn't have the energy to be mad about it in the moment. Running a hand through her hair she tried to catch her breath and remove the images of him from her mind. He had a wife and a child and she had Henry and the ghost of Robin.

It'd been 3 years since he died and yes she missed him but she was getting the feeling she was ready to move on. That didn't stop the guilt she felt about dreaming of another man or the longing she still had for him but she knew it was time, that he'd want her to carry on with her life. It was almost as if everyone knew about the dreams. She'd never been left alone with Charming so much and her resolve was weakening. The more time she spent around him, the more she noticed little things about the way he worked and the way he looked at her when he didn't think she was looking. Maybe she was imagining it all but then again, maybe he did really feel the same way.

She shook her head. "Anyone but bloody Charming." She whispered to herself as she got out of bed to shower. She didn't even feel anything for Charming, what was she on about?

She kept her hands to herself throughout the shower and got out wrapping a towel around her. Her hair was just below her shoulders at the moment but she was thinking of getting it cut. Stepping into her bedroom she looked at the time and realised she needed to get Henry out of bed before Emma came for him. Quickly slipping a random pair of underwear on she ran and knocked on Henry's door. "Up, Henry. Emma's coming in 5 minutes." She shouted and heard movement so went back into her room only to hear a knock on the front door.

"Of all the days for her to be early." Regina muttered to herself slipping on her dressing gown. "She's here, Henry." She called going down the steps.

"One sec." He shouted back and she smiled. He was a typical teenager and she loved it. Regina opened the door and was faced with a smiling Emma and David. The object of her dreams was stood on her doorstep and she almost groaned. Stepping aside they both walked in and if Regina didn't know any better she'd say his eyes lingered a little too long on her scantily covered breasts.

David didn't know why he was there but Emma had said she needed to go and get Henry and promised him she'd go to breakfast after so he should come. How was he supposed to know she'd be in a short dressing gown that left little to the imagination with her hair wet? He couldn't resist staring a bit at the cleavage presented to him. God he hoped she had a push up on and they weren't her natural breasts or he may have to take her right now.

"Do you want a drink?" Regina asked going into the kitchen causing them to follow. "Tea or coffee? I don't serve alcohol until 11." Regina looked to Emma who laughed and joined her at the counter top while David took a seat and admired the view of Regina from behind.

"I'll have a tea." Emma said and not hearing anything else Regina turned around causing David's eyes to shoot up to her eyes from where he'd been looking.

"David?" Regina said staring into his eyes.

"Coffee please. I didn't sleep much last night." He leaned forward from his seat and Regina had to look down before she asked why and was disappointed with the answer when she wasn't mentioned.

"Very well." Regina flicked the kettle and got four mugs. She'd be having coffee as well seems as she had next to no sleep so that made 2 coffees, 1 tea and 1 hot chocolate.

"How come you didn't get much sleep?" Emma asked her dad.

David scratched the back of his neck and took a second to think of his answer. He couldn't very well tell the truth ' _Oh I was just having the best sex of my life dreaming about bending your step-grandmother over as I slept next to your mother in our bed._ ' For some reason he didn't think that'd go down too well so he simply replied "I had a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Emma walked to her father and sat down. "Are you and mom still arguing?" She tried to keep quiet but Regina heard and it peaked her interest.

"Yeah. We're just not getting on like we used to." He replied because it was true. Emma had told Regina all about her parents arguing and even David had told her it's and pieces and she'd tried to give advice but she'd never really thought anything of it until the dreams started a few weeks before.

"It's just a rough patch. You'll get through it, right?" Emma furrowed her brow.

David didn't respond for a solid 2 seconds and Regina turned and locked eyes with him. He gave a half hearted nod and Emma smiled sadly. Regina sat down with all the mugs and was suddenly intrigued. Why was Emma having tea? She was a coffee girl, hands down. "I'll see where Henry's up to." David put his coffee down and left the girls.

"When were you going to tell me?" Regina turned to Emma. They'd become best friends over time and Regina would never admit it but she did truly love Emma.

"What?" Emma asked in a confused tone.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long. I mean, you said you were a bit ill and I dismissed the thought but now you're on tea instead of coffee. When were you going to tell me?" Regina repeated and saw Emma deflate with a smile.

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves until we were past the first trimester." Emma beamed and Regina couldn't believe it.

"Wow. Oh my gosh Emma I'm so happy for you." She hugged her and was beaming along with her. "How did Hook take it?" Regina slipped into gossip mode.

"Are you joking. He realised before I did. He wants a little pirate running around. I don't think he could be more excited if he tried." Emma rolled her eyes but Regina could see how much she was completely in love with him.

"What about you? How're you taking it?"

"I was wary but I've got Killian and I'm ready this time. I'm actually really excited but I'm still a bit scared. The sickness is driving me mad but it'll be worth it. I already love him and I'm only 8 weeks." Emma placed a hand on her stomach.

"Him?" Regina smirked picking up Emma's use of the term.

Emma shrugged "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"A mother knows." Regina smiled blowing her coffee. "I can't believe you kept this from me for 8 weeks." Regina scoffed but immediately broke out into a smile.

"Have you ever... you know... been pregnant?" Emma asked hesitantly causing Regina to look up at her.

"A few times actually. The furthest I ever got was 12 weeks." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Emma frowned at the way she shrugged it off. "Who was the dad?" She started digging. It wasn't often Regina told her anything about her life before the curse so she was taking the opportunity before the boys came down.

Regina looked more uncomfortable with this question as she answered. "Daniel the first time and then," Regina took a long sip before looking down and saying "Leopold."

Emma looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking but this was Regina, she'd never truly know what she was thinking. Then steps were heard as Henry and David came down the stairs. "Morning." Henry spoke groggily as he picked up the mug and placed his head on Regina's shoulder. No matter how old he was he was still her baby. "What're we doing today?" Henry asked Emma and her and Regina looked to each other and nodded.

"You can go and see Violet, Henry." Regina answered for Emma causing him to lift his head.

"How did yo-?"

"A mother knows." Regina repeated her earlier words and sat back in the chair causing her gown to slip a bit further down. David's eyes were immediately drawn to the extra skin she was exposing and he was getting uncomfortable. He wanted to drag her upstairs and have his way with her but she didn't feel that way and he shouldn't feel that way.

"We're just going by the docks if that's alright?" Henry fidgeted and Regina loved the fact that even at 17 he was still asking permission and wanting to spend time with his family.

"That's fine. If you need anything Killian's there and we'll be in the station." Emma replied and then looked to Regina. "Want to come and keep me company."

"Erm, hi. Just me, you know, your father." David interjected.

"Exactly. You're not a girl." Emma smirked at him and then turned back to Regina. "You coming?"

"Sure. Give me 5 minutes." Regina got up and walked up the stairs.

"I'm just going to the toilet." David told them feeling drawn to the way she walked up the stairs. He followed her and smirked when she left the door open.

She knew he was there. She wasn't stupid. Teasing him was allowed, right? She nodded as she bent over to look in her bottom draw for a better bra to match the outfit she had in mind. David could feel himself heating up as he looked at the way the thong enhanced her ass. His cock twitched against the material of his boxers as she stood and unhooked the bra she had on.

It wasn't a push up.

She'd finished putting her new bra on when David couldn't take it anymore so he stepped into her room and closed the door. "Can I help you with something, David?"

"Have you put a spell on me?" He had to ask.

"Not recently, no." She walked into her wardrobe and pulled out a blue dress and a black blazer taking them and lying them out on her bed.

"Then why am I having these dreams?" He asked causing her to stop what she was doing and turn to him.

"You're having the dreams too." She almost whispered to herself.

"Wait, you have the dreams?" He looked at her as she looked at the floor. He could almost hear her thinking.

"We are on about the same sort of dreams?"

"No, the bulge in my pants is because I'm thinking of the non-sexual dreams I've been having about you." He said sarcastically only drawing Regina's attention to the sizeable tent in his pants. Her skin was on fire, all she wanted was to have him take her right there.

He saw her looking at his pants biting her lip and almost gave in right there but as he went to take a step she looked up and held up her hand. "Please get out." She gritted out squeezing her thighs together to alleviate the pressure building.

He obliged but only because he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself any longer and his daughter and grandson were downstairs. He quickly went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.

Regina slipped her dress and the blazer on before leaning over and gripping the material of her bed. She wanted to scream but she knew that wouldn't ease the pressure. What she needed was sex and she wasn't getting that any time soon so it seemed she'd be frustrated for a while longer. Sighing she sat at her vanity and dried her hair and put on some makeup. Her lips were red as usual and when she was happy with her appearance she left her bedroom and went down the stairs.

"Okay, we ready?" Emma asked and they all nodded before leaving the mayors mansion.

Regina locked eyes with David before getting in her car. It was going to be a long day.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	2. Tension

_**Oh I do love the universe...**_

Driving to the station Regina had a chance to clear her head. She did not want David Nolan and she did not like David Nolan. She needed to figure out who was making them have these dreams and she needed to stop them before she did something she'd regret. Her and Snow were finally good and she didn't want to risk that for something as stupid as lust.

He consumed her every thought and left her in a constant state of arousal putting her in the worst mood sometimes, ask Henry. Her mayoral duties were quickly becoming the last thing on her list and getting David into bed was miles above everything else but that stopped today. She wouldn't have him control her anymore and she would get the dream thing sorted by going to Gold. As embarrassing as grovelling to Gold was she would do it if it meant the madness would stop.

Pulling into the station she saw Emma and David get out of the bug. They all walked into the station and Emma sat down at the desk. "You okay, Em? You don't look too good." David looked at his daughter in concern as the colour drained from her face.

"David you don't want to see this." Regina said grabbing the bin from the corner of the room. David frowned for a second before removing himself just in time for Emma to puke into the bin Regina just handed her.

"Finished?" Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma nodded wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Very well." She swished her hand and the bin disappeared.

Sighing Emma shouted David back in the room. "Are you alright?"

"Must have been something I ate yesterday." Emma lied easily standing up. They were both still staring at her but she wasn't so sure it was out of concern. She'd noticed something was off between her dad and Regina for a few weeks now but she'd never had them in the same space before on her own. She could feel it, the awkward tension but she didn't know what caused it. One week they were bantering as they always had, seemingly getting on better than usual, and the next they could barely make eye contact with each other.

She shook her head and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to Granny's seems as I promised you breakfast." She looked to David. "I'll be back in 5." She left before any of them could object.

So now they were alone in the station but neither moved for a moment as if trying to preserve the silence. "I need to-"

"Work?"

"Yeah." David scratched behind his neck as he scuttled into the office. Regina turned and placed a hand to her forehead. Why the hell did Emma have to leave? Regina couldn't sit down, she was in the middle of a major existential crisis and the weapon of her destruction was sat at his desk signing papers. How was he even working right now?

David couldn't concentrate. Glass was the only thing stopping him from slamming her against the wall and taking her. He was still stuck on the first line of some stupid report he had to sign. He couldn't seem to move his eyes as he felt her boring into his head. He carried on like this for five minutes before his frustration got the best of him and he jolted up from his chair.

Opening the door with force he strode over to her and gripped her waist swinging her round until her ass rested comfortably on the edge of the wooden desk and her hands were pressed firmly on his solid chest. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"This needs to stop. I'm going to Gold to find out who's doing this."

" _We're_ going to Gold." David corrected slipping his leg between hers.

She gasped audibly and steadied herself before replying. "No." She whispered.

"Yes." He moved his leg to create friction for her.

Her eyes shot up to his and she couldn't think anymore. His crystal orbs hypnotised her and she found herself switching her gaze between his eyes and lips. She could feel him leaning in, feel his lips ghost hers.

"Okay, I'm back-"

Regina pushed David from her as he pounced back looking at his daughter stood with the Granny's take out bag looking at the pair in shock. Regina turned to see an emotionless Emma staring at the gap David and herself had made in their attempt to get away from each other. "Wow. I am so stupid." Emma scoffed walking to the desk Regina had just been lent on. Putting down the food she started taking her jacket off.

"That was not what it looked like." Regina timidly tried to defend.

"Oh? To me it looked like my dad was about to kiss my best friend, and then some. Is, is that not what it was? Forgive me if I'm wrong." Sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom.

"Emma..." David started but lost his words.

"Is this why you and mom haven't been getting on? Because you're screwing her!" Emma suddenly got angry.

"This has nothing to do with me and your mother."

"It isn't a 'this' and no we're not screwing. Not in reality anyway." Regina tried to diffuse the situation and she'd learnt it best to tell the truth.

"Reality?" Emma calmed considerably as she pondered what Regina meant.

"Come with us to Gold. We're trying to sort this out not add fuel to the fire." David almost pleaded.

"What! No. You're not even coming to Gold." Regina stressed locking eyes with him.

"I think we just established that I am most certainly coming to Gold with you." He held her gaze causing Emma to feel awkward. They had serious tension and now she'd seen the near kiss she realised it was definitely sexual tension.

"Fine. We go now." Regina conceded already leaving the station. Hopping in her car she sped to Gold's shop. She was going to lose Emma over this which meant Henry was next and she couldn't live with that. She felt their presence behind her as she stepped into the dark shop.

The bell chimed and Rumple appeared from behind the curtain. "Took you long enough to come to me deary." He stood with a smug little smile on his face.

Regina slammed her hands on his desk in fury. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I can really sense the sexual frustration. Is he not rough enough for you?"

"Just. Tell. Us."

"Come through to the back." He motioned to all of them.

"Now, are you going to tell-"

"Patience your majesty. I need details to counter a curse." He sat down.

"What sort of details?" Regina questioned.

"How often do you have the dreams?"

"Every night." Both Regina and David answered at the same time.

"For how long?"

Regina looked to David and he said "A few weeks."

"More specific."

"Erm. Three weeks?"

"Yeah. Three weeks." Regina agreed.

"Do you reach your peak in the dream?"

Regina frowned. "Why the hell is that relevant?"

"Just answer the question."

"Not in the dream." David answered.

"Same for you?" Gold directed to Regina and she nodded.

"Have you ever simply kissed in the dreams?"

"We, we've never kissed." Regina answered. She'd remember if she kissed him.

"No we haven't." David confirmed.

"And outside of the dream?"

"No!" They both shouted.

"Ever engaged in sexual contact outside of the dream world?"

This question caught them both. Regina hadn't forgotten Emma was in the room and this chat was about to get a whole lot more interesting. "Gold, can _we_ just do this. Let them leave, just you and me."

"I'm not going anywhere." David announced firmly.

"If you think I'm leaving you've got another thing coming. I want to hear you try and justify this." Emma scowled crossing her arms.

Regina sighed. This is not what she wanted to happen. "So, I'll ask again. Have you ever had sexual contact outside of the dream?"

Putting a palm to her forehead she nodded. It happened at a desperate time for Regina, she was about to get executed and she viewed herself as nothing more than an object because of all Leopold had done. Why not pleasure David? Maybe they wouldn't kill her if she did. So she'd ended up on her knees in front of the charming prince. He'd objected at first but at the end of the day he was only a man. She realises now that her logic was stupid but she isn't dead.

"Who initiated the contact?"

"I was about to be executed for Christ sake. I was desperate." Regina stressed causing Rumple to smirk.

"You got on your knees for the prince. Well your majesty, you really were desperate." His condescending tone made her cringe. She hated that he still viewed her as a child who needed teaching to escape her mother and husband. "Seems as you've never kissed in the dream world I'll assume the contact is far from loving."

They both nodded and Rumple turned his attention to David. "I understand Regina's need for sex without feeling. She's troubled and after her ordeal with Leopol-"

"Gold." Regina growled to stop him.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "But you Charming, I thought you were all about the feelings. I mean, your wife is Snow White."

"I've not been getting on with my wife very well." David looked down. He wasn't about to say in front of his daughter that he liked it rough.

"For how long?"

"About a month before the dreams started."

Rumple smiled. "And I've cracked the puzzle. I have to say I'm a little disappointed you didn't figure it out yourself, Regina."

"What?"

"The curse of lust." He articulated clearly and Regina's eyes widened.

"What's that?" David asked warily.

"Well, you both had true loves and now you don't. Robin is dead and you and Snow White are battling. I can only assume how terrible your home life is now if you've broken the bond of a true love." Rumple looked to David who stared at the floor.

"When two people who have previously had true love find themselves lonely, the universe casts its own sort of curse. It hates the imbalance that a lost love causes so it brings the two nearest lost souls together that have a sort of history and, depending on what they're looking for, it casts a spell or a curse in this case. Not all manifest in the form of dreams, some extreme ones cause disasters or illness and other less extreme ones may cause someone to turn left instead of right. Not all of them create lust, some create romance or friendship but they all have the same endgame. The people affected are to fall in love." He shrugged.

"How do we stop it." Regina asked hesitantly.

"You give in."

Her eyes widened. "Give in?! There's nothing to give into! I don't even like the man!" She yelled in fury. She would not _give in_ to David Nolan. "He's married! I'd lose my son!" She could feel herself getting too emotional.

"Alas, the universe doesn't seem to care about any other factors."

"You're enjoying this." She narrowed her eyes at the imp.

"Don't blame me, blame the universe." He stood walking back to the front of the shop. David looked to Regina and caught her eyes. Visible tears were shining but they hadn't fallen. He took a step towards her but she stepped back and put her hands forward.

"Don't touch me." She walked around him and out into the front of the shop.

"You're welcome." Rumple shouted watching them all leave his shop.

"Regina! Are we going to talk about this?" David grabbed her arm outside the shop.

She yanked it back with fire blazing in her eyes. "There is nothing to talk about. Stay the hell away from me." She turned and started walking to her car.

Emma was in shock. It wasn't their fault they'd nearly kissed, it was the universes. She didn't understand but she wanted to so she turned to David quickly and threw her keys to him. "I'll be back later." She ran to Regina's car just as she was about to leave and hopped in the passenger side.

"We need to talk."


	3. Day Care

_**Thanks for all the feedback and follows guys! Just for that I thought I'd surprise you with an update but I warn that the next one won't be until late next week. Thanks for all the support, I'm always wary of reactions. Anyone who wants to make a cover for me would be much appreciated, just contact me and I'll love you forever. *WickedKing coming your way folks...***_

They'd been sat at the kitchen table just staring at their mugs. Regina didn't want to talk about it she just wanted it to end. "So. You want my dad." Emma tried to ease the tension but Regina cringed.

"I-I don't want to want him." She shrugged with her eyes still down. "It's all my fault." Regina put her head in her hands. "If I hadn't of done what I did to him in that stupid prison we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Why did you do _that_ to him?" Emma asked awkwardly making Regina look up.

"I was desperate. They were about to have me publicly killed and I had _very_ low self worth. I figured that if I did something then I wouldn't die and at that time I didn't want to."

"At the time?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about..." Emma stared blankly and Regina laughed. "Oh, wow, okay. Ignore that then." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, _you've_ thought about suicide?"

"That's not what we're here to talk about." Regina said in a tone that made Emma drop it. For now anyway.

They sat in silence a while longer until Emma suddenly said, "How can they just fall out of love?" She tipped her head back. "They're Prince Charming and Snow fucking White. They can't just fall out of love!"

"Then Gold lied."

"He didn't." Emma almost groaned. "My fairytale parents have fallen out of love. They both speak to me about different problems they have and I should have seen it sooner. God they're so unhappy." She put her hands to her head before looking at Regina. "She complains that he doesn't listen and he complains that she's always yelling at him. If I didn't know any better I might have thought they knew I was pregnant. We had Neal five times last week. He's going to start calling me mom and Killian dad if this continues but I have to have him because it's no good for a four year old to be around all that anger."

"Tell them. Try and sort them out. Get them to fall back in love. If anyone can get them to it's you." Regina leaned forward. That'd solve all of her problems because the universe couldn't possibly keep haunting her with these dreams if David had his true love back.

Emma let go of her anger at Regina's words. "You really don't want to want him do you?"

"Not at all. I've spent a fair amount of my life hating his very essence. He used to frustrate me for completely different reasons and now I have to try and stay awake at night to avoid him. He's everywhere and yet he's nowhere I want him to be and I shouldn't be telling you about this." Regina shook her head before she said too much. His daughter did not need to be hearing how she craved the feel of him inside her.

Another spout of silence ensued before Emma broke it again. "Can you have Neal tonight?" She asked randomly dropping the subject of Regina and her dad.

"Neal? Your little brother Neal?" Regina froze.

"Me and Killian want to take Henry out and get to know Violet. We sort of stole the idea from you seems as she's here like all the time." Emma smiled. She wasn't wrong, Violet was round for dinner most nights and they had a pretty good relationship. Regina really liked Violet and she liked how she was with Henry.

"Why not just tell your parents you can't have him?" Regina was nervous, this was the Charming's child and with the thoughts she was having about his dad it didn't seem too right.

"He's my little brother and I don't want him in that sort of atmosphere with them at each other's throats all night. You don't have to if you don't want-"

"No. No, I'll have him if you clear it with your parents." She smiled and Emma got up. She grabbed her keys from the table and thanked Regina.

"I need to get back to the station. See you later." Emma said as Regina walked to the door with her.

"Bye, Emma."

Regina let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Shaking her head she went and sat back down at the kitchen table and put her head down.

 _"Regina, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He was taking slow, hard thrusts that were driving her insane. No one had ever done these things to her and she was in her element. As much as she loathed to admit it David Nolan took her to places she could only imagine. He leaned over her as he continued his ministrations, grabbing her arms and putting them above her head._

 _She could feel him hitting that spot over and over again and the coil in her stomach was seconds from unwinding when he brought a hand to her face and looked into her eyes. He moved his head down and her world stopped. Tilting her head up she saw what he was about to do and she wanted it. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, she wanted to feel something._

A knock was heard at the door. Shooting up from the place at her table Regina groaned dramatically and rubbed her eyes. Charming had nearly kissed her and what was even scarier was that she wanted him to with every fibre of her being. She was angry that she never got the release she was searching for and it made her overly sensitive to everything. "The universe really knows how to screw with me." Regina ran a hand through her hair on the way to the door.

"Hey, sis." Zelena practically threw Robyn on Regina making her way past the threshold.

"Hello, Zelena. Come in, it's fine." Regina said to the empty doorstep repositioning the sleepy 3 year old. "How come you're here?" Regina followed Zelena into her living room.

"Can't a girl just pop in to see how her little sister's doing?" Zelena said in a chirpy voice as she sat down.

"Not without wanting something." Regina replied.

"Look, I just came round to avoid Arthur if I'm honest." She rolled her eyes. Arthur had been returned from the underworld with Hook for helping him way back when. Gwen had gone back to Camelot but Arthur had given up chasing her so he stayed in Storybrook and had become friends with August. Recently he'd noticed Zelena and had fallen head over heels in love with her.

Regina could tell Zelena felt the same but she understood it was hard. She'd watched Zelena kill Hades and she knew how much she loved him so for her to be feeling that way towards someone else was a big thing and she wasn't handling it well. She had her moments of weakness where she let him in her house and let him around Robyn but she also had times where she locked him out and magicked herself away when she saw him on the street.

"You need to give in already." Regina said in a husky voice. She hadn't realised before now how dry her throat was but she did have the dream just before Zelena came in.

"I can't just give in!"

"Inside voices, your daughters trying to sleep on me." Regina stroked the mop of strawberry blonde hair resting on her shoulder.

Zelena rolled her eyes again before sighing and resting her head on her hand. "He's perfect but I can't risk having Robyn around anyone who's not permanent."

"Then make him permanent. You just said he's perfect and we have no reason to believe he isn't. He's behaved well for the past few years and he treats you like a queen. He loves you and after all this time, you deserved to be loved."

Zelena looked Regina in the eyes and saw her sadness. "Fine. I'll let him in but if this backfires it's all on you." She smirked but Regina didn't respond in any way. "Hey, are you okay?"

Regina could feel Robyn turn on her shoulder. One of her hands had found its way under the top of her dress meaning it just rested on her shoulder nicely as she slept. "I've got Neal tonight."

"As in Neal, the Charming's Neal?"

"Yep. David and Snow aren't getting on so Emma wants him out of the house but she can't have him so she asked me.

"Wow. Why not just ask Granny or Ruby?"

"God knows but I agreed." Regina said in disbelief. Why did she agree again?

"Getting into bed with the Charming's are we?" Zelena laughed but Regina turned to look at her so quick Robyn almost went flying.

"I'm not in bed with him." Regina felt her heart rate pick up.

"What?" Zelena said. "In bed with Charming? That's not what I meant." She eyed Regina as her chest started rising quicker than it was before. Had she been in bed with Charming? "Wait..."

"Don't start, Zelena." Regina had noticed her mistake but it was far too late and her heart was still pounding wildly. "Go home and get Arthur. I'll look after this one for a while."

"Fine but we're talking about this later I'm not letting it slide." Zelena stood up and kissed Robyn before leaving to sort things out with Arthur.

"Just you and me now little one." Regina spoke to the sleeping child. Robyn had hair just lighter than Zelena's and had the bottom half of her face but her eyes were all Robin's.

Regina still had Henry's room from when he was a baby. She could never bring herself to sell the cot or paint the walls and she had enough rooms to just move Henry into a new one when he got old enough so she did. She figured Robyn was a bit big for the cot now so she just put her in her own bed and went back downstairs to actually do some work.

2 hours later and she'd done a shed load of work and successfully kept David off her mind. "Auntie Gina?" Regina heard and walked out of the living room to see Robyn stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey big girl." Regina walked over as she raised her arms to be picked up. "Have a good nap?" She felt the toddler nod against her chest. Sitting on the sofa she turned the TV on and put some children channel on she remembered from when Henry was little.

Lifting her head up, Robyn looked at Regina with her big blue orbs and Regina's heart sank. She missed Robin so much. "Where mummy?"

"She's gone to get Arthur." Regina said and saw Robyn's eyes widen. "Do you like Arthur?"

"I love Arthur. He make me and mummy happy." Robyn smiled and Regina smiled with her. She was truly happy for her sister and if Robyn was happy then it was perfect. She felt a duty to protect the little girl even if she wasn't her own, she was Robin's and that was good enough for her.

Robyn got off Regina and was toddling about. By the time Zelena and Arthur had come to pick her up Regina was in jeans and a plain white tee and was practically sweating from an intense game of tag she'd been playing with her niece. "Wow." Arthur said walking through the door to see Robyn run towards him to stop Regina catching her.

"Auntie Gina after me!" She squealed as Arthur laughed.

"You look like you've been busy." Zelena laughed at her sister.

"You two sort everything?" Regina looked between the pair and Zelena nodded.

"She's decided to actually give me a chance this time."

"Oh, shut up." Zelena rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face. "Thanks for looking after her." Zelena took Robyn and smoothed her hair back. "Say bye to auntie Gina." Robyn jumped on Regina and hugged her.

"Bye auntie Gina."

"Bye baby." Regina hugged her back and planted a kiss on her head.

And she was alone again but this time she didn't mind. However she wasn't left in peace for long before she got a missed call off Snow of all people. She left a voicemail though and Regina sat down at her kitchen table and listened to it. "Hey Regina, you can come and get Neal anytime or I can get David to drop him off, whatever suits you best. Thanks for having him, bye."

Looks like it's time to go and get Neal.

 _ **Penny for your thoughts?**_


	4. Night Care

_**Regina and children give me great joy. Have fun wit this early chapter guys and thanks for all the feedback...**_

Pulling up outside the Charming's building she got out of her car and climbed the steps. She stopped outside the door and heard the shouting get louder. "...Do you take me for some sort of fool?" Snow screamed and Regina's eyes widened. She'd never heard Snow's voice raise this much.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that!" David growled and Regina had to remove the thought of it sounding sexy before she got carried away.

"You're a prick! Why I've stayed this long I have no idea!" Snow screamed and Regina could hear the cries of Neal causing her to knock so she could at least take him. The shouting stopped and the door flung open to reveal a ragged David. Her breath was knocked from her at the sight but she recovered quickly.

"I'm here for Neal?" She said as a question and heard Snow shout for her to come in. David stepped aside and Regina walked in to find Neal racing towards her in his pyjamas. She picked up the heavy four year old and could feel him cry into her neck. He'd always taken a liking to her and was usually giddy when he was around her but this was the first time she'd truly been subject to the type of atmosphere he lived in.

Glass was on the floor in the kitchen and the floor had a red tinge. She could see Snow had clearly had a bit to drink so she could only guess it was red wine and the glass that'd been holding it on the floor. Snow sniffed up and grabbed Neal's over night bag and passed it to her. Regina shook her head and tried to bite her tongue but failed drastically. "You two need to sort your act out. You need to make up and consider your son for a change instead of arguing and drinking your sorrows away. Agree to disagree, compromise, I don't care but you can not go on like this. Neal doesn't deserve it." She kept her voice low as the boy gripped the back of her t-shirt. Turning she left the apartment before either of them could argue back and took Neal to her car.

A permanent car seat now resided in the back of her car, mainly for Robyn but it worked for Neal too. He clung to her as she tried to get him in the seat but she eventually got him off her. The ride didn't seem to calm him and she could still hear his hiccups as she pulled into her mansion. Taking him into the house she went straight upstairs and brought him into her bedroom. There was no way he was sleeping alone tonight. She never knew a little boy could have this many tears and it broke her to find out. "Shh Neal, you're okay." She soothes the crying child and pulls him into her chest as she lies down on the bed with the four year old. "You're safe, I promise." She said and his grip on her loosened as his cries calmed with her words.

How dare they do this to him, how dare they break a four year old. She'd been there. She'd been the child caught in the crossfire of two parents at war. The only difference was that her mothers anger was usually taken out on her. At the thought she snuggled into Neal and stroked his mop of dark hair. Eventually the crying stopped and his breath evened out. Even thought he was asleep she didn't care, she wasn't moving just yet.

Finally, she found the courage to move. Unhooking his hands she moved out of his grasp and changed quickly into her nightgown then left the room and went downstairs. Shaking her head she tried to remove the harsh memories of her mothers treatment but it wasn't working very well. Every strike, every blast of magic, every beating. All of it was usually tucked in the far corner of her mind but seeing such a vulnerable young child had sucked her back into the place she'd been running from for so long.

A distraction was what she needed and a distraction was what she got. Screams came from upstairs and she sprinted up to see a distressed Neal rubbing his eyes facing her. He ran to her and she scooped him up and sighed. He truly didn't deserve this. "T-th-the, he-he, a-and-"

"Shh." She rubbed his back and took him downstairs. Sitting down on the couch, she continued to rub his back as he cried. When he started to calm again she sat him up and looked at his puffy hazel eyes. A piece of his hair hung down so she brushed it back before asking. "What was your dream about sweetie?"

She could see him think before he answered. "I was in a room and the door was locked. They was shouting and the dragon came for me." He began to cry again and clung to her top.

"It's okay, Neal." She placed her cheek on his head before thinking. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" This seemed to capture his attention as he slowly leaned back and nodded at her.

"I used to know a dragon." She whispered as if it was a secret.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he spoke in disbelief "Really?!"

Holding back a laugh at his amazement she answered. "Really! She was huge and scary and everybody spoke about her because she was evil." She tickled his ribs and he squirmed.

"Was she really evil?" Neal recovered and Regina smiled. He was definitely a Charming.

"If I told you she wasn't, would you believe me?" He nodded so she continued. "I faced this dragon and found out that she wasn't evil at all. She and I became friends. She was nice to me because I gave her a chance."

"Mummy says everyone needs a second chance." He said proudly and she smiled at him.

"Mummy is absolutely right." His grin broadened. "So, if you see another dragon in your dream again, what will you do?"

"I gunna give it a chance."

"Exactly." She beamed. "As for the shouts..." she started and saw his smile drop. "Next time you hear mummy and daddy fighting I want you to stand tall and be a brave little boy and if it's safe and nothing's on the floor I want you to stand between them and shout as loud as you can."

"Shout? Shout like them?"

"Louder. I want to be able to hear you from here."

"What do I say?"

"You tell them to stop. You say you want to come here or to Emma's and get them to call us. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah!" He brightened up.

"Shall we practice?" Regina figured she could tire him out so he didn't have nightmares. He jumped up at the suggestion and Regina kneeled in front of him. "Okay, I want you to stand as tall as you can without going on your tiptoes." She said and he stretched himself and squared his shoulders. "Perfect! Have you done this before?" She tapped his nose and he giggled.

"No auntie Gina!" He announced before straightening up again. At his serious stance Regina continued.

"I want you to shout. Shout as loud as you can and stamp your foot." She got up and stepped back. Nodding at him he responded with a smile before becoming serious again.

"Stop shouting! I want to go to Auntie Gina's!" He yelled as he jumped and stamped his feet. Regina smiled brightly as he calmed down and realisation crossed his face; he could do this.

They spent the rest of the night practicing Neal's shouting before he passed out and she took him to her room. She knew it was slightly creepy of her but she just lay and watched him sleep seems as she wasn't sleeping that night. It was strange how much she seemed to care for the Charming's youngest but he had a huge spot in her heart that she couldn't control. Snow and David were brilliant parents but they'd started neglecting Neal and she couldn't bare it. They hadn't even realised Emma was pregnant yet.

The Snow and David she'd walked in on earlier were nothing like the Snow and David she knew. They were foreign and it confused her more than anything. Why didn't they love each other? She obviously knew she was part of it for Charming if he felt anywhere near how she felt but like Gold said, the only reason they felt like this was because he'd fallen out of love with Snow. What had caused it?

With the thought still swirling around her head she walked downstairs and flicked the kettle on. If she slept she'd have to face _him_ and she wasn't prepared for that when his son was upstairs.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Seeing Regina take his son had made him think about what he was doing, really think about it. He didn't care that Snow continued to shout in her inebriated state and he realised he couldn't turn to drink like she did. His father was a drunk and he hated the thought of Neal seeing him the way he saw his dad. "What are we doing?" He sat at the island with his head in his hands.

"I'm trying to make this work, _Charming_!" Snow yelled in a slur. "I'm the only one ever trying to make this work!"

"Make what work? What are you trying to salvage here?!" He stressed.

Snow's eyes shot to him and she scoffed before walking over to their bed. David put his head in his hands and thought about a life where he was happy. That life didn't seem to involve Snow anymore and it hurt him. She'd been his whole world for so long and it'd crumbled effortlessly. What had gone so wrong? How had he let himself fall out of love with her? How did he stop himself from falling for Regina?

Running his hands through his hair he looked up to see Snow. "Get out." It was a false sense of calm, he could feel the anger radiating off her but the tone of her voice was unsettling. He stood up and walked around the island to receive a firm slap from Snow. Blood trickled from his cheek because of the ring she wore and he zoned out as she started shouting again. He wasn't going to stoop to that level anymore, he wasn't going to fight back and he certainly wasn't going to hit his wife.

Looking at her he saw no remorse so he strode to the door and left. It was late at this point and he could only think of one person who'd be desperate enough to stay awake. He continued walking down the deserted road. The blood didn't bother him as his feet carried on. God knows what time it was but a staggering Leroy had passed him a few strides back so he guessed it was late.

Was he making the right decision going to Regina's? What if she'd just woken up from a dream or if she was tending to his son?

The thought of his son made him feel horrifically guilty. He'd become so absorbed with fighting with Snow that Neal no longer got the attention he deserved. He shook his head as he made it to Regina's drive way. All he had to do was knock on the door and ask if he could stay on the couch or something. Why didn't he just go to Granny's?

It was too late now to turn around and he knew why he didn't go to Granny's. He simply didn't want to. He wanted to see Regina, he wanted to be with her but that was a stupid notion he needed to get out of his head. It was impossible for him to be with her the way he wanted and he wasn't going to lose everyone for lust.

That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door and held his breath. He heard the door unlock and it opened to reveal Regina in her nightgown.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"David." Regina breathed out at the sight of him and stepped aside so he could enter. "What happened?" He sat at her kitchen table as she eyed his cheek.

"Snow." Was all he said and all she could do was nod. She wasn't sure if she was happy or angry to see him. Sliding the first aid kit out of the cupboard she picked out an antiseptic wipe and sat next to David. They stayed silent as she cleaned his cheek and placed the wipe in the bin.

Regina had never been good at holding in her anger so she didn't see why she should start now. "The way you've treated Neal is-"

"I know. I've been a shit dad. I'm a shit person."

Regina scoffed. "You've come to the wrong place if sympathy is what you're after."

"You know that's not why I came _here_." He slowly stood up and Regina felt heat travel up to her cheeks. A few slow, steady strides later and he was surrounding her. Every sense was taken up as she placed her hands on his chest. It wasn't right for him to be doing this. It was just because he was upset he'd had a disagreement with Snow that he came to her. Did he think she was that easy?

Finally finding the will to push him back she tried to calm her breathing. "I am not your toy, Charming."

David shook his head as she pushed him back. What the hell was going on with him? "No, I know. I'm sorry." He put a palm to his forehead and turned around. "I don't know what's going on with me."

Regina softened at his words. She understood that it was confusing, she'd been to Robin's grave everyday hoping for some sort of clarity but it never worked. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't figure out this attraction. Sure, she knew it was the universe creating the lust but she could feel more and she had to figure that out before anything else.

"Why did you come here?"

"Snow kicked me out. Emma's had Violet round and I didn't want to stress her out if she's not well. And... I wanted to see you."

"David you know we can't do this."

"Gold said the only way to stop this is to give in." He took a step towards her.

She hated that she was thinking about it but what is he was right? All she needed to do was give herself to him and everything would stop, they'd have given in.

The look in her eye gave him the confidence to trap her between the counter and his body.

It was now or never.

 _ **Muhahahaha, just gunna have to wait for the next chapter I suppose :)**_


	5. Silence

_**20 reviews and 50 follows might mean nothing to you guys but for me that's everything so I thought I'd give you what you've all been waiting for. Oh, and if you've got time and you happen to be an OutlawQueen fan, check out my new fic 'Family Is What You Make It'. Anywho... Let the smutt begin. Rated M for obvious reasons...**_

Fire.

She'd never considered it a feeling before his lips touched hers but right now all she could feel was fire. Their lips melded and moved in perfect harmony as his hands slithered down her sides and gripped her plump ass. Who knew kissing Prince Charming would be this magical? She was on cloud nine as he gripped her thighs and picked her up so she was resting on the side.

Slotting comfortably between her legs, they continued to kiss heatedly and explore each other's mouths with battling tongues. Nothing about it was loving but Regina couldn't help but feel her heart pick up for all the wrong reasons. It was no longer a struggle to keep herself awake or a struggle to keep herself away, she was simply in the moment and she loved it. She loved the taste of him, the feel of his mouth on hers.

As his arms slipped around her waist she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Is it just me or...?"

"I can feel it too." He whispered and moved his head forward so their noses touched. "I want you so badly." He almost whined.

Her breathing picked up with his confession and she nodded. "I want you too."

With that he took her lips in his and slid his tongue along her lips to ask for entry. Her mouth opened as a reflex and they began again but this time it was slower and a whole lot more meaningful for Regina. The back of his neck was being caressed by Regina's hands as he ran his over her thighs. David had no intention of taking it any further at the moment, he hadn't realised how much he'd simply missed affection and after months of him and Snow tearing each other apart this was heaven for him.

Gradually the kisses became more urgent and Charming's hands found their way under Regina's nightgown where he found she wasn't wearing any panties. Unlocking his lips from hers he dragged his teeth over her neck as she tilted her head to give him more access. The insides of her thighs were being explored by David and he could feel the heat coming from her core. Looking to her he saw she was biting her lip with her eyes closed. The sight made him groan involuntarily.

"Daddy?" They turned to the direction of the voice and Regina dived off the counter, practically still in Charming's arms. Neal stood there with his eyes wide and the adults were looking to him with the exact same expression. Neither of them moved for fear the child would say something else. Maybe he'd leave if none of them moved and they wouldn't have to explain this mess to the four year old. "Why are you kissing auntie Gina?"

Both heads dropped at the question. How long had he been stood there? They looked to each other, both of them silently pleading with the other to answer the question before David caved with a sigh and released Regina from the grip he had on her waist. Kneeling in front of Neal he put his hands on his shoulders. "Neal, I need you to promise not to tell anyone what you just saw."

"Why? Do you love auntie Gina?" He furrowed his brow and Regina thought she best step in before David had a heart attack.

"It's complicated baby but you need to listen to daddy on this one and keep it to yourself." She stroked his head as she kneeled next to Charming.

"Pinky promise?" David pointed his pinky towards the child and Regina saw Neal lighten up and put his pinky forwards.

"Pinky promise." He nodded as they locked fingers. David smiled and Regina had to turn from him and look back to Neal. Her heart was racing and it was making her uncomfortable to say the least.

Neal yawned and Regina chuckled. "I think it's time you got back in bed."

"Can you tuck me in daddy?" He looked to David with his big brown eyes and David caved.

"Of course buddy." He picked Neal up and took him upstairs to Henry's bedroom and tucked him in. He was already nodding off by the time David kissed his forehead. As his breath evened out David sighed and placed his hand over Neal's. "I'm so sorry for everything we've done to you. I promise from now on I'll be there for you, even if that means I'm not with Snow." He bowed his head and left the room. Making his way back downstairs he saw Regina stood at the sink and slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head between the crook in her neck. "I think the universe is working." He trailed kissed along her neck and ear.

"It can't be." She whispered back as she cocked her head to give him more room to explore her neck. "You're married." She tried to reason breathily as his erection pressed into her ass cheeks.

"That doesn't stop you from getting wet for me." He slipped his hand under her nightgown and swiped through her folds with a groan. "Does it?" He swirled his thumb around her clit and teased her entrance with two fingers.

Moans escaped from Regina as she bucked against his hand. No one could imagine how long she'd waited for a proper release and she just knew David would be the only one to give it to her. Placing an arm around her waist he held her up as she tried to sink onto his fingers. "Does it?" He asked again but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. His fingers were driving her to the brink of insanity. "Does. It?" David spat out into her ear causing Regina to whimper and shake her head.

"No! No it doesn't!" She got out frustratedly and David rewarded her by putting his fingers where she needed them. The only problem was that he wasn't moving them.

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me." She hissed out as he began moving his fingers.

"That's what I like to hear." He moved at lightning speed as he spun her round so she faced him, placed her on the counter and slipped his fingers back into her. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she claimed his lips and kissed the smirk off his face. The speed of his fingers increased as their tongues duelled for dominance causing her to cave as he hit that spot she could never reach by herself.

Their tongues continued to play with each other as she climbed higher and higher until she screamed into his mouth and he felt her cum around his fingers. Releasing his mouth she brushed her lips around to his ear and scraped her nails through his scalp in need. "I need you, right now." The feel of her breath against his ear combined with the way she was moving herself was making David go crazy.

"I'm going to carry you to your room and take you the way we've been dreaming for weeks." He bit down on her collar bone.

"Y-your son-"

"Is in Henry's bed and I know you can silence a room with that magic of yours. Nothing will get in the way of this, I'm not sure the universe would allow it." Her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips latched onto his. Why hadn't they kissed before today? Swiftly making his way upstairs he entered her bedroom and threw her on the bed. She moved her hand causing the door to slam shut and lock with a glisten. He could only guess that was the silencing spell.

He removed his top and crawled over the bed to where she lay. His leg slipped between hers as his hands began to roam her body. Her nipples pointed up to him from beneath the silky nightgown and he couldn't help but move his hands to them. She groaned loudly at the contact and kissed him harder. Slowly he skimmed his hands down her body to the hem on her nightgown. She sat up and allowed him to remove it meaning she was now fully exposed. "God you're beautiful." He swiftly latched onto her nipple causing her to cry out. His fingers found their way back inside her as he shuffled further down her body. Eventually he came face to face with her glistening core and felt himself grow violently in the confines of his jeans.

Removing his fingers he swiped his tongue through her folds and sucked on her throbbing clit. She writhed and begged as he continued to feast on her. He could feel her back arching and he brought an arm across her hips to stop her bucking. "Shit, David!" She scraped her nails along his scalp and gripped his hair as she screamed out. He nipped at her clit and that was it, she was thrown over the edge with a yell of his name. As she tried to get her breath back he scaled her body and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on even more.

Quickly, she flipped them over and straddled his waist making quick work of his pants until he was left in his boxers. The outline of his erection was clear as day and she palmed him, making him groan. At an agonisingly slow pace she removed his boxers and admired his length.

Definitely bigger than in the dream world.

Placing an arm over his head he growled as she ran her hand up and down it. He glanced down and met her chocolate eyes as she licked up his length before devouring the tip in her mouth. This woman would be the death of him.

Her skilled hand took hold of the base of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down tasting his pre-cum. David's hand entangled in her locks and she relaxed her throat so he could fuck her mouth. "Oh God. Fuck, Regina." His head dug further into the bed. "I'm gunna cum." He met her eyes and that was all the permission he needed to shoot his seed into the back of her throat. Regina swallowed all he gave her and crawled back up his body, feeling him still hard beneath her. He gripped her waist and flipped them back over with his tongue inside her mouth.

Pressing his length to her opening he teased her until she bit his lip and bucked her hips causing his tip to enter her. It was like someone had put an electrical current through them. Never had they felt so complete, not with Snow or Daniel or Robin. They'd simply never felt this before. As David began to move their kisses ended and they were just swapping breath as their mouths hovered above each other's, both in too much bliss to actively kiss each other. David could tell he wouldn't last long, she was even tighter than the dreams and her body was absolutely mesmerising. He'd never been with anyone like this, never been able to take someone like this. Regina had made that possible and he was in his element.

"D-David. I'm close." Regina whimpered as he continued to thrust into her.

"Me too." He became desperate as he felt her clench even tighter around him. "Cum for me." He growled and Regina was thrown back into a dream where he'd said the exact same thing. The thought caused her body to react vigorously.

"David!" She screamed as her body convulsed around him and he thrust twice more before he followed and shot his cum inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and found himself tempted to kiss her again but it was as if she read his mind and claimed his lips first.

They continued this well into the night before exhaustion claimed them both and Regina fell asleep in David's arms.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It was early when she woke up, she could tell by the way the dull light shone through the thin curtains. She was completely naked and the ache between her legs was welcomed. As she adjusted more she realised she was surrounded by arms and could feel a hardness pressed between her legs that caused her to rub along it.

David stirred as he felt pressure against his groin. He groaned when he felt the slickness along his length and knew exactly what was happening. Images flooded his mind from the night before as he slipped inside of her from behind and heard her breath hitch in a way that made him move faster. She pressed back as he continued to move at a leisurely pace into her. No words were exchanged during their morning activities but as Regina climaxed she growled and David followed doing the same.

Guilt wasn't the word but something definitely gripped them both as they lay side by side trying to catch their breath. Regina was the first to get up and move into the bathroom. Stepping in the shower she tried to let the water clear her mind but it wasn't working. All she could see when she closed her eyes were flashes of him above her, taking her. Shaking her head she got out the shower and was met with David's chest as she opened the door. "Can I-?"

"All yours." Regina stepped aside so he could get into the bathroom. Once the door locked she let out a breath and sat on the end of her bed. What the fuck had they done? How was she ever supposed to face Snow again, or even Emma for that matter? Shaking her head she quickly got dressed just in time for him to come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She couldn't help but have her eyes linger on his perfectly sculpted body and before she knew it her whole body was heating up again. A wave of her hand saw the door open. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

She made her way to Henry's bedroom door and peeked inside to see Neal was still asleep. Well he was up late she supposed. Downstairs was cold but she didn't mind, she needed to cool herself down before David came downstairs. She opened the curtains to let some light into the dull house and then downed a glass of water at the sink and made her way into the front room. Standing by the fireplace she looked at the picture of her and Robin. What was she going to do? On the plus side, she didn't have a dream last night and today was a good day she realised as she looked to her calendar. Maybe it truly was over and they could move on or maybe the dreams were the only thing that were over. She shook her head at the thought. Her and David were not a thing.

"I can hear you thinking from here." He startled her and she turned to see David in his flannel with wet hair. My did he look attractive.

Just as Regina was about to reply the door bell rang and they both widened their eyes. Who the hell could that be? She skimmed past his body and made it to the door. Opening it she saw Henry and Violet stood before her. "Henry? Violet? What're you doing here?" Regina looked behind her to David. Henry tried to follow her gaze but she blocked him before he had a chance.

"Mom wanted us to come and get Neal. She said you might be struggling."

"I can handle a four year old." Regina rolled her eyes. "That's kind of you to come and get him Henry but honestly, he's still asleep, I'll drop him back at Snow and David's later."

"Are you okay, mom?" Henry frowned at his mothers skitty behaviour. Was someone in the house? "Is someone in there?"

"No! No, I'm just scared Neal might wake up if you guys come in and he just looked so peaceful..."

"We'll leave you to it, Regina. It was nice seeing you." Violet gripped Henry's arm.

"You too. See you later." Regina closed the door and sighed walking back over to David.

"I have to say, I've seen you conquer kingdoms with more cool."

She didn't mean to but she laughed and David wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. "You make me feel nervous." She whispered and he stepped closer to her.

"Is that all I make you feel?" He placed a hand on her cheek and Regina locked eyes with him.

"Oh screw it." She caved and kissed him.

Little did they know Henry and Violet were watching from the bottom of the driveway through the open curtains.

 _ ***Nerves consume me***_


	6. Confrontations

_**This is the point in which we get a little darker and the trigger warnings come into it**_ ** _. Not to mention Snow comes into it all *shit's about to go down*..._**

Neal had woken up later and David had taken him back home to his and Snow's apartment because David was not Regina's and he didn't belong with her. She repeated that to herself as she got in the car, got to the office and as she finished her work. Prince Charming belonged with Snow White and that's the way it would always be. Regina was just a blip in their long life together and she'd be damned if she ruined their relationship. Not only would everyone else hate her but she'd hate herself, probably even more. Today was a good day for her, she'd looked to her calendar that morning and seen the date. Today was the day she'd murdered Leopold.

Removing herself from the office she figured she'd go to Granny's for some dinner. She pulled onto the street and got out of her car, entering the diner the bell alerted everyone to her arrival. A flying squeal ran at her and Regina picked her up. "Auntie Gina!"

"Hey, Robyn. Where's your mommy?" Regina hugged the little girl and brought her to the counter with her.

"With Arthur somewhere." She shrugged and Regina laughed as Zelena came towards her.

"Hey, sis." She greeted before turning to Robyn.

"I didn't lie." The three year old said and Regina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Oh come here." Zelena laughed as she picked Robyn up from Regina's arms. "You're a buggar you know."

"I know." Robyn said proudly as she hugged Zelena.

"What're you doing here?" Zelena asked Regina as Robyn wiggled from her arms and ran to Arthur.

"Dinner." Regina yawned.

"Who kept you up?" Zelena laughed and Regina froze for a second before catching herself.

"Neal doesn't sleep very well." Regina smiled absentmindedly.

"Yes I'm sure the four year old put that smile on your face." Zelena raised her eyebrow. "I'll find out sooner or later." She smirked and Regina scoffed.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She tried her hardest to sound passive but she even caught Granny staring at her.

Granny came over with her knowing look. "What're you ordering. It sounds like you've worked up quite the appetite."

"You're not funny old woman." Regina said but she didn't have the heart to be angry.

"So you're not denying it."

"I am denying it because I don't know what you're on about." Regina smiled. "Now, I'd like a chicken salad."

"Will that be enough to sate your hunger? Sounds like you had a big night." Zelena chirped up and Regina swatted her arm.

"I can go somewhere els-"

"One chicken salad coming up." Granny laughed as she moved into the back. Regina continued to speak to Zelena and Zelena didn't stop asking about the illusive man.

"Okay, you want to know why I'm so happy today?" Regina lowered her voice. Zelena nodded enthusiastically and Regina leaned in. "Today is the day I killed Leopold." She pulled back to see a wicked smirk on Zelena's face.

"Well now I understand." She beamed. Zelena hated Leopold almost as much as Regina did because he was the reason Cora had to give Zelena up. "That doesn't mean you didn't get any last night."

"Oh for the love of god." Regina rolled her eyes as Granny came over with the salad. "Thank you."

"You know, Regina, you may be able to deny it to everyone else but I can smell the pheromones." Granny said before leaving.

"You really did sleep with someone last night!"

"Inside voices and no I didn't." Regina lied as she ate. Eventually Zelena dropped it and Regina went and sat with her, Arthur and Robyn. They talked about random things Robyn would come out with and somehow ended up on the topic of Camelot when a pair of hands came to her thigh. Looking down she saw the little green eyes of the youngest Charming. "Hey, Neal. Where are your parents?"

"I shouted at them like you told me to so they brought me here. They gunna be here in a second." He clambered onto her knee. Regina repositioned the child before standing just in time for the bell to go above the door of Granny's. David came in and locked eyes with Regina making him pause for a second before walking over.

"What've I told you about running off?" Regina couldn't help but notice how close they were as he leaned over Neal. Was he doing this on purpose? Taking Neal from her he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner. Where's Snow?"

His face fell at the mention of his wife's name. "She'll be here in a second, she's been upset all day so she just needed some air before coming in here." He then lowered his voice and leaned in more. "I don't think it helps that she's been drinking."

Regina frowned and placed a hand on his chest to stop him coming any closer. "Drinking?" At David's nod she made her way to the door and could hear the others asking David what happened to his face. Ignoring that she looked out to see Snow leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. With a deep breath Regina opened the door and took a step outside and made her way down the steps. "Snow?"

Her eyes flung open at the sound of Regina's voice. "How dare you speak to me after what you did!" Snow raised her voice and Regina froze. Did she mean the Leopold thing or the David thing? She couldn't possibly know about her and David, could she?

"Sno-"

"No! You murdered my father! He was kind and loving and loyal and you betrayed him!" Snow yelled and Regina could smell the alcohol seeping from her pores. This day was always hard for Snow but she'd stopped blaming Regina for it, until now it seems. The yelling caused a crowd to gather at the windows and the door opened.

Regina promised herself she wouldn't retaliate. Snow didn't need to find out what a monster her father was. "Snow it was more complicated than that."

"Complicated! You murdered a man because it got complicated! You're a disgusting little witch and you deserve everything you get!"

"Snow-" Regina tried again but was met with a punch to the face. She gasped as she held her cheek and looked to see Snow's eyes filled with so much hatred and confusion.

Regina felt her magic bubbling to the surface but suppressed it; she would not retaliate. "No wonder Robin stepped in front of that bolt! He probably just wanted to get away from you! You're poison and we all hate you! Everyone hates you, Regina! Why are you still here?! You think Henry loves you?! He hates you more than the rest of us so why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself!"

No one inside Granny's moved. They'd all heard what she'd said and they'd all seen the punch but they were all in complete shock that Snow White would say and do these things to Regina. They were all shocked the Evil Queen hadn't snapped her neck or thrown a fire ball yet and when they saw the tears on her face they all realised at once that Regina truly had changed. She was no longer callous and unfeeling and she no longer resorted to magic to solve her problems. She was human just like the rest of them and she didn't deserve what Snow had just said.

Regina felt numb. Everything Snow had said had crossed Regina's mind millions of times. Snow had sounded so much like her father. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realised she was crying. Magic didn't even cross her mind as she walked away from Granny's. She'd get her car later but for now she needed to clear her mind. She needed to be alone and there was definitely one place she'd be able to be that. It was a journey she was used to by now, she made it everyday, whether that was to go to her vault or sit by Robin's grave.

The cemetery was dark but she knew where his headstone lay. Getting to it she sat down and lent against it, bringing her knees to her chest. Tears dropped from her eyes as she replayed Snow's words. What if he really did sacrifice himself to get away from her? What if Henry really did hate her? She placed her head in her knees and gripped her hair as she continued to cry. No one had stood up for her and she didn't expect it. She'd more than likely find a mob when she went back to her house and David would probably be the ring leader stood next to his wife. The thought made her cry more. David Nolan wasn't hers and he didn't care for her. He'd had a fight with Snow and needed someone to warm his bed.

That's all she was good for. She could hear Leopold's words swirling around in her head and it made her cry harder. She'd never be able to escape him and he was nothing but a ghost. Killing him didn't work but maybe Snow was right. Maybe it'd all end if she killed herself. Regina shook her head between her knees. She wasn't that person anymore, she didn't need to escape, she could deal with this herself. The kings words may have damaged her but they wouldn't end her. His actions may have broken her but they wouldn't shatter her.

How had things gone from perfect to disastrous in the space of 24 hours? The night before had been one of the best nights of her life, she hated to admit it but she cared for David. The stupid universe was working far too well for her liking.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Zelena yelled as she pushed her way through the crowded door and made her way towards the drunk woman.

"She deserves it." Snow spat in disgust.

Zelena raised her hand but felt someone hold her back. "Do not rise to it." Arthur whispered in her ear and Zelena took a deep breath. "Come on Robyn." He picked the child up and gripped Zelena's hand, removing them from the situation. Gradually more and more people began to stick up for Regina until Snow screamed at all of them.

"She's a witch! She kills people for fun and you want to defend her!"

People started yelling at Snow over her treatment of Regina until David came forward with Neal. "We'll be at Emma's." He looked down on her and left. He really needed to find Regina but he couldn't with Neal. He heard the shouts as he made it to the car. He tried to answer Neal's questions about why his mom was being mean to auntie Gina but he was finding it difficult. Finally they got to Emma's and he knocked to see Hook open the door.

"David?"

"Can we come in please."

"Of course. Emma!" Hook shouted and Emma came down the stairs to see her dad and little brother.

"What's wrong?" She could already tell something was off by the look on her dads face. Speaking of. "What happened to your face?"

"Snow hit me." He brushed off quickly. "Can you look after Neal for a while I need to go and find Regina." He put Neal down and pleaded with his eyes.

"What's wrong with mom?" Henry emerged from the front room with Violet. Emma stood there dumbfounded; why was her mom hitting her dad? If it wasn't for Henry's worry he'd no doubt be confronting David about what they'd seen that morning.

David looked wary before answering. "Today is the day Leopold died and Snow went off at Regina outside Granny's. She said some things that, well, I just need to find her before she does anything."

"I'm coming with you." Henry said already grabbing his coat.

"No, Henry. Things were said about you and you know how Regina thinks."

"What exactly did mom say?" Emma shook her head. What the hell had gone on?

"I'll explain later I just need to go and find her." He looked into Emma's eyes and she could see how much he cared. Did he really feel something for Regina?

"Fine. Try the cemetery, she goes to Robin when she needs to clear her head." Emma saw the flash of hurt in his eyes and it was confirmed. He really did have feelings for Regina. "Bring her back here when you find her." Emma said to which David nodded.

"I'm coming I don't care what you say." Henry pushed past David and started walking. David said bye to Emma and Neal before jogging to catch up to Henry. "I saw you this morning."

David's eyes widened. "You saw me?"

"Kissing my mom through the window. I don't know what's going on but you need to stop it. You have a wife-"

"You sound just like her." David almost laughed. "It's not my fault I feel this way and you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Try me." Henry looked to David.

"Gold said it's the universe. We've been having these dreams about each other and it's because neither of us have a true love anymore."

"But what about you and grandma?"

"We're not the same. All we do is argue and that's why I went to your moms last night and she had Neal anyway."

"You've done more than kiss her haven't you." Henry all but said it.

"Henry..."

"Does that mean you want to be with her?"

"I-" David started but couldn't finish. Of course he wanted to be with her but life was far more complicated than that. What would Emma think? The town would probably turn on Regina and he cared for her far too much to do that to her. Not only that, would she even want to be with him? Henry stared at David and could see him thinking at a thousand miles per hour.

"Just a straight up yes or no. Don't think about what others will think."

"Yes." David breathed as they found her with her head between her knees at Robin's grave. David ran to her and kneeled in front of her. Regina looked up to see the person she'd been sat thinking of. Was he here to tell her to stay away?

"David?" She croaked out and his heart dropped. He cupped her face and she flinched. There was already the start to a bruise on her cheek bone from what Snow had done and it made him mad that she'd even touched her.

"Hey, you're alright." He looked into her watery eyes and she was shocked to not see hate.

"You don't hate me?"

"What? No, of course not. None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." With that she fell into his arms and cried. She cried because he didn't hate her, she cried because this would probably be the last time he held her.

Henry stood back and watched them in surprise. Did they truly care for each other? The way David was whispering words of encouragement made him believe they did. "Nothing she said was true, absolutely none of it." Henry heard David say.

"She was right about everything." Regina pulled back wiping her eyes softly. "Everyone hates me. Robin sacrificed himself to get away from me and Henry hates me, and you..." Regina took a breath before she said too much. "I don't blame any of you."

"No one hates you." Henry finally found his voice and Regina shot up to face him. "Especially not me." He walked towards her and hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina hugged her son back in shock.

"We best get you back to Emma's." David said and was met with a frown from Regina. "She wants to make sure you're alright."

Regina nodded and walked back to Emma's with them. She had no doubt that she looked an absolute mess and Henry seemed to get the message that her and David needed time alone so he sped off ahead. "He knows about last night."

"What?" Regina whipped round to David.

"He saw us kiss this morning through the window."

"And he's still speaking to me?"

"He adores you and he was pretty understanding." David shrugged.

They walked in silence for a bit before Regina started thinking about Snow. "You need to go home to Snow." Regina sighed heavily.

"I don't want to be anywhere near her right now."

"But you have to. She's always a mess on this day and the only reason she gets through it is because of you."

"I don't want to be Snow's keeper anymore. I know it's hard for her, he was her father and she loved him but I know how kings were with their young brides." He gripped her hand as they continued to walk. "I get why you did what you did and I think Snow does somewhere deep down but she won't admit it."

"She can never find out."

David gave a half nod and thought back to king George's young bride. "I knew Sarah." David said and Regina looked down in sorrow.

"Of course you did." Regina sighed as she remembered the woman. Sarah would have been the same age as Regina now. After king George's wife had died he'd bought a younger model who he used and abused. Regina and Sarah would speak whenever they attended the same ball and Regina had become good friends with her. They swapped stories of abuse and gave each other tips on how to cover bruises. The final thing they did was plan their suicide, the only difference was that Sarah had succeeded and Regina had been healed by Cora's magic and left behind.

"I tried to protect her."

"I know you did but you can't beat yourself up. Men like George and Leopold couldn't be stopped easily and that's why we decided it'd be best-"

"We?"

Regina kicked herself but figured she best tell the truth. "We came up with the plan to end our lives. We both had trusted maids who'd gone and bought us both rope. We figured it was the only way to get out, to finally be free. My issue was that my mother found me hanging and used her power to bring me from the brink of death. She then punished me and told Leopold. His punishment was even worse." Regina shivered thinking back and could feel herself deteriorating rapidly. All she wanted to do was be alone and cry herself to sleep.

"Why? Why did you never tell Snow about what he did, you hated her?"

"Because she was a just a kid. She idolised her dad and she didn't need to know about how much of a monster he was to me. As much as I _despised_ him, he was a good enough father to Snow."

"You're amazing, you know that?" David thought about all she'd been through.

"I wouldn't go that far." Regina laughed and was shocked when her arm was pulled backwards. Stumbling she found herself in David's arms and as he placed a tentative hand on her cheek she couldn't help but have her heart pick up.

"I would." He leaned down and claimed her lips. It was slow and tender and Regina wasn't sure she'd ever felt anything like it. Her mind was fogged with all that was David. They melded perfectly together but she couldn't do this here in the street. She pulled back and shook her head.

"You know we can't." Regina was conflicted. This wasn't helping. All she wanted to do was breakdown and spill all of her feelings about how Leopold and her mother treated her, how much she was torn about her feelings towards David.

"I know." He said and they continued to Emma's. She stepped through the door and saw Hook sat on the couch playing a card game with Violet who was sat opposite him. At the sound of Regina's heels Violet got up and walked over to her before hugging her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I promise." Regina smiled at the young girl who'd become like a daughter to her.

Emma came from the kitchen and looked to her friend. A light bruise was appearing on her cheek bone and around her eye and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "My god." Emma embraced her and felt her begin to cry again. "Come on." Emma moved Regina into a spare room that had become her makeshift office.

Regina sat facing Emma and wiped her tears away. "What did she say to you?"

"I'm a witch. Robin died to get away from me. Everyone hates me. Henry doesn't love me. She told me to kill myself." Regina tried her hardest not to get even more emotional. "She has no idea."

"She honestly said those things?" Emma asked herself more than Regina. What the hell was going on with her mom? "Why would she do that?"

"Today's the day I murdered her father." Regina gripped her thighs harshly to stop herself crying.

"That's no excuse." Emma looked to her friend and saw the telltale signs that she was seconds away from a breakdown. She'd been exactly the same when Robin had died, trying to stop her mental pain with physical pain, trying to build her walls back up. "Speak to me Regina." All Regina could do was shake her head. Of all the people, Emma couldn't be the one she told, Leopold was her grandfather and David was her father. "I want to help. Anything that you tell me won't be repeated."

"You'll hate me." Regina gasped trying to keep her voice steady.

Emma leaned forward and placed a hand on Regina's. "You can tell me _anything_." Regina looked up and let her tears fall. Emma seemed to be genuine so Regina made a decision.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

 _ **Pretty deep that one bloody hell, all I can say is that it's going to get deeper...**_


	7. Truth

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys and here's another pretty triggering chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. Hope you're enjoying it so far...**_

 __Emma looked at her expectantly and Regina could feel herself caving. It took a lot for her to drop her walls but Emma was her best friend and she could trust her. "The reason I got Sydney to murder Leopold was because he was abusive." Regina wiped her eyes.

"In what way?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Regina swallowed hard and tried to string her words together. "Physically, mentally..." Regina had to avert her eyes. "Sexually."

Emma's eyes widened and her heart dropped. It made sense in a way, how much she'd hated Snow, why she'd gone so far to try and destroy her. She only did it because she was destroyed herself. "No one should have to go through that Regina." Emma sighed. "Tell me about it." She urged trying to get her to open up and let it out.

"I was 17 when I was married to him. I'd spent no time with him, Daniel had just died and I'd just lost our baby. Leopold was kind to people and he was nice enough on our wedding day so I assumed he wasn't like the other old men who bought their brides but I was wrong." Regina coughed to clear the lump in her throat. "As soon as the crowds disappeared he turned from this jolly, loving man into this-this violent monster. There was nothing I could do." Regina placed her head in her hands and Emma held her.

"None of that was your fault." She tried but Regina brushed her off and sat up.

"I got to a point where I stopped trying, I stopped believing in love and hope. Mother had always tried to stamp it out, literally." Regina rolled her eyes to try and play it down. "But he was the one that broke me down and took my spirit. Because of him I turned to Rumple, I objectified myself, I turned evil. I grew to hate everyone around me and I hated myself even more. Sarah and I-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but who's Sarah?" Emma looked genuinely interested so Regina spilled. She told Emma about their friendship and how they helped each other and then she told her about the suicide attempt and how Sarah had left her alone. Emma was taken back. Regina tried to kill herself because of all of this and everyone still blamed her for turning evil. "What happened after?"

"Mother punished me for being weak, Leopold punished me for trying to escape him. It backfired and I was isolated. The maid who'd helped was given up by her friends and I never saw her again." Regina was starting to become more comfortable telling Emma. She'd detached herself in a way and was telling it as if it were someone else's sob story.

"You are the strongest person I know." Emma smiled and held her hand. Regina shook her head and heard Neal crying. The thought of Neal brought her right back to David and she almost started crying again. "Tell me what happened." Emma could see that something was clearly transpiring between her father and her best friend and she didn't want Regina to be scared to tell her about it. Regina looked to Emma and was confused as to why she'd want to hear about her and David but continued anyway.

"You know about the dreams."

"I do."

"Well a few weeks before them we'd started to get closer in a way, a very none sexual way but closer nevertheless. Then the dreams started and I started questioning everything. Maybe it was sexual, maybe I actually liked David or maybe I was just missing Robin." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose to stop herself crying.

"I feel so guilty about feeling this way about another man. Robin was my everything and he was taken away. I sit by his grave everyday and try to decipher my feelings about David but I don't like the answer I'm coming out with and then last night-" Regina stopped herself but Emma raised her eyebrow and cocked her head.

"What happened last night?" Emma braced herself for the answer and got exactly what she was expecting.

"I-we slept together." Regina cringed.

"But Neal-"

"Silencing spell." Regina quickly responded.

Emma nodded and made a mental note to ask Regina how to do a silencing charm. "Wow. What're you going to do?" Emma leaned forwards in interest.

"There's nothing I can do. He'll go back to Snow and I'll do nothing. I don't care what Rumple says, Snow is his true love and I can't compete with that."

Emma couldn't believe she was even entertaining the idea but she really was. "You more than anyone should know that you can have more than one true love."

"They share a heart." Regina deadpanned.

"They're not the same as they were back then. I want them both to be happy and right now they're not at all."

"Wait, you support David and I?"

Emma smiled lightly. "I came to give everyone a happy ending and if he's yours then who am I to stop you? If I'm honest, I think you may be his happy ending."

"But why? We've spent so long hating each other that it can't be possible for us to be together. How can we be each other's happy ending?"

"Yes, you have history but that'll only make you stronger. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you and he was so worried before. The universe is begging you to be together, sometimes you just have to let it be."

Regina shook her head and thought about how Emma was treating Snow. This just wasn't like her at all and she'd no doubt change her mind after seeing how broken Snow is. "You should go and make sure Snow's okay."

Emma was amazed at how selfless Regina was being. She'd been through so much in her life and, yes, she had her reign of terror but now she was repenting and it made Emma's heart throb. "But are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Regina nodded and Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "I promise." Regina assured her and she got up to leave.

"I love you, you know. You can speak to me about anything." Emma said at the door.

Regina turned to look at her and smiled. "I know, I love you too." Emma smiled back and left.

Regina let out a huge sigh. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heart, she'd never told anyone those things about Leopold and it was crazy that Emma was even on board with this made up relationship that they seemed to have concocted. Regina got up and placed her hand on the handle when the door opened and David slipped in. Before she could ask what he was doing she was in his embrace with her head resting in the crook of his neck. He radiated safety and honesty which was ironic considering he was married.

"Are you alright?" David pulled back and cupped her face lightly so he didn't touch her fresh bruise.

"I am now." Regina responded without really thinking about what she'd said. David saw the realisation and it made him smile.

"I don't know what's going on, the dreams and last night have left me thinking about everything and I know it's a stupid notion and you probably don't feel the same but regardless, I'm leaving Snow." David seemed to have gotten closer and her breathing had definitely picked up.

"I think I feel the same way too." Regina nodded and his lips brushed lightly over hers to begin with until they were in a languid kiss that made her forget about everything she'd just been through. With a sudden thought as if she'd just heard his last sentence she pulled back slowly. "You can't leave Snow."

"I can and I am."

"No one will understand. They'll blame me, they'll say I cursed you and this has been my plan all along. We can't..." Regina trailed off and his thumb met her lips.

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks. Anyone that blames you will answer to me and I assure you now that we can get through that. I'm leaving Snow because I can't live in a place where I feel hated, I can't do that to my son. I'm leaving her because I've fallen out of love with her and finally, I'm leaving her because I want you. I care for you so much and it's been so little time. You consume my every thought and I'm falling so hard, so quickly that it's scary."

"You think that we can do this?" Regina was overwhelmed that he was so confident they could be together.

"I know we can. Maybe not straight away but eventually we'll be together if that's what you want."

Regina bit her lip in serious thought. Of course she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be his and she wanted him to be hers but how well did they really know each other? "David we barely know each other. You and Snow have so much history-"

"I will tell you whatever it is you want to know. I want this, I want us."

"Why now?"

"You know how close we were getting before the dreams started and during that time I realised just how much I liked being around you. The little things you do, how you make snippy comments. I love it all and it quickly became the reason I woke up and got through my day. That's how I want to get through every day for the rest of my life."

Regina couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face but her mind was still asking questions she needed answering. "But you hated me for so long, how can you suddenly feel this way?"

"How can you?" David smirked and Regina frowned a bit as she thought about it. "And what about if we hate each other again? And what if I fall back in love with Snow or I can't deal with the public fall out over us being together? Believe me when I say I've thought about every question you could possibly imagine. I used to sit and think of everything so trust me when I say I am 100% sure of my feelin-"

David was cut off by her lips on his. She wanted this with every fibre of her being and he'd assured her it'd be alright, she'd be alright. Pulling back she hugged him. "He'd be so happy you know." David stated as she leaned back.

"What?"

"Robin. He'd be happy you're moving on. We'd had conversations about it. How you and Snow would cope if we died and we always said that we just wanted you to move on and find happiness. I'm glad you're considering making that happiness with me." He kissed her lightly and felt her tear on his face.

She hastily wiped her tear and kissed him once more before exiting the office. Crying always gave her a headache and it'd been a long day. She saw Henry and Violet sat on the couch and went over to them. "You want some ice, mom?" Henry looked at her with a worried expression.

"Ice?" Regina asked with a frown as Violet got up.

"For your eye. It doesn't look too good." Henry held her hand as Violet came back with the ice. Summoning a mirror Regina looked in and almost forgot she was looking at herself.

Bloodshot eyes stared at her and her skin looked pale and blotchy except for the huge purple bruise that surrounded her right eye. "Well, no one can say Snow White can't throw a good punch." Regina put the ice to her eye and hissed.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Violet asked worriedly and all Regina could do was nod. Her eye hurt like a bitch but what did she expect?

"Yeah. I think it's just best I got home and got some sleep."

"I'll drop you off." David said from the door and after seeing her reflection, Regina had no idea why he still wanted her. Discarding the thought she nodded and said bye to Henry and Violet. "Tell Emma I said thank you when she gets in."

They made their way outside and Regina shivered at the cold. "You can drop me at my car please." Regina said as she slipped into the truck.

"Are you alright to drive?" David asked but received a look that made him counter his question with "That's fine." David smiled as he started the ignition. They sat in relative silence as Regina shut her eyes, she wasn't asleep but the rest soothed the banging in her head. As the car came to a halt she opened her eyes and saw her car waiting. "Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?"

"I'm sure. Go home for now, I'll be alright." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thanks for today." She smiled before getting out and watching him drive away.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other." Regina whipped round to see Granny and Ruby walking towards her. She didn't get a chance to say anything before Granny was fussing over her eye.

"I can't believe Snow actually did that!" Ruby screeched. "She's been off for ages now and I know her and David haven't been getting on, we've had Neal loads. And did you see his face! She did that too didn't she?" Ruby asked and Regina nodded.

"Granny, I'm fine." Regina tried to swat the old woman away.

"You're not bloody fine. You've had one hell of a day and you were in such a good mood earlier. I'm guessing the mystery man was David?" She raised her eyebrow and Regina felt herself shrink a few inches.

"I-we, I mean, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Are you joking? We have senses most don't and the fact it's taken you two this long is outstanding." Ruby almost laughed.

"We felt the tension and knew what it was straight away. The pheromones have been flying between the both of you for months."

"And you're not mad? You don't blame me?" Regina was confused. Ruby was one of Snow's best friends and Granny wasn't a fan of the Evil Queen. Why were they acting as if it was acceptable for her to be sleeping with Charming behind Snow's back? Maybe she was being set up and they'd attack at any minute.

"Oh sweetie, there's no point in being mad, it's happened and it'll keep happening because you and him are so compatible it's been painful to watch." Granny answered.

"As for blaming you, why would we? It takes two to... you know and it was clear from today that you don't use magic to get your own way anymore or Snow would look worse than you do." Ruby finished.

"I just thought everyone would hate me?" Regina furrowed her brow.

"I think you'll be shocked when you two finally come out. People will be far more tolerant than you believe."

"Good luck, Regina." They both walked back into Granny's and Regina was left stunned and far more willing to give her and David a chance.

 _ **Love Granny and Ruby they make my day. I'd say they should be in it more but S7 looks like not many are returning. Not that I'm complaining, me and Once go way back...**_


	8. Blame

_**I do actually love Snow (believe it or not) I just love Regina and David more;) ...**_

"Mom?! Mom, open up!" Emma stood at the apartment door knocking for Snow to open the door. Maybe Regina had been wrong about her needing support today and she could just go home to Killian.

As the thought appeared in her head she heard the door unlocking slowly and it opened to reveal a stumbling Snow White. "The prodigal daughter returns." She smiled broadly at Emma and her skin crawled. What had possessed her mother to get this intoxicated? Snow staggered aside to let Emma past and she saw glass and different coloured alcohol staining the floor, pictures were laid out on the counter top along with several black journals and floorboards had been taken up all over the place.

"Mom, what's going on?" Emma was worried. It was clear her mother was no longer mentally stable and the state of the house only gave Emma more work to do. As if she didn't have enough work on her plate trying to sort her dad and Regina out while being a mother to Henry all while trying to grow another human being inside of her. Whoever said life was easy?

Snow walked over to the counter top and sat down with difficulty. "I was looking at pictures, you know, from back when we were happy. Then I realised, David kept journals in the Enchanted Forest so he'd probably keep them here and I'd be able to figure out where it all went wrong. I'll fix the floorboards later but look at this." Snow motioned for Emma to move from her spot a few steps from the door.

Careful to avoid the glass, Emma made her way around next to her mother and looked at the pictures. She frowned slightly at the fact Regina wasn't in one of them. Did they honestly never include her? "Read this one." Snow almost threw a journal at her.

 _Something's not right. We've started arguing more and more but it's different this time. The things she's saying cut deep and I don't think I can do this for much longer. Both Emma and Regina have told me to try and work it out but I'm not sure I want to anymore. It takes all I have to go home at night but I do it for my son and I do it because the town would hate me if the perfect prince divorced the perfect princess._

Emma left it there, she didn't want to read anymore. "Why didn't you tell me he came to you? Why did he go to Regina?" Snow stressed.

"I didn't want to worry you and they've been working together on a few cases and stuff so he was bound to tell her, probably just needed some support." Emma tried to play it down but was scared she'd dropped Regina in it in the process. With a shrug from Snow, Emma calmed down until her mothers eyes blazed again.

"He's been dreaming about another woman." Snow threw another journal at Emma and she froze. She couldn't possibly tell her mother that the mystery woman was Regina.

 _If I have one more dream about this bloody woman I may have to go and get her. I must be really lonely if my mind has to make up fantasies about her while my wife sleeps next to me. It's not just that though, I'm around her everyday and she's started avoiding me. I don't know what I've done but before the dreams we were getting on better than we ever had. It's almost as if she can see inside my mind, I see the look in her eye and I want to say that she wants me too but I don't want to get my hopes up because it'll hurt when I find out she doesn't feel the same way._

 _I watch her with my son and I watch how she works, I went to her about Snow and she gave me advice. I never imagined I'd be closer to her than I was with my own wife but it had happened and I miss her. I miss how we used to be before it became awkward but I also can't control my bodies reaction to her presence. I want her more than I've wanted anyone in my life and she's out of bounds. Then again, so am I._

It was with that that Emma realised her dad had started falling before the dreams whether he realised it or not. She read a few more entries, put the explicit ones down quickly before disturbing images flashed before her eyes. Not once had he mention Regina's name. It was almost as if he'd expected someone to find them and it warmed her that he'd protected Regina through it all.

"Dark hair and a figure to die for." Snow said under her breath as she put the journal she was reading down.

Looking to her side she saw Snow reach for another bottle of some cheap wine and grabbed her arm. "I think it's time you went to bed, sleep it off. I'll stay here tonight." Emma smiled and Snow threw her arms around her.

"Thank you." Snow hopped off the stool clumsily and fell into bed. Emma helped her change into her pyjamas and lay with her until she heard the soft snores indicating she was asleep. As soon as that happened she grabbed a bucket and put it on the floor next to Snow just in case she puked. Next, Emma searched the house for anything alcoholic and emptied it down the sink. It was clear her mother was developing a bit of a dependency on alcohol and Emma would be damned if she let her fall down the path of addiction. She'd seen enough of that in prison.

What was she going to do? It was clear that David had made his decision and Emma still needed a serious word with her mother about what she'd done to Regina. Her phone started ringing and she ran to it and answered before her mother woke up. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you alright? Are you coming home?" She heard Killian's worry and it made her heart swell.

"I'm... fine, moms just gone to sleep. I'm going to have to stay here tonight I'm so sorry she's just such a mess right now." Emma felt teary at how quickly things were falling apart. How had she never noticed it before now?

"How is she? Are you alright? I can come over you know."

"She's been drinking and she's not in the right head space and I'm not sure I can deal with her on my own, she's turned the place upside down and she's obsessing over stupid things. Please help me." Emma sat down and put her head in her hand.

"I'm coming now, David took Neal. I'll be there in two minutes I promise." Killian hung up and Emma wiped her tears. Damn hormones had her feeling weak. How was she supposed to sort this mess out as well as sort herself out? She had so much to do before her little boy came and she honestly didn't have time for all this drama. Her feelings were all over the place and she was so done with it all and it'd only been two days since she found out about the dreams.

It was no time before Killian was knocking on the door and Emma almost ran to open it. She flung her arms around him and could feel him respond immediately. "It's alright, you're alright." He whispered to her.

"I just feel so lost right now." Emma admitted pulling back.

"I know, tell me what's going on." He stroked her hair and felt her tug him as she led them to the couch. Leaning into him she spilled about the past two days, about her dad and Regina, Regina finding out about the pregnancy, Snow drinking. "Bloody hell, Swan. You've had quite a day." He made her smile. "I'm here you know, you should have told me." He kissed the side of her head.

"I know. I know I should have told you but this was just so manic that I didn't know what to say and we had Violet last night, I didn't want to ruin it." She justified and felt him pull her closer.

"I know. I love you." He said and she turned to see him looking at her.

"I love you too." She kissed him lightly and for the first time that night felt like she could do this.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

David had taken his son to Granny's that night and payed for a room for them. He couldn't bare going home and he knew Regina needed some space so he'd taken his son from Emma's and gone to the only place he could think of.

Waking up that morning, David was confused to say the least. He didn't have a sexual dream this time, just a dream where he saw what she did that night, from the moment she got home to the moment she slept. It was strange and he was left shook as he dressed his son and made his way down the steps in Granny's for about 10:30. "Hey Ruby." David greeted as his son ran to her.

"Rubes pick me up!" Neal jumped at her feet.

"Hi big boy how are you this morning?" She smiled at David as Neal went on with himself. Making their way to the front David took his son back off Ruby and they spoke for a while before the bell above the door signalled the arrival of someone.

Her head was down as she slipped into a booth and David was about to go over to her when the door went again and he locked eyes with Snow. Neal wriggled from his arms and ran over to her as David noticed Emma and Hook coming in behind her. "Mommy are you better now?"

"Better, baby?" Snow asked with a frown.

"Daddy said you shouted at auntie Gina because you wasn't well and that's why we couldn't go home."

Snow looked to David and saw him talking to Ruby. "Yeah baby that's why. I'm all better now I promise." Snow kept her eyes glued to her husband and her supposed best friend. Putting Neal down she walked over to her husband. "Are we going to talk?"

"Are you sober enough?" David shot and Snow took a breath.

"I'm over that now, Emma sorted me out and we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, Snow. Not here."

"Because your mistress is here?!" Snow suddenly got loud and David's heart picked up. He knows Regina's here and he can't bear for Snow to do this to her.

"Snow-"

"No! You didn't think I'd notice. I've read your journals. I know you've been dreaming about her." David saw Regina slowly emerge from her booth and saw Emma grab her hand before Neal ran over to her and clung to her shirt as Snow continued to shout. "You bitch!" Snow turned on Ruby who looked completely taken aback by her friends statement. "You've been having an affair with my husband! And to think I considered you to be my best friend!"

"Wow! I think you've got your wires crossed here-"

"Don't deny it, I saw you with him just then and the things he's written. The dark hair, the figure, it's you!" Snow got dangerously close and Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop Snow." She said with a sigh as she made her way over. David couldn't help himself as he moved to meet her and stand in front of her almost as if to protect her from Snow. Regina nearly rolled her eyes but instead patted his shoulder and brushed her hand against his. Snow gasped at the sight of Regina's eye causing her not to notice the little exchange.

"Oh my, Regina, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you." Snow looked as if she was going to hug Regina before she thought better.

"It's fine, Snow. I'm going to Gold later, he'll heal it." Regina toned everything down and the rest of the people went about their lives again.

"Auntie Gina!" Neal climbed from Emma and scaled her and she cuddled him.

"Come on Neal. I don't want to be around cheats and liars." She held out her arms for him but he stayed firmly in Regina's arms.

"Can I have another sleepover with auntie Gina?" Regina was just grateful he hadn't said 'and daddy' but he seemed to be keeping his promise very well. Snow looked between Regina and her son and sighed.

"Fine. I'll pick you up in the morning. I love you." She kissed Neal's cheek before looking sheepishly at Regina's eye and exiting the diner.

At her exit they all let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she thinks it's me! David's like a bloody brother! I don't even swing that way, she'd be closer if she said I was sleeping with Regina!" Ruby squealed.

"Wait? You know?" Emma said with a frown. The others sniggered a bit at Ruby's words as Regina gasped at her last sentence. Not at the fact Ruby was a lesbian, Regina assumed that was general knowledge.

"Oh we know." Granny smirked at the pair. Regina looked away immediately and shook her head. This was a mad situation and what was even more ludicrous was the fact that no one had blamed her for it yet. By now she should be being chased with pitchforks and fire, not supported and pushed towards David. What was going on?

Neal looked around at all the adults and lowered his voice in the adorable childish way where they say it at exactly the same volume as they would have before. "Is daddy staying again?"

With that Granny and Ruby burst out laughing as they got back to work and Emma couldn't stop the slight laugh that escaped her lips. David moved closer to the pair and they exchanged quiet words with Neal about how he couldn't say things like that. "They do look cute I have to say." Hook whispered in Emma's ear as they watched them both whispering to Neal, standing close to each other.

Emma tilted her head as she watched the light return to her dads eyes. Regina really was his happy ending and Emma promised herself in that moment that she'd help them be together and try to alleviate the inevitable fall out. "Looks like they're meant to be I'd say." Emma replied and Hook looked down into her eyes.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well before the dreams. I'm not sure when it started but I've not seen him this happy in a long while."

"Do you think he's realised yet?"

"Realised what?" Emma looked up to Killian.

"That he's in love with her."

 _ **Hook knows...**_


	9. Calm Before The Storm

_**I whole heartedly apologise for such a wait and my excuse is long so I'll shorten it for you: My laptop crashed and all my files deleted so I've had to write loads over again. Anyway I hope you enjoy this smut and I know Regina's thoughts can be confusing and temperamental but she's dived into a relationship with a married man so I think it's only right.**_

 _ **On a high note for all the English people though, WATCH LOVE ISLAND! How amazing is it! If anyone watches comment your fave girl and boy...*sorry for the long A.N***_

 __It'd been two weeks since that day in Granny's and Regina had gone to Gold to get her eye fixed but she was getting worried. Nothing to do with the eye of course but things had been going her way and she'd learnt that that rarely happened which meant something bad was around the corner. This was her calm before the storm. She couldn't count the number of times she'd told David to go back to his wife, she'd thrown everything bad she'd ever done at him but he seemed to ignore her. Nothing she said was working so she sort of gave in.

Regina wasn't complaining, not by any means. The dreams had come to a swift halt and so had her frustration seems as David stayed with her near enough every night and she couldn't deny that she was having the time of her life. The only problem she faced was this _thing_ she felt when he was around; it was something she'd never felt before but she'd heard tales of what it felt like. What love felt like. Daniel had never made he heart start and stop all at once with just one glance, he'd never done the things David did to her.

Opening her eyes Regina was faced with her white ceiling. A groan came from next to her as his arm flung around her waist and dragged her closer to him. He kissed her neck and shoulder before announcing, "Good morning." She could feel his hardness brush against her leg.

Regina couldn't help the giddy grin that sprang to her face. "It is now." She turned and kissed him on his lips. It was soft and calm, as if they had all the time in the world. The kissing continued as she slowly straddled him and started grinding herself on his already hard member. Moaning into her mouth he gripped the bottom of her silk nightgown and they broke the kiss just long enough to get it off of her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" David admired her body from below.

"Maybe once or twice." Regina smirked running her nails down his chest as she continued to move back and forth above him. Her wetness quickly coated his dick and they were both writhing with the feel of each other. "Fuck, David." Regina's breath hitched when she swirled her hips on his tip to give her clit extra friction.

David couldn't believe he was this lucky. No guilt resided in the back of his mind, no thoughts of his wife appeared, for he was entirely enamoured with the beauty that was above him. Over the past weeks he'd fallen hard. He stayed at her house almost every night and when he wasn't there he was at Granny's. Snow had been avoided like the plague so her much needed talk was yet to take place. He knew that once they went public things would get complicated: Regina would be labelled the villain again and Snow sympathisers would swarm to her as if she was completely innocent in the whole thing.

Thoughts were immediately lost when she raised from his hips and gripped his member. Slowly, she eased onto his dick, swirling her hips and tipping her head back and David was certain he'd never seen anyone more attractive in his life. "Christ." He groaned as she started to bounce on top of him; he couldn't help but have his hips react and meet her halfway. Gliding his hands up her body he gripped her breasts in his hands. His callous fingers slid across her hard nipples and he was rewarded with a gasp from her.

"God, David." Regina breathed out as David sat up and started nipping at her neck, changing the angle causing him to hit that spot every time they met. They continued like this: him sucking at her pulse point while she bounced on top of him. The feeling was euphoric and David felt himself quickly reaching his peak so brought a hand between them and rubbed her.

Bringing her hands to his face she moved her lips over his as she continued to slide on him. "Faster, David... more... shit, yes, just like that!" Regina became a mumbling mess and David knew she was on the brink. She began to clench around him and her whole body stiffened as she screamed his name. David couldn't contain himself any longer as he came with a final thrust and her name falling from his lips.

The only sound heard was their collective heavy breathing as she slipped off of him and fell to the side. "It's a good job you soundproofed the room." David said with a breathy laugh.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Regina laughed with him.

It was times like this that they both loved. Neither of them would ever admit it to each other but the silence after sex was what got them through the day, just them being around each other, being in the presence of each other. It calmed their rapidly beating hearts and soothed their souls. They forgot about the rest of the world and every single problem they had to face outside of the bedroom door for this was their time in their own little world. It was something both of them cherished, something they both needed.

Regina couldn't help devoting some of this time to thoughts of Snow. She didn't know why she'd chosen now to think about her but now she had she couldn't stop. It hurt her that she'd never forgive her for falling for her husband but Regina had stopped blaming herself to some extent. It was her against the god damn universe, she was never going to win the battle and keep away from David, they'd been cursed. A curse that she couldn't have been more glad about but sometimes she had to be realistic and think about the bigger picture.

Maybe she should blame herself or maybe she should blame David? What got to her the most was her lack of understanding. Not knowing riled her up to the point where she was sat pressing her nails into the palm of her hand to stop her flying off the handle. To David it'd just seem out of the blue and uncalled for but he didn't know she'd been feeling like this for the few weeks they'd been fooling around. Was it more than fooling around?

David also found himself thinking about his wife or more specifically, how he was going to make her his ex wife. He was deadly serious about his feelings for Regina and he needed to cut that string stopping him from drowning in all that was Regina.

He needed to tell his wife.

As if she could hear his thoughts a small heated whisper escaped her. "You need to tell her."

"I know." He whispered back and felt her shift so she sat up, holding a sheet over her naked breasts.

A deep sigh escaped her as she looked down at him and he looked up and gazed into her hard whiskey orbs. "I'd completely understand if you didn't want to be with me after-" Her eyes ripped from his as she stared down at her thighs trying to control her breathing.

"Hey!" David shifted quickly and sat facing her. He gripped her chin in his hands and moved her head. "Look at me, Regina. Look at me." His voice got gradually softer as he gently guided her head so she was looking at him. The insecurity and anger was so clear in her eyes that it hurt him to hold the stare but he did. He'd do it forever if that's what it'd take for her to finally believe him.

"I'm going to tell her and then we'll be together." David said clearly but Regina shook her head.

The fire in her eyes returned and he saw something switch within her. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you just jump ship so quickly?" Regina got up off the bed abandoning the sheet that was covering her. "Snow was your wife for so long and you have a little disagreement and start fucking her enemy? How can you just do that to her? You have children and history. She's your true love for gods sake!"

"She _was_ my true love. You heard what Gold said as well as I did. I was miserable for so long with her before the arguments fully started and then there was you." David stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"You can not blame me for this! I didn't force you to cheat-"

"No! The universe did!" David let his anger get the best of him for a second.

"Sure, blame the universe! You were weak for falling into bed with me. Why not have your wife warm your bed? Why not turn your rage into lust and fuck the brains out of _her_? You could have sorted this with her, you could have saved yourself but no..." Regina continued her rant as she paced but all David could focus on was the enticing movement of her breasts as her chest heaved. Her hair was wild from where he'd dragged his fingers through it and her ass swung seductively at him until he found his hand palming his hard length. "David!" He was snapped out of his daze by her harsh voice.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Regina spat as she raked her eyes down his sculpted body and saw his cock twitching in his palm. Beads of pre-cum were leaking from his tip and Regina couldn't move her eyes.

Stepping closer David continued to rub himself. "I do not want her." He'd somehow managed to pin her naked form against the wall. "I want you." He said before crashing his lips down onto hers. Regina's arms surrounded his neck and she ran a hand through his hair and pulled him impossibly closer. Firm hands gripped her ass and hoisted her up so her dripping sex was level with his solid length.

Without warning David got his rage and used it to thrust into Regina. Hard. A scream erupted from her as he continued to ram into her. Never had she been so turned on in her life as his fingers dug into her thighs and the tempo of his actions never slowed. "You're mine." He rasped into her ear. "I need _you_." He somehow managed to speed up his movement as he nipped and sucked at different points on her neck.

Sensitive nipples brushed against the hard chest in front of her. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Regina couldn't help as the profanities fell from her lips. The things he was doing were driving her to the brink of insanity amongst other things. Her eyes fell shut and her teeth clenched as the first wave of her orgasm spread like wildfire through her whole body. As she released a breath another wave hit and she found herself crying out David's name and digging her nails into his back as she gripped his shoulders as if her life depended upon it.

Her whole body went limp as he continued to thrust into her tight, wet hole until he too found his release and shot himself inside of her. His head fell to her shoulder as the sound of their collective heavy breathing reverberated off the walls.

Slowly, David released her ass and slipped out of her as she slid down his body to her feet. Averting his eyes she felt him put a hand next to her head on the wall. "I know you might not trust me yet and I get that. You're right, Snow was my true love and it kills me more than you could ever know that I don't feel that way anymore. It's taken me months to get here, to think about my own happiness above the opinion of others but I'm here and I'm falling in love again in a way I didn't know could be anywhere near this magical.

"I did try with Snow. I tried because I'd never known any different and our children need us both but you saw the atmosphere Neal was living in. Our relationship had become toxic for everyone involved and I wasn't afraid to trust my heart for a change. My heart told me to take a chance and stray from everything I'd ever known and guess what? It payed off.

"You're the one that saved me. You saved me in ways you'll never know but you did. I need you to stop thinking about Snow because trust me, we'll both have moments where we feel guilty but you know this is right. Tell me your heart doesn't say this is meant to be and I'll leave."

Regina had given in at the last moment and looked into his eyes. The sincerity shining in the depths of them made her raise on her tiptoes and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "I learnt long ago not to trust my heart." She said and saw him deflate. "But I do trust my gut and my gut tells me this will happen no matter what I do. Stay and I'll try to trust you." Regina kissed him again. Why couldn't she just be one of them women that could fall for a guy at the drop of a hat? Then again she wasn't stupid enough and for that she was glad. All she needed was time.

"I'll stay as long as you let me." David kissed her again and he meant it.

He'd do whatever it took and he believed that first step would be to tell his wife.


	10. She Knows

_**Little fact about me guys, I've never been cheated on so this chapter was hard to write just based on the pure fact that I'm not Snow White. Sorry about the wait but I've rewritten this so many times and I'm still not 100% happy but here goes...**_

Another week passed and David still hadn't spoken to Snow but today would be the day. Regina had tried to tell him not to, that he'd regret it and want to go back to his wife but he'd simply shaken his head and kissed the thought away. He was doing this and nothing and no one could stop him.

He'd stayed at Granny's last night seems as Henry and Violet stayed at Regina's and she didn't like him being there when they were around. David completely understood, she still didn't believe this was real and the whole family dynamic was wrong. He was practically sleeping with Henry's mom and step great grandmother and seems as he was Henry's grandfather that'd make Regina his step grandmother or David his step dad or something equally as deranged as that. Shaking his head at the thought he made his way down to the counter and saw Ruby come towards him. "Hey, Ruby."

"Charming." She smiled and leaned over.

"Today's the day I clear your name." He smiled back and Ruby gasped.

"You're finally telling her! No way..." Ruby said in thought. "How do you think she'll take it?"

David couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. "She'll be angry at me, probably blame Regina. Then again she could just cry. Anyway it goes, she won't be happy and I don't think she'll go down without a fight."

"Come see me after and tell me, yeah?" Ruby widened her eyes at the thought of gossip. David nodded and took off out of Granny's.

Now or never.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Snow was tired. She'd given up turning to alcohol every time she thought of David with Ruby and instead focused all her energy on becoming the mother Neal deserved. For the past few weeks she'd not let David near her son, she wanted him to talk to her and tell her the truth before she let him near Neal. That's all she wanted, no, needed. She needed to know the truth. Why didn't he want her? What did Ruby have that she didn't? Why would he throw years of love and commitment away?

Ashley had Neal today so Snow could have a little time to herself. People had been looking at her differently since the night she'd hit Regina outside of Granny's and she could hear the whispers whenever she went out. Everyone thought she was mad and she couldn't blame them. She could barely remember what she'd done, that whole day had been a blur due to the amount she'd drank but from what Emma had told her she understood. Regina hadn't even retaliated.

Sighing at the thought she got up and walked to the sink to get a glass of water when a knock was heard at the door. She frowned as she turned, who wanted to see her? The list was pretty short these days. Slowly opening the door she was met with her husband. "David?" She asked in a confused tone. Was he finally ready to talk?

He walked in and looked at the spotless house. A lot different to the last time he was here. "Can I see my son?" He finally looked at her.

"He's with Ashley. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes." David closed his eyes and Snow sat on the sofa causing him to follow. Her eyebrows raised expectantly and he took a deep breath before admitting. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Snow." It was barely above a whisper.

"Why? Where did it go wrong?" She leaned forward so he had to look her in the eyes.

"We fell out of touch. We stopped listening to each other and we started shouting. I'm not blaming you because I'm just as much to blame for the whole thing but I want to be happy and I want you to be happy and that's just not together anymore."

Snow could feel herself tearing up. Everything he was saying was right, they weren't happy together, all they'd been doing was arguing. "This isn't love anymore, is it?" Snow let a tear slip.

"No, no it's not. I'll always love you Snow but we're not in love. I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me."

"Who _are_ you in love with?" She tried to catch him and he looked to her with wide eyes. "I know there's someone. Tell me, do you love her?"

"I do. I'm so... we never meant for it to happen but the universe works in funny ways."

"Who is it?" Snow prepared herself for the confirmation that it was Ruby.

"It's... it's Regina."

Nothing could have prepared her for that. "Regina?" Snow had to repeat back and it still didn't make sense.

"Let me explain-"

"Explain how you fell in love with the Evil Queen? Please go ahead." Snow laughed bitterly as she wiped her eyes.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore, you know that as well as anyone else." David paused for a second and she met his eyes. "Robin died and we fell out of love. Regina and I had been getting closer, working on cases together and she had Neal a bit. It was a friendship and one that I cherished and then I started having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Snow furrowed her brow.

"Dreams that made me think of her as more than a friend. They made things awkward between us and here wasn't getting any better. Eventually I went to speak to her and found out she was having the dreams too. That's why she'd been avoiding me. She never wanted this." David defended Regina and went on to tell Snow about their trip to Gold and everything that happened after that.

"And you fell in love with her?" Snow breathed out of nose. She felt the anger within her rising. "You fell in _love_ with the woman that made our lives a living hell for so many years! What was going through that pretty little head of yours! Did she seduce you? Do things I never would?-"

"You know it wasn't like that, I just explained-" David tried but Snow was now standing and pacing.

"I don't give a shit about the bull you just tried to spin to me, how do you know she's not the one that created the dreams?! Her and Gold probably worked together and you fell for it because she has a ' _figure to die for_ '! I found the diaries! You don't give a shit about our children or me, all you care about is how good a fuck you get!"

"It is nothing like that, Snow!" David stood as well. "We weren't working! You closed yourself off and put up these walls after Neal was born! We were both worried that we wouldn't get him back, Zelena played us both! You couldn't get over it, you wouldn't let me in anymore and then I felt like we got past it, you let me hold you and comfort you and take Neal out instead of keeping him in all the time. I thought I'd got you back! Then you started shouting and getting mad over stupid things and we were back to the place we were three years ago and I knew! I just knew it was over."

David calmed again. He didn't know he held that much resentment for the way things went after Neal was born. They'd both been scared they'd never get him back after Zelena had taken him and Snow fell into a state of paranoia when they finally got him home. He understood that it was hard, she'd been left in the same position as when he'd taken Emma to the portal but there was no need for her to wrap Neal in cotton wool, he wasn't even allowed out the house. It had changed their relationship dramatically and it took them so long to get over it that Neal was nearing his first birthday by the time they were back to a relative normality but it'd never been the same after that. Then it got really bad again and David was left feeling like he did last time, the only difference was that dreams of another woman had come too.

"We aren't in love, Snow. We're done and I know that hurts now but it'll get better and you can move on and find someone that actually loves you." David finished gripping her shoulders and rubbing his thumb over them in a soothing manner.

"So you're in love with _her_?" Snow hung her head so he couldn't see her frustrated tears.

"Yes and I can't be sorry about it. She didn't want me to tell you, she's tried to break it off so many times but I-"

"You love her David, I get it. She's the saint and I'm just an obstacle in your way of a happy life so yes, you can have a divorce." Snow snapped in annoyance at his defending of Regina. But she couldn't blame him because he was right; she didn't love him anymore. They weren't the same people who gave birth to a product of true love because they weren't in love anymore.

Snow couldn't believe it had taken her this long to notice. David hadn't been the only one who'd lied awake at night and considered just leaving but she'd tried for Neal. _Neal_. Snow sighed at the thought. "What do we do about our son?"

David frowned, ungodly anger he expected, sobbing he expected but for her to eventually just accept it was strange and relieving all at once. "We make an agreement like Emma and Regina." Snow nodded slowly.

"I need to speak to her before any of this happens." Snow removed herself from his grip and walked out leaving David alone in the small apartment. He thought about following but then thought better. He sat for a while before, in one swift movement, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and dialled Regina's number.

It rang twice before picked up. "Mayor Mills speaking." David smiled at her formal answer.

"Why hello _Mayor Mills_." David mocked. "How are you?"

"Oh, David." Regina said before realising what he'd said. "I'm fine, just about to eat but..." Regina stopped and shook her head when she remembered he'd been to see Snow. "Wait, you went to see Snow, what happened? How did she take it? Is she mad?"

Her questions assaulted his ears as he got up and moved to the bed to start packing his things. "It went strangely well actually. She acknowledged the fact that we weren't in love and when I told her it was you I..." David stopped. No way was he going to say he loved her for the first time over the phone. "...wanted to be with," He recovered quickly but Regina had paused her work. She knew exactly what he was going to say and it scared and excited her. "She had a little outburst but I think she knew we weren't working."

"Wow. I don't know, I expected more hatred if I'm honest."

"You sound disappointed." David sniggered.

"As if." She scoffed. "I've had my fair share of ordeals with Snow White."

"And you might have another. She's on her way to come speak to you." David held his breath for the reply.

"What!" He heard a sharp shout before a distant "Snow?!" And then the line went dead.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"So you've been sleeping with my husband?" Snow sounded strong and confinement and shocked herself in doing so. It took all of her effort not to apologise for being rude but this was the woman that played a lead role and ruined her marriage.

Regina took a breath at the harsh comment. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Snow. It's complicated."

"I know, he told me about the dreams." Snow quickly slipped past. "What I want to know is what's going on in here." Snow tapped her own head and Regina sighed still stood at her office desk.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Regina was trying here. She didn't want a fall out with Snow and Neal was constantly in the back of her mind.

The bitter laugh that followed Regina's comment couldn't be stopped. "That's funny, he said he couldn't be sorry. He couldn't be sorry for falling out of love with me and in love with you."

At this Regina's eyes widened as she stared at Snow for a second. "H-he said that... that he was... in love with me?" Snow frowned at how shocked Regina seemed to be at this little revelation.

"Are you not in love with him?" Snow had to know before she let him go. Even if she didn't love him she still cared a lot for him and he'd thrown himself into this relationship without much thought it seems.

Regina paused before answering "I-" Well what could she say? Of course she was in love with him but the woman in front of her, his _wife,_ didn't need to know that. Surely it would only add insult to injury. But she couldn't lie, she physically couldn't bring herself to say she didn't love him.

Snow scoffed. "You're pathetic, Regina. Just tell me for Gods sake!"

" _I'm_ the one that's pathetic!" Regina yelled before she stopped herself and closed her eyes. She did not want to get into a spat with Snow when she was the one in the wrong here.

"Do you love my husband or not?!" Snow shouted.

"Yes! Yes of course I bloody do!" Regina cried back before realising what she'd just said. "Shit, Snow-"

"No, it's what I needed to hear. He deserves someone that loves him but the issue with you Regina is that I don't think you're capable of the love he longs for anymore."

"And if I wasn't, who's fault would that be?" Regina narrowed her eyes thinking back to Daniel.

Snow exhaled. "And there's your issue. The fact that you throw Daniel in my face every time something goes badly shows that you're incapable of forgiveness and decent humanity. I don't know where everything went so wrong for you that you turned into _this_ but don't turn David into what you've become." Snow turned and quickly walked out the door leaving Regina to think about what she said.

Snow was wrong, she had to be. Regina knew that she loved David with all of her heart. Her black heart. She sat down at the realisation that Snow could have a valid point. Her heart was so dark with everything that she'd done and everything that'd been done to her that she couldn't possibly feel in the way ordinary people did. Screaming into her hands she raked her fingers through her hair before hitting her desk. She was so confused about everything and the salad next to her became the least appetising thing she could possibly imagine.

Come to think of it, she hadn't really eaten properly in the past few days. Regina shrugged it off and figured she'd make something when she got home for whoever was there.

That's it, Regina wouldn't let Snow White get to her. Her and David were meant to be, the universe wouldn't have it any other way. Would it?

 _ **Penny for your thoughts...**_


	11. Red

_**Guess who's back! Sorry this has taken so long I thought I was a chapter ahead of what I was and I've not had much time to write recently with uni looming but I'll try for you guys because your comments give me life...**_

Snow had never planned to get angry at Regina but her inability to feel to the depth David did gave her cause for concern. She knew in the bottom of her heart that she wasn't in love with David but she still loved him and he deserved so much better than a woman who would destroy him because of his kindness. The fact was that Snow wasn't ready for him to move on because if he moved on that'd mean their chances of getting back together would decrease rapidly. He'd cheated on her for goodness sake and she was supposed to roll over and accept it but it hurt her deep down. Hurt in a way that caused a blazing anger she'd never expected or experienced before in her life.

A sudden thought came to her and her eyes widened. She couldn't, could she? It was plain cruel but it'd make David fall out of 'love' with Regina no doubt. It may even push her and David back together so he could be loved the way he needed. A smile graced her face as she got home to find David and all of his stuff gone.

That'd soon be corrected.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Regina?" David walked round the corner to see Regina asleep at her office desk. She looked troubled even in her sleep and David felt the sudden urge to help her get through whatever it was that was bothering her. Making his way to her desk he kneeled down and moved a strand of her hair from her face. She mumbled slightly in a language that was far from English and he smiled as he started stroking her hair. The language almost sounded made up, as if it were from a programme or a film of fiction. "Regina?" He whispered again and she stirred and mumbled again. "Hey, it's me." He whispered again and her eyes started to flutter.

She swatted as if trying to remove the voice before her eyes opened fully. "David!" Regina shot in her seat and looked down at him to see him laughing. "What?" She frowned.

"I've never noticed it before. Did you know you speak a different language when you sleep?"

Regina couldn't help the slight smile as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, yes actually, Henry's told me before. It's Latin."

"You never told me you speak Latin." David stated still on his knees.

"You never asked." Regina smirked before saying, "I also speak French, Spanish, Italian, Greek and a little Elvish. Mother had me tutored from a young age but Latin's the one that seems to come out in my sleep." Elvish? Surely that was a made up language, apparently not.

"Wow." David said as he stood and perched on her desk so he was facing her as his knee brushed hers. "You're quite amazing you know."

"I'm quite sure you've told me that before." Regina played.

"Ah yes, right before I did this..." David leaned in and took her lips in his. Standing she slipped between his legs and continued to kiss him before they ran out of breath and pulled back. "What did Snow say?" He asked now he'd relaxed her but saw her tense again.

"Nothing really of any importance. I'm not letting her get to me." Regina breathed out as his arms slipped around her waist and she found herself in the embrace of David. "You seem stressed." He kissed the side of her neck lightly and squeezed her a little bit tighter.

"Oh that'd be the stress." Regina tried to laugh it off but David pulled back and cupped her face.

He stared into her whiskey eyes and almost got lost. "You can speak to me you know."

Regina softened and deflated in his arms. "I know, I'm just anxious to get us out in the open."

"I get it but you have to trust that we'll be fine." He gave her a chaste kiss.

"I know." She replied before kissing him back.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"We need to tell your parents. We can't keep this from them forever and you know it's getting harder and harder to hide-"

"I know babe. Look, I'll tell them at dinner this weekend, I think it's time I invite them round." Emma said to Killian as they sat at her office desk in the station. She was now just over 12 weeks so she knew it was safe to tell everyone but with her parents splitting up and everything she didn't know if they were on good enough terms to all sit around a dinner table. Not even Henry and Violet were aware yet. "I just want them all to be as happy as we are."

Killian sighed as he gripped her hand. "They will be. Hey, maybe this'll bring them all closer together?"

"Yeah, maybe." Emma smiled softly as his attempt to comfort her. The door to the station was heard and they both looked through the glass to see Regina and David, both of which hadn't realised Emma and Killian were sat in the office. They both watched as Regina sat down at the desk and opened a file. David's smile was bright as anything as he leaned over and grabbed it from her causing her to spring up and fight him for it.

"David! Give me the file!" Regina jumped on his back and reached over for it as Killian and Emma opened the office door. David looked up and saw the couple in the doorway causing Regina to jump off David's back and take a few steps to put distance between them.

"Emma, Killian? What're you doing here, I didn't think you were in today?" David scratched the back of his neck.

"We, um, I had paperwork I needed to finish. What were you two doing?"

"He has my file and he won't let me see it." Regina snitched on David and sent him a wicked smirk.

"And why might that be?" Killian walked up and took the file from David so he could look inside it. There was general information and there were notes scribbled with questions, detailed accounts of all statements from people from the Enchanted Forest when the trial was going to take place and photo after photo from when Sydney walked free. Dirty photos which caused him to shut the file quickly and send a look to Emma who made her way to him and looked at the photos. "Holy crap." Emma whispered at a revealing picture of Regina and Graham that could have only been taken from Regina's closet.

"I'm not sure she deserves it." David smirked right back.

"Oh really? And what might I have to do to deserve it?"

"Say please."

Emma and Killian both watched the sparks fly between the pair as they flirted and seemed to have gravitated closer to each other without making a conscious effort to move. "When have you ever known me to say please?" Regina looked into his icy orbs and saw them darken.

"I can think of a few times." David played.

"Alright, enough of that." Killian handed Regina the file making her give a triumphant smile to David as she flicked through it.

Her eyes widened at the photos Sydney had taken. David had told her of them before they got to the station and the fact that the file had been on his desk gave her the strong impression he'd been looking at some of them. The thought made her smirk. "To say he spent a fair amount of his life in a bottle, he certainly had an eye for photography." She tilted her head to look at an explicit picture of her and Graham in a more than compromising position. "And breaking and entering because I'm pretty sure this was taken from my wardrobe." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't you think it's scary how many he took?" Emma asked moving next to Regina to look at the pictures to which Regina had no objections.

"I counted on his affection to get what I wanted so I guess it was only fair he got a little something in return." Regina shrugged.

"You knew?" David asked with a frown.

Regina took her eyes from the pictures to look at David. "God no, I'd have stopped him if I'd have known at the time. It's actually a bit unsettling how he got the photos but that's not why I asked about my file." She shut it and it was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. "I needed it to be safe. There's a lot of ammo in there for anyone that comes to Storybrook to get revenge. My file from Archie was dealt with a long time ago so I thought it was time I took care of this one. Zelena gave me the idea, apparently she'd tried to find it when she'd been trying to destroy my life." Regina sat down at the desk and faced the others.

"That's not a bad idea, getting rid of the file that is." Hook smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. "What?! I have enemies too!" He insisted and Regina and Emma started laughing.

David couldn't help the snigger and Hook looked to him with a frown. "I'm not even sure you have a file." David finally broke down laughing with the women.

"Oh shut it." Killian scowled and Emma went over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's alright babe. I think you're a bad boy." She kissed him and laughed into his shoulder. Looking up she saw David sat on the edge of the desk speaking to Regina. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come round for dinner on Saturday? There's something me and Killian need to tell you."

David's mind was swimming with possible things they needed to tell him. "Yeah sure."

"Mom will be there as well, just to warn." Emma smiled weakly

"What about Regina?" David asked but before Emma could answer, Regina beat her to it.

"Oh please, I already know. No need for me to be there." Regina waved her hand to dismiss it.

David whipped round in shock. "You know? What is it? Should I be worried?" He looked at all of them and Regina smiled.

"Don't be worried dad, just be there." Emma giggled lightly.

"And you told her before me?" David gripped his chest in fake shock. "And here was me believing blood was thicker than water."

"Shut it." Regina swatted his arm as she stood. "Best friend beats parent." She started walking round. "I'll see you all later, duty calls." She smiled before leaving for her office again. The smile fell as soon as she left the police station and her hand came to her head as she sat in her car. She was positively shattered and her head was throbbing and just as she was about to consider setting off her passenger door opened and, to her surprise, Killian hopped in.

"Captain I believe you have the wrong car." Regina didn't open her eyes just heard him curse trying to shut the door with his hook.

"Aye, alas, Emma needed to speak to her father and I have a question for you." He took her silence as a go ahead and released a breath. "Do you think I'm good enough?"

Regina lifted her head at the question and almost laughed until she turned to see him looking into her eyes. She frowned and blinked. The self assured arrogant pirate was insecure? "For Emma or for the baby?"

"For both. I killed my father. How can I be a father if I never had one?"

"You don't need to have had one to be one. You have morals I suppose and you have Emma. This kid is a Charming so he'll practically raise himself." Regina smiled. "You'll be fine I promise. You've clearly changed and you want this child. Emma loves you and you love her so don't worry." Regina rested her head on her steering wheel looking to Killian.

"That actually helped." He looked at her and asked, "What was Henry like?"

"He cried nonstop for days when I first got him," Regina smiled lightly. "but then I made a promise. I promised I'd put my past behind me and I tried for him, really tried. He was brilliant and so smart, always looking for adventure, always telling stories and making mischief. You might not feel like a father now but as soon as that baby's born, as soon as you hold _your_ child... well, it's as if the world stops. You're pressured with all this responsibility but you want it, you're glad you have it. You'll be an amazing father, Captain, don't let regret cloud your mind."

Killian looked at the woman and smiled. She'd managed to crush any fear he had about his child in a matter of minutes and he was so grateful for it. "You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

"No problem. Now get out of my car."

Killian laughed a little at her change of tone as he exited the car. Turning back he saw her head in the palm of her hand resting on her steering wheel. She looked pained and for a second he thought about turning around but as soon as he saw it she was shaking it off and pulling away from the station.

Killian shrugged and went back to the station feeling lighter than he had when he'd left it.


	12. Just The Beginning

_**Only like 3/4 more chapters until you find out what's wrong with Regina so stay tuned kids...**_

Snow sat at her island nursing a small glass of wine. It's not like she was addicted, she could give it up anytime she wanted. She just didn't want to give it up right now. Her head was spinning with possible solutions to her Regina sized problem. All she had to do was convince David she was on board with it all and her plan would be in action.

A beeping sounded from her phone and she quickly turned the alarm off. She had to be at Emma's in an hour which gave her time to have a shower and brush away the smell of alcohol from her mouth so she was presentable for David. Entering the bathroom she looked in the mirror for a few seconds before stepping into the shower.

Liquid heat beat down on her and she felt alive for the first time in a long while. The rest of the routine was completed in succession with the addition of extra makeup just to ensure David knew what he was missing.

Snow grabbed the turnovers her and Emma had made earlier in the week and put them in her bag before she started walking to Emma's and for the first time considered what her daughter might want to tell her parents. Was she in trouble? Were her and Hook breaking up? The worry continued to build as she asked herself why she wanted to talk to both of her parents. She'd come by earlier in the week and Snow had tried to get it out of her then but failed. Instead she made Emma help her bake some turnovers. On the bright side, at least she'd gone to her about this news and not Regina. Then again, would Regina be there? Her pace picked up at the prospect of Regina having to face the woman whose husband she'd stolen.

By the time she got to the steps of Emma's house she was panting and had to take a moment to steady herself before knocking. Emma answered and invited Snow in with a warm smile and a hug. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Snow scanned her daughters face for any sign of what the news might be.

Emma laughed at her mothers blatant attempt to find out what she was going to tell them. "You're just like dad. All will be revealed in a bit, go and sit down." Snow rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter again before making her way into the dining room of Hook and Emma's house.

He was sat tapping his feet on the floor and mimicking the action with his finger on the glass in his hand. No Regina then. Looking up he made eye contact with her and smiled politely. "Hi."

"Hey." She responded and wiped her hands on her dress as she made her way to the table and took a seat. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it's because this is when it began, no turning back for her now. Digging into her bag she pulled out the container and slid it to David. "I wanted to apologise to Regina for how I reacted. I don't know if she told you but I said some things I didn't necessarily mean so I made some turnovers with the help of Emma. I know they'll be nothing like Regina's but it's always nice when someone makes something, but it's just a gesture..." Snow finished awkwardly with a breath.

"Thanks, Snow. That's nice I'm sure she'll love them." David almost placed his hand on hers but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"Did she? Tell you what I said, that is?" Snow cocked her head to the side and studied his face.

"Not really no." David replied with a frown.

"It was nothing to worry about I just wondered..." Snow trailed off and they fell into an awkward silence before David thought of his son.

"I'll pick Neal up from Granny's tonight, you have fun, stay here as long as you want." David wasn't sure why but he felt like he should see his son. He wasn't sure what this news was but either way, good or bad, he wanted to see Neal. Snow nodded with a small smile and silence once again ensued and was only broken when Emma and Hook came into the dining room with their food.

Placing down the plates Emma announced "Henry and Violet are running a little late, they'll be here in five but he told us to start without them so dig in." And dig in they did. David wasn't entirely sure what he was digging in to but knew Emma and Killian had put in a lot of effort so ate it and he had to say it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever eaten in his life but it wasn't like Regina's cooking. A light smile graced his face; he was utterly besotted with the woman, he couldn't even go a meal without thinking about her.

Clinking was heard and Henry and Violet entered the house whispering before making their way into the dining room. "Sorry we're late, we just went to the office to check on mom before we came." Henry said looking to David. Emma went to get up but Henry stopped her. "I'll go get ours, you keep eating."

Violet sat down and smiled politely around the table. "Is everything alright?" She asked sensing the notable tension in the air.

"How come you were checking on Regina?" David couldn't help himself. Was she alright?

"Oh, it was nothing really. I'd noticed she seemed to be a little off lately so Henry thought we best check. She's alright, nothing to worry about." Violet added the last bit to calm a tense David. He looked as if he were about to get up and go find Regina himself but Henry came back with his and Violet's food and everything seemed to settle again.

Soon enough dessert was brought out in the form of trifle and they were all anxiously awaiting Emma and Hook's news. "Oh Emma please the tensions killing me. Are you okay? What's the big news?" Snow was the first to break and was met with agreement from the rest of the table.

Killian looked to Emma and they both smiled. "Okay, we do have something big that you need to know because we won't be able to hide it for much longer." Killian said grinning like a Cheshire Cat and gasps were heard from Snow and Violet.

"What?" David frowned as he and Henry looked at the girls who seemed to have figured it all out.

"We're pregnant. 13 weeks now." Emma announced and Snow and Violet were on their feet and hugging Emma in seconds.

Congratulations was given as they all hugged and the girls began to fuss over Emma and place their hands on her bump. "Why not just tell us sooner?" Henry asked as they all sat back down.

"Well it was early and I wasn't sure how anyone would take it but then Regina found out and she was so happy for me so it was just me riding out the first trimester before telling anyone else." Emma shrugged smiling at Henry.

"You told Regina? Regina knows?" Snow asked and could feel herself heating up. This witch had not only stolen her husband but thought she could muscle her way into her children's lives. Not on Snow's watch.

Emma shifted awkwardly as she moved her gaze around and dropped her smile. "She just guessed, I didn't actually tell her. She just put things together and asked why I hadn't told her yet. I couldn't deny it so I let her in and she kept it a secret, thank God. If you guys had found out without me telling you there'd have been a murder."

"Yeah, my murder." Hook said and the table erupted into laughter. All except Snow. That had hit a little too close to home with all that had happened surrounding Daniel's death. Was it a dig? Had Regina truly turned her own daughter against her? A white hot anger clouded her vision for a second as she imagined Regina's slow and painful death. Little did she know what was coming to her.

The night continued from there as they moved into the front room and David spoke to Killian while they all chatted and discussed baby names and what the gender would be. Snow suggested the pendulum that David's mother had given to her but Emma announced that she already knew it was a boy, that she could just feel it. This warranted another round of aww's as Killian kissed Emma. David was over the moon that his daughter was happy and ready to settle down with a man David had to admit he quite liked.

The thing he couldn't believe was how well Regina had kept the secret. Not in any way was he angry, if anything he was impressed. Emma had clearly wanted it to be kept and Regina had shown the trusting, caring side of her that he knew so well. It hurt in a way, that David hadn't noticed but he'd been so wrapped up in arguing with Snow and sorting his own life out that he'd neglected his children and he knew that. Never would he get to that again.

"What about Joshua?" Henry shrugged.

Emma raised an eyebrow and Killian laughed. "Not sure she likes that one mate." He looked to Henry and he started laughing too.

"Oh, Timothy. That's a cute name." Snow suggested eagerly in hopes it would be approved by her daughter. It was not.

"No it's too formal." Emma shuddered causing the others to giggle.

"How is a name formal, love?" Killian leaned to the side.

"Oh shut up it just is." She teased lightly before pecking his lips. Another silence came as everyone thought of names. Michael, Anthony, Oliver, Lance, George and Max had been suggested but each had been turned down. Emma never expected it to be so hard to name her child but now she was doing it the task seemed almost impossible. Every name they suggested just didn't sit right and Emma thought she may just have to call the child baby and have done with it.

Then with a sudden thought Emma stopped. "Wait. What about Liam? I know how much you loved your brother and-"

"It's perfect, Em. You're perfect!" Hook practically jumped on her and a sense of happiness washed over them all as they smiled at the couple. Killian raised his glass and put the other hand on Emma's barely noticeable bump. "To baby Liam!"

"To baby Liam!" Everyone mimicked before sipping on their drink of choice. "We're having a baby." Emma said quietly to Hook as if she'd just realised and he smiled calmly and gripped her hand before kissing her gently. A wave of disbelief hit her; how had she ended up in such a perfect situation? When she'd had Henry, handcuffed to the hospital bed she thought she'd forever be the lost orphan who didn't deserve happiness or a life but now she had a family and friends and a job and an amazing husband who supported her through everything. It would be easy to blame the hormones but she was sure they didn't aid this situation at all. For once in her life Emma was truly happy and it was overwhelming to think about. "I love you."

Killian looked down to the woman in his arms and was in awe of everything she was. "I love you too." He put his forehead to hers.

David looked on at his daughter and her husband with a broad smile. His baby was happy and with the person she wanted to be with and now it was his turn. Upon the sight of the couple David vowed to forget everything else and promised to show Regina off like she deserved. The secrecy was killing him, all he wanted to do was hold her hand in public and kiss her whenever he wanted. All he wanted was to make her happy and in return, make himself happy. "I best be going." David put the coffee down and gave his daughter a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Emma."

"Thanks dad." Emma hugged him back with more force. David waved bye to everyone else and left the house ignoring the smug smirk on Snow's face in his haze of happiness. Slipping into the car he started the ignition, pulled out of Emma's drive and took the all too familiar route to Granny's to pick up his son. Looking to the car clock he saw it was 9:02 which meant Neal should be asleep but David very much doubted it. His suspicions were confirmed when he pulled up to the diner and his son came running out towards him. One swift swoop meant Neal was firmly in his arms shouting "Daddy!"

Granny and Ruby came out after him and stood smiling until David put Neal back down. Neal's bag was handed to David by Ruby as Neal told David everything he'd done at the diner. Half listening, David was drawn to the worried look on Granny's face. "...Then auntie Gina came in but she was sad-"

"Regina was here?" David directed at Granny before his son could continue. Granny nodded and motioned for David to come inside the diner. Ruby stepped towards Neal and started talking with him as David followed Granny. Going into the back David got considerably more worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Regina's very well which is worrying considering she's never been ill for as long as I've known her. It's clear she's very stressed, have you seen her lately?"

David frowned. "I saw her yesterday, she was gone before I got up this morning."

"She's losing weight, David and a lot of it at that. I don't believe it's intentional either. She'd just come from the office when she got here. It's not normal for her to be working so late and if she was gone before you woke up then..." David thought about was Granny was saying and felt like smacking his head off of a brick wall. How had he not noticed? Was he really that blind? "I think she's in trouble, David and I'm not sure what's going on but I'm sure you want to see her back to health as much as I do."

"Of course I do." David put his hands to his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. She's exceptional at hiding how she truly feels, especially around those she loves."

"Violet noticed. Her and Henry went to see her earlier before they came to Emma's."

"The perks of being a wallflower I suppose. She's quiet, she notices things other people don't, it's just in her nature." Granny shrugged before placing a hand on the side of David's shoulder in comfort. "Go to her and help her through whatever it is she's going through. I'm counting on you, David, I want to see my child back to herself, even if that version doesn't let me hug her." She ended with a small smile and David suddenly realised how much Granny truly cared for Regina. He hadn't ever been sure of the relationship but after Robin died there was a definite shift in the way they were with each other. Perhaps Granny was Regina's sort-of-adoptive mother? The thought allowed him to summon a smile back.

Leading him out of the door, Neal said his goodbyes and David scooped him up and placed him in the car seat in the truck.

To Regina's it is...

 _ **Penny for your thoughts?...**_


	13. In Sickness and In Health

_**Ever so sorry for the wait but here you go...**_

Life was painfully long.

Regina had come to the conclusion that her life may go on forever. So far she'd been unwanted, abused as a child, lost love, lost children, married off at 17, abused in adulthood, manipulated to cast a curse at 28, trapped an entire realm in limbo for 30 years, fallen in love again, lost love again and fallen for what she told herself was the last time. In the real world she'd be at least 64 but here in Storybrook she was 33 years old. It felt as if she had lived two completely separate lives by now but she was still herself, she could still remember everything as if she'd merely existed in one long drag of day which consisted of two different starts but never ceased to end.

Maybe that's what the constant headache was about and the lack of appetite. Had she hit a state of depression? Surely not, she can't have. Now she had David she could not possibly be depressed but this had all happened before exactly like this and she'd nearly died. It seemed a chat with Emma was needed but she couldn't bring herself to put a damper on the woman's life now she was finally happy. David was always an option but surely that'd just be insulting for her to say she may be depressed when they'd only just got together.

So it was decided, Regina would keep it to herself and figure out the mess in her head and maybe resort to using her diaries again like she did in the Enchanted Forest. The only difference was that this time no one would find her diary and no one would use it against her.

Bringing a hand to her head she shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. The pain made her feel sick to her stomach but she would never vomit in her office, never. A groan escaped her at the knock on the door as she was forced to remove her hand and straighten up in her chair before calling, "Come in." In her steadiest voice. Henry and Violet emerged from behind the door with uncertain smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom." "Hi Regina."

They both greeted and Regina managed a smile in return before taking a breath. "What brings you both here? Aren't you supposed to be at Emma's?" The latter question came as an afterthought, she'd completely forgotten Emma was telling them all about the baby tonight until she'd set her eyes on the two in front of her.

Henry looked a bit sheepish at the question until Violet came to his rescue. "Well, I've noticed you've been a bit different lately and I mentioned it to Henry so we thought we'd come and check to see if you're alright. Henry messaged Emma, we'll just be a bit late."

"Are you alright, mom?" Henry lifted his head and Regina spotted him slip his hand into Violet's. Her heart melted at the sight of him drawing strength from his girlfriend and made her realise just how much Violet was a permanent factor in their lives. It honestly wouldn't surprise Regina if they stayed together forever.

Taking another breath Regina began to reply. "I know I've been a bit off recently but I'm just a bit ill I think, it's nothing serious so yes I'm alright, I'm fine. Don't worry yourselves, honestly."

"But you're never ill, not once in seventeen years have you been ill. Please, mom, we'll come to the hospital with you-"

"Wow, Henry, slow down. I know I never let it show when you were younger but I've been ill plenty of times, I'm just a bit sick I don't need a hospital." Regina lied and looked to Henry who opened his mouth as if he were about to protest. "Really, I'm okay, Henry."

Something passed across Violet's face as Henry bowed his head. "Did...? Wait, Regina are you sure you're alright? I swear your eyes just..." Violet said the last sentence in a lower voice.

"What?" Henry asked before Regina could.

"Nothing." Violet shook her head. Eyes didn't turn purple, it must have been a trick of the light. "But you're okay?"

"Yes." Regina said firmly to make sure they wouldn't question her further. "Thank you for checking but I'm fine. Now get to Emma's." Regina smiled lightly.

"You could always come with us?" Violet smiled hopefully.

"No that'd be... awkward to say the least but no I'm good, I'll see you both tomorrow I'm sure." Regina nodded and they both said their goodbyes before leaving her to slump forward onto her desk gripping her head.

Lifting slightly she opened her draw and popped some pain killers to try and ease the throbbing behind her eyes. Eventually she decided it was time to move and figured she best grab something to eat seems as she'd only had coffee to go on all day. That's how she found herself being interrogated by Granny saying she was looking too thin and too pale and too sickly and whatever else she said to Regina in the five minutes she'd been in the place. Then she'd hugged Regina and she couldn't find it in her to fight it so she gave in and hugged the woman back. "Auntie Gina!" The exchange had made her a bit teary but Granny pulled back and wiped her cheeks quickly.

A squeal came from behind Regina and she turned to have her legs attacked by the little boy. If Granny hadn't been behind her she was sure she'd have fallen but she crouched down and hugged the boy back. "Is you sad?" Neal grabbed the sides of her face.

"No, baby I'm just tired. I've got to go though, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him again as he said bye and let Granny hug her again before she left and sat in the car with her sandwich but after half of it she felt sure she was about to be sick. Then after a few breaths she finished it and couldn't help feel a sense of pride that she'd actually finished a meal. Finally she made it home and flicked her shoes off at the door and dropped her bag before going to the kitchen for a quick glass of water before lying down on her couch.

Now Regina definitely wasn't the type to fall asleep on the sofa but the stairs had seemed too much like hard work and this option was easy and close and oh so comfortable. So off to sleep she went, untroubled by dreams or memories, just the thing she needed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

David had been unsure of whether to post the key Regina had left at the bedside that morning back through the letterbox when he'd locked up but now he was glad he didn't. The house was dark and Neal was fast asleep on his shoulder as he entered the mansion and headed straight for the stairs so he could put Neal in Henry's bed. After kissing Neal he made his way into Regina's bedroom but found it empty. Strange. He then continued to check the bathroom before making his way back downstairs and checking the living room until he finally found her with her back to him just at the side of the sink. Turning the light on he stepped into the kitchen.

"There you are, sorry I still had the key I wasn't sure what to do with it this morning..." He trailed off when she didn't react to his voice. Her right arm was moving as if she were writing at an insane speed and a strange glow seemed to be in front of her as if she held a dull, tinted torch in front of her. "Regina?" He started to move forwards but there was still no acknowledgement of his presence. Finally he touched her arm and she stopped writing and turned to face him.

Whatever he had expected, this was not it. Glowing, unblinking, purple orbs shone at him and blood slowly trickled from her finger as she spoke in the language she had at the office a few days ago. The voice had an urgency about it but her face didn't match and it made him fearful of what had happened to her. Grabbing her shoulders he tried to get her to snap out of it but it was as if she were asleep and was being possessed by some unholy spirit or something. "Regina?" He tried again before moving a hand to her face and shouting "Regina!" But as he raised his voice so did Regina.

"Please, Regina, snap out of it. Come back to me." He seemed to be pleading with a brick wall. "Please, Regina, please." Both his hands had moved to her face now and the voice seemed to become more urgent as if trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand. The urgency continued to pick up until with one final defending scream her eyes glowed brighter. "Regina!" He cried again and this time she flinched and closed her eyes with a shake of her head.

Opening them again he was greeted with distressed eyes but at least they were brown. "What's wrong?" She said in a groggy voice as she frowned. Words didn't seem to come to him so all he could do was hug her like he'd never hugged her before. He didn't have a clue what just happened but he was glad to have his Regina back. "David?" Regina said and lifted her hand before spotting the blood coming from her index finger.

"What the...?" Regina turned to put her finger under the tap but was greeted with symbols on her side that seemed to be written in blood. Jumping back at the sight Regina looked to David with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure." He answered her silent question before making his way to the writing.

"What happened, David?" Regina asked shakily putting her finger in her mouth and grabbing a plaster from the cupboard to the left. And so he told her what he'd seen while taking pictures of the symbols on the side. "I don't understand." Regina shook her head looking at what she'd done.

"I don't know what this is, it makes no sense." Regina sat next to David at the kitchen table after they'd cleaned the side. Staring at the photo she tried to make something out of the symbols but they were alien to her. How could she have done this?

"But you're alright? You feel alright?" David took his hand in hers and she was forced to look at him. Shattered and exhausted and utterly confused. That's what she saw when she looked in his eyes, he was all them things and more because of her and she couldn't help it because not even she understood.

"I'm fine, I don't know why it happened and I don't know what it means but I feel fine."

David didn't look convinced. "But even before this. I'm sorry I haven't noticed, I know I should pay more attention and I don't know how I didn't see it. Violet did and Henry did and Granny did. I don't want to lose you so you've got to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, David. Sure I've been having headaches and stuff but it's just stress, I'm the mayor, it comes with the job."

"You've been losing weight."

"The headaches make me lose my appetite."

"Then something is wrong because that certainly isn't right-"

"Please drop it. I'll make an effort not to work as long and I'll try to eat more. This isn't an issue so just please don't make it one." Regina shut him down even though she didn't believe a word of it herself and all he did was nod. With that she returned to the phone. "How do we figure this out?"

"Gold?" David said in question knowing she probably wouldn't be too keen on the idea.

"As a last resort but for now I'll read up on it and try to find a key or something to help decode it."

"What if it happens again?" David voiced the thing Regina had been trying to avoid. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do if it happened again. This wasn't something you could go to the hospital with, no normal persons eyes glow purple and no normal person speaks in a language they've never heard of while writing in their own blood. No modern day medicine could fix this and the only other option was Gold but she'd try and avoid him for as long as she could.

"If, and that's a big if, this happens again I'll cross that bridge when I come to it but I don't know. That might have been it, I might have got the message across and now it needs deciphering." Regina tried to logic with herself and she had to admit it sounded pretty convincing.

"But what if you're alone when it next happens and you decide to cut another part of your body and bleed out on the kitchen floor? What if this is some sort of magical possession by someone who wants to kill you? What if no one stops you next time?"

And suddenly it clicked, what David was getting at. "Then there's only one option don't you think?"

"What?"

"Move in with me." Regina smiled at him and saw him smile broadly back.

"Seriously?"

"This doesn't seem like something I'd joke about does it?" Regina slid across and straddled his lap.

"And obviously this would be for your safety." David smirked and kissed her.

Regina pulled back and nodded. "You'd be condemning me if you declined." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Then I must accept." They both smiled at each other before he kissed her with a renewed passion. And they carried on like two horny teenagers, just making out with no intention of taking it further. At about 11 they both made their way up to _their_ bed and talked about how best to announce their relationship to Storybrook. Each of them were prepared for the fallout and they'd do it together so it'd be worth it in the end.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The first thing he felt was sun on his face. It penetrated his eyelids and made him groan and turn over in an act of defiance against waking. Huffing he stretched out an arm to try and drag Regina closer to him but was met with cool sheets that caused him to shoot his eyes open. "Regina?" He said more to himself as he sat up with a frown and swung his legs around to stand up from the bed.

Quickly, David made his way downstairs and found Regina in her silk dressing gown cracking eggs into the frying pan. With a relieved sigh he made his way over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Morning." He growled in his groggy voice and kissed her neck feeling her smile as she removed his hands slowly and turned around.

"Good morning to you too but there's no time for any of that today." She gave him a chaste kiss and he buttered the toast while she finished the eggs. They sat down for breakfast and discussed the symbols again amongst other things. "Send me the picture of them I'm going to do a bit of research today."

"Done. Are you feeling better today?" David said putting his phone down.

"Definitely. No headache yet." Regina smiled lightly as she finished her breakfast in good time and David saw the chuffed smile on her face.

Smiling lightly himself David said, "I'm going over to Snow's today, I have the divorce papers, all she needs to do is sign them and then it's official." Regina nodded and took the plates to the sink but couldn't be bothered washing them at the moment. "Oh, I forgot about these last night but Snow wanted me to give you these to apologise for how she reacted to, well, us." David pulled the turnovers out of his bag and Regina walked forwards with a frown.

"She wanted _me_ to have them?" She took the container and looked at the three small turnovers. David nodded and stood up also resuming his position behind her with his arms around her waist.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he said "I think she's finally realised how serious I am about you. She's just trying to put things right I suppose."

Regina raised her eyebrow and turned her head to the side to look at the man on her shoulder. "And this is serious?" She raised the container.

Shrugging David replied, "It seemed so."

"And they're not poisoned?" Regina tried to keep a straight face but David saw the smirk.

"She made them with Emma so I think not." He kissed her neck and heard her groan.

"Stop that or we'll get nothing done." Regina made no move to pull away this time and David smirked into the kiss before deciding she was right. Moving back she turned to him with a scowl and he kissed her lips quickly.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes." She kissed him again and watched him leave before turning back to the turnovers. Thoughts span over in Regina's mind before she remembered that Emma had helped make them; so maybe this truly was a sort of olive branch? Shaking her head Regina took one out and took a small bite. No endless sleep engulfed her, no hives broke out over her face, no form of death overtook her so with a small smile she took another bigger bite before placing the remaining half of it back in the container and after grabbing her bag she headed out of the door to the library seems as she didn't have work today.

"Belle?" Regina called walking into the empty library. The young woman came bouncing around the corner with a three year old Gideon on her hip.

"Oh hi Regina. What you looking for?" She strode over and Regina suddenly wasn't sure what to tell her. Before anything more could be said Gideon had climbed down from Belle and was tugging on the bottom of Regina's pants. "Hey, Gina."

"Hello to you too, Gideon." She looked down and ran her hands through his light brown hair.

"How comes you here?"

"I've got a little research to do today but I think me, you and Neal are due a play date." She beamed at him and he mimicked her before hugging her leg and running off behind Belle's desk with a "Woo."

It was awkward at first to see Gideon as a baby after all he'd done. Awkward because there were so many mixed feeling towards the poor baby, he'd already lived, already been judged by everyone but he was only a product of his previous upbringing and Regina understood that and as strange as it was to be close to Rumple's child she kind of was.

Making a decision Regina pulled her phone from her pocket and got the picture of her manic blood drawings up. "I was wondering if you have any books on these sort of symbols?"

Belle gasped at the blood and glanced to the plaster covering Regina's finger before raising her head as if to ask but the look Regina shot her told her not to. With a hesitant nod she looked at the picture again. "I think everything we have on symbols and ancient languages is in the forgotten history section on the right." She paused before looking Regina in the eye. "Is everything alright, Regina?"

Shock was Regina's initial reaction until she softened and realised Belle was genuinely concerned which was strange considering their complex history but it was also nice in a way so Regina smiled lightly. "Everything's fine, this is just... extra research I suppose you could call it." Belle nodded sceptically before returning to her desk.

All of the books were thick and covered in dust making her cough a little bit as her throats went dry and she selected four for the moment that looked the most promising. As soon as she picked them up everything suddenly blurred and the books fell from her hands as she gripped the book shelf besides her and closed her eyes. "Regina?" It was a hazy sort of noise that met Regina's ears and then a delayed feeling when a hand came to her shoulder. "Regina?"

Slowly Regina took a steadying breath and opened her eyes to find a wavy Belle in front of her. "Oh my... Regina!" Words were trying to form but Regina could hear the slur they came out as. Her feet were being moved forwards and she dropped harshly onto something solid. Eventually after what felt like light years Regina began to see straight again and the world stopped spinning so much and Belle's frantic face became far too sharp. "Regina?!"

"I-I'm alright." Regina argued weakly and internally cringed at her feeble attempt to fiend help.

Belle frowned deeply looking into her eyes. "Your pupils are really dilated, Regina. What happened?"

"I just-"

"Oh my gosh did your eyes just go purple? Regina we should get you to a hospital!"

"No!" Regina shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine I just went dizzy for a second."

Looking unconvinced Belle began to argue again. "It was a lot more than that, Regina! Honestly, let me take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm feeling better already." Regina partially lied. She felt better than a few seconds ago but her headache seemed to back in full vigour but she could cope with that as she had before.

Again Belle frowned but seemed to bend a little. "At least let me call David for you."

"David? Why would you-?"

"Everyone knows, it's not a secret." Belle smiled and continued at Regina's questioning look. "Leroy saw you guys the other week and it's gotten round everywhere. Plus his car is always parked outside your house when he's meant to be staying at Granny's. I don't think you were as careful as you thought but the town's known that Snow and David have been on the rocks for months, it was only a matter of time before one of them left and as much as you disbelieve, a lot of the town are on your side. Granny's been a big supporter and you know how she is with everyone, they all sided with her."

Regina couldn't believe it. How in Merlin's name had she not noticed because now she'd said it all became clear. Of course Granny knew and the woman had become more than an ally as of late but now she thought, the people had been so much more friendly with her. "So you've all known, this whole time?"

"Well you were becoming strangely friendly before news spread of David leaving and then there's his car being at yours like I said. I guess we've all known for about two or three weeks now."

They'd been spotted pretty much from the beginning and if the headache wasn't so bad she'd probably have spent time denying it but she just couldn't. Everyone had already found out and it was practically the way David and herself had planned; they were supposed to get Leroy to see them so he'd tell everyone and then go to Granny's to face the music of the people. "Wow." Was Regina's reply as she ran a hand over through her hair.

"But you're sure you're alright? You don't need me to call him?"

"No, no I'll be fine in a second I think I just turned too quick." Regina easily lied but was internally wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Control was a huge part of Regina so to be utterly out of control of her own body was something she despised more than she could say but she did like a puzzle to be solved so along with the symbols she could figure out what was wrong with her.

Belle left after asking if Regina was alright a final time and then Regina got to work on the books she'd dropped but after nearly three hours she realised none of the books were what she was looking for and she was no closer to solving the mystery. Putting the books back Regina said a quick goodbye to Belle and Gideon and left to meet David in Granny's. The car ride was silent because she turned the radio off due to the headache and when she stepped out of the car everything became fuzzy again. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and things still weren't completely focussed but she could see well enough to move.

The bell rang as she opened the door and she swiftly made her way over to the booth in the corner where David also sat. "Everyone knows." Was the first thing she said and he looked up in confusion. He could already tell she hadn't found anything on the symbols or that'd be the first thing she said.

"Knows, knows?" Regina nodded and continued to recite what Belle had said. "Wow."

"That was my response too. Have we really gotten away with this hassle free?"

"It seems so." He slowly moved his hand over the table and gripped hers. The look she gave him was comical but she didn't pull away which he took as a win.

In the end Regina ordered a chicken salad and David had some sort of overloaded burger Regina frowned at. After a few bites and pushing it around, Regina deemed it finished and after David had they both left and David informed her that Snow had signed the papers so as soon as he got them sent off their divorce was official and David could finally fully be with Regina.

"Oh, do you want the rest of this?" Regina took the half turnover out of its container in her bag.

"No, I'm stuffed, you eat it." He replied and Regina could already sense his unease at her poor attempt at finishing a meal at Granny's so she ate it quickly and tried her hardest not to bring it back up as they both got in their cars and drove to her house. _Their house_ a little voice in Regina's head said and a warm smile came to her. He was hers and she was his and that was how it was now.

Maybe life wasn't painfully long after all.


	14. Accident

_**Arghh don't know why it had all that coding crap, anywho should be fixed now thanks for letting me know pjf4life2000, enjoy...**_

Over the next two weeks Regina managed to slip under the radar quite a bit and had been making excuses to stay at the office so no one noticed how poor her health was at the moment. With David living with her it was definitely harder to hide but she'd managed it quite well and didn't think he noticed her rapidly deteriorating health. Blurred vision, headaches, a sore throats and nosebleeds seemed to be a daily occurrence but Regina was doing her best to deny that anything was wrong. Never in her life had she been this ill, maybe as a child she was and she remembers two other occasions in the Enchanted Forest when she was ill but it was never this severe. Never had she had a nosebleed and it made her think something was wrong with her brain and that couldn't be good.

The hospital was always an option but then people would find out and she didn't know if it was worth it considering modern medicine might not be able to help her. Another two episodes had happened in which David had found her in the middle of the night. The first time she'd been writing in blood again on the living room wall and the second time was sat on the bathroom floor doing the same thing. This did nothing to keep David's worry at bay but Regina acted calm enough to ensure him she'd be alright while internally panicking that something was terribly wrong.

A buzzing seemed to wake her from her current position asleep with her head on the desk in her office. Rubbing her eyes Regina was still met with a blur as she looked to her phone and saw several missed calls from who she could only assume was David. Swiping across she put the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer. Almost immediately his response came as an angry, "Regina where have you been?"

Slightly confused Regina answered, "At my office, where else would I be?"

"You were supposed to pick Neal up from kindergarten over an hour ago. I've been trying to get hold of you so I repeat again, where the hell have you been?"

Suddenly wide awake Regina tried to check the time but couldn't see the numbers. Wait, when had he told her to pick up Neal? She didn't even know he was there today. Regina was wise enough not to argue when his temper was short so accepted his words. "Shit, David I'm so sorry I just lost track of time-" A coughing fit seemed to take over Regina and as she pulled back her hand she saw the blood that resided there. "I'll go now-"

"Snow already got him."

"Isn't she at work?" Regina was confused again.

"You know full well she isn't, Regina. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, sorry, you're right. I'll make it up to both of you tonight, honestly." Regina conceded even though she had no clue what was going on. When had he told her to pick up Neal?

A sigh was heard down the phone. "Make it up tomorrow and actually pick him up, he misses you." David's tone had lost its sharp edge at his last words.

"I miss him too." Regina ran a hand across her forehead before remembering it had blood on it. She knew she hadn't been around lately, leaving before Neal woke up and going home after he'd gone to bed but it was just so he didn't see her like this.

"He's not the only one. Come home, Regina. I'll take the rest of the day off."

"David..." Regina trailed off because the thought was tempting, going home and spending time with David but she just couldn't, he couldn't see her like this.

"Please." He pleaded and Regina caved.

"Okay." She took a second to cough again.

"I'll take care of you, yeah?"

"Mhm." Regina mumbled and hung up quickly as blood started to splatter on her desk. Grabbing tissues she put them to her nose and tipped her head forwards as blood kept coming. She could feel her heart beating against her rib cage and thought it may go through it was that quick but couldn't seem to move or do anything about it at the moment. It suddenly felt as if she was constantly missing the last step and she had to shut her eyes tightly and try and keep her legs still until it passed.

Eventually she moved and got up with new tissue going to her nose seems as the other was sodden with her blood. Quickly she wiped her forehead to remove the blood she wiped there before and then, collecting her things, she made it out of her office and into her car where she sat until the nosebleed stopped. Now all she had to do was get home which wasn't very easy considering the light hurt her eyes and her vision was constantly coming in and out of focus. Finally, after a lot of stalling the car she made it home to see David's truck already on the drive. "Regina?" David stood at the door as she staggered out of the car. "Regina?" She felt him grip her under arm to keep her up as she fell into another coughing fit.

"I'm fine." She pulled her hand away quickly as she felt the blood on it.

"Come on." She heard David whisper as he guided her into the house to the couch. Putting a hand to the side of her neck he stood up. "Your hearts racing. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No!" Regina opened her eyes and stated clearly but soon shut them at the intensity of the light. "Can you just turn the lights off please."

She didn't get a response but as she opened her eyes again it wasn't nearly as light and then the sofa was weighted down to her side and she knew he'd sat down. "What's going on with you?" He asked gently as he put an arm around her and kissed her head as she leaned into him. David was so immensely worried about her but one thing which eased his mind was the fact that she seemed to be putting weight back on so he hadn't called an ambulance yet.

"I just need sleep and then I'll be fine for tomorrow. And I'll definitely pick Neal up." She added feeling she needed to stamp it into her mind.

"You don't have to, Snow already said she'd get him, she'll drop him off later."

"No, I'll do it. I've not seen him in a while."

"You work too much." David snuggled closer and kissed her head again.

Sighing Regina placed an arm over his middle. "I know."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A week later Regina stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Wearing her nightdress, most of her chest was bared and she could see that a rash had started to form and it only heightened her worry. "What the hell is going on?!" She slammed her hand to the sink in frustration and saw her eyes go purple in the mirror as the rash seemed to shrink slightly. "What the...?" Regina continued to look through purple orbs as it got smaller and smaller. In the end the whole rash had disappeared and her eyes were beginning to return to normal. At least she felt better.

As she moved out of the bathroom, Neal came running to her legs. Snow had come about an hour ago and dropped him off, seems as it was her day to have him, but not before having a private conversation with David which Regina was under no doubt was about her. "Hey big man." Regina picked him up and made it to his bedroom as he snuggled into her chest.

"I missed you." He announced as she was about to put him down but upon his words she decided to get into his bed with him.

"I missed you too." She spooned the boy as he told her about his week.

"...And then Philip came and sat with me instead of Freddy because he wanted to colour and I was on the slide." Neal yawned.

"As amazing as that sounds I think you need sleep." Regina drew him closer.

"I likes it when you're here. You listen better than them." His eyes started to droop and Regina smiled.

"I'm here anytime you need me." She kissed his head.

"I loves you." Neal muttered as his breath evened out and Regina's breath caught.

"I love you too, Neal." She shut her eyes and fell asleep with him in her arms.

David sat downstairs wondering what was going on with his girlfriend. Could he call her his girlfriend? Were they official? If he was honest he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Regina had definitely withdrawn herself and he feared that she was merely keeping herself at work to stop him forcing her into the hospital which he was almost at the point of doing.

Despite how much Regina thought she was hiding it, David knew better, David knew her. David loved her and he loved that she was her own person but he wished she'd let him help her when she needed it. Snow had talked to him and expressed her concern about Regina and hinted at her mistrust of Regina around Neal which he partially agreed with considering she'd done more than just forgotten him. Over the past few weeks she'd left the gas on with him in the house, forgotten Neal in the bath meaning he fell trying to get out of it and spilt tea on his leg meaning there was a trip to the hospital. But David knew what she was going through and he knew he couldn't judge her based on that but it made him wary. Neal was his son and he loved Regina so much that it'd kill David to see him hurt by her.

Shaking his head David made his way upstairs to see Neal curled into Regina as they both slept soundly. His heart hurt to see them like that and he didn't have the heart to wake Regina and take her to their room no matter how much he wished to be doing just what Neal was at that moment. Shutting the door he moved into his room and quickly fell asleep.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Pattering was what woke David and checking the clock at the side of his bed he saw it was 2:42. In a panic David flung his bedroom door open just in time to see a purple eyed Regina teetering on the edge of the stairs with her back to them. Lunging forwards he grabbed her before she fell and took her along the corridor to the bathroom so her words didn't wake his son. Again the words made no sense but he'd come to the conclusion that they were always the same repeating of words. Always the same message she was trying to get across.

Even though this had happened before David still had no idea how to bring her episodes to an end and each one seemed to be longer and more persistent. "Regina, please." He couldn't help but tear up every time he saw her like this. It wasn't fair, he had no clue how to stop it just as he had no clue how to save Emma all those years ago. Guilt quickly rose as he continued to blame himself and Regina's words only seemed to get louder.

Turing around, Regina opened the mirror over the sink and before David could do anything she pulled out the razor and sliced her finger again. Robotically shutting the mirror she began to draw the symbols on it again and David decided to take physical action but as he went to pull her arm away from the mirror a purple blast came from Regina and shot him backwards. Instead of taking any further action David sat with tears streaming watching the woman he loved in some sort of trance until more blood started dropping into the sink and the purple glow began to dim.

"Regina?" He tried again and this time wasn't sent backwards when he put a hand on her. Removing her finger from the sink she began shaking her head.

"Shit!" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth as she summoned tissue with her magic and shoved it under her nose. "Not again." She groaned and leaned over the sink with her head resting on the bloodied mirror.

"Regina?" She spun around in complete shock.

"David, I'm so sorry. Go back to bed I'll clean this up." She tried to make him leave but he stood firm. "David please, you don't need to be seeing this."

"Only if you go to Gold about this. Your research clearly isn't working and he might know something." David grabbed her non bleeding hand and she slowly nodded. "Are you sure I can't help?"

"Please, I just need to sort this." David nodded and left but stayed by the door. Moving to the side he heard her begin to cry and it broke him. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it'd be alright but he didn't know that, he didn't know what was going on, what might happen.

He moved to their room and after a good hour he felt the side of the bed dip so he turned over and wrapped an arm around her.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	15. The End

**_And so we find out what's wrong with Regina but, like any EC fic, this is what I would call the bump in the road ;)..._**

A timer had been set and Regina sat in her office trying to do work but worrying that she'd forget Neal again. What if the alarm didn't go off? Surely David would end things with her if she did something else to his son. For one, Snow would disembowel her in a second and David would probably cheer her on. Of course she'd never meant to forget him or spill the tea on him or hurt him in any way but her body wasn't always in her control and it killed her that Neal was the one being hurt.

This whole thing was getting to her so much that she'd decided to put her pride aside and go to Gold tomorrow to ask for help because she was almost certain he'd know what was going on. It was just infuriating that she could never beat him or surpass him in what she knew. She hated the grovelling and she despised the way he knew more than her and how he flaunted it in his unique smug way.

The alarm rang out and Regina came from her thoughts and turned it off before grabbing her stuff and making her way to the car. Lifting her hand to the steering wheel she noticed the slight shake and in the same instance her sight wavered a bit but she clenched her jaw and shut her eyes before setting off down the roads until she came to the school. Getting out of the car she shut her eyes and put her hands in her pocket before putting one shaky foot in front of the other.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Gina!" A cry came from the back seat and Regina frowned. Where the hell were they? She remembered the world spinning and then it was as if she were in some sort of hyper reality but the events of it seemed to get her here.

The car had been further than she remembered when she finally got the creature from the cage and locked him in behind her. Then she'd been chased by the people and fire and obstacles kept blocking her get away with the creature and it'd started to make noise so she'd started to use magic. In essence, Regina had absolutely no idea what had happened, had that actually happened or had she just hallucinated or something?

Looking out of the window Regina saw that it had defiantly darkened in the time she'd blacked out or hallucinated or daydreamed or whatever. Trying to ignore what the screams from Neal were doing to her already throbbing head she set off back to her house. Lights were flashing in front of her eyes and she became hypersensitive to noise and everything around her but eventually she pulled on to her drive and was met with a furious David and Snow running from the house.

A hand flew to Regina's head as she climbed from the car and could still hear the cries of Neal.

"How could you!" "Where the hell have you been?!"

Regina heard them but her mind wasn't putting thoughts together quick enough to speak without a slur. "I forgave you for burning him and I forgave you for leaving him but you just keep doing things to deliberately harm him and I won't have it any longer! Look what you've done! He is never staying under a roof with you again!" Snow gripped her crying son as he clung to her top.

"I thought you were ill Regina. You tell me you're getting better and yet you still hurt my son. There's only so much I can take." David was blinded by his rage but he'd keep his cool because his son was emotional enough as it was because of Regina. "I can't be with someone that I don't trust and right now I certainly don't trust you." His final words came and he walked away with his now ex wife and their son but Regina wasn't focusing on that, she couldn't. It took all of her will to not crumple to the ground in pain but the noise was getting quieter and she supposed it wasn't getting any worse but then again, she wasn't sure it could.

Of course it'd hit her when she calmed but she couldn't concentrate on the loss of David right now, all she could manage was getting into the house. Fumbling with the keys she saw a purple reflection in them and realised it must be her eyes. She needed Gold. As much as it pained her to say, she needed help from the man that used her. It infuriated her that he was the only one that'd know, that he was forever two steps ahead of her in every aspect.

The glowing of her eyes made her feel a fraction better and allowed her to make it into the house and slump against the side of the couch. It was in that second that it hit: she had lost David, she'd lost someone else that she loved and in essence she'd lost her happiness, her happy ending. How could she have let this happen? But then again, did she expect anything less? This was her and she had a habit of losing people so why did she think David would be any different?

The thoughts were making her head spin and as quickly as she could, she summoned a bucket and threw the contents of her stomach up into it. David had become her hope, her light in a life of darkness and loneliness. Of course she had Henry but he had Emma and yes she had Emma but Emma had Hook. Everyone she had, had someone else they could rely on. She wasn't needed, she wasn't necessary, she wasn't anything to anyone and it hurt. They could all just walk away from her but she had no one who'd come back and no one she could go to.

Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to pull herself together but she didn't have the strength. She was weak, she'd always been weak and people left her because of it just as her mother told her they would. People find weakness and they exploit it because life is nothing but a power struggle and those who succeed don't succumb to the warmth and sickly sweetness of the idea of love. Why couldn't she just be one of those people? Why couldn't she be who she was destined to be?

More tears took over and before she knew it she was a crying mess on the floor thinking of what would have been, what should have been.

She'd harmed an innocent child. Neal was practically hers, she loved him so much that it hurt to see that look in his eye as he clung to his mother. He was scared of her and she couldn't blame him.

She was nothing but a monster.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

David couldn't comprehend it. Why would she put his son in danger like that? Anger took over and he was no longer concerned for Regina's wellbeing, he was more concerned about his son and rightly so. Neal hadn't even been able to tell them what had happened yet he was so upset. How could Regina have done this?

Snow on the other hand gripped her son as the guilt consumed her. This was all her fault, she knew what would happen but she never thought it'd affect her son, she just assumed that Regina would get ill and end up in hospital for a while so Snow could slip back in with David. All she wanted was Regina out of the way for a while but it just got worse. She hadn't thought this through. What if David or Neal had tried one of the turnovers? What if she'd killed her baby? Snow's knees buckled and David had to quickly grab her waist to hold her up but the touch lacked warmth, he was looking solely at their son.

How could she have done this?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blood surrounded her as she woke up to find herself on the kitchen floor. This time she hadn't cut her finger, she'd cut her right wrist and blood was absolutely everywhere. Trying her hardest she healed the wrist a little so she could at least get to Gold before turning and seeing a different set of symbols on the floor. A different message? Regina took a shaky photo before lying back down for a bit to gather what little strength she had.

In one fluid motion she magicked herself into the back of Gold's shop and landed on the floor in a heap. "Regina?!" She saw the hazy figure make his way towards her and then felt the magic surge through her as he grabbed her wrist. As he healed her she felt a lot better, she could see straight and the shaking wasn't as bad. With Gold's help, she sat on the chaise lounge he had in the back of the shop and he pulled up a chair so he could sit facing her.

"I need your help." Regina got out before a coughing fit took over.

Gold raised an eyebrow when she finished. "That much I can see." Ignoring him, Regina pulled out her phone and showed him the many symbols she'd drawn in her trances and immediately saw his face drop. "How did you draw these?"

"I don't remember drawing any of them. Can you translate them?"

"Yes, of course I can but I need to know how you were able to draw these. This isn't a language you can learn." So Regina explained the purple eyes and the night time blood drawings and by the end Gold was looking warily at her.

"What is it? What language is it?" She was beginning to worry. A silent Gold was a scared Gold.

"This is the language of oracles. It's a gift you're born with, the power to see future events and tell prophecies. The inner eye also provides the language of the oracles. It's impossible to understand, record and impossible to learn." Of course Gold knew it then, he had absorbed the power of an oracle so Regina assumed he'd also absorbed the 'inner eye' thingy too.

"So why am I writing and speaking it in my sleep?" Regina was beginning to get a headache again.

"That's the question." Gold seemed to say more to himself as he got up and took the phone with him.

"What does it say?" His silence was worrying her, surely he should be boasting about knowing something she didn't.

"' _You must stop her. She is going to kill us. We will die. You will die. Do not eat the gift'._ Does that mean anything to you?"

"What? Who would say that? I still don't understand."

"Does that mean anything, Regina?" He asked again more harshly and Regina had to stop and think. _Do not eat the gift_. The gift?

And with that things started to fall into place. "Snow! She gave me some turnovers as a sort of truce to say she wasn't bothered about David and I. You don't think...?"

"Have you got any of them left?"

Taking a breath, Regina summoned the container with the last turnover in it. Gold grabbed it and used magic to lift it into the air. Splitting it he observed all of the ingredients until he took a small sample of it and blasted it with some sort of magic until he was left with about a handful of berries. He took them down from their position suspended in the air before dropping them quickly with wide eyes. "Deadly nightshade."

"What?!"

"Belladonna berries. Snow White tried to kill you and it should have worked." He looked her in the eye before looking her up and down. "Lie down I just need to check something." Regina didn't argue. His mind was working at one hundred miles per hour and she knew better than to disturb him. Making his way over he lifted her top and felt around her stomach causing her to frown. A wave of his hand saw a knife appear and Regina squirmed as she tried to move but as he moved the knife towards her stomach a purple light blasted him backwards into the wall.

"No." He said in disbelief and Regina frowned.

"What happened? What is it?"

"We need to get you to the hospital, now." And for once Regina listened and nodded her head. If Gold didn't know what was going on then she really did need help. Helping her stand he magicked them to the hospital just in time for Regina's nose to begin bleeding again.

"Fuck." She whispered as she tried to catch the blood that was falling quickly. A yell was heard before her world went dark and she fell to the floor.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Mom? Hey, I think she's waking up!" Regina heard a shout and for the first time in a long time, she didn't wince or get a banging head ache.

"What happened?" She managed to get out. Her bed started moving up so she was in a sitting position as she opened her eyes. Henry, Zelena and Gold were there and Whale came in in response to Henry's shouts. Henry flung himself on her, her baby boy hugging her again like he did when he was younger.

"Are you okay, mom? How do you feel?" He looked at her with teary eyes and she hugged him again.

"I feel fine. I feel better than I have for a while." She directed at Whale. "What happened?"

"You received a lethal dose of Belladonna berries. We've had to administer physostigmine and pilocarpine to reverse the effects and Gold has helped with the rest but now we just need to know how you survived. The police have also been informed so Emma should be here any minute and probably David. They'll ask you them sort of questions so I'll leave that for now.

"Anyway, there is something you should know so I'm going to have to ask Henry to leave the room." Whale stated and Henry looked as if he were going to argue but sighed and hugged Regina again before leaving.

"What is it?" Regina bit her lip. Whale, Zelena and Gold's faces were not giving her any comfort.

"You must forgive me for having informed Gold but he seemed to know more than us on the matter and I guess he filled Zelena in?" Whale paused and Zelena nodded as she moved into Henry's seat and grabbed Regina's hand with a watery smile. "We noticed that you've developed anaemia which will have led to the headaches and the lack of appetite because-"

"You're pregnant, Regina." Gold interrupted the medical jargon and gave a small smile to the woman who frowned.

"No, I'm not. It's not possible, I can't be. You know as well as I do that I can't get pregnant." She wasn't going to entertain the idea because it was absolute nonsense.

"You gave me two sets of symbols. The second said _'We are dying but we will not die for as long as the bond isn't broken we have the power to protect her. She needs to know that we exist, she will protect us in return.'_ Your children are oracles. Twins, Regina." He moved closer to the bed as he saw her trying to comprehend the information. "They're smart, Regina. They've shielded themselves with a very powerful magic, so powerful that not even I could detect them."

"B-but I don't understand how this could have happened. I can't have children, even the ones I conceived, they never make it. They'll never make it." A stray tear slipped down.

"They won't die. They're so strong, Regina. They need you to protect them." Zelena spoke for the first time in a shaky tone and Regina squeezed her hand in response.

"They'll live?" Regina directed to Whale.

Whale nodded. "As far as we're aware, they're perfectly healthy. You're 9 weeks along." 9 weeks. That meant it was the first time Regina and David had slept together that she got pregnant. She was pregnant. With twins. Twins that were oracles.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"It does. You know it does." Gold cut in. "I never knew power like this could exist, you should be dead. Whether Snow White knew it or not she was going to kill you, one bite should have done it and from the first set of symbols I'm guessing they came before she gave them." Regina nodded. "They knew and they protected you while trying to get the message across in the only way they knew. They've continuously healed you to stop you dying and they're 9 weeks. These twins will not die, if they were to die they'd have done it already."

Again, Regina nodded as she tried to believe what Gold said. It made sense. Everything that had happened seemed to click into place at his explanation. The way she felt, how she watched the rash disappear, how Gold was repelled when he tried to harm her.

"I'll leave you to take that in and I'll come back later to do more tests and speak about what we're to do going forwards." Whale interrupted her thoughts and left meaning Henry entered and sat on the bottom of Regina's bed.

Zelena sniffled slightly. "You really scared me there for a moment, sis. You should have told me you weren't well." A weak laugh came from her and she moved to sit on the side of Regina's bed and hugged her.

"I've tried calling grandpa but it's going straight to voicemail." Henry said and Regina's face dropped.

"That's another thing I need to speak to you about little miss sneaky. Why wasn't I informed that you were with Charming? I had to find out from Leroy and Robyn's not been well so I've not had the time to come and see you about it."

"Well, there's nothing to inform you about. I'm fairly sure he broke up with me yesterday."

"What?" Henry frowned.

"I've not been in control of myself and I've hurt Neal, more than once. He said he couldn't trust me around his son and Snow made it clear she was never going to let Neal near me again so what's the point? David and I wouldn't have worked anyway, he belongs with Snow."

"The woman that tried to kill you! You trust her around Neal? She has no room to talk about trust at all!" Zelena ran a hand through Regina's hair as she leaned her head on her.

"And you and grandpa are meant to be together. I know that as soon as he finds out what's happened to you he'll be here right away and you can tell him about the babies." Henry smiled.

"How do you know?" Zelena clocked on before Regina.

"The doors are very thin in this place." He smirked and Zelena chuckled.

Regina didn't seem to notice thought, she was going to have twins and she had to tell a man that hated her that he was the father.

 _ **EC TWINSSSSSS! I'm taking name suggestions btw...**_


	16. Revelation

_**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and trust me when I say I take all your suggestions into account. Here's another chapter for you all, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it :)...**_

"I'm so sorry, Neal." Snow leaned over his bed. He'd cried all the way home, cried because he was scared and worried about 'auntie Gina'. Her heart ached with regret and guilt because that wasn't part of the plan. _What plan_ she thought. It was clear she hadn't planned anything or thought anything through when she snuck the berries in. She'd only just managed to stop Emma eating some of the filling. She should have stopped then and never given them to Regina.

How could she have done this to her baby? She couldn't blame Regina, she had done this to her and she didn't even know what the berries were. The guy she'd gone to in New York had told her that they'd do what she needed and like the stupid, naive princess she was she believed that no one would sell anything that'd do any serious or permanent damage.

How could she have done this?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A sense of calm had definitely settled and it was now clear that he regretted his words. With his head in his hands he thought back on how she'd looked and how little she'd said. How could he have left her in such a state? He was absolutely besotted with her but Snow had been saying for over a week that Regina wasn't capable of caring for a child and he'd started to agree but how bad must she have been to harm Neal? She adored Neal so much, she had since he was born, she didn't do it for him she did it because she truly loved him. Never would she ever deliberately hurt him, he was practically her own.

Why was he here? He should be with her, making sure she was okay. Dragging his hand through his hair he took a breath and realised how much of a dick he'd been to Regina over the past couple of weeks and he didn't know how he'd fix it. Would she take him back? Had he really broken up with her? He needed to go and find her, make sure she was okay, make things right.

As he got up he heard a shatter and then Neal's cries carried through the apartment. "Snow?" He dashed up the stairs and went to his son before anything else. "You're okay, buddy." Neal snuggled into David's chest as he picked him up and his crying eased slightly. "Snow!?" David shouted again.

"I'm okay, one second." Came a shaky reply from the bathroom. With a frown, David sat on Neal's bed with him still clinging to his neck.

Pulling back a bit Neal looked into David's eyes. "Is mommy okay?"

"I think she is, yeah. What about you? What's with the tears?" David wiped beneath his sons eyes.

"I heared a smash and it scared me." He snuggled back into his daddy's chest. The bathroom door opened and a teary Snow came out shaking her head as David opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Tension was thick as David put Neal back in his bed and stayed by his side until they were sure he was asleep.

Making their way back downstairs David finally asked "What's wrong? What happened?"

Snow shook her head again but answered in a quiet voice. "I just dropped a glass." David nodded before wiping his palms on the side of his jeans.

"Right, well, I really need to be going."

"No!" Snow raised her voice, scaring herself. He was going back to Regina and for now it hurt, she'd tell him what really happened in the morning but for now she just wanted him to stay. "I-I mean don't go, not yet. Stay tonight-"

"Snow..." David said in a warning tone.

"Not for anything like that, not for me. Just stay in case he wakes up and wants you, just for tonight and then you're free." She was almost pleading and she knew it had worked when he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm staying for Neal. What happened today makes no difference, it doesn't make me love Regina any less."

A little nod was given before Snow turned to go to her bed and David was left to stay on the sofa for what he knew was the last time.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dead. His phone was dead as a doornail and he didn't have a clue where the charger was. Had Snow honestly moved everything when he'd moved out? With a shrug he simply put his phone in his pocket and told himself he'd ask her later.

It was already about 10:30 and Neal was up and about seems as it was a Saturday. He'd not been as hyper as he usually was but that was understandable with what had happened the day before. Thinking about it David felt like throwing himself in front of a truck. How could he have said that to her? His heart physically hurt at the thought of her alone and thinking he hated her because he was far from it. David wasn't sure he'd truly understood the meaning of the word love before he fell for Regina in the whirlwind relationship they'd had.

She had this way of just understanding him and knowing what he wanted and he could read her almost as if it were himself. No one had ever connected with him the way she had and if Snow ever did he couldn't remember the feeling anymore.

It may have only been two months but for him it felt like a lot longer. They'd been close for months before they'd taken the next step and he could honestly say he was in love with her from the first time he'd kissed her. He'd tried to make himself believe that it was just him acting like a hot blooded male and thinking with his dick but he'd always known it was so much more and with his and Snow's breakdown it was easy to fall for someone as amazing as Regina. A life with Regina was what he wanted and he wanted it all: the white picket fence, the children, the house. Anything as long as it was with her.

"Snow." David brought her attention from the mug of now cold coffee she'd been staring in to for the past half hour.

A sob escaped her as she kept her gaze down. "I'm so sorry, David. I never meant for it to go that far." The guilt was engulfing her and if she didn't get it out then she feared it'd eat her from the inside out. For most of her adult life she'd had this sturdy moral compass that she abided by and it meant she was in control. Even on the run in the Enchanted Forest she was in control enough to not stray from her path but she'd crumbled the minute David became distant again. It was no excuse, she knew that much but she'd fallen and it was something she'd never experienced before. How does someone that's fallen from grace pick them self back up? She supposed she was about to find out.

"What? What's happened?" David was confused at where this was coming from. Neal was fine, what was wrong?

Clenching her jaw, Snow delved into a breathy, rambled version of what she'd done. "...I don't know what I was thinking but now I think she's dying and it's my fault Neal was in danger. I don't know what to do!"

"You poisoned her!"

"I didn't know what it was I thought she'd just be a bit ill-"

"That's no fucking excuse!" David was half fuming half worried sick so without another word he ran from the apartment leaving a sobbing Snow behind. He couldn't deal with her right now and he was so concerned that he'd find Regina dead on the floor that he had to go.

Running to the car a shout stopped him. "Dad!" Turning he saw a wild Emma coming towards him. "Where the hell have you been! It's Regina, Whale just called, she's in the hospital!"

All of David's fears came true in that second.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Miss Swan, David." Gold greeted as they came rushing in to the hospital.

"Where is she? What's happened?" David looked ready to tackle Gold and search the whole hospital.

"She's fine now but you are here on official duty are you not?"

"It was Snow she's admitted it." He bypassed. "Where is Regina?"

"Down here." Gold started walking until Zelena and Henry were in view.

With eyes blazing Zelena stood up and strode over to David with purpose. "You dick! How could you do that to her when it was _your_ wife that did this!"

" _Ex_ wife and I know. Where's Regina?" He repeated again.

"She's in there but do anything to hurt her and I'll make sure you never go near her again." Henry also stood and David gave a short nod at the threat before running to the door of the room she was in.

Now all he had to do was enter so with a quick knock he made his way in and shut the door to see her looking healthier than she had in a while sat up in the bed. "Hey."

He saw her eyes widen, saw the hint of fear at being rejected. It broke him. With a slight cough she shuffled around the bed a little. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" David asked awkwardly still at the door.

"Fine." Regina still wasn't looking at him.

"Look," David made his way to the bed and grabbed her hand. He felt the pull but gripped on to her so she couldn't move away. "I know I messed up, I know I was in the wrong and everything I said was stupid. Of course I trust you and you're amazing with Neal, I'm not worried at all. I just... I just need you to tell me things, let me in. I want this, I need you to forgive me so we can move past this because... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He watched her drop her walls, saw the tear roll down her cheek as she crossed her jaw.

"I thought you hated me." Her voice broke and she crumbled as he slid onto the bed and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry for it all-"

"None of it was your fault, I know what happened, Snow admitted it."

"I thought I was going mad, I thought there was something wrong with me and I was so scared but..." Regina halted. She had to tell him about the babies, it was the right thing to do and it explained all the shit she'd put him through over the past few weeks. David frowned at her pause and pulled back to look her in the eye. "There's something you should know."

"What? Is everything okay, are you alright?" He brought a hand to her face and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. God had she missed it.

With a breath she began. "I'm fine, well, we're fine." His frown made her let out a small laugh. Removing his hand from her face she placed it on her stomach and watched his eyes widen.

"You're... are you...?" She watched his eyes begin to water. All she did was give a nod and he was on her surrounding her with his arms and kissing her neck making her laugh again. "We're pregnant?" He cupped her face.

"Twins." She smiled broadly and his jaw dropped.

"Two babies, we have two?"

"And you'll never believe it..." Regina told him about them being oracles and their warnings.

"Wow. They definitely take after you that's all I'm saying."

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the smirk.

And with that David couldn't help but kiss her. Not just any kiss but one of those that takes your breath away but you're glad it does, one of those kisses you wish would never end.

A knock caused them to pull apart and Emma bobbed her head round the corner. Oh God.

 _ **Thoughts...**_


	17. Realm Jumper

_**Happy new year...**_

"...I can't believe she did this." Emma finished her rant from which she'd come a full 360. It started with denial before she voiced how Snow had stopped her eating the batter and then she blamed herself, then she'd become angry and concerned all in one before accepting it and apologising profusely to Regina. "You can press charges you know, attempted murders quite the deal." Emma gave a final snippet of fury.

"Absolutely not." Regina frowned and was met with looks from father and daughter. "She's Neal's mother and _your_ mother. Not to mention the fact that I did a whole lot worse to her and never got truly sentenced for it. It wouldn't achieve anything."

"I suppose you're right, I'm just so angry with her right now. I didn't know she was even capable of something like this. She could have killed you."

David gave Regina a look and she nodded. "That kind of leads on to something we need to tell you..."

Emma looked between them and saw them smiling. "What...?"

"I-the reason I didn't die is because, well, I'm pregnant." Regina bit her lip in anticipation of Emma's reaction.

Her face lit up all at once and she let out an indignant squeal. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you! And they'll be my little brother or sister and no way, they'll be in Liam's year like they'll be the same age! Oh I hope it's a boy, they can be best friends and I'm just so excited!"

David chuckled before saying "Calm down Emma. And there's something else you should probably know, we're having twins so Liam gets two best friends." Regina noticed the hint of sarcasm and smirked as she swatted his arm.

Emma's jaw dropped as she ignored the exchange. "No way! That's amazing, how far are you?"

"9 weeks Whale said."

"And I'm 15 so your babies will be here a month and a bit after mine. You timed it perfectly this is brilliant." She fell into the chair before taking a second to think. "Wait, how are they the reason you didn't die?" And so David delved into the tale this time about how they're oracles and their powers leaving Emma speechless.

Well there's always a first for everything.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"I need you to know that I love you, Neal. That I'll always love you and that's why I have to go. I'm no good for you, everything I touch is starting to fall apart and I can't do that to you. There's no place for me here anymore, I'm in the way of everyone else's happy ending and I want my own. I want a chance to find someone and if I could take you I would but I'll make a mess of it.

"You have your family here and one day I want to be apart of that but if I stay you'll learn to hate me just like everyone else in this town. I've lost myself, I'm not sure who I am anymore, what my purpose is. I've been on a pedestal for too long and now I'm not and I need to deal with that without putting you in danger. I'm not sure where I'm going next but you need to know that I'll be back. I'll be back and I'll be fixed so you can love me the way I love you. Please never forget that, Neal. Mommy loves you."

A note had been left and with her final words to Neal she set off to Granny's with him. Once there Snow handed the sleeping child over to Granny. "I'm sorry to spring him on you like this, I need to do some things, David will pick him up later."

"That's fine, Snow. Are you alright?" Granny watched as the young woman stroked her sons head. Her eyes were slightly puffy and she looked as if she'd had quite the morning already.

"I'm fine thanks, Granny." Snow hesitated a second. "Can you tell Ruby I'm sorry for accusing her of cheating with David. I guess I never really appreciate how good of a friend she was." All Granny did was nod before, with one last look to Neal she left leaving Granny slightly confused. Something was definitely wrong.

A tear fell as she left but she quickly wiped it away and headed for the docs. On her way she thought over her time in Storybrook. From being bullied by the Mayor to meeting the man in the coma, from the new woman who the Mayor seemed to hate even more than herself to finding out she was her daughter. Life had been a whirlwind since the original curse broke and the more hectic it got the more Snow had drawn herself away and kept things in. Then her baby boy was born and he was taken and the strain already there on her relationship increased so much she was sure they'd never get back to normal.

And they never truly did, they hadn't been for so long but it was so much more noticeable when they tried to put themselves back together. But she still had her daughter and her son and her friends so she carried on and everyday she became that little bit more unhappy until Davids affair tipped her over the edge and day drinking didn't seem too bad, a slip in her usual morals didn't seem too drastic and not being her usual cheery self became usual.

It couldn't carry on any longer, she had to get out and start again so she could come back and be the mother Emma and Neal deserved.

Finally, she made it to the docks and walked over to the edge and sat down before pulling out the shell in her pocket. Giving a small blow the water began to ripple and a head emerged. "Hey, Snow. You ready?" Ariel propped herself up on the doc and passed her the cuff Regina had given her back in Neverland. They'd found out that if someone with legs put it on they got a tail and Ariel was the only one Snow could go to with her problems and she'd been the one to come up with the solution of realm jumping.

After being dead set against it Snow had began to think on it and realised that her reasons to stay were her reasons to go. She couldn't leave her children but then again, wouldn't they be better off without her? She couldn't just leave David but didn't she want him to be happy? It all seemed to make sense so she'd brought up the idea again and Ariel said she'd make it happen.

So here they were on the docks with Snow twirling the cuff in her hand. "You need to be sure this is what you want."

"It is, of course it is. I need to get out of here, Ariel. I'm so broken-" Snow choked on her last word and Ariel took the cuff and put it on so she could sit next to Snow and comfort her.

"You are so amazing and you need to remember that and I know that won't happen here. We'll fix you."

Snow nodded and brushed her tears away. Everything she'd done, what she'd done to Regina, it was just unacceptable and she needed to clear her head so next time she'd be better for them all. "Let's go." She gave a watery smile.

Ariel removed the cuff and slid into the water. Snow took the cuff and placed it on to join Ariel.

And off they went.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Whale, if you don't let me out of here so help me god-"

"Calm down, Regina. I am discharging you but if anything feels off I want you back here. This has never happened before so I would like for you to stay overnight for observation-"

"But you know that's not going to happen so how soon are you letting me out?" Regina was starting to get agitated, she didn't do very well being told where she had to be and being trapped in the hospital was not her idea of comfort or wellbeing.

"When David gets here to take you home." Whale said in his arrogant little tone.

"Thanks Whale, that'll do." Emma sent him away as Henry sniggered in the corner. "He'll be back any minute, he's just gone to get you some clothes."

"I just hate hospitals. There's honestly no need for them."

"How else are people supposed to get better?" Henry said in a teasing tone and Regina curled her lip and slumped.

"How long does it take to get some bloody clothes?" Regina mumbled under her breath and as if he'd heard David came into her room looking flustered.

"Sorry I took so long, I never actually realised how many clothes you have and then I wasn't sure what you wanted... but anyway, here you go." David put the clothes on the bed and gave her a quick kiss.

Regina gave a soft smile and grabbed his hand to pull herself up. "We'll leave you to it." Henry said getting up and tipping his head for Emma to follow which she did. Regina let out a little laugh at how much he'd grown; he was the one bossing them around now.

"So, are we okay?" Regina bit her lip and stared into his eyes.

David smiled lightly and gave her a long kiss that left her breathless when they broke apart. "I want you to listen carefully to me, okay." David took a breath as she nodded. "I am so in love with you, I don't know why it's taken me so long to tell you but I've known it since that moment all those months ago when I first kissed you. You're the love of my life, I've never felt like this before so to answer your question, we are far more than okay and these babies, well, they just complete everything. I love you." David clung to her hands as if she may pull away.

But Regina didn't have the strength to pull away, Davids words had made her weak to the point where she was glad that he was holding on to her hands so tightly. "You-I... We-I mean..." Regina tripped over her words still attempting to process David's.

"You don't have to say anything-" David tried to say before Regina cut him off.

"No! No, that's- I'm not saying, ugh!" Regina fumbled as she took a hand from his and ran it through her hair. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you too." She beamed and David mimicked her action before pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

She wasn't picking up and he was starting to worry. Regina had insisted she be the one to go to Snow and get Neal so David wouldn't strangle the mother of his children; it also gave her a chance to confront Snow so David had let her go alone but he was starting to regret his decision. As he was about to go out and look for her his phone began to ring and without looking at it he answered. "Regina?"

"No, sorry, David. I just called to let you know I had Neal, Snow said that you'd come to pick him up-"

"Wait, what?"

"Put the phone down, David." A shaky voice came from behind him and he turned to see Regina.

"I'll be there for him in ten, thanks Granny." David cut her off and hung up. "What's going on?"

"She's gone."

"What? Regina, who? Are you alright?" He moved forward.

"She left a note for you, for us. She's gone to a different realm and left her children and her family and her friends and she's gone!" Regina was shaking and she wasn't quite sure why. Wouldn't life be easier now Snow was gone? But it wouldn't. Snow held a place in Regina's heart even after everything and it hurt that she was gone, that she'd left without saying goodbye.

"Regina, hey." David grabbed her shoulders before moving a hand to her face.

"Snow's gone, David." Regina seemed to be the one that was holding David as he processed the fact that the mother of his children had run away to another realm. His initial reaction was anger that she'd left Neal. Had she even said goodbye? Had she told him why she'd left or had she left it all to him? Then his anger was more directed at the fact she hadn't faced up to what she'd done to Regina. Is that why she fled? Was she too cowardly to admit she was in the wrong? She didn't even know that she'd nearly murdered his children. His final spout of anger was that she'd never meet her grandchild. Had she even told Emma she was going? Had she thought this through at all?

Sadness hit him next. Sadness at the fact she must have been truly hurting to just bail out like this. Sadness at the fact no ones life would be the same for she was such a huge influential factor in that town that her leaving would affect everyone. How would the kids cope without their mother? How could she do this to them?

Slowly pulling back David began to wipe his eyes. "Can I see the letter?" Regina handed it to him but before he opened it he couldn't help but bring a hand to her face and give her a light kiss. Taking his hand from her face he unfolded the page.

 _To David, Regina, Emma and Neal,_

 _This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You may never forgive me for this and I completely understand because what I've done is absolutely unforgivable. I know that you'll see this as selfish and I don't blame you but I need you to know that I was drowning here and it led me to do awful things and for that I am truly sorry. I'll be back one day when I'm fixed and the person the people believe I am. I am so, so sorry._

 _Regina..._  
 _I knew it was wrong and I know now that it was a thoughtless act. I'd fooled myself into thinking you'd stolen David but I've seen the way he looks at you and the way he is around you and I know that he is so in love with you. It wasn't a spell or anything to do with magic, he's yours and I know you don't need my blessing but I'm giving it, there's no need for me anymore. Tell Henry that I'm sorry I had to go but let him know that I love him and that I'm trying to better myself to be the woman the little boy who believed in fairy tales knew I was. I need you to remind Neal who I am and let my grandchild know, tell them all about the girl you once knew, the one you saved. Look after all of them for me. I am truly sorry for all the hurt I caused, Regina, I love you._

 _David..._  
 _I already know that you're angry and I completely get that. I've just left you to explain to our children why their mother won't be there anymore so I guess I better explain. It sounds so frivolous now I'm writing it down but you've got to get that there was no place for me anymore and it was driving me to insanity being around happy people all the time and putting on this big act. I'm broken and I need to be fixed for my children and to get back to Storybrook and be the woman everyone used to know so I need you to know that I'm sorry for putting you in this position but I need to put myself first. I loved you so much and I think some part of me always will but it's not the same. This way we both get to chase the 'Snow and Charming' happy ending we deserve. Goodbye, David, I'm sorry._

 _Emma..._  
 _I honestly don't know where to begin so I'll start by saying that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It feels like yesterday that you came to Storybrook and you have no idea how hard it is for me to leave you after only just getting to know you but I'd be no good to you right now. I'm such a wreck and I'd just be a poison to you, I'd suck the happiness from you and you need to be solely focused on the baby. This way it'll work out better I promise. I'll be back one day when I'm right again and I'll make it up to you and baby Liam. As stupid as it sounds, I'm doing this just as much for you as I am for myself. All I have left to say is that I wish you and Killian every happiness for the future because I love you so much. I don't want to taint the amazing relationship we have with my insecurities so I'm removing myself. Remember that I love you always, please, Emma._

 _Neal..._  
 _Right now you're so young but as you grow up, I know you'll hear stories about me and hopefully they're the good ones, the ones that make me out to be the hero I once was. While reading this I need you to know that leaving wasn't easy for me, I adore you and your big sister so I know you deserve nothing less than the truth. And the truth is that those brilliant, heroic stories were once true but the reason I left was because I hurt the people around me. I hurt you and auntie Gina and daddy so I decided it would be best for me to go but I know that when I come back I'll be the mother you deserve, I'll be fixed. All you need to know is that I love you so much, so so much my darling baby boy._

David was left speechless. He'd read them all, privacy be damned because this woman was the mother to his children and his ex bloody wife. All he seemed to get from the letter was that she was running away, no doubt about it.

"No parent abandons their children, how could she?" He began and could feel the words already slipping out. "She's no mother at all. What kind of mother puts her own happiness before that of her children? Who does she think she is?! She left a shitty excuse for a note and a list full of things I need to do on her behalf because she's too _broken_ to tell her own children that she can't be arsed with them anymore and would rather save her own skin than face up to the fact that she could have killed the woman I love and my children!" He finished with eyes blazing and steam pouring from his ears.

What was she thinking? How on earth could she do that to him and their children? "How did she even manage to do this? There aren't any beans left and she wouldn't survive in the real world so where is she? Where could she have possibly gone?" David clenched his jaw harshly.

"We'll find her, David but we have to pick Neal up and tell Emma first. She deserves to know." Regina took the letter from him and put it in her bag before grabbing his hand. "David?"

"Yeah, yeah we should tell Emma." He gave her hand a squeeze as she led him out of the apartment.


	18. Breaking News

_**Goodbye Snow White...**_

"If I'd have known there were this many checks I definitely wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." Killian smirked at Emma as they left the prenatal class.

"Hey, you're the one that doesn't like condoms." Emma raised her eyebrows and smirked right back.

"Well they're shit." Was all Hook could think of and Emma gave a small laugh of victory. "Oh shut it, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her through the car park to her car where they both got in. "Granny's?"

"I think that's an idea." Emma smiled as she started the ignition. They talked on the drive home about life with their baby, what sports he'd do and where he'd go to school, if they'd move out of Storybrook or if they'd stay. Both were so undeniably excited to have this baby that it seemed to be all they spoke about. The nursery was underway and they were already buying little bits of baby clothes and the big things like the pram and car seat, oh, not to mention the hunt for a new car. Of course Emma would still keep the Bug but they needed a family car that'd make it easy to get the baby around.

A short drive later they stopped at Granny's and decided to get lunch. Emma looked to her watch, more like dinner. They walked into the diner and were met with a smiling Neal talking to Ruby. "Hey, Neal." Emma picked him up and planted him on the counter.

"Hi, Emma. Hi, Hook." Neal beamed.

Emma smiled lightly. "How come you're so happy, little man?" She tickled him.

"Ruby let me be a wa-wai-waiter! So I been taking food to people and helping before daddy comes."

Emma tried to keep the smile but couldn't help frowning a little. "Where's mum?" Emma didn't aim that question at Neal, it was more of a general question to whoever knew.

"She drops me off this morning." Neal shrugged as Emma put him back down on the floor so he could go run around the back. Emma turned with a frown to Granny. Surely things were better at home now that her dad had left, Neal should be with their mum today, why would she pawn him off on Granny?

The elderly woman looked hesitant. She opened her mouth to reply when the bell above the door went causing them both to look at the couple that'd just entered. "Dad?" Emma said as he walked straight past her to the back to get Neal. "What's going on?" She directed to Regina. They'd been happy a few hours ago at the hospital, what could have possibly changed?

"Emma..." Regina sighed as she watched the pirate grab her hand.

"We'll explain at yours, come on. Thanks for having him, Granny." David walked straight past them again with Neal in his arms. Emma looked to Regina who shook her head as she followed David outside. What the hell was going on?

To say the drive back home was stressful would be an understatement. Emma was freaking out about what could have possibly happened and by the time they got back to her house she was a wreck thinking of everything that could have gone wrong in the hours they'd been apart. "Dad?"

They were all in the living room, except Neal who'd fallen asleep on the way there. He'd just have to be told in the morning. Killian was next to Emma, David on the other sofa looking at the floor and Regina stood by the window with her back facing them all. "Emma I don't know how to say this." David rubbed his hands over his face and looked his daughter in the eye.

"Say what?" Killian felt her tremble and wished David would just get to the point.

All of a sudden Regina turned. "Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs with Violet." Hook answered and Regina took herself upstairs. She couldn't be there when he told Emma, she couldn't watch her best friend crumble and she certainly couldn't watch the man she loved grieve for his wife.

Knocking lightly on Henry's door she heard a reply and entered to find Henry sat up with a sleeping Violet curled into his side. "Hey, mom. What's up?" He whispered as Regina lightly sat at the opposite end of the bed and put her back to the wall.

"Just tired, it's been a long day." Regina placed her head on the wall too and shut her eyes. "Violet understands."

Henry let out a little laugh as Regina rolled her head on the wall and opened her eyes so she could look at Henry. "She's dead to the world as soon as her head hits the pillow. Nothing wakes her, honestly." He smiled down at her and Regina caught herself with a small smile playing on her lips.

"And you love her?" Regina asked lightly and Henry looked to his mother.

Running a hand through Violet's hair he nodded. "Truly." Was his answer and Regina nodded.

"Keep hold of her, Henry. Don't let her go, be there when she needs you, treat her the way she should be."

"I will do, mom. Where's this coming from?" He'd been trying to figure out what was going on from the second she stepped in his room. Why was she here? She'd seen him and Emma hours before. What made her come to his room and not just call him down? Why was she acting weird?

Regina could feel herself getting emotional so shook her head before shouts were heard from downstairs and she found herself jumping from Henry's bed as he slid from Violet's grasp and followed Regina until they were faced with a crying Emma being held back by Killian.

"I'll kill her! I'll find her and I'll kill her! How could she do this to me?!" She flailed in her husbands arms trying to get to the door.

"What's going on?" Henry shouted and Emma calmed considerably upon hearing her son.

Removing herself from Killian's grasp she wiped her eyes and looked to Henry. "The perfect little princess Snow White has abandoned her children." Emma spat and then took herself to the kitchen.

"What? Where's Grandma?" Henry was looking to his Grandpa and all David did was sigh and pass him the note. Regina watched his eyes wiz over the words and saw his frown deepen with every line.

Passing the letter back Henry opened his mouth before shaking his head and starting again. "So Grandma's gone?" He found his first question and directed it to his mom. He got a nod in response and hugged her. He knew she'd find this hard too. "Do we know where?"

"No." David coughed. "We don't know where and we don't know how. All we know is that she doesn't intend to come back for a while, not if the notes any indication." Henry wasn't sure if his Grandpa was angry or sad. He seemed tense but his voice was a mix of hurt and bitterness.

"We'll find her lad, don't worry." Killian returned from the kitchen without Emma.

"No." Henry pulled back from his mom.

"No?" Regina questioned.

"No." Henry shook his head. "She doesn't want to be found and we should respect that."

"You don't want her back?" Emma emerged from the kitchen with a hand over her bump.

Henry found himself shaking his head again. "That's not what I said. Grandma's clearly going through something and she's chosen to remove herself. She doesn't want us to find her and even if we did what would we do? Would we force her to stay? Keep her in a cell? Either way she's not in our lives, at least this way she'll come back and be part of this family again." Henry finished his speech and looked to everyone in the room.

Emma clenched her jaw and averted her eyes as Killian pulled her in for a hug. David nodded as a tear left his eye and as Henry moved to see Regina he found she wasn't there. "You're right." Emma breathed. "This is what she wants. Maybe she'll come back and meet Liam one day." Emma was trying to convince herself, she'd lived without a mother before and she'd do it again.

"Where's mom?"

David looked up to where she'd stood and started panicking. He knew it was stupid but his ex wife had just left, what was to stop Regina? Henry went to move but David stopped him. "I'll go and find her."

And off he went. He knew she was in the house, they'd have heard the door and they'd have definitely seen if she used magic. First he checked the kitchen before moving upstairs where he ran into Violet. "Oh, sorry David. Do you know where Henry is?" She rubbed her eyes.

"They're downstairs, you haven't seen Regina have you?"

"Bathroom I think." Violet smiled as she approached the stairs and David went to the bathroom door.

David hesitated before knocking. Had he done something to upset her? Knowing his luck he probably had. Why was it never just easy for him and Regina? Then again, did he want another vanilla relationship? He loved being with Regina and he loved fighting for it, he'd do it for as long as he needed.

Raising his hand he knocked lightly on the door. "One second." She called back.

"No, no it's just me. Can I come in?" He put his hand on the handle and before she could answer David entered to find her sat on the floor next to the toilet. "Hey, you alright?" He came and sat down with her and put a hand on her leg.

"Just a bit sick, nothing I can't handle." Regina still hadn't looked at him, he could see she was avoiding his eyes and it worried him.

"Regina, look at me." David brought his hand across and cupped her cheek to turn her face to him. Sad eyes met him and he couldn't help but move in and slide his nose next to hers. He wouldn't kiss her, he'd wait as long as he had to for her to be the one to respond.

It was so obvious. She knew exactly what he was doing and it was working. "David, I've just been sick, you don't want to kiss me." Regina tried to joke as she pulled back slightly but the hand on her cheek brought her back to where she was. He supposed she was right, he didn't want to kiss her, he wanted her to kiss him. "David..."

It was never meant to play out this way. She was adamant she wouldn't kiss him but having him that close made her world spin; he was like a drug to her and it had been so long since they'd just had time to be them. Why not take the time now?

Closing the gap between them she pressed her lips to his in a needy way she didn't have the energy to be ashamed of at the moment. David responded, everything he wanted was right in front of him so he took it by slowly moving them both so her back was on the floor of the bathroom. This was slow, probably the slowest they'd taken it and it had to be there on Emma's tiled floor.

Regina wasn't sure how she'd managed to get in this position but she didn't really care now he was there, removing her bottoms swiftly before swiping his tip through her already wet folds. Of course she was ready, this was David and he had the power to get her worked up by giving her a look. Neither were surprised.

The movement was sensual as he slid into her heat and watched her close her eyes. It seemed the slower the movement the more riled up they were both getting; David could feel that he wouldn't last long, not at all. Nibbling at her neck he glided his hand down to behind her knee and lifted it, changing the angle and eliciting a deep moan from Regina as he sped up ever so slightly. "David, I'm almost there." She scraped her nails through his hair as he felt her back arch into his body.

Slowing down again, David had to kiss Regina as she screamed into his mouth and clenched down on him so hard that he had no choice but to cum. Eventually he removed himself from her and they both sat back against the wall. "Well I never thought we'd end up doing _that_ here of all places." Regina laughed a little causing David to copy as he placed a hand on her thigh.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know I've not handled Snow leaving very well." Regina linked her fingers with his on her thigh and nodded. "It's stupid but she's the mother of my children, I didn't think she'd just leave without telling them face to face. I know it seems like I'm a mess because I miss her but you have to understand that-"

"Hey, David, wow. I get it. She's your wife and she's just left. You have a right to be upset, a right to miss her but it's just- it's just hard for me to see."

"Ex wife." David smiled.

Regina frowned. "What?"

"You called her my wife. She's my ex wife, I don't love her anymore, I love you, okay. I'm _in love_ with you." He gave her a sweet kiss before standing and helping her up. "We best go back down."

Regina nodded and kept hold of his hand as they made their way out and downstairs. Emma was sat on the sofa in Killian's arms while Henry and Violet were in the kitchen talking as Henry washed up. Just as David was about to speak to his daughter padding was heard on the wooden floor. "Daddy where's mommy? I want mommy." Neal rubbed his eyes wearily.

Everyone's heart broke. David was so close to crumbling at his sons words but he had to explain, he couldn't leave it until the morning. Scooping him up in his arms David held him close and breathed him in. How was he supposed to do this? "David?" Regina put her hand on his arm but he shook his head.

"I've got to do this on my own." He planted a soft kiss on her lips before moving to the stairs. Regina understood. This was something he had to do. Alone. Everyone watched as David clung to his son as they ventured up the stairs.

Emma sat silently brooding in her husbands arms thinking about how different her life would be now her mom wasn't around. You don't really realise how important someone is until they leave and Emma was suddenly realising. Her heart was torn. How could she possibly forgive her mother for nearly killing her pregnant best friend? How could she forgive her for leaving? But if she was still there wouldn't she have just been put in jail and what's the point in having a mother that's close but unreachable. Surely she'd have just grown to hate her. Maybe this way was better, having her gone so they can both heal. One day she'd come back, she promised.

David took them to Neal's bedroom at Emma's and sat him on his bed before kneeling in front of him. How was he supposed to do this without breaking down? "Okay, Neal, I need you to listen carefully to me when I say this." Neal gave a nod and sat up straighter. Nodding, David bought time to think about how to approach this. "Alright, mommy and I need you to understand that we both love you so so much and we always will. It's just that me and mommy aren't in love anymore."

"Cos you love auntie Gina." Neal smiled as David took hold of Neal's hands.

"Yeah, buddy, exactly." David couldn't stop as a tear fell from his eye. "You get that that was hard for mommy to see don't you, because deep down mommy and I will always love each other just not in the way I'm in love with auntie Gina." Neal nodded. "This made mommy a bit sad and a bit angry-"

"But mommy's a princess. Princesses don't get mad." Neal frowned.

David sighed. "Do you know what else mommy is?" Neal shook his head. "She's human, just like you and me and you get mad sometimes don't you?" Neal nodded. "So mommy got so sad and angry that she pulled herself away from us all."

"Like when she left me at Granny's or didn't answer the door?"

David let a few more tears slip. "Yeah, just like that. Mommy wasn't happy here and we want everyone to be happy don't we?"

Neal seemed to take longer with that question. "So she's gone?" David could only nod. "I didn't make her happy?"

David's tears fell with his sons this time. "No, of course you made her happy, she loves you remember it's just that there were so many other things that made her unhappy."

"Like you and auntie Gina?"

"That was one of them."

"So can't you just not be with auntie Gina for a bit to make mommy happy so she can come back." Neal's bottom lip was wobbling.

"It's not that easy. Even if I wasn't with auntie Gina for a bit, mommy still wouldn't come back because she still wouldn't be happy."

"But h-how can she be happy without m-me?" Neal was still trying through his tears as David took him in his arms.

Stroking his hair David felt the little boy cling to him. "I'm not sure she knows yet but she's trying so she can be better for you when she comes back."

"W-when is she c-coming h-home?"

"I don't know but we'll all help you until she comes back. We love you just as much as mommy does."

Neal didn't say anything after that, all he could do was cry into David's shoulder until David felt him relax and his hiccups stop. Slowly, David tucked Neal into his bed and kissed his head before leaving the room and making his way down the stairs. He had to take a second to wipe his eyes and take a breath before rounding the corner to the front room.

Emma was curled up into Killian and seemed to be fast asleep, Henry and Violet had moved to the dining room table and were sat knee to knee facing each other just talking and Regina was back at the window staring into space. Killian looked up when David entered and gave a small smile which David reciprocated on his way to the window. Once there he slipped his arms around Regina's waist and felt her jump before realising who it was and relaxing into him as he rested his head on hers.

She gave him a moment and then turned in his arms so she was facing him, trapped between his chest and the windowsill. "How did it go?" She brought a hand to his tear stained face and kissed his cheek.

David leaned into her touch and sighed. "I tried to explain it but I didn't know how. He asked how she'd be happy without him, how was I supposed to answer that?" Regina wiped the tears from his cheeks and he tightened his grip on her and put his head on her shoulder as he cried. All she could do was hold him and let him have his breakdown because this wasn't about her. Snow wasn't her ex wife and Neal wasn't her son and this was hard for her so she couldn't even imagine how David felt right now.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Eventually they'd all gone to sleep with David and Regina crashing on the couch not wanting to wake Neal and take him home. Once morning came David and Regina had taken Neal home to get ready and made their way swiftly back to Emma and Killian's.

"We've got to tell the town, there'll only be questions if we don't." Killian said as they all sat at the table and Emma nodded.

"You're right, I'll call a town meeting." Emma got up.

"Now?" Regina frowned.

Emma shrugged. "No time like the present. I'll go and get ready then we'll leave." She turned and went up the stairs quickly.

Killian went to move but Regina was already up. "I've got this."

Making her way upstairs she saw that the bedroom door was open a crack so she hesitantly pushed it until Emma came into view. "Hey." Regina made her presence known and Emma looked up from her position on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Hey." She smiled in response and Regina made her way over to sit with her but stayed quiet. She'd let Emma talk in her own time. "It's really fucking crappy that she's gone you know." Were the first words to come from her mouth and it made Regina smile a little at the fact Emma was finally letting her feelings out. "How could she? It's not just me and Neal, she's left the whole fucking town without a second thought, without considering anyone else's fucking feelings but her own. It's shit. She didn't even have the decency to say goodbye face to face. She hid behind a shit excuse for a letter all so she didn't have to face up to what she did. But hey, maybe Henry's right and it's a good thing she left. I think I know that deep down and I'll come to accept it but right now I'm hurt, I'm fucking fuming that she's done this but it makes sense in a sick sort of way. It's cowardly but it makes sense." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"When she comes back I want you to tell her everything you just told me. Let her know how shit it is without her, make her feel the way you feel right now, okay because that's something she deserves. Everything you said makes sense and I know it's confusing but it's how you feel. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm right here." Regina felt Emma grab her hand and lay her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you. For not judging me and letting me get that out."

"Anytime. I'm always here for you."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The town was in uproar. Disbelief seemed to be the feeling of the hour because it was made clear that most of the town did not believe that their princess had left. Every single person had their own interpretation of the story of her departure but finally there was an air of acceptance after plans to get her back were shot down and the shock, anger and upset had settled.

It had been a hard day for the town and one that everyone knew they wouldn't be forgetting for a very long time. But life would go on, with or without Snow White.


	19. Pregnancy

_**I feel the arrival of the babies is imminent...**_

Two months had passed since the day they'd realised Snow had gone and things had returned to relative normality. Emma was now six months pregnant and Regina was four months. Both had missed all of their appointments in the two month period but David was finally forcing Regina to go and Whale and it was mainly because he was overly excited to find out the sex of their babies.

Regina rolled her eyes sat on the bed. "I still don't know why you dragged me here. It's just extra hassle having to arrange somewhere for Neal for something so pointless."

"You know Granny doesn't mind and is it such a crime for me to want to know the sex of my babies?" He placed his hands on her knees and slid them up her thighs as he stood and kissed her.

Regina smirked and pulled back. "I suppose not." She kissed him again before the click of the door was heard and David sat back in his seat as Regina swung her legs around so she was fully on the bed. "Whale." She nodded.

"Regina, David, lovely to see you again." He gave a sarcastic smile that had Regina rolling her eyes again. "Lift your top and I'll get this started." He sat on his swirly chair and grabbed the bottle of gel. Reluctantly Regina raised her top and shut her eyes only to release a gasp when a cold substance was put on her belly. "Ah yes, forgot to tell you that might be cold."

"Of course you did." Regina gritted her teeth and looked to David who was fighting off his laughter.

The probe was placed on her gel covered abdomen and both David and Regina turned their attention to the monitor while David grabbed her hand. "Okay." Whale held the probe still and a clear picture of the tiny humans inside her appeared. "Well it looks like you'll be having fraternal twins so they won't be identical. Do you want to know the sex of them?"

"Yes." They both said together not taking their eyes from the monitor. Regina hadn't realised how much she wanted to know before he said that.

Whale looked back to the monitor and moved the probe slightly. "Okay, I see no penises so it looks like you've got two healthy girls." Whale gave a genuine smile. "I assume you want a print so I'll leave it behind the desk and give you some time alone, the cleaning stuffs there." He pointed and then excused himself and as soon as the door clicked they looked to each other.

"We're having two girls." David said in disbelief as he grabbed the paper towel and sat on the bed, wiping the gel off of her stomach.

Regina couldn't believe it. "Two girls." She smiled brightly as David finished cleaning her. Sitting up she grabbed David's face in her hands and kissed him hard. All he could do was respond as his hands came to her sides and he lay her down. Her bump was still small in David's opinion and he loved that fact, especially in times like this. Removing himself from her lips he started on her neck, sucking that spot he knew got her dripping. "Here?" Regina gasped out trying to get a bit of clarity but his insistent actions were getting to her.

All she felt was him nod into her as he undid her trousers and slipped them off. "Fuck it." Regina snapped and flipped them so she was on top. There was a moment of shock to which Regina used to her advantage and put her mouth on his as her hands copied his earlier actions and undid his pants. She could feel him beneath her, all hot and hard waiting for her and she couldn't help but grind into him making them both groan.

David had immensely enjoyed the past month because whenever given the chance Regina would jump him and he loved it. He loved that she was yet to figure out that it was her pregnancy hormones that had her constantly horny but he wouldn't be the one to tell her. He'd let her figure it out one fuck at a time.

All thoughts were driven from him as her hand made contact with his length. She took her lips from his and moved to his ear giving a loud moan that made him jerk into her hand. "I'm so wet for you, David." He jerked into her hand again as she took one of his hands and led it to her panties. David didn't have to be told twice so he dipped his hand into her panties and played with her clit before venturing further to find she was soaked. He growled as he slipped his fingers inside her and heard her gasp as she continued to rub his cock.

As he began to finger her he could feel himself getting harder by the second with every sweet sound that came from her mouth but just before she was about to cum he pulled his fingers out. "What the fuck, David I was so clo-" She was cut off as he put his fingers in her mouth and slipped her panties to the side and slid into her heat. Regina's breath hitched as he began to move and the taste of herself on his fingers was driving her wild; she may have been on top but she was certainly not in control.

Taking his fingers from her mouth he took both hands and gripped her ass moving her up and down on his solid cock. "Mmm, David, you're so hard." Her nails dug into his flannel clad chest as he sat up and began nipping at her neck. The angle change had Regina on the verge of screaming, hospital room be damned. David ploughed into her over and over again at speed and she could feel herself tipping over the edge.

"Don't cum." David rasped into her ear as he bit her lobe. "You're not allowed to cum yet." He moved faster and heard her groan as her eyes shut.

"But, David-"

"Not until I say." He gave her ass a squeeze as he rammed into her tight, wet hole getting himself to where he needed to be. She was shaking, he could feel it.

It took all she had in her to resist the urge to cum. "David..." She gasped out.

"Cum." David whispered and Regina let out a small hearty scream as she tightened around his thick member and let herself go. He thrust into her twice more before he finished inside of her with a loud groan.

Catching her breath Regina smiled. "If I knew these appointments led to _that_ I'd have been to every one."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

One month later and David, Neal and Regina had just made it downstairs from a morning of explaining the importance of knocking to the youngest. "I'm with Zelena today." Regina reminded David as she put the kettle on and leaned against the kitchen countertop.

David came and put his hands on her hips. "Yep, and I'm with Killian." He kissed her softly and then moved to pour the water into Regina's travel mug.

"You know you're not fooling me. Your voice might say you're not happy about spending the day with your son in law but your face tell me otherwise." Regina raised her eyebrows. She loved that he tried his hardest to not like Killian because it so obvious that they were friends. If David had a problem it was Killian he'd call and vice versa; they were exactly like Emma and Regina.

David turned to her and smiled. "I never said I wasn't happy but I can't seem too keen."

"But why? He's practically your best friend."

David widened his eyes in outrage. "He is not my best friend."

Neal patterned into the kitchen. "Yes he is, daddy. Who else would it be?" He went to Regina who picked him up and placed him on the counter.

"Yeah, David, who else would it be?" Regina laughed. "Name another male friend that you have."

His mind raced trying to think of someone so Regina couldn't be right. "Thomas."

"Oh yeah, Thomas who you speak to so very often." Regina mocked. "I speak to Ella more than you speak to him."

"Please, you've never said a word to Ella."

"Exactly." Regina moved and gave Neal a hug and a kiss before doing the same to David as she grabbed her travel mug. "See you later."

"Yeah whatever." David watched her walk away with a smile.

"Bye Gina!" Neal yelled as David moved next to him.

"Love you." David shouted as she got to the door from his place against the kitchen counter.

"Who doesn't." She winked and heard him laugh as she closed the door.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Another two month past and everyone could already tell Emma was getting tetchy. She didn't want to go out because she was 'too big to fit through the door' and Killian was banned from touching her because she was 'fat and ugly'. Henry found it quite funny that both of his moms were pregnant and he found it even funnier that they both handled it completely different.

Emma looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. After the first six months of buying and decorating the nursery in a peaceful bliss Emma had suddenly turned as if only just realising she was pregnant. She got paranoid easily, thinking everyone was making fun of her for being so big and they all had to admit she really was carrying big. Regina was carrying twins and Emma was still bigger. She refused to do housework because her everything hurt and Killian honestly couldn't wait for his son to be born.

Regina however didn't care what people thought of her bump and wouldn't let David do a thing around the house. She found it oddly therapeutic to do all the housework along with her mayoral duties and David's fussing that she was working herself too hard didn't stop her. She was like a woman on a mission getting everything ready for when the twins came even if that meant having to change Henry's old room. As hard as it was to paint over the memories in there Henry had told her it was fine and that she had to for the new babies.

"Emma, come on. You can't stay in here forever." Killian climbed back in bed and placed a hand on her bump and kissed her cheek.

She groaned. "I can and I will." Her hand met his on her bump and she closed her eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast then? I'll bring it to you before I go to work." He kissed her shoulder before getting up.

"Anything." Emma shrugged sitting up and Killian left to go and make her 'anything'. He knew it was hard for her, this pregnancy brought up all the memories from when she was pregnant with Henry, she'd told him in one of her breakdowns.

Once downstairs he thought for a second before deciding she'd probably want something simple so he grabbed a bowl and the Weetabix from the cupboard but before he could get the milk his attention was drawn elsewhere. "Killian." He turned to see Emma had made it down the stairs but the look on her face made him worry. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

They were all sat at the hospital. Killian had called David, Regina and Henry so the three plus Neal and Violet were all gathered waiting for some news. All they knew was that she'd gone into labour and that everything seemed to be fine and from what they could tell the baby would be healthy. They all turned as Killian came out of the room. "She wants you, Regina."

David helped her up and watched her venture into the room in which his daughter was going to give birth. Once in the room Regina made her way over to Emma's other side. "Hey, how you doing?"

Emma grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "When he's born I need you to stick me in a convent. I am never doing this again, twice is more than enough." She smiled weakly and Regina laughed before another contraction hit Emma. "Killian!" Emma crushed Regina's hand while searching for Killian's with her free hand.

"I've got you, love." He grabbed her hand and put his other to her head stroking her hair. As it ended Emma released Regina's hand and rolled into Killian.

Lying on her back again Emma groaned before turning to Regina. "You'll stay with me won't you."

Regina smiled broadly. "Of course I will."

"Okay let's get this show on the road." The obnoxious voice of Whale could be heard as he entered the room.

The whole room rolled their eyes. "Are you the only bloody doctor in this place?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You wish, sweetheart." Whale gave a sarcastic smile and Regina curled her lip. Turning back to Emma he became professional again. "You're sure you don't want any pain relief, it's not too late." Emma shook her head and that's all that was said on the matter.

Things moved extremely quickly after Whale's entrance and before long Emma was fully dilated and Whale was giving her instructions to push. The bones in Regina's hand were crushed as Emma called for Killian with every other push no matter how much he told her he was there. "Stop pushing for me now, Emma. I need you to pant, baby's crowning." All she did was nod and began panting. "And one big push."

And push she did. Regina's whole body ached as her friend continued to grind her bones to dust; being stood for this period of time at six months pregnant with twins was not the best thing Regina had ever had to do. Then again it wasn't the worst.

Three big pushes later and an ear splitting scream echoed around the room. "A healthy baby boy."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Another month past and baby Liam was just perfect. Killian had never known anything to be so small and precious. Becoming a father was the single best thing that could have ever happened to him; he realised what Regina had meant all those months ago in that car because nothing else mattered anymore, his son was everything he could have ever imagined and more. "Killian, I want my baby." Emma sat on the couch next to him and turned to face him, legs folded and her arms out.

"But look how comfy he is." Killian looked to Emma with his big eyes and sighed when she raised her eyebrow before handing over Liam. "He's perfect."

Emma smiled down at her baby and drew him closer. "He is isn't he." Killian leaned forward and kissed Emma softly and her hand came to his face as they pulled apart. She couldn't help the smile that spilled onto her face as she stared at her husband before they both looked to their child.

They found themselves doing this pretty often since he was born, just staring at him as he slept. He was a perfect combination of them both; little wisps of light brown hair, bright green eyes, Emma's nose, Killian's lips. He was theirs and they loved him unconditionally.

The moment was shattered with the ringing of Emma's phone. Quickly passing a now screaming Liam to Killian she stood and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Just thought you should know that Regina's in labour and she'd very much like her best friend with her."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

 _ **BABIES!**_


	20. Old and New

_**Bare with as I self promote: I have a new EvilCharming one shot called 'Unforgettable' if you care to take a look. Two chapters in one day is just unheard of! But anywho, here we go... BABIES...**_

"No way!"

"Yes way, Regina!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Give birth yourself then!"

"I want another doctor!"

"There isn't another doctor!"

David, Emma, Violet, Henry and Zelena had been stood watching this screaming match for ten whole minutes. Killian was sat with Liam in his arms trying to soothe the baby and get him to sleep with Neal sat next to him, watching some iPad thing he'd never understand, but he was still watching Whale and Regina, hooked on every word they were saying. At first they'd tried to intervene but every time both Whale and Regina would shoot them down. This was their battle and all the six of them could do was watch it in shock. They'd been throwing the same lines at each other, Regina wanted another doctor and Whale insisted there wasn't another that could deliver twins like he could.

All of a sudden Regina turned to the six with an eerie sense of calm. "One of you find me someone who can deliver children and I'll name one of them after you."

Killian turned and looked down to his baby while the other five stared at her wide eyed before Henry finally spoke. "Are you being serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Regina raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

Henry shook his head quickly. "No, not at all." He bit his lip still under Regina's intense stare. "I'll just be quiet now."

"I think that's an idea." Regina growled through clenched teeth as another contraction hit.

Emma had to admit as someone who'd just given birth that Regina was taking her contractions ridiculously well; she really admired her pain threshold, envied it if she was honest.

"Come on, Regina. You can't be serious about naming-"

"Of course I'm not bloody serious about naming our child after one of you, David. Do you take me for an idiot?"

David swallowed hard as he shook his head as Henry did. "No, of course I don't. Come on why don't you at least sit down?" He stepped forward.

"Touch me, David and I swear I'll have your head for it." Her eyes had that glow of evil he used to see in the Enchanted Forest before she went to battle and he stepped right back.

"I'll take you, Regina. Come on, we'll go and sit on the bed." Zelena tried but Regina shook her head.

"I..." Regina shut her eyes and clenched her jaw for a while before taking a breath. "I'm not sitting on the bed so this dick can deliver my children."

"He delivered Liam and he's perfect. Whale can do this if you let him." Emma smiled and Regina bit her lip. "You think I'd have put my baby in danger?"

"No, of course you wouldn't." Regina said in a defeated tone and then turned to Whale with her finger in his face. "If anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong then I promise I will gut you like a fish and hang your head on the hospital door." Regina looked him up and down before turning and lying on the hospital bed that was then wheeled to theatre. Whale had explained earlier that she'd have to have them in an operating room just in case a c-section was needed.

Emma turned to Henry and Violet but before she could say anything they nodded and sat with Killian, Henry taking Liam in his arms as Violet picked Neal up and sat him on her knee. The remaining three were sterilised and placed in scrubs before following Regina into the operating room as a nurse came out. "Gas and air?" Emma nodded to the tube Regina had in her hand.

"If you think I'm going to be all righteous like you and do this naturally then you're out of your mind."

"If I was having two I'd have had a bloody epidural." Emma smiled as Regina let out a breathy laugh before clenching her teeth again and reaching out for David.

Gripping her hand he began breathing with her through the contraction. "Snip." She gritted out.

"What?" David frowned as the contraction came to an end.

"As soon as this is over, you're getting the snip. I'm never ever doing this again." Another contraction hit and she growled gripping the gas and air tube as Emma and Zelena hid her laughter at David's face.

David didn't have a response because he wouldn't tell her that he'd never do that, not now. He just hoped to god she wasn't being serious. "Sounds like you're just about ready." Whale announced his presence as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Just get on with it." She groaned.

"Looks like you're fully dilated so you can start to push whenever your ready."

Regina looked to David and for the first time that day he saw fear in her eyes. "It going to be just fine. I'm right here." He leaned down and put his forehead on hers.

"Okay." She whispered and David looked at her and nodded before she took a deep breath and began pushing. She put the tube straight in her mouth and clenched down on it as she began to breathe. Lights began to flicker in the room and Emma looked to her dad.

"Stop pushing for me." Whale shouted. "The first baby's crowning, I need you to pant." He said clearly and Regina nodded as she began to do as he said. He'd ignore the lights for now, this was more important.

All David could do was stroke her hair, hold her hand and tell her she was doing well, he'd never felt so useless in his life. It hurt him to see Regina in so much pain and know there was nothing he could do to help her but it'd all be worth it when they had their girls.

They all watched as Regina continued to push and the lights continued to flicker until a small scream was heard and every phone and pager began to ring as the lights blew with a pop but before the glass could fall it was stopped in the air and moved to the side where it was lowered slowly.

"Baby girl number one." Whale shouted above the noises and looked wide eyed at the remains of the lights before he clamps the cord and cuts it and hands the child to another doctor who checks some things before carrying her over to Regina and David. She's placed on Regina's chest and the noise stops as all four of them are staring at the little babe.

"Tell me that was you, Emma." Regina also looked to the pile of glass.

"I was going to say the same to you."

"Zelena?" Regina looked to her but all she did was shake her head as she stared at the tiny babe.

"Wow." Regina stroked her baby girls cheek as they stared at her in silence until Whale spoke again as he turned his head light on and Zelena flicked her wrist so other lights appeared. "Okay Regina I'm going to feel your stomach to see where the other twin's at. I need you to tell me if you feel any contractions." He could feel the position of the second child and breathed a sigh of relief. He could hear her growling again and looked up to see David had the first twin in his arms as Regina bit down on the gas and air tube.

"Definitely having contractions." Emma looked to Whale and he smiled. At least this was going right.

"Good. Push again, Regina."

Credit to her because she did it. There was no complaining as she pushed and pushed and the room began to tremble slightly. "Stop again for me." He shouted as the other doctor grabbed the emergency surgical tray to stop it moving with every tremble. "And push Regina, just a few more now."

This one was shorter. As soon as she was born a pipe burst in the ceiling and the water was frozen in the air, suspended above them as the trembling increased before it came to a swift halt. "Okay..." Whale looked to the hanging droplets and then to David and he shrugged as the other doctor handed the child to Regina. "Well that was interesting to say the least." He gave a command and the clean up began as the placentas were removed and the babies taken to be weighed and cleaned properly before they were handed back.

After that Regina was wheeled out of the operating room and was just close enough to hear the water drop before she was placed in a normal room. "They're beautiful, Regina." Emma had moved round and was holding the first child.

"Hey, give me some credit too." David smiled at Emma and she gave a small laugh.

Zelena was stood with them with the second baby in her arms. "What are they called?"

Regina and David looked to one another before David took the first born from Emma. "This one..." David smiled as he stroked her cheek. "This one is Meredith Ruth Nolan-Mills."

Regina couldn't help but let a tear slip as Zelena handed the other to Regina. "And this one is Emilia Sarah Nolan-Mills."

Emma felt fit to burst, just as she had when Liam was born. "Oh they're beautiful."

"Are you really crying at my babies?" Regina smiled.

"You're crying too, shut up. You cried at my baby." They both laughed.

Zelena couldn't take her eyes of them. "They look so different." And it was so very true. Meredith was born with raven hair and was effectively Regina in baby form whereas Emilia had much lighter hair and looked a lot more like David already; the only thing they had in common was their eyes, David's blue orbs in Regina's sockets. They all nodded in agreement and were in an awed silence before a knock was heard at the door.

As it opened, Violet popped her head through. "This little guy wanted to meet his aunties." She brought Liam in as Henry, Neal and Killian entered after.

"Well I hadn't thought of it that way." Zelena said and they all burst into laughter and Neal went to the bed and hopped up.

Henry stopped for a second and thought. "Wait. Are they my sisters or _my_ aunties?" He looked genuinely lost.

"No, stop that, it's all too confusing." Violet laughed.

"Anyway." Henry shook his head. "What're they called." He took the light haired baby from Regina as Emma swapped the dark haired one with Violet and took Liam from her.

"Well, the one you're holding is Emilia and the one Violet's holding is Meredith." Regina smiled at her little boy.

"Emilia and Meredith. I like it, they're beautiful." Henry put his finger in the palm of Emilia's hand as the rest of the room began to ogle the babies and talk to them.

Regina looked to David who was already looking at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Six months had passed since she'd had the twins and it was safe to say they had no hold on their magic; the only thing they could control was when they communicate with each other. The only reason Regina knew what they were doing was because their eyes would glow purple.

Gold had shielded the lightbulbs after the first time one of Meredith's cries had burst them but Regina couldn't stop the electrical incidents the little one seemed to cause. She could sense it, she knew the girls had worked together to break the shield. Emilia seemed to have a passion for creating disaster. Whether it be bursting the pipes or creating small fires with a laugh or a cry. Regina had known they'd be powerful but she never expected this level of power but due to her assumption she'd had Gold creating a solution to contain their abilities until they were old enough to understand, learn and control their magic.

Gold had called Meredith's gift new magic compared to Emilia's old magic. Meredith's was easier to learn, easier to understand and wield making it a lot more common in oracles but Emilia's magic was as old as time itself, difficult to learn, near impossible to understand and so rare only a handful of other oracles had this magic.

David didn't understand it at all, he always knew they'd have magic but this was beyond him. He got Emma's magic, he got Regina's magic but his youngest two had magic he'd never heard of before so in the six months since they'd been born he'd been doing his research along with Regina so they could understand their girls more. Meredith's magic was easy enough to learn about, it may not have all been recorded but most of it had and from what he could understand it was easy enough to contain right now but as she got older it was harder to stop, not impossible but it required a lot of magic. She could tap into new parts and areas and most hadn't been discovered yet.

Then there was Emilia who Gold had tested several bracelets to prevent magic but all had failed. There were exactly four sentences in the many books they'd researched on her magic and David had committed them to memory:

 _...Then there's oracles with old magic of which only seven true have been recorded, one every thousand years rendering only three known facts available: It cannot be transferred or understood like new magic, It is progressively a lot stronger than new magic and it comes at a great price when used on a large scale. Around 28 AD it is recorded that the sixth old magic oracle prevented a great flood from consuming the world but as a consequence the power of this oracle was absorbed into the elements to instruct the next old magic oracle on how to master the elements. These seven oracles have been known to have died of an unnatural cause as each has enabled their gift to infect the mind as it's said only the pure born will have the will to overcome the elements. All oracles have the power of every type of sight and the power to learn areas of old magic but they will never understand and so can not unlock every dimension as old magic oracles can._

So Emilia was going to be difficult to handle but David and Regina looked forward to it in a strange sort of way. As much as those four lines had said her magic couldn't be understood Regina vowed that she'd dedicate her life to it if she had to. She had to know what her baby was thinking and how she was coping with her gift so she'd have to learn, whatever it took.

"Okay, try this one for the next few days." Gold had put his heart and soul into this bracelet and could honestly say it was the strongest magic preventer he could create. If this didn't work then he'd have nothing else to give, no other way to help Regina.

Emilia sat on the shop floor as Meredith crawled around looking for something to play with before David picked her up making her laugh wildly. It'd been months since Gold had created a bracelet for Meredith that stopped her accidental magic and Regina even knew that'd been hard for him. "Thanks Gold." Regina picked Emilia up and slipped the bracelet on her before she snuggled into the crook of her neck.

Once they got home the twins played for a bit; both Regina and David breathing sighs of relief that the bracelet worked. They were then put down for a nap and Regina and David found they had some alone time. "You know what we've not had in a very long time?" David smirked as they shut the nursery door.

Regina smiled lightly knowing exactly what he meant. "Sleep."

"My sentiments exactly." He swooped her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom before throwing her on the bed and jumping in. "Night." He kissed her neck as he spooned her.

"Night." Regina laughed slightly looking over to the bedside clock. It was 3:38pm.

 _ **And there you have the names! Meredith was my contribution because Greys Anatomy (If you don't know I have to say that you're most definitely uncultured) and Emilia was a suggestion I believe and I thought it fit pretty well (Not to mention that it's name of the actress who plays Daenerys in GOT). I do hope you're all happy...**_


	21. Time Jump

_**I'm not the best at writing baby fluff so I'm sorry to inform that I shall be skipping ahead. I hope you enjoy this slightly rushed, unchecked chapter. Go easy on me...**_

Regina and David couldn't thank Gold enough for the bracelet. It had been a week since she'd got it and there'd been no more accidental fires or mini earthquakes for which they were immensely thankful for. The only problem now was the moody four year old that lived with them because it was safe to say he hadn't taken to the twins too well.

It was a Saturday morning and the twins were whizzing around in their walkers bumping into each other and making noise. Only when an undie clad Neal came down the stairs and ran into the living room did it become a problem because Meredith ran straight into him, knocking the boy clean over. Crying echoed around the house and Regina ran to pick him up. "Oh, baby, it's alright." She rubbed his back as she took him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter top. "What hurts?" Regina looked into his stormy eyes.

"My l-leg and m-my shoulder." He hiccuped through his tears. Regina looked to where he said and saw they were a little red and would probably bruise. Rubbing them softly she kissed each place and then kissed his cheek.

"All better?"

He nodded before looking down and biting his lip. "I don't l-like having the t-twins here!" He cried more. "W-when are they g-going?"

Regina frowned and pulled him in for another hug. "They're not going anywhere, Neal." Regina said softly as she pulled back and made him look at her. "They're your sisters and I know they can be loud and a bit naughty but they're only babies."

"But you and daddy love them more than me!"

Regina had definitely not expected that and it made her sad to think he felt that way. "I need you to listen to me carefully. Me and daddy love you all equally. You're our big boy, my little knight and we love you to the moon and back but we also love Meredith and Emilia just as much. I know we've spent a bit more time with them recently but it's because they're so small and you're our big boy."

"But you're their mommy and not mine. How can you love us the same?"

"I love Henry the same and he didn't come from me. You don't have to be biologically related to someone for them to love you. I love you all just the same." She finished and he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her.

"I love you too." Regina closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Can you be _my_ mommy?" Neal pulled back and smiled at her.

Taking a second to think Regina found herself in a tight spot. She practically was his mother now but there was always Snow at the back of her mind. She was his real mother, not her. "You've already got a mommy, Neal. A mommy who loves you so much."

"But she's not here. She left me. I want you to be my real mommy, not her."

"You don't mean that, Neal-"

"I do!" He cut her off and scowled up at her.

She was at a loss. "Okay, maybe you do but I'm not your real mommy."

"You do everything a real mommy should do: you look after me and read me bedtime stories and kiss me goodnight. You're my mommy."

"I know it seems that way and you can view me as that but what if Snow comes back, she won't like it if you're calling someone else mommy, will she?"

Neal thought about that one. "But Henry calls you and Emma mom. Do you not like that?"

"I didn't at first."

"You didn't?" Neal asked in shock.

Regina smiled a bit. "Not at all. I hated that I wasn't his only mommy anymore."

"But you and Emma are best friends!"

"Only after I accepted that Emma was his mom too did we become friends and now it doesn't hurt at all."

"What if mommy comes back and you make friends like you and Emma did."

Sighing Regina closed her eyes. "I know you want that to happen but Snow and I... it's a lot more complicated than it was for me with Emma."

"Okay." Neal finally accepted and stood up on the counter so he could put his arms around Regina's neck. She carried him back into the front room and sat with him as the twins continued to run around.

It was only when David came home that Regina had to bring it up again. "Regina?" David tried again and this time she looked up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Hmm?" He was looking at her like he'd said her name a few times but she was struggling with what Neal had said. Did he really think she was his mommy?

Taking a seat at the table he looked to her. "Are you alright?"

Taking a breath she began. "It's Neal. He... he said some things today that, I don't know, they worried me I guess."

"Like what?"

"Well the first was to do with the twins. He thinks we love them more than him because we spend more time with them and because I'm their mom. Obviously I told him it was nonsense but it shows that we need to be with him more if he felt like that."

It made him feel a little sad that his son felt that way but he understood it. They definitely payed more attention to the twins but that'd change, he vowed his son would never feel like that again. However, that was not the thing that was bothering Regina the most, he could tell. "Yeah I get that, I'd have told him the same thing. We'll spend more time with him from now on." David put his hand over hers on the table and held it. "Now what's really bothering you?"

Closing her eyes Regina took her other hand and ran it through her hair. "He called me his mommy." She opened her eyes and hesitated before looking into David's.

"He did." David nodded and smiled ever so slightly. He'd seen this coming for a while now, the way Neal looked at Regina with so much love, he was surprised it's taken his son so long. "What did you say."

"I told him that he already had a mommy that was coming back one day." Regina bit her lip and withdrew her hand from his.

A frown was set upon David's face as he thought about his reply. "You can be his mom too, Regina. God knows where Snow is or when she'll be back and he needs a mom."

"But what about when she comes back? I can't have him calling me mom, what if it makes her leave again?" Regina put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"She's not even here and we're already walking on eggshells. You can't live your life waiting for her to turn up because we're not even sure she will. Do what you think is right, not what you think she'll want."

"You're right." Regina ran her hands over her face before getting up and sitting on David knee. He loved it when she did this, just curled into him with her knees to her chest and her head on his shoulder. It made him feel like he was protecting her. She was usually so strong and level headed but it was only times like this when he knew she truly needed him to be around.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 _5 years later..._

"...Happy birthday dear Liam! Happy birthday to you!"

They were all gathered at Granny's for Liam's fifth birthday and they were having a brilliant time. Cake had just been cut and the kids had been loaded with sweets all day and were running around like mad people while the adults watched and talked and observed the ever growing pile of presents in the corner for the five year old.

He'd grown up a lot. His long light brown hair flying in the wind as he ran, his brilliant green orbs sparkling when he laughed and his rosy cheeks standing out against his pale skin. Everyone could only assume that Killian had dressed him in the little jeans and leather jacket he had on but they had to admit he looked cute.

The twins also looked extremely cute. Meredith had long black locks that made her bright blue orbs seem even brighter and no one could deny that she looked exactly like Regina. She was a little princess and had a little purple dress on to match. Emilia however had long mousy brown hair and a softer face that was more David with the same bright blue eyes as her sister. You could tell they were sisters, in certain lights they looked very similar but Regina liked that they were their own people. They were so different, Emilia refused to put on the little blue dress that'd been bought and instead chose to wear her denim dungarees with a long sleeved blue striped top on. She'd insisted that she couldn't run in a dress and shiny shoes and preferred her little black sneakers.

"She's going to be a little track star, look at her run." Killian sat outside next to David as they watched all the boys and Emilia have a race down the street as all the other girls sat and watched on in their little dresses. The weather was extremely good for the time of year with the sun still high in the sky.

David laughed as Emilia won the race and the boys all went mad over her. "She's something else, I tell you that." They watched as the girls joined and Meredith hugged Emilia and their eyes both turned purple. It was nothing new to anyone there, the bracelets may have stopped their magic but it didn't stop their communication or power of sight.

They'd say things sometimes, things that didn't make any sense or tell stories of things that happened before their time. The week before they'd been talking to Liam and telling him the story of how his parents met, when asked how they knew they said they saw it together because Liam needed to know. It was definitely hard to understand them but it didn't matter, everyone accepted it with open arms and it warmed their parents hearts.

"Come o-on, Em, I s-saved y-you so-some-some cake!" Will grab Emilia's hand and ran with her to the outside buffet table. Will was near enough a month older than Emilia, his birthday a few days away, and he was the youngest child of Ella and Thomas. He was a big lad for his age with dirty blonde hair flapping wildly in his face and it made the adults laugh how utterly taken with Emilia he was because she didn't pay him much attention, treated him like any other friend she had but they supposed that was what he liked. Most children made fun of him for his stutter but not Emilia.

The group of boys followed. Obviously there was Liam and Will and then there was Toby, Zelena and Arthur's little boy who was almost a year younger than the twins. Toby had brown hair and dazzling green eyes that were unbelievably bright. Geppetto Jr, August and Ruby's child, was also there and he was the same age as Toby but looked very different with his deep, dark eyes and hair to match. Of course August and Ruby weren't together but they were very good friends and she'd agreed to be his surrogate until she realised she wanted a baby too. So they used artificial insemination to have their baby boy and they couldn't be happier with him.

Regina sat with Emma and watched as Meredith was taking with a group of other girls. There was April, Belle and Gold's youngest who was a year younger. April was an extremely pretty child with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She had so much energy and Belle was so happy she had a little girl she could spoil rotten. Samantha, Aurora and Philips second child, was a bit older than the twins and had dark hair and hazel eyes.

Then there was Lucy, Henry and Violet's little girl who was almost a year younger than the twins. She had dark hair and Violet's wide eyes and nose while the rest was Henry and it made them all smile. Yes they were young, a bit too young in Emma's opinion but Henry had kindly reminded her that she was the same age when she had him. Regina didn't mind much, she was younger when she'd been pregnant with Daniel's baby and if life had gone the way she wanted it to back then she'd have had the child and run off and married Daniel.

"She's telling them another story." Regina watched as her daughters eyes went purple. Gold said they'd be able to control what they saw when they got older but for now they'd have joint visions whenever they came.

Emma looked to Meredith. "An interesting one if their faces are anything to go by." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to the closest bench to Meredith.

"Emilia's telling the boys as well you know." David slid next to Regina and snaked his arm around her waist.

Turning, Regina gave him a small smile. "We truly have no control over them."

"None at all." David smiled back and kissed her softly. They then turned and watched but couldn't get much of what they were saying. Eventually they finished and the children dispersed.

The kids were back to playing and the four adults moved back to their original bench. "Hey auntie Gina." An extra weight was felt on the bench and Regina looked to her side to see flaming hair.

"Hey Rob. How you doing?" Regina put an arm around her niece and felt her lean into her.

"I'm good. A bit tired but Toby's still running around and mom and dad don't wanna go yet so I'm just sitting with the three musketeers until then." She removed herself from Regina's arms and glanced over to Neal, Gideon and Philip who were sat playing knuckles. It warmed Regina that she called Arthur dad; don't be mistaken, she hated it at first. Robin was her real dad but she knew that and Robyn loved Arthur as much as she loved Robin so it was only right.

Regina looked to Robyn who rolled her eyes. "They've been playing that stupid game for an hour. I hope they're hands hurt for days."

"Whose hands?" Arthur and Zelena came and sat down at the bench.

All Robyn did was nod to where the boys sat and Zelena looked to her daughter and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Oh I know it's crap not having any girl friends here."

"It'll be fine when we move, Rob, you'll see." Arthur smiled and Robyn smiled back.

"Arthur!" "Move?" Both sisters spoke at once and everyone around shrunk.

Regina was the first to speak. "You're moving out of Storybrooke?! When were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing is concrete yet." Zelena gave Arthur a pointed look. "We've just been looking at places outside of here but they're close."

"Close." Regina scoffed and they all watched as she gripped the bench and clenched her jaw.

Zelena bit her lip. "Regin-"

"We'll talk about it later." Regina bit and got up but Zelena got up too and followed her inside. "I said later, Zelena." She said in a quiet voice as the other witch grabbed her arm.

"That's not how I was going to tell you. I was going to invite you round and let Arthur cook and then let Rob tell you why she wanted to move."

"You said I could always be in her life."

"And you will be. Just because I've got Arthur now and you've got David doesn't mean we've forgotten about Robin. I know how much he wanted you to be in her life and that'll still be honoured I swear but he also wanted her to be happy and she isn't here, you've seen her. All the girls here that are her age don't want to be her friend and yes, that may be my fault but she doesn't see it that way. A girl needs friends, Regina or they end up like we did. I don't want that for my daughter."

Averting her eyes Regina nodded. "Fine but I'm coming round at least once a week."

"That's fine by me." Zelena smiled and Regina could help but hug her.

"I'll miss you too, you know."

"I know. I'll miss you too." They ended their embrace and smiled.

The bell above Granny's was heard and both women turned to see Will and Emilia. "Mommy? What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"W-we're just d-do-doing m-more s-prints!" The blonde haired little boy smiled brightly.

"Will said he can beat me but I told him that he had to prove it."

"And you can't do that outside?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

Emilia smiled and shook her head. "If we do it outside everyone joins in. This is just us."

"M-maybe you could s-st-stay a-and tell w-who wins!" Will gave the adults an irresistible smile that had them nodding.

"Okay, you're on." Regina sat on the edge of a booth along with Zelena. "No cheating."

"Three, two, one, go!" Zelena shouted and they watched as the children began to run.

Regina loved that her little girl accepted Will for who he was and she loved that she was so competitive because that was definitely something she'd gotten from Regina, it's just that she ran on her feet instead of on a horse.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly after that as the four rejoined those outside, Emilia just winning. Eventually most of the kids passed out and everyone went home while Emma, Killian, Regina and David staying to help tidy after sending Henry and Violet away after they insisted they should help too. "It's been a good day." Emma kissed Killian.

"Our little boy's five." He kissed her again and she hugged him.

"Five." They pulled back and looked to their sleeping baby who was passed out in one of the booths.

Their attention was drawn to a small figure. "Meredith, do you ever sleep?" Emma teased as she picked up the little girl who shook her head with a smile.

"Never. It annoys mommy a lot." The little girl giggled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like your mommy?" Killian took the girl from Emma.

Meredith nodded. "Everyone tells me all the time but I don't see it."

"You don't?" Killian raised his eyebrows.

Shaking her head Meredith looked to her sister. "No but Em looks like daddy."

"I see that." Killian nodded and Emma looked to her husband and the little girl. He looked so happy to have the child in his arms and it made her smile. They'd talked about it, having another one because Killian so wanted a girl. Emma was certain it was because her dad always talked about the girls but she didn't mind because she had good news for him.

She supposed they'd find out if it was a girl or not in the next three weeks but she already knew, it definitely was.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

They'd just made it home and a sleepy Liam had been put into bed. They sat down on the sofa and Emma lay down with her head in his lap. "Come on then." Killian said and Emma frowned.

"What?"

"I can tell you've been hiding something. What is it?" He smiled lightly as Emma sat up.

Smiling back she replied. "You're right, I have got something to tell you." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Killian dived on her and started kissing her all over. "I'm so happy!" He jumped up and brought her with him. "Tell me you're happy!"

"Down boy." Emma smiled as he began to calm. "Of course I'm happy. And guess what the best part is."

"What?" He placed his hands on her waist.

Taking a breath Emma broke out into a smile. "It's a girl."

"No?!" Killian said in disbelief. "It's a girl! You're sure?"

"Pretty sure." Emma just about got out before his lips were on hers.


	22. Time Jump Part 2

_**Here's another to apologise for the long wait, it's the Great Depression you see...**_

 _5 years later..._

"That's not why she's called that, dad." Emma said sternly.

David scoffed. "I've avoided this for five years but I thought it was finally time to talk about this."

"She's not coming back, not now, not ever so why would I name my child after her?" Emma scowled as Killian sat in the front room listening to every word they were saying.

"Then why?"

"Because it's a nice name, dad! Is there something wrong with your granddaughters name?" Her eyes narrowed and David sighed.

"Can you not just admit that you miss her?"

"Stop talking about _her_ , you know she doesn't like it." Neal looked to his dad scornfully and took himself into the living room.

"We're not doing this now." Emma shut the conversation down and was glad when the door went. "Regina? I didn't know you were coming today." Emma watched as she brought the girls in and threw herself on the couch next to Neal, facing away from the tv that was providing background noise.

"Hello." She ran her finger through Neal's hair and kissed his head.

"Hey mom." He leaned into her involuntarily before getting up and making his way upstairs meaning Regina was left to turn to the father daughter pair.

Answering Emma's question she replied, "Neither did I but Mer said daddy was arguing with auntie Emma and Neal so I had to come and see what was going on." Emilia came and sat next to Regina as the little brunette came running up to her.

"Emmy, pick me up!" Emilia cringed at the name and the shrill of the child's voice.

Giving a forced smile, Emilia shook her head. "Not now, Mags." The child deflated and ran to Meredith instead.

"I told you what they were arguing about." Meredith picked Maggie up. "Dad thinks auntie Emma called Maggie Maggie because of something Margret or someone and Neal was getting annoyed that dad brought it up again. Who's Margret?" Mer asked with a frown.

"No one." Emma replied. "And why would I name my child after no one?" Emma smiled falsely at her dad.

"Fine." David held his hands up as he bent down and pecked Regina on the lips. "How was your day?" He sat across from her, next to Meredith and Maggie on the opposite couch as Killian got up and he and Emma went to talk in the kitchen for a second.

"Busy." Regina laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Lots of boring town stuff, you know how it is. How was your day off?"

"Let's just say the house is extremely tidy. You know I hate days off."

"That's a bit weird you know." Meredith chimed in with a smile.

"Dad is weird." Emma rejoined and sat next to Emilia as Killian sat next to Meredith, Maggie jumping on his knee.

David put a hand to his chest in fake shock. "Me? Weird? You really know how to hurt me don't you!" The rest of them laughed but Regina saw Meredith frown slightly. Turning to see where she was looking, Regina saw her other daughter with her head in her hands.

Frowning herself Regina put a hand on Emilia's head. "Hey, Em, you okay?"

"Just a headache, mom." Emilia removed her head from her hand. " _I'm fine._ " She slurred slightly but only Meredith understood what she'd said, it was their language she'd spoken in after all.

" _Emilia what's wrong?_ " Meredith went to stand but before she could they all saw Emilia's eyes flash purple and roll to the back of her head. " _Emilia!_ " Meredith flew to her as she fell from the couch and began convulsing but before she could get to the floor, Regina and David were already there clearing anything from around that'd harm her as she fitted.

"Emilia?" Regina was trying to stay calm but she could feel her panic rising rapidly as Emilia's nose began to bleed. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled as her baby continued to fit.

Meredith was still as she watched her sister clench her teeth and move uncontrollably, she could tell she was in pain and it killed her. She knew this had something to do with her magic. Taking a risk, Meredith got inside Emilia's head but immediately had to withdraw with a hiss. "Mer?" David looked up to her from next to Emilia on the floor.

"T-There are s-screams and w-water. _It's awful_." She couldn't help but slip into the language. It was hard to translate quick enough when she was stressed. Thinking quickly she looked around until she saw the tv. With a flick of her wrist the volume turned up and they couldn't help but watch as waves crashed down over and over again. It was Japan and a tsunami had just engulfed the place. " _No!_ " Meredith fell to her knees and began pleading with her sister. " _Emilia, please. Get out, detach yourself, anything! They don't need you to be their earth wire, stop it, please!_ "

' _I c-can't ma-ke it ss-stop.'_ Meredith's eyes turned purple as Emilia spoke to her brokenly. That second inside her head made Meredith hiss again. Whatever was going on in there had nothing to do with Emilia, she wasn't the one in control.

"It's coming now." Killian hung up the phone and Emma noticed Maggie wasn't with him, he must have sent her upstairs where Liam was.

There was just no end to her seizure as Emma and Regina summoned pillows to try and soften the blow. After what felt like forever the ambulance could be heard and Killian was letting them in. They cleared everyone from around her and began asking David and Regina questions as Emma heard the stairs. "Mom?" Liam had hold of Maggie's hand. "What's going on?" They stayed as Neal sped past them.

"Stay there, Liam." Killian answered.

"Em?!" Neal came next to Meredith. "What the hell happened?" Meredith pointed to the tv and Neal felt like screaming. His sister shouldn't have to go through this.

Meredith watched as the last wave hit and Emilia stopped fitting. The paramedics got her on a gurney before wheeling her out into the ambulance. Regina looked to David and he nodded. A tear left her eye as she kissed him and followed the gurney, hopping in the ambulance with her hand on Emilia's still one. As soon as the ambulance set off David took Meredith and Neal and got in the car while Emma, Killian, Liam and Maggie got in theirs. "Call Henry, Neal."

Neal nodded in the back as he fumbled for his phone while Meredith sat with her head in her hands crying. They were ten, she couldn't lose her sister at ten years old, not now, not ever. Emilia was her world, she couldn't live if she died. What would she do if she died? " _I can't do this_." Meredith spoke to herself as Neal rambled to Henry on the phone.

The car stopped and Meredith flew out of the car. "Meredith!" David shouted as himself and Neal ran after her.

As they ran around the corner they stopped and watched the scene before them unfold. "I need you to tell me what's happening to my daughter! Whale please..." Regina was clearly in distress.

"There's not much else we can do, Regina."

"No! No don't you dare say that, don't do that to me." They couldn't see her face, they couldn't breathe after what Whale had just said.

Tentatively, Whale put his hands on Regina's shoulders. "Whale, what's happening?" David finally came over and Regina crumbled in his arms.

"Emilia's seizure has affected her brain activity. I'm told she seized again on her way here and that only made her brain function worse. We're trying but it's not getting much better. We'll continue to try but... I'm sorry but it's not looking good." As soon as he finished a click was heard and they all turned to see the hospital room door shimmer purple.

"Meredith!" Neal, Henry and Emma shouted as they got to the door and started trying to get in. "Mer, please." Henry tried but she shook her head, she had to do this.

"Meredith! Meredith open this door!" Regina began banging on it. "Meredith!"

"No!" Meredith snapped. "No! She's my sister! I can bring her back! She's not leaving me here on my own!" Waving her hand she put a silencing spell on the room and tried to think. Emilia was hooked up to all sorts of tubes, down her throat, in her arms and the sight made Meredith feel physically sick. The machines were so loud and she was trying so hard to think clearly. "Okay, _okay._ " She stopped pacing and sat on the bed. " _Please let this work._ " She pleaded out loud.

Placing her hand on Emilia's she connected to her sisters mind. It was strange, being inside her head when she could tell parts were shut down. They'd been inside each other's heads more often than they'd ever admit but if one of them had a nightmare or they had something they couldn't say out loud they always seemed to revert to this. It wasn't just talking in each other's minds when they were touching, they were physically in one of their heads. They could try and block the other but it didn't always work. As useful as it was it was also extremely annoying but they didn't abuse the power.

' _Emilia?'_ Meredith said quietly. ' _Em?'_

A shuffle was heard as Meredith continued to venture the part of her head. Light was suddenly visible and Meredith had to shield her eyes. ' _Meredith?_ '

' _Em, oh my god!'_ She ran to her sister who was crouched on the floor and pulled her into a hug. ' _What are you doing? We have to go back.'_

 _'I'm not sure I can.'_ Emilia shook her head. ' _I need to keep this bit alive and if I leave it how do I know it won't shut down like the rest?'_

' _What happened?_ ' Meredith took the conversation away from her sisters brain function.

' _All day I've had this awful feeling and my heads been throbbing and then I felt the plates move and I was everywhere at once. The water flew over me but I wasn't wet and I could hear the screams but it didn't affect me. I was forced to pull the plates apart and stop them but when I did I started to shut down until the aftershock where I was forced to do the same again. Then everything shut down, everything but this part so I'm staying here.'_ Emilia nodded strongly as her eyes filled with tears. ' _I don't want to die, Mer. I don't want to leave it all._ ' She looked her sister in the eye.

 _'You're not leaving, never.'_ Meredith took Emilia's hand and shook her head. ' _You can't leave me, what would I do without you?'_ She gave a sad laugh as tears spilled from Emilia's eyes.

' _I can't come with you.'_

 _'Please, Em. I'll help you.'_

 _'I don't want to hurt you.'_

 _'Never. You could never hurt me. Come back, mom's a mess. She couldn't live if you died. And neither could I or dad or Neal or Henry or auntie Emma or uncle Killian. Not to mention Will and Liam and all of them. None of us could live without you. You have to come back with me, nothing would ever be enough without you.'_ Meredith cried openly as she pleaded with her sister.

Emilia continued to cry as she looked Meredith in the eye. ' _I'm so scared._ '

' _I know you are, that's why I'm here.'_ Meredith pulled herself from the floor and extended a hand. _'Together?_ '

Emilia looked at her sisters hand and hesitated. ' _Together._ ' She confirmed and grabbed Meredith's hand. All Meredith had to do now was guide her sister from her head. At the thought Meredith was suddenly out of Emilia's mind and came back to the hospital room with a breath.

Scrunching her eyes and reopening them she could see the bright lights of the room but most importantly she could hear choking. "Oh god, Emilia!" She stood quickly and ran to the door, unlocking it with a swipe of her hand. "Someone help, she's awake!"

As soon as the words left her mouth the room was flooded with her family and different doctors. Pushing to the front she saw Emilia's tube being removed and they were saying something to her but Meredith couldn't hear them. Her sister was _alive_. Her twin was back where she belonged.

 _*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•_

 _5 years later..._

"Dad, I'm going meeting Will if that's alright?" Emilia came into the kitchen with her track clothes on.

Meredith was right behind her. "Think about your answer, dad. God knows what she's doing with Will."

"Please, I'm not you." Emilia shot back with a very Regina smile.

"That's enough girls." David smiled at their little bickering. It was extremely common now they were teenagers, 16 years and a month to be precise and it was now the weekend. "Yes, you can go and meet Will." David held his index finger up to Meredith as Emilia thanked him.

"We're just going for a run." Emilia grabbed her backpack from the side and her bottle from the fridge.

Meredith looked to her dad. "And what do you think they do on these 'runs'?" She air quoted.

"Incase you were uncertain, Mer, we usually run on these 'runs'." Emilia mocked.

"Yeah right, I've seen how touchy feely you guys are." Meredith grinned and poked her sister. ' _You're not fooling me, even if you've fooled them. I want to know all about it tonight._ ' She spoke in their little language and David looked to them.

' _Tonight._ ' Emilia agreed with a small smile.

Regina walked into the kitchen and David breathed a sigh of relief. 'Help' he mouthed and Regina smiled. "What's going on?" She made her presence known.

Meredith smiled brightly at her mother. "Don't you think it's unfair that Em can go and meet who she wants but I can't go and meet Pep for a few hours?"

"Well," Regina was thinking now. The reason they let Emilia out was because she'd shown no interest in boys whatsoever yet unless that boy was Will. Regina could see they were more but David still believed they were just friends so he let her meet him. Emilia was focused on her running and if Will helped that then she could meet him as much as she liked.

In the past five years there'd been seven more large natural disasters including an earthquake in New Zealand and a wild fire in Florida that had caused her to have more seizures. On all occasions Meredith had to go and get her back, each time being harder for Emilia to return. Emilia was a good enough child despite her tendency to skip school.

Meredith on the other hand had been caught several times either very intoxicated or doing indecent things with different boys, bearing in mind that David classed hugging a boy an indecent act. "If you want to see Pep, just bring him round here."

"Regina!" David said in shock.

Meredith's face lit up. "I can bring Pep here?"

"Yeah, sure." Regina smiled and Meredith ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pulled back and kissed Regina before hugging her again.

"I'll be going then." Emilia shook her head as she left the door and made it down the drive to find Will waiting against the wall. "Hey." She smiled and Will smiled back.

"Hey, you." She came and stood in front of him and he ran a hand through her hair. "I like it." He played with the end of her now short hair. Will had sort of grown out of his stutter but he still didn't say much, sometimes slipping up and stuttering again, but he spoke to her and that's all she cared about.

"Thanks, I'm glad you do." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Anyway, we're running." She removed herself from him and ran ahead.

"Hey, cheat!" He ran to catch up while she laughed and sped ahead to the track.

Back at home Meredith had gone up to her room to call Geppetto. She knew her parents thought she couldn't be serious about one person but she was trying. Yes there had been others in the past, Gideon mainly on and off which aggravated her parents to no end but she was trying to get out of that. It was unfair to Gideon and she knew it but the truth was that she just wasn't _in_ love with him.

Then there'd always been the thing she had with her best friends brother, Philip but he was nineteen and it was very wrong but that didn't stop her fooling around with him. Yes it may be wrong but nothing much illegal was happening. She needed someone like Pep who was kind and sweet; more Emilia's type if she was honest but it was clear from like forever that she was only ever going to be with Will. Meredith couldn't help but be proud.

They clashed in most ways. Meredith wouldn't be caught dead doing sport and loved being a cheerleader who had one of the best GPA's in the school. Emilia however didn't care much for grades or even school for that matter. A lot of the time she got in trouble for skipping with April but her grades were still good. Not as good as they could be which annoyed Meredith because she knew her sister was just as smart as herself.

Em hadn't shown interest in boys or parties or makeup and her best friend April was the cause of most of Meredith's confusion with her... everything. Meredith knew her life would be so much easier if April wasn't there but truth be told she'd hate it if April ever left her. It'd break her. Even though Meredith didn't understand it she let it be. She couldn't force Emilia to like everything she did and she supposed it was good not having everything the same. Not even their magic was the same but she knew Emilia struggled with hers in a way that Meredith didn't have to.

Emilia had nothing to go off concerning her magic and she couldn't explain it. When she'd tried to teach Meredith how to channel the elements she couldn't find the words. Old magic wasn't meant to be understood by anyone else but those who were born to wield it. It was easy enough to teach Emilia how to get inside of electronics but she wasn't good at it so they agreed to stick to their own. Then there were the days Emilia couldn't get out of bed or she'd be shivering and throwing up because of some nature blip happening a thousand miles away.

Days like that Meredith couldn't take it, seeing her sister like that, so small and broken by something completely out of her control. Meredith remembers the first time it'd happened and they'd ended up in the hospital. That was her worst fear, losing her sister, her partner. The last big times had been awful; pulling her sister from inside one part of her head was sickening, she knew it hurt her to do it. But she did, she did it for everyone in the world of the living.

Emilia was her best friend. Sometimes they'd annoy their parents by speaking in their language but it was easier when they had to say things they shouldn't be hearing and the fact they could talk inside their minds helped a lot when they were apart.

Making her way back downstairs she found her parents in the kitchen. Taking a second she just watched them discreetly. They were in love, that much she could tell from the way they moved and looked at each other. "Eww no, no, stop that." Meredith had to make her presence known as they began to kiss.

"Shouldn't be spying on us then should you." Regina kissed David once more before removing herself from him and smiling at her daughter.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I was not spying, I was simply watching."

"You're definitely going into the right profession. You sounded just like a lawyer then." David put his arm around her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up, dad. I'm not in college yet." She said but made no move to get out of his grasp.

"Wisconsin, Boston, Baylor, Yale, Stanford, Harvard. The choice is yours, you have the grades for all of them." David looked down to his little girl.

Meredith smiled back at her dad and hugged him fully. She really did love her parents even if she didn't show it all of the time.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Fine, you win!" Emilia rolled over as Will made a point of doing an extra few press ups to prove he'd won. Hopping up, Emilia smiled wickedly. "But I know I'll beat you at track."

"You're on." He jumped up from the floor. "How many?" He grabbed the leg she put up and helped her stretch.

Quickly stretching her arms, Emilia bit her lip. "Ten."

"Ten?!"

"Don't tell me you're too scared of being beaten by a girl." She poked his chest and he quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"But you're no ordinary girl, are you?"

She smiled at him, she couldn't help it. It wasn't very often he said full sentences and the things he said just melted her heart. He was so pure. "I suppose I'm not but that doesn't get you out of this." She smiled broadly and kissed him once more before setting herself up to run. Smiling back at her he did the same. "On the count of three-"

"Three!" Will yelled as he set off ahead of her.

"Who's a cheat now?" She laughed and rolled her eyes as she ran behind him. Will may be fit but he wasn't ten-whole-laps-quicker-than-her fit. However, he did get further than she anticipated, it took him seven laps before she started laughing and overtook him. Speeding ahead she found herself lapping him and crossing the finish line with her arms in the air.

Will walked to her shaking his head. "How? Who has that much stamina?" With a wide smile she pointed to herself as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Come on. We can go back to mine. Mer and Pep are there and I really want to see how dad deals with that. You should have seen his face this morning." They both laughed as Emilia grabbed her backpack and they both set off walking.

Will frowned. "Your dad likes me. What's Pep done?"

This time just Emilia laughed. "Oh it's not Pep it's the thought of Pep touching Mer. It turns dad into some sort of maniac, I told you about him catching her and Gideon the other week. Took them both to the station for God's sake for a full blown talk on the law and safe sex." Will remembered her telling him and it found it just as funny now.

"What about your mom?"

"Mom doesn't mind much. She gets it you know which makes me think she's hiding something about her past. Maybe she was a bit of a rebel in her day. I mean we know about the 'Evil Queen' stuff but maybe there's more."

"Why not just look? I'd love to know how my parents met and s-stuff." Emilia took his hand as they continued to walk.

She shrugged. "I don't know actually. I guess I could and I've always wanted to know but they just kind of gently avoid it when it comes up. And we gave up asking about Emma's mom a long time ago. Not even she speaks about her and Henry didn't say much. You know what, looking into the past could be a good idea. Who knew you had something up there." Emilia teased as she ruffled his hair.

"Ha ha." He stuck his tongue out. "If I had the power, I'd use it."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I look into the past _sometimes_ but it's mostly the future I look into. It's fun seeing the different scenarios and stuff. Some things don't make much sense and there's this woman I always see but I can't seem to place her. Whichever path I look down she's there and she's not good." Emilia took a second and Will looked to her with a bit of worry. Shaking her head she continued. "The present is different. Spying on people is cool I guess but it's also very, very creepy so I tend not to do it."

"Yeah, you can spy on me."

"Yes I can so you best not go and cheat on me." She smiled up at him broadly.

"Never. I love you far too much for that." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss before they split apart and entered Emilia's house.

"Emmy!" A squeal came and a ten year old Maggie ran into her. Maggie had grown and she looked exactly like Liam in girl form. She'd always adored the twins, looked up to them, especially Meredith. What ten year old didn't want to be the most popular cheerleader at school? "Hey Will!" She smiled as she pulled back and headed into the front room where everyone was.

Everyone but Meredith and Geppetto. Emilia smirked as she walked in with Will behind her but not too close. He was never too close. "Hi everyone." Emilia said and they all turned to her and greeted them both as Will waved. Emma and Killian were there with Liam and Maggie, Henry and Violet had brought Lucy, Neal was over from college for spring break and probably longer and as they got further into the room Emilia spotted red hair. "Auntie Zelena! Uncle Arthur!"

Emilia reached Arthur first before flying to Zelena in seconds and throwing her arms around her neck. "Hello to you too." Zelena pulled back and cupped her face. "You get more beautiful every time I see you. The hair really suits you."

"Thank you." Emilia beamed. "How long are you here for?"

"Just the week." Robyn made her presence known and Emilia flung herself at her.

"Rob! Tell me you brought Alice!"

"You wouldn't mean me would you?" Another voice was heard and Emilia was on another body.

"I can't believe you're all here! Where's Toby?"

"Looks like he's catching up with your boyfriend." Robyn smirked looking to the pair.

Emilia's eyes followed to see that Toby was chatting away to Will as he listened. She could tell he was enjoying himself, his eyes gave him away, they always did. "He's not my boyfriend."

"That's my girl." David had entered and kissed the side of his daughters head. "Now can you please go and check on-"

A shout cut him off followed by stomping and more shouts. Drawn to the noises they all found themselves in the walkway as Geppetto came crashing down the stairs. "I can't believe you, Meredith! I came to see _you_ not to see you texting _him_!"

"Fine!" Meredith followed down the stairs angrily as he grabbed his coat from the banister. "Go! See if I care!"

"Well it's not like you don't have six other boys you could invite round!"

"Looks like it's only five now! Get out!"

"Gladly!"

The door slammed loudly and Meredith turned to the others. Everyone gawped at her as she stood with her hands on her hips. "What!" She gave a cold look to them all and most of them backed off and went back to the living room.

"Must be like looking in a mirror." Zelena whispered to Regina before going to the kitchen with Robyn and Alice.

Letting out a deep sigh Meredith sat on the bottom step and Emilia and Regina joined her. "What happened?" Emilia asked and Regina was thankful they hadn't slipped into their language. She really wanted to know what had gone on.

Meredith groaned and put her head in her hands before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Gideon happened. He always happens. I just can't stay away." She dragged a hand through her long dark hair and gave a small laugh at her lie. "Did anyone ever make you feel like that?"

The question was directed to Regina. "I mean your dad used to. Before we actually got together that is. I thought we weren't right for each other and I tried really hard to stay away from him but it never worked. Staying away from Gideon won't work. You have to talk to him." Regina had her arm around the flustered teen.

"But anyone can see that you and dad are meant to be. I'm sixteen and everything just ends in trouble when I'm with him. It's not easy like you and dad."

"Oh, God no. Dad and I were not easy, not at all. We were probably the most complicated thing ever. And as for you being sixteen, I had my first love just a bit younger."

"You did?" Emilia was the one to ask.

"Yep. He was called Daniel and I was so in love with him. We were engaged by the time I was sixteen."

"Engaged?" Both sisters said in shock and Regina nodded. "What happened? Did you marry him?"

"Of course she didn't. Did you?" Meredith looked up to Regina.

"No. He died before I could but everything happens for a reason. If Gideon is the one for you then go for it. Ignore your father." Regina kissed her head. "You too young lady." She looked to Emilia. "I'm not as stupid as you think. Will is far more than a friend, David won't kill you if you tell him but he might kill the pair of you if he catches you." All Emilia did was nod. For half a second she did consider arguing but that look her mom gave her told her it wasn't worth it.

"Thanks mom." Meredith hugged her tightly. "But seems as you brought it up, what was your life before us like?" You could see the questions whizzing through her head. "How did you and dad meet? Like how did you get together?" Regina could hear the little lawyer tone in her voice and sighed. Sixteen years she'd avoided this.

Was sixteen more too much to ask?

 _ **Favourite twin?...**_


	23. Mystery

**_It seems all I do I apologise but I really am sorry for the update delay, life got in the way you see. Anyway, enjoy this rather long chapter..._**

"We can do this later when everyone's gone." Regina more commanded than said. All the girls did was nod and Regina got up. She'd managed so long to stop it all coming out and she knew it was stupid. Why shouldn't their girls know? They had nothing to hide, not really.

But to the twins they were perfect, they were meant to be and they were in love. They didn't know all that had transpired had come from lust and adultery. Not to mention the whole Snow situation. Maybe they'd have to include Neal. Regina had stuck to Snow's wish of telling him the good parts but the older he got the less he believed. If she was such a good person why had she left him? How was she supposed to answer that? Even now at 19 he was still confused, still bitter over everything.

Sighing she made her way back into the living room but David wasn't there so she moved to the kitchen to find him talking to Arthur, Neal, Toby, Liam and Will. Neal spotted her first. "You alright, mom?"

"Of course I am." She put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. He was so bloody tall. Removing her hand she turned to David. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Her eyes told her it was something a lot more serious than she was letting on so he nodded and excused himself. They both walked into the hallway and saw the girls had moved so they took their spot on the stairs sat with knees touching. "Hey, what's up?" He placed a hand on her knee.

"It's come up again and I don't think we can avoid it this time." She breathed and intertwined their hands. "Where do we even start?"

David knew exactly what she was on about. She'd been dreading it since forever, since before they were even born. He got that she was scared, she thought that they'd look at her differently if they knew everything but he knew their girls and he knew they'd never think anything but highly of her. They worshipped the ground she walked on. "We tell them about Robin and Snow and then the dreams and how I fell in love with the most amazing woman ever, okay." He kissed her lightly and held his forehead to hers.

"Okay." She whispered back and the rest of the day was a waiting game. Henry, Violet and Lucy were the first to go because of Lucy's dancing lesson. Lucy and Meredith were pretty close with Lucy being a cheerleader as well and very girly. She was part of the clique, the clique being Meredith, Lucy, Samantha and other girls in their year. Emilia wasn't in the group and she never wanted to be. It wasn't her scene, going out or talking about makeup and boys.

Emilia had her own best friend, April. It killed Belle that her daughter wasn't a girly girl but Regina had told her she had to accept it or she'd push her away. April was around most of the time, using their house as an escape from shopping or parties or just being around her parents in general. The changes in April had been gradual until they weren't. It started at thirteen when she dyed her hair black with Belle's permission. After that she began to listen to a certain type of music and began wearing nothing but black. The makeup came next; black lipstick first followed by eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Then there was the little metal chain that hung from the front pocket of her pants and she always wore pants, no dresses or skirts.

Regina loved having her around and it was nice to see that Gold could produce something good, she also loved Gideon even if David wanted to gut him like a fish.

Next to leave was Emma and Killian who took Maggie, Liam, Will and Toby because the boys wanted to catch up and have a 'lads night in'. Regina had been on alert as Will and Emilia hugged goodbye and the little whisper in his ear was enough confirmation for her.

In due course the rest of the visitors left and the girls practically pounced on Regina and David. "So do we get to find out now?" Meredith grabbed Emilia and they both sat on the edge of the couch.

"Where's Neal?" Regina frowned.

"He went to Philips for a bit."

"When did he tell you that?" Emilia looked a bit offended that Neal wouldn't tell her too.

"Philip text me."

"You still text Philip?"

"Girls." David said in a strong voice and they both shut up. "Okay, we thought it best to start from the beginning with all of this so really it goes all the way back to the Enchanted Forest when I first met Regina."

Regina scoffed. "First of all, it wasn't me that he met in the Enchanted Forest, it was the Evil Queen and I need you both to try and separate us if you can. Thinking of me as _her_ isn't the best idea."

"We can go back, you know, if that's alright. We can see what happened if you don't want to explain." Emilia brought up Will's earlier suggestion and saw her mother shrink a bit.

For them to go back and see whatever they could was honestly frightening for her. What if they saw too much? What if they went as far back as the King? "No."

David looked to her and gripped her hand. "Can you give us a second, girls." They nodded hesitantly and stood up.

As they exited Meredith put a finger to her lips and Emilia gave a nod. The wall provided cover as they eavesdropped on the conversation. It started with a shaky breath from Regina. "I can't let them do it, David. I can't have them see me like... that." The words were soft whispers but the girls could piece it together.

"What if they see me kill people or they get inside my mind back then and find out how... how messed up I am? Or what if they go far enough back to Cora or-or Leopold even? I'm not having them see me in that situation with that _monster,_ I'm not having them see all that I've lost, my childhood, my dignity. They'd never look at me the same if they knew about my attempts on people's lives, on my own life."

"Regin-"

"And then there's us and Snow and they have to find out all about the lies and everything that led to how we got here. What if they start to hate me like Henry did or blank me. If they treated me like I didn't exist I don't know what I'd do-"

"Regina!" David stopped her rambling before lowering his voice and putting his hands on her arms. "Regina, hey." He moved a hand to her face as she focused her watered eyes on anything but him. "Look at me, Regina, please." Her eyes flickered as she held his gaze. "Our girls won't think any different of you. They love you with all of their heart, they bloody adore you. Even if they found out about everything they would never hate you. We'll give them exact times to go back to, tell them to come back if they see too much. Surely it's easier than tripping over ourselves trying to explain. They'd only go back by themselves."

The girls listened as their parents continued to talk and decided to speak inside their heads. ' _Who's Leopold?'_ Meredith frowned. _'She tried to take her own life?'_

 _'Henry hated her?'_

 _'Who's Cora?'_ The final question was asked before they heard their parents conversation come to an end and they ran to the kitchen.

"Meredith! Emilia!" Regina was the one to shout and they each came back into the living room. "We've discussed it and we've agreed that you can go back. The condition is that you only go back to times that we let you."

"We're really trusting you here girls. And remember, all that you're seeing is firmly in the past, that's not who we are now." David finished and both girls looked to each other.

"Can you write them down, it's easier if we see it." Emilia said. It was a lie, of course it was but they needed to know what their mom was on about and the only way they'd get to do that was by taking the list and doing it upstairs so they could pair up and go to different places at once.

"Erm, yeah, sure." David looked around before Regina summoned a pad and pen for him to write. They whispered a little, deciding what to show and what not to before they were finally done. "Okay, they're the important bits."

"Tell us when you're done. We can answer any questions." Regina bit her lip as the girls nodded and got up.

As soon as they were out of earshot they ran up the stairs and into Meredith's room, locking the door quickly. "Where are you going first?"

Emilia knew exactly what she meant. "I'll find out who Cora is. You asked that before."

"And I'll find out about Leopold." Meredith said as they got on her bed facing each other. "Good luck." They both nodded and dived in.

Looking into the past was like weaving in and out of memories. Being natural born oracles made it far easier for them to get to where they needed and instead of time guiding them they worked with it, connected with it. Both of them had their eyes shut just searching for the right place and time.

Meredith got there first. It was blurred to begin with but as the fog cleared she could see that she was in a stable and just as she got her bearings an ear splitting scream was heard. Looking forwards, everything focused and she could clearly see her mother on the floor. It was like looking in a mirror and the woman above her looked familiar.

 _"Mother! How could you?! I-I love him, I loved him." The final words came out as a whisper and the woman above her snarled down._

 _"Love is weakness you foolish child! I helped you! I did this for you so you can have the life I never had! He was a stable boy, Regina. I didn't do all I did, sacrifice everything I have so you could marry scum you should be commanding!"_

 _"But I love him." Tears streamed down her face and onto the body in her arms as she put her forehead on his._

 _"Get up!"_

 _"Mother, pleas-"_

 _"Now!" The woman yelled and the girl shot up, trembling in fear. "Come here, Regina." The false calm made Regina rush forwards. As soon as Regina was in grabbing distance, her mother gripped her throat and threw her against the stable door with her magic. "You will obey, Regina. You will marry the King and you will bear his children, do you understand." She squirmed and spluttered, clawing against the wood as she gasped for air. "I said do you understand!"_

 _Regina was dropped to the floor, holding her neck and breathing quickly as she nodded profusely. All of a sudden she gripped her stomach and let out a groan through clenched teeth. "Tell me you're not." The woman growled looking to her daughter in disgust. All it took was a teary look from Regina to confirm it and an animalistic scream came from the older woman. "You filthy-" A blast of magic hit Regina. "Little-" And another. "Weak-" And another. "Whore!" The final blast came and the woman walked from the stable leaving a bloodied Regina behind. There was so much blood seeping from everywhere but she knew her baby had gone. Their baby had gone._

Meredith watched her mom lie there in pain as the limp body of the man she'd been holding was strewn on the floor. How could a mother do that to their child? Tears fell from her eyes and the sick feeling wouldn't shift. This had really happened and it has really happened to her mom. There was nothing she could do to help, it was fixed in the past. She was useless here.

In a movement, the scene shifted and Meredith was met with blurs again until parts began to focus and in the end she had a sharp view of a grand ball room. Looking around she saw her mother on the top table next to an old man sat on the throne. Was that the King? Why was he so old?

 _All glasses were raised as the King smiled warmly to his guests. "To my new Queen!" His words were echoed by everyone around the room and Regina forced a smile through her pained eyes. The ball continued with the King floating about the dance floor greeting his guests._

 _"Mother?" A girl who looked to be a few years younger than Regina said._

 _"No, Snow. Just call me Regina. Please." The polite voice was forced but the child smiled anyway._

 _"Okay, Regina. Will you dance wit-"_

 _"Leave her be, dear." The King appeared and placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "My Queen needs to be ready for tonight." A Dark look took over the King as he raked his eyes along Regina's body making her shiver._

 _"Yes father." The little girl beamed at her dad before running off. As soon as she left the King's face fell and with a final look to his prize he left to go and mingle more._

Meredith didn't understand that frame but she knew already that she didn't like this King. The way he'd looked at her mom made her feel a type of anger she'd never experienced. Again, a shift took place and this time she was in a bedroom. It was a grand bedroom with jewels and elaborate decoration but it was so cold. Where was her mother? She could see the old King, he looked so aggressive and evil and it was clear some time had passed.

 _"Can you do anything right?!" He spat to the corner of the room where the pale skinny frame clambered off the floor._

 _Regina now stood shaking her head. "It wasn't my fault, Leopold, please." Her lip was beginning to heal now and her eye wasn't nearly as black. He didn't usually mark her so it was visible but he couldn't stop himself after she'd shouted at Snow._

 _"Not your fault?" His voice was low and deadly as he stalked towards the sickly girl. "Not your fault?!" He gripped her hair and bent her back at an awkward angle seeming to gain pleasure from the pain she was clearly in. Taking a hand he took her face in his palm. "Is it my fault you can't do your job as a woman?! Is it my fault you lose every child I put in you?!" All she could do was shake her head. "Then get on the bed. I'll make sure you don't lose this one." He got so close Regina could almost taste the alcohol that seemed to seep from him._

The shortest scene she'd seen but it was the most powerful. Leopold was the King. Her mom couldn't have kids. The King was abusive and cruel and it was clear her mom hadn't been well fed or cared for. The way she'd cowered and the way he commanded brought back the sick feeling from before. Why had no one helped her? Meredith refused to believe she was alone, her mom wasn't the type to be completely alone.

Before she could think for a second more a new scene began to take shape. It was so dark, not like the others at all. The air felt thicker and the place looked deserted.

 _Hard heels hit the marble floors of the room as Regina made her way to his chamber. A dark man was coming in the opposite direction and a smirk spread across her face. "I take it you've done it."_

 _"As my lady commanded. The King is dead. Long live the Queen." He said with a longing look in his eye._

 _The smirk on Regina's face grew more sinister with the confirmation and she didn't even glance at the man as she walked away._

The confidence Meredith knew her mother to have now was there but it had a twist to it. The way she held her head, the clothes she wore, the way she clearly used the man. That wasn't her mom, neither version was. The frail woman before and the evil woman now were both so far from being Regina Mills. With that she returned to the present but it was clear that Emilia was still in the past. For now she'd wait.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 _"Control your daughter, Henry." The woman snapped._

 _"Cora." The man sighed. "She's your daughter too my love."_

 _"Not when she's doing things like that." The woman stomped forwards as the man tried his best to catch up to her. "Regina! Get off that god forsaken horse!"_

 _The young child controlled the horse with little effort and hopped off to receive a slap from her mother. The slap echoed around the field and the little girl gasped. It wasn't out of shock, just the pain had got the best of her. "A princess does not ride horses like a man. You will go and clean yourself, no ones going to want you the way you are."_

 _"Yes, mother." The child looked to her father but he averted his eyes and she moved to go inside._

What sort of mother would say that to their child? Emilia couldn't imagine her mother hitting her for wanting to run, telling her that no one would want her if she did. Her mother couldn't have been older than ten in that frame. She was Meredith all over to the point where she understood everyone's reaction in Storybrooke

The next scene Emilia was subject to was the stables. From Cora ripping Daniels heart out to Regina losing the baby. Emilia watched as she suffered and cried and found herself crying too. It was impossible to comprehend. Did Cora not love her daughter?

As everything began to blur, Emilia was taken to a huge room that contained a mirror and her mother stood in a huge wedding dress with her long dark hair in an elaborate up do. She looked even more like Meredith here.

 _"My daughter, a Queen." Cora said with pride in her voice. "You'll help him rule, be his council, bear his children. This is it, Regina. You can't be that weak little child anymore, King's don't want weak girls, they don't desire weak girls. Are you still weak, Regina?"_

 _"No, mother." Regina replied in a defeated tone. "But I don't want to be his Queen. I want to be free."_

 _"Freedom is an illusion. Only the weak minded believe in such foolish ideals. You will be Queen."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No, Regina! You will be Queen and that's the end of it!"_

 _The rage overtook. "No I won't! I hate you! I hate what you've made me into! I wish you were dead!" Regina shot her hands forwards but Cora froze them with magic._

 _"You would be nothing without me." Were the last words she spat before Regina broke from the magical restraint and used her own magic to fling her mother into the mirror._

 _Regret was etched onto both their faces as Cora fell through the looking glass and Regina was left staring at her hands. What had she done?_

Emilia was confused. How had the pair ever gotten to that point? Why wasn't Cora a normal mother? A mother that loved her child unconditionally like Regina loved her and Meredith and Neal and Henry.

Once more the scene shifted and blurred until it cleared. Emilia almost wished it didn't. Henry was stood shouting at their mom telling her he hated her and that she'd never be his real mom. He called her evil. Emilia watched her mom cry and go to her vault. The next few things happened in succession, from the arrival of Killian and Cora to the 'death' of Archie and the attempted arrest of Regina. There was a woman who was with her dad, the one that always seemed to pop up in the future. She had short hair and a pretty face and it was only when David kissed her head did she realise this must be Emma and Neal's mom. Snow White. The final thing she saw in Storybrooke was her mother on the floor screaming at Snow for killing Cora while she lay dead in her arms.

Finally, it ended in the underworld with her mom and auntie Zelena seeing her off into the light. At least it was right in the end. But did that make up for everything she'd done? Was it enough?

Coming back to the present she was met with a teary Meredith. As soon as she could she flung herself on her sister and they just sat hugging each other for a while until Emilia spoke. "I get it now. Why she didn't want us seeing that."

"Yeah." Meredith pulled back. "You found out who Cora was?"

"It's her mom."

"No." Meredith said in disbelief. "But, the stables, her mom ripped her boyfriends heart out."

Emilia nodded. "I know, I saw that too. She used to hit her, you know. And her dad did nothing to stop it. She called her weak, said no one would ever want her. She was awful." A distant look came over her face and Meredith frowned in disgust.

"What sort of mother does that?"

"I don't know. I can't get my head around it." Emilia wiped her tears. "What about you? Leopold?"

Meredith started by shaking her head. "He was the King and he was so much worse. You should have seen the bruises and I saw her lose her children. I think he did more than beat her." Meredith bit her lip to try and stop the tears. Emilia's eyes widened knowing exactly what she meant. "How did we not know?"

"She didn't want us to. She still doesn't." A silence came and both girls used it to recuperate. "Henry used to tell her he hated her you know."

"Why?"

"He found out about the Evil Queen and when he found Emma he said he didn't need her anymore. I couldn't believe it. And auntie Emma and Neal's mom, Snow White, she killed Cora."

"What?!" Meredith's eyes widened.

"She poisoned her heart just as mom and Cora were getting good. I could feel the hate. It was... suffocating. Mom found Cora again in the underworld and they made up, mom forgave her."

"Does that make it okay?"

"I don't know?" Emilia shrugged. "I don't think so. I don't think any of that could ever be okay."

Meredith let a frown settle for a second as she thought. "Snow White was her step daughter."

"Who's?"

"Moms. Her dad was the King."

Emilia couldn't believe it. "They're all connected. The King and his ex had Snow and then he married mom. Dad married Snow and had auntie Emma who had Henry who mom adopted."

"It's all a bit messed." Was all Meredith could come up with.

"Yeah. I keep seeing Snow White in the future."

"She comes back?" Meredith asked. She never really used her power of sight.

Emilia nodded. "In every scenario she comes back and messes with things. It's not the same when she's back."

"Why?"

"There's a darkness around her." Was all she could think to say. They both began to think again.

"Did you see anything about mom and dad?"

"No. They didn't even look at each other, they were practically strangers. He looked like he was with this Snow White and that was the end of it but he didn't have that look in his eye."

"The one he gets when he's around mom." Meredith nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah but he loved Snow White. Not the way he's in love with mom but he loved her."

"Maybe we should go back to these dates now." Meredith pursed her lips as she inspected the dates. "There aren't many."

"'Don't stay for long'?" Emilia read the note next to one of the dates. "Why?" So many possibilities ran through her head.

Meredith extended her hand. "I guess we'll have to find out." Emilia took her hand and they were plunged into the past.

A dank dungeon was facing them. Water dropped from the cracked ceiling and all that stood in it was a table and chair. Everything seemed to be decaying, the wood of the table looked brittle and the chair barely stood on its crumbling legs. The bricks looked damp and covered in moss and the floor was dirty laced with mud and chains that weren't holding anything.

 _She moved slowly as she sat down. The way her head was angled made it seem like she was plotting, like she was planning something devious. Grey rags hung from her slim frame but she was still undeniably beautiful even if evil did radiate from her very being._

 _Footsteps and armour echoed causing the sorceress to cock her head while she continued to play with the unlit candle. "Prince Charming." Her tone was rough._

 _"Leave us." The Prince commanded ignoring the Queen._

 _The guards looked to each other warily. "But Princess Snow gave us orders to guard her."_

 _"And I'm giving you orders to leave." David's voice lowered in a shout._

 _All the guards did was nod as they excused themselves and David looked to the cell to find the dark haired witch still facing the candle. "Disobeying the Princess now are we? Trouble in paradise dare I say?" She turned on the chair and crossed her legs. David ignored her as he grabbed the key and began to unlock the cell door. "Is that wise, my Prince?"_

 _"There's nothing you can do here. You're powerless." David entered the cell but even standing he felt smaller that her and he could tell it was something she could sense. "So you can stop whatever you're planning. No matter what you try you'll still be dead by this time tomorrow."_

 _"I'm well aware." The Queen shot up but David held his ground. "But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun first." She stalked towards him and he had no choice but to move back until he was trapped between the wall and the chest of the woman who'd no doubt kill him with her bare hands. David gripped the sword to the side of him but her hand came down on his. "Please, we both know that's not the sword you're going to be using." Her tone was seductive to say the least and it was definitely having the desired effect on the Prince._

 _"Give me one good reason-"_

 _"What?" She gave a low laugh that had him breathing heavily. "Why you shouldn't kill me? You're only going to do it anyway, tomorrow, at noon. Why not use me first? I'm sure you've heard the rumours. I've bedded over half of your little Princesses guards, don't tell me you've never heard them whispering. Do they still talk about me, Charming?"_

 _A low groan escaped him as she grabbed his crotch. "In detail." He gave up for a second and heard that laugh again. "But I'm with Snow."_

 _"I won't tell if you don't." His hands came to her waist as she brought her face dangerously close to his. "Why have a Princess when you can have a Queen?" Charming closed his eyes and felt her slither down his body._

"Out!" Emilia yelled and they were shot back to the present where their hands swiftly detached. "Eww eww eww."

Meredith sat for a moment. "If you forget the whole sexual side-"

"I'm trying."

"And focus on what they were saying, dad was going to execute mom."

Emilia stopped and thought about what Meredith was saying. "A public execution for the Evil Queen. Maybe that why she, you know, why she was doing _that_ , making herself an object. Telling him to _use her_."

"Trying to stop them killing her." Meredith nodded. "It clearly worked." A shiver passed through them both at the lengths their mom had to go to.

"Anyway, what's the next one?" Emilia took Meredith's hand.

 _The dinner had been lovely. That truly was the best lasagne that he'd ever had. It seemed that the mayor was more than she seemed and he liked it. He liked this side to her. The nice side she was showing him now. Or maybe he was just thinking with his dick as per, that's what had gotten him into the whole Mary Margret-Kathryn situation._

 _"I hope everything was alright?" Regina said timidly. His eyes gave him away and she knew she had him but there was a little reservation that worried her. All she could do was try._

 _David nodded and made his way over to her side at the sink. "Everything was perfect." That look in his eyes was what she'd been searching for._

 _His eyes flitted to her lips and a light smirk crept onto her face as she leaned in but it soon vanished as she felt him pull back. "I'm sorry." David sighed. He knew he'd given all the right signals and he wanted to kiss her more than anything but he just couldn't, not now._

The vision began to blur as they were thrown into the next scene.

 _"Regina!" He barged in the house with his sword bared to find her stood at the bottom of the stairs. Had she been crying? He lowered his arm a little at the sight._

 _Regina sighed. "Put it away, Charming."_

 _Upon her words he raised it again. "Why? Because you have magic? Don't think I won't fight."_

 _"No, because you won't be needing it." The defeat in her voice made him frown and put the sword away. "Henry!" Even the shout was half hearted. The stairs creaked and the boy came down the stairs slowly as if not to aggravate the beast at the bottom. "You're going to live with David."_

 _"Is this a trick?" Henry took a step back and David watched the woman's heart break. She truly did love him didn't she._

 _Crouching slightly to his level she shook her head. "I know I messed up and one day you might find it within yourself to forgive me. I don't know how to love very well but I'm trying." She put a hand on his arm and he had to stop himself running to her. She'd always be him mom no matter how much he tried to deny it. Standing she glanced at David. "With you as my witness, Charming. I'm not going to use my magic anymore."_

 _"You're not?" Hope was splashed across the child's face but David was wary. Should she really be promising that? What if she did and Henry was the one that got hurt?_

 _Regina shook her head as David made his way over to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Regina. I'll come to get his stuff later." A sharp nod was sent in his direction and he looked down to Henry. "You ready?"_

 _Conflict was etched on his face. Did he hug her or not? In the end he just gave a forced smile and left the house with David._

"Girls?" They were both dragged from the past at the sound of their fathers voice. "Have you finished?"

"Not quite yet." Meredith smiled weakly.

David smiled back. "That's fine but it's getting late."

"We'll call it a night, dad." Emilia got up from the bed.

 _'Until tomorrow.'_ Meredith said in their heads and Emilia nodded.

 _'Until tomorrow.'_


	24. The List

_**Can anyone explain why Neal was like 10 in the finale when he was born before Robin?...**_

Stepping into the bedroom he saw her facing away from him in the bed as he began to remove his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Slipping into bed he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't think they stuck to the list."

"I never thought they would." Regina turned in his arms and put her head in the crook of his neck. "But we can't control their powers. I just hope they come and speak to us about it." Regina sighed heavily and ran her hand along his torso under the covers.

"Don't worry about it." David kissed the top of her head. Looking up, Regina kissed his lips softly before pulling back slightly only to have him come with her and deepen the kiss. Regina got the message and began to swipe her tongue on his bottom lip until he gave her access and they began to get more heated as she put her hands on his shoulders and slipped her leg over his waist to straddle him.

Hands slithered down to her ass and guided her as she began to grind into his hardness. "God, David." Regina breathed into his ear as he sucked at her neck. All that was between her and his length were David's boxers and with a flick of her hand they were magicked away so they were skin on skin.

"Fuck me." David groaned as he lifted her slightly and slipped himself inside of her.

Regina laughed into the kiss. "If you insist." She said darkly and began to ride him as he ripped her nightgown off and found his hands glued to her breasts.

Coming back down they began kissing as his hands gripped her waist and moved her up and down above him. "David..." Regina mumbled against his lips. "Harder." A gasp escaped her.

An animalistic growl escaped David as he flipped them and Regina whimpered as he removed himself from her. "No-" She began her complaint. In an attempt to distract her, David clasped his mouth around her nipple and nibbled it making her writhe beneath him. "Fuck, David!" Regina didn't know what to do with herself.

From the first time she'd been with him she knew he had a sinful mouth but this was something else. "Oh god..." Her back began to arch from the bed as he continued his assault on her nipple while his hand found her other breast and began twisting her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She was practically panting now and could feel herself gushing with no stimulation to that part of her body.

With one firm bite and particularly hard squeeze of her nipple Regina cried out and convulsed beneath his hard body. Coming down from her high she heard David chuckle as he kissed up her neck until he got to her ear. "Did you just cum?" The hum of her yes turned into a groan as he began sucking at her ear. "I mean I knew I was good..." David traced her jaw with his tongue. "But making you cum by just..." Both of his hands snaked to her breasts and gripped them harshly. "I don't believe that's ever happened before."

"Never like that." Regina was still in shock. Had that really just happened? "But I want you now. I need you inside of me." She grabbed his jaw and brought his face to her. Kissing him hungrily she pulled back quickly and it was his turn to squirm as she took his ear in her mouth. "Can you do that, _Charming_? Can you fuck me?"

Did she really have to ask? Instead of justifying that with an answer he seized her hips and flipped her so her ass was in the air and her head to the pillow. With that he took his cock and slammed into her from behind. Dragging her lip between her teeth she suppressed a deep groan as he began to ram into her at pace. "Regina, fuck! You're so tight!"

Words evaded her and she knew she couldn't take it much longer. It still amazed her how quickly he could get her to where she needed to be, how fast he could turn her on.

"Regina I'm..." A long groan escaped his mouth as she clenched around him. The hitch in her breath tipped him over the edge and he found himself cumming inside of her. "Wow." Even after all these years she still had that power and it was one of the many reasons he adored her.

Slipping from her he slid his hands around her ass once more before they both lay completely spent.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Meredith, no." Emilia groaned and rolled over as Meredith sat shaking her on the bed.

"Come on! For someone who loves sports you really are a lazy shit."

"And for someone who loves their appearance so much you really aren't getting enough beauty sleep." Emilia finally sat up as Meredith stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, you look like mom."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She got up and Emilia stood too and stretched hearing her joints pop loudly making Meredith cringe. "Come on you creep."

Emilia laughed throwing a jumper on. Quickly running from her room she dived on Meredith's back but she continued to walk down the stairs. "I'm so glad my sister's such a nice person." She messed up Meredith's hair and felt her rushing down the stairs quicker. Once at the bottom she was promptly thrown off.

Smoothing her hair Meredith looked to her smug sister and smirked before raising her hand and attracting the phone in Emilia's jumper pocket. "Seems as I'm so 'nice', you won't mind me looking at your texts with Will." The widening of Emilia's eyes was proof enough for Meredith.

After a moment of intense staring Meredith turned at a slight pace while typing Emilia's password. "Meredith I swear to God!" She could feel her twin approaching just as she got to the kitchen and opened the messages. "Give it here!" Emilia dived on her again but Meredith just held the phone out of reach.

"Jesus, Em." Meredith whispered as she read but her vision was suddenly obscured by fire causing her to drop the phone and pounce back and Emilia jumped off her and got her phone. "And they say I'm the bad twin!"

"Forget what you just read." Emilia could feel her cheeks going red.

Meredith softened a bit. "Why not just come out? You're together all the time, mom even knows now."

"No. I can't." Emilia turned and began busying herself with nothing.

"But why? Is it dad?" Meredith stepped forward but Emilia didn't answer. "Em?"

"It's what's coming."

"What's that meant to mean?" Meredith put a hand on her arm and turned her. "Emilia." The tears on her face made Meredith bring her in for a hug. "Tell me."

"She uses them against us. I can't see why but I know she does so if I can just keep him at a distance then he'll be safe."

"Em, you're not making any sense." Meredith pulled back.

Extending her hand Emilia sighed. Meredith took her hand and they were thrown into the future. It was far different to exploring the past; things changed constantly and nothing was set. Meredith avoided it when she could, it gave her a headache trying to decipher everything.

 _"Tell me where they are!" The woman yelled manically with a gun flicking between the pair._

 _Will shook his head in defiance as he trembled tied to the chair._

 _The woman gave a low grumble before turning the gun on the other person._

 _"I-I don't know either. Even if we did, we would never tell you." Gideon said for the pair of them because he knew Will physically couldn't say the words._

The scene shifted just as a gun shot was heard and a different future began to shape.

 _"Snow! Let them go, now! It's me you want, not them!" Regina yelled at the docks but her magic wouldn't work against the ward she'd set up._

 _A dark laugh erupted from the woman. "But if I kill them then your children will hate you the way my children hate me. It's your fault they're dying, Regina. You're killing innocent children all because you won't give me back my son. You'll know how it feels to have everything stripped away from you by one woman. I take great pleasure in you knowing it was me." She pushed the boys into the water, bricks tied to their feet and gags in their mouths._

Again the scene shifted.

 _"Regina, come on. Get the kids, we're leaving." David ran in the house._

 _"What? Why? David, calm down." Regina pounced up from the couch._

 _"She's back and she's after blood, Regina. We have to go. Are they all here? Are they all safe?"_

 _"Who? What are you on about? Can you just slow down!" Regina shouted at David and he stopped before looking at her. That was all it took for her to know who she meant and in that second she sped up the stairs to find no Neal. "He's gone, David! She's taken him!" Regina ran out._

 _"The girls are gone! They're all gone!" David came running from their room._

Coming back to the present they let go of each other's hand and just took a moment to get over what they'd just seen. "She uses them."

"There's a lot more but in most of them they're used. I can't risk him getting hurt, Mer. I love him too much for that."

"I get it now, I do." Meredith put a hand to her shoulder. "But we don't know when all that's going to happen. What if she doesn't use him and you've wasted all of this time pretending to be just friends. Or what if she does and something bad happens to him and you regret not being with him openly. I say go for it regardless of the future."

Emilia bit her lip. "I don't know. I'll think about it." She said just before Regina and David came running down the stairs.

"Late." Regina said to the girls as they frowned at their frantic parents.

David looked to his watch. "Very late." They both sped around the kitchen before kissing the girls on the head. "I'll be home late tonight. I love you."

"I'll probably be late too. I love you." Regina smiled at both the girls.

"Love you too!" The girls shouted together as they watched their parents run out of the house. "We'll tell them when they get home." Meredith said and Emilia nodded. "We should probably finish the list."

"Yes. We definitely should." Emilia set off upstairs with Meredith behind her. "Where next?" They sat on Meredith's bed with the list between them.

"Let's meet Daniel again." Meredith read the note to the side of the date and extended her hand which Emilia took quickly.

 _"Daniel!" Regina yelled and the monster seemed to halt for a second, dropping Henry quickly. In seconds Henry was out of the stables and the monster turned. Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of the Daniel she once knew but as quickly as she saw him he was gone, sprinting towards them with a dark look in his eye. Instinct took over David as he slammed the stable door shut._

 _"No, David! Let him out! Just let me see him!" Regina clawed at the door._

 _"Regina, no!" David grabbed her shoulders. "He's not Daniel! He's a monster!"_

 _"He is not a monster! It's Daniel! My Daniel!" Regina turned on David and began hitting his chest._

 _"He'll kill you, Regina!" David gripped her shoulders and pulled her back so she'd stop hitting him._

 _"No! No he won't! He wouldn't hurt me." She calmed slightly and looked up to him with shining eyes. "Please just let me speak to my fiancé."_

 _There was a look in his eye, a look that couldn't be placed at the time but with a nod he left the stable. Taking a breath she opened the door again and saw the contorted figure facing the wall. Slowly he turned to her and for the second time she was fooled by him. A smile broke out onto her face as he ran to her only for him to wrap a hand around her throat and pin her to the wall. "No, Daniel." She tried to plead as he pressed harder. "Please." She gasped out as he caught her eye. "I love you."_

 _As soon as the words left her mouth he released her and tumbled backwards as she slid to the floor coughing and spluttering. "Regina?" The recognition in his voice made her look to him. "Regina!" He ran to her and she flung herself into his arms. "God I've missed you." He took a moment to breathe her in before she felt him twitch._

 _"Daniel?" Regina pulled back and cupped his face. His pain was evident._

 _"I love you so much but you have to let me go."_

 _Tears ran as she shook her head. "But I've just got you back."_

 _"This isn't me, Regina. I need you to end this for me. I can't live like this."_

 _"B-but I'll protect you a-and keep you safe." She was clinging to him now knowing exactly what he wanted her to do._

 _A hand came to her face and she looked into his eyes. "I will always love you but you need to move on." He could see her open her mouth in retaliation. "Please, Regina. If you love me let me go."_

 _"What am I supposed to do without you?" His lips came to hers gently._

 _"Be happy." Were his final words before he twitched violently and stumbled back again. It wasn't Daniel anymore. Charging towards her he raised his arm and she mirrored him, freezing him in place. With a final cry she waved her other hand over him and he fell to dust._

Pulling back from each other the girls took a moment, Meredith wiping her tears. "You saw it didn't you."

Emilia nodded. "That's how he looks at her now but where was his wife?"

"God knows." Meredith looked back to the list and looked to Emilia who already had her hand out.

 _They were sat in the station as they usually were on a Saturday morning, working on some case that Regina knew she wasn't needed for. "You know Emma's here for this sort of stuff, she's back now."_

 _"Yes but I've given her an extra week off, let her prolong the honey moon. So I need another pair of eyes and I'd say yours are more than adequate."_

 _"Adequate?" Regina raised an eyebrow._

 _David chuckled at the look on her face. "I said more than."_

 _A disapproving hum came from the chair across from him as they both put their heads down and began reading again. It was when she ran a hand through her hair that he got distracted. His eyes were drawn to the pen she had in her mouth and the glasses she seemed to have pulled from thin air. Had she always worn glasses? "Is there something I can help you with?" She looked up and found his eyes._

 _"No. Nothing." He looked down with a smile on his face and it was her turn to look at him and that stupid flannel shirt he had on. Were they the only shirts he owned? "Is there something I can help you with?" He grinned as he repeated her words._

 _"No." Regina couldn't stop the smile from spilling onto her face. "Nothing."_

"That was strangely cute." Meredith smiled and Emilia agreed.

"I guess they have their moments." Emilia looked down at the list. "Oh, a 'stay at your own risk'. After the last one we're definitely not staying long."

Meredith laughed and they both ventured into the past.

 _"Okay, I have a game for you all." Killian sat down in his living room. Emma, Regina, Snow and David were there, all mildly intoxicated. "Never have I ever."_

 _"I'm going to need a refill." Regina joked and they all laughed, David grabbing her glass and tipping the liquor in it. "Thank you." She smiled and he winked back._

 _"Me first." Emma declared as they all got comfortable. "Never have I ever lived in a castle."_

 _Everyone but Killian groaned and took a drink. Killian went next. "Never have I ever kissed a bloke."_

 _"No shit." Regina mumbled as she took another drink along with the other girls._

 _Snow was next. "If you want to play like that, never have I ever kissed a girl."_

 _To the boys surprise both Regina and Emma had to drink to that one. "What?!" David directed to Regina as Killian did the same to Emma._

 _Regina giggled. "Let's just say Mal was very good with her tongue." Snow gasped but Regina was too busy focusing on the darkening of David's eyes._

 _"And you?" Killian raised his eyebrows at Emma._

 _A laugh escaped her. "I was in jail." She shrugged. "Your turn Regina."_

 _"Um, never have I ever... given birth." Regina smirked as she watched Snow White take yet another drink along with Emma. "David."_

 _"Never have I ever been in prison." He smirked back at Regina as she looked him dead in the eye and gulped the last of her drink with Emma and Snow drinking too. "Killian? Really?"_

 _"I never got caught." He said proudly. "Right, I'm turning it dirty now."_

 _"Well I'm definitely in need of another drink then."_

 _"Another five." David whispered as he leaned over to grab her drink and she swatted his arm._

 _"It's my turn is it not?" Emma stuck her tongue out at Killian._

 _"You can go next. Never have I ever..." Killian sat back to think. "Had sex with a guy."_

 _"So very dirty, Killian, how did you come up with that one?" Regina laughed as she took a sip of her drink._

 _"Right. Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Emma gave a cocky smile and Regina groaned as she took a drink with the boys._

 _"Really?" David and Hook said together as they looked to her._

 _"I did say Mal was very good with her tongue."_

 _"Fucking hell, Regina. Is there anything you've not done?" Emma laughed._

 _Shaking her head Regina shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see. Snow?"_

 _"Okay." Snow swayed lightly and a silent giggle spread throughout the group at how drunk she was. "Never have I ever sucked a dick." The whole group gasped at what had just come out of Snow White's mouth._

 _"As if." Emma whispered at what she'd just heard come out of her mothers mouth as she sipped her drink._

 _Regina could feel David's eyes on her as she put the glass to her lips. Catching his eye she smirked devilishly._

"Nope. I can't stay any longer." Emilia ripped her hand away as she cringed.

Meredith laughed. "Oh come on, Em. We'll skip ahead. I want to know what happens in the end. Is this when they get together? You've got to come back."

Turning her lip up she shivered and reluctantly placed her hand in Meredith's.

 _"You're a bit of a rebel aren't you?" David stood at the kitchen side and watched her walk in._

 _Regina shrugged as she leaned against the counter next to him. "I guess that's one way to put it."_

 _"Robin was a lucky man."_

 _"And Snow's a lucky woman." Regina countered and looked up at him. There was a pull there, a look that made her want to move in but they'd just become friends. She couldn't risk it all for a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled._

 _"See you tomorrow." He smiled back and watched her turn when she got to the door frame. With that one last look she was gone._

"See. It wasn't that bad." Meredith said and Emilia rolled her eyes.

"We're on the final few now. Let's finish this."

And with that they watched their parents get closer, saw David write in his journals, witnessed the deterioration of his relationship with Snow and caught the moment it started to get increasingly awkward between the pair. From then it was getting caught by Emma to finding out about the curse from Gold all the way to Regina ending up in the hospital because of Snow.

"Dad was still with Snow when they got together?" Meredith looked a bit taken back.

Emilia nodded. "Looks that way but you saw them, they tried to stay away from each other. Sometimes people are just meant to be."

"I never imagined them getting together because of an affair."

"But it wasn't really. Snow White and dad were practically separated and Neal was living in hell with them at home."

"You're right." Meredith sighed. "Everything happens for a reason."

Just as Emilia was about to respond the doorbell went and both girls frowned. "Are you expecting anyone?" She pounced up from the bed with Meredith following.

"I don't think so." She responded as Emilia opened the door.

"Will?" Emilia looked to the boy in confusion. "What are you doing here?" She stepped aside so he could come in.

"Can I speak to you?" He looked to Meredith sheepishly before looking back to Emilia. Something was off, she could tell.

Meredith raised her hands. "I'll leave you to it." She looked to her sister. ' _Remember what I said_.' Their eyes turned purple as she spoke inside her head.

As soon as she left Will took Emilia's hand and pulled her closer. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emilia placed a hand on his face. Without a word he led her into the front room and sat her down. "You're worrying me now-" Will cut her off with a kiss but it was different. Something was different. "Tell me what's wrong." She pulled back.

"I have something for you." He pulled a black box from his pocket and presented it to her.

Emilia frowned at what was before her. Gifts weren't them, they didn't spend money on each other they spent time together. It's how it'd always been for them. She didn't love him because of what he could buy her. "What is it?"

"Well if you opened it you'd be able to see." He grinned normally but that wasn't like him to say a full sentence for something he could have easily shortened.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just open it, Em." He smiled but his eyes were off. What was going on?

As he requested she opened it to find a bracelet. And a pretty one at that. It was plain silver with a ball at each end. The simplicity of it was beautiful and it took her back a little. "It's stunning, Will. Thank you." She smiled at him. "What's brought this on?" The nagging voice at the back of her head wouldn't stop.

"Here, put it on." He ignored her question and took the bracelet from the box.

In one movement he gripped her wrist. "Wow, Will!" Emilia shouted but it was already done. The second the bracelet wrapped around her wrist she could feel it. Her magic was trapped and it hurt. She bent double on the couch trying to stop the world from spinning. Weak, she felt so weak but she knew trying to get it off would be futile. Looking up she saw Will stood at the door and she knew, she knew it wasn't him. That was not her Will. "Meredith!" A deep shout came from her. All she could do was wait.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Finally he'd come for the talk. Hopefully it'd push Emilia to come out and be open with him because that's all Meredith wanted for her sister, for her to be happy. She'd been in her room all of two minutes when she heard a familiar tapping at her window. "Gideon." She relaxed with a smile as she lifted the window. "They're not in you know, you could have used the front door."

"You can never be too careful." He hopped into her bedroom and walked up to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to kiss him. A hand skimmed up her body and within no time he'd managed to grab one of her wrists. Spinning her around he put his front up against her back with an arm behind her. He trailed kisses along her neck as she felt something cold against her wrist.

As soon as it touched her she let out a hiss in pain and tried to turn. "What is that?"

"Nothing." Gideon continued to kiss her neck.

Meredith almost accepted his answer until she heard a shout from downstairs. "Meredith!"

"Ignore her." Gideon turned her back around and Meredith cringed as the pain returned and looked down to her wrist.

"What is this?" She gripped the gold band but it wouldn't budge.

"Meredith!" Another shout was heard.

"Tell me what it is, Gideon!" She looked at him but his eyes were dead. Stepping back slightly she moved around him and sped out of the door. "Emilia!" Her sister lay on the floor gripping her wrist. "Emilia what happened?" Meredith sat her up against the side of the couch before clenching her teeth in pain. "What is this?"

"Our magic." Emilia said weakly. "It's taking our magic."

"No." Meredith said deeply. "How could they do this?"

"It's not them." Emilia's voice came in a whisper.

"But I was just with him, it's got to be him."

"It's not."

"You should listen to her you know." A foreign voice echoed and both girls turned their attention to the source of it.

A woman stood there with shoulder length hair and a pretty face but her eyes were cold and her hands were shaking. "Snow White?"

 _ **Oh hello there Snow, long time no see...**_


	25. Blast From the Past

_**Oh Snow...**_

"So you know who I am." It wasn't a question.

Emilia squinted slightly. Everything hurt, she was nothing without her magic, nothing at all. "I saw you." She whispered lightly. "I always see you."

"What do you want?" Meredith forced out.

Snow laughed. "You're really your mothers daughter aren't you. You have her bark and her looks. Not to mention her way with men. Do you know how many hearts I had to take to find out which one loved you most?"

"Why are you doing this?" Meredith ignored her.

"Five is the answer. There was Ruby's boy, Aurora's boy, some random boy, another called Sam or Dan and then finally I found Rumple's boy. He's besotted with you." Meredith felt like shit. As soon as this was over she had to tell him, she couldn't put him in danger anymore knowing that she didn't feel the same way he felt. Yes, she cared for him, she cared for him a lot but he was a cover. He was good and kind and he didn't deserve this. "Just like David is with Regina. But I don't care about Regina and David now. She can have him, I've got someone else now and another daughter but I need my son. Emma's lost to me, I know she is but Neal, I can get him back."

Meredith frowned at the woman. "But he's my brother. Where would you take him?"

"Nowhere. Storybrooke is my home and as much as you won't believe me I want to live here in peace but I need my son. I've studied you two and you're my key to him but I can't have you telling David or Regina about what I've got planned, they'd never let me near him and I know you've got the power of sight. You've probably already seen me do this. I needed security so I knew you wouldn't try and tell them, that's the only reason I've got the boys hearts. I get my son back and they get their hearts. Anyone finds out and you'll be forcing me to crush them."

"But if all you want is for Neal to be with you then that's simple. What do you need us for?"

"My baby boy hates me. He would never come and live with me without persuasion and that's what I need you two for. He'd listen to his little sisters."

"And the bracelets?"

"If you'd have seen me you'd have attacked without letting me explain. I needed security. I'm sorry that I had to do this but he's my child, you have to understand that."

"Please don't hurt him." Meredith turned back to Emilia and found she was burning up.

Turning back Meredith took a breath. "Take these off. We'll keep your secret and get Neal on board. Just take it off her." Snow looked slightly panicked at the girls appearance for a second before she came over to the girls. "Her first." Meredith said. Slowly she slipped the bracelet from Emilia's wrist and she drew in a gasp of air. Next she took Meredith off and stood.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Snow walked out taking Will and Gideon with her.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Em?"

"Hmm?" Emilia looked up from her cold cup of tea.

Neal frowned. "You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine." Emilia smiled lightly. It was forced, of course it was. She'd not smiled properly in three days, not since she took Will. Never had Emilia believed she'd be one of them girls. Meredith, yes, but her, never. A boy couldn't make or break her mood, she was her own person. But here she was trapped in limbo worrying about the safety of Will's heart.

"No you're not." Neal hopped off his stool and wrapped his arms around her. "Is it Will?" Emilia nodded into his shoulder and could already feel her tears welling. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

A small laugh escaped her through her tears. "No. It's not his fault." She pulled back and he wiped her cheeks.

"If you don't want to talk to me I can go and get Mer or mom."

"No." Emilia put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're sure?" She pulled back again and nodded. "Mom's a really good listener." He smiled fondly and she sank a little.

"Do you ever think about your real mom?" Neal seldom spoke about his mom and seems as she had her boyfriends heart in her hands Emilia figured it was time to try and get him on board with her.

Slipping onto the stool behind him he shrugged. "I think about her a lot but it's not good for me. I think about how she left me, why she left me, if it was my fault. Regina is the best mom I could ask for. She's always been there for me and I'll never forget that. Even if I saw my mother again I couldn't leave mom. Never."

"Do you remember much about her?"

Neal scratched the back of his head. "I was, what, four when she left. I guess I remember bits and pieces. She was warm and kind and I love her, I do, but then she left and I realised I didn't need her. She's not who I thought she was."

Emilia gulped. "If she came back, would you go and see her?"

"In a heart beat." Neal said with conviction and Emilia broke a little. "All I ever wanted was an explanation and if I could just see her again, remember her face..." Neal took a breath. "Well, that's all I've ever really wanted."

Emilia slid from her stool and wrapped her arms around Neal's waist and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry she left you."

"So am I." He hugged his little sister back.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"David I swear if you don't hurry-" Regina was promptly cut off as he entered her with a groan. Her breath caught at the angle as she sat on the edge of the desk. As he continued to slam into her she slitherd her knees up so her heels were level with his waist. "Faster."

He watches her head tip back and latches his lips to her neck. "Tell me how you feel, Regina." He bit down before soothing with his tongue.

The struggle of her reply was clear and it made David smirk and grip her thighs harshly. "You're so big." Her breath hitched once again. "I..."

"Let it out, my love." David growled in her ear and trailed kisses along her jaw until he found her mouth and her hands found the back of his neck.

His insistent pounding tipped her over the edge as she pulled back from the kiss and let out her cry of pleasure. The way she clung to him caused him to spill inside of her with a long groan.

"Your secretary hates me." David laughed as he gave her a long kiss and fastened his pants. Pulling back he watched Regina slide off the desk and pull her skirt down.

Humming in agreement she let out a low chuckle. "She can't look me in the eye anymore." Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "You should get back to work."

Groaning he slithered his arms around her waist. "Do I have to?" He kissed her again.

"Yes. You can't stay in my office forever." She laughed at his little pout.

"I could try?" His eyebrows raised in hope and Regina couldn't resist kissing him again.

Removing herself from his arms she sat down in her chair. "Get gone." She laughed at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Fine." He gripped his chest. "I'll just have to find someone who loves me." A finger came to his face as he pretended to wipe a tear. Regina rolled her eyes playfully as he got to the door but when he opened it he seemed to stop, his whole demeanour changing in an instant.

"David?" Regina stood as he began to move to the side to reveal the cause of his stopping. A gasp left Regina as she made her way around the desk.

"Hi." The woman stood at the door with a child in front of her. She'd changed. Snow White's hair had grown to her shoulders and her posture was straighter. Confidence radiated from her and the child in front of her looked to be at least ten if not older. The child was pretty with her tanned skin, light brown hair and deep green eyes. Freckles adorned her face and glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. There was a look of Snow about her just like there was in Emma and Neal.

Although Snow seemed to have a new found confidence, the child looked rather timid and intimidated by the pair in front of her. It made Regina's heart melt. "Snow? What are you... what are you doing here?" David tripped over himself as he stared at his ex wife. It didn't even look like he'd noticed the child yet.

"I..."

"Come in." Regina tried her best at a smile and got one back from Snow although the aversion of her eyes to a particularly sensitive part of Regina's neck couldn't be missed. They came in and sat on the couch with the child practically on Snow's knee. A silence settled and David looked to Regina in shock. "You always did say you'd come back." She looked to the floor and leaned against her desk.

A breathy laugh escaped Snow as she nodded. "I did and I'm back now."

"Why?" David looked to her properly.

Taking a moment to gather herself she looked back up. "I got myself together, stopped feeling sorry for myself, found a partner and had this little gem." Snow smiled down and the child who smiled back lightly. "But I can't be truly happy not knowing about my other children."

"You've left it a little late." David folded his arms. "Emma's got her own kids and Neal's in college. You've missed their lives now."

"I know." Snow let out an exasperated breath. "I've missed so much. All I want is a chance to show them that I've changed, that I can be their mom again."

David went to open his mouth again but Regina got there first. "Have you got a place to stay?"

Snow nodded. "Granny's. Although she didn't look too happy to see me but I get it. The town probably knows I'm back now." She giggled nervously. "She let it slip that you have twins?" It was phrased as a question.

"Um, yeah. Girls." Regina gulped hard and brought her hand to that spot on her neck discreetly and healed it as much as she could before changing the subject. "Have you seen Emma?" Regina knew her friend wouldn't take this well.

This time Snow shook her head. "I wanted to see you two first. I figured that maybe you could come and see Emma with us?"

"We have work-"

"Yes." Regina gave David a pointed look. "We'll come and see her with you."

"And Neal?" Snow stood and Regina froze. Neal was hers not Snow's.

"I'll speak with him first before you see him." Regina tried to say it nicely but she worried her tone gave her away. Snow nodded as they made it out of the door in silence. David looked to Regina again and she had to resist putting her hand in his. It wouldn't be fair doing it in front of Snow would it? "Jump in." Regina said to Snow and the child before getting into the drivers seat.

The drive started in silence before Regina heard the child whispering to Snow. Once silence returned she figured it was time to start some sort of conversation. "So... you mentioned a partner?"

"Yeah. I travelled to a few realms with Ariel until I found a different sort of realm made up of outcasts and different versions of characters. That's where I met Naveen."

"Prince Naveen?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

Snow hummed. "I know, I was shocked too. Apparently he'd never gone to New Orleans when his parents cut him off he just jumped realms until he found somewhere he fit in. I left him at Granny's, I was hoping we could all go there later."

"Yeah, sure." Regina looked to David awkwardly. "And you had a child."

"Yeah. This is Charlotte. She's twelve and an absolute book worm." Snow giggled as Charlotte pushed her slightly.

Regina was glad she didn't have to respond as they pulled up to Emma's house. "Give me a second." Regina shot out of the car before the others could objectify and let herself into the house. "Emma!"

"Hey Aunt Regina." Maggie came from the living room and hugged her as Liam wandered from the kitchen and Emma and Killian made it down the stairs.

"I gave you that key for emergencies." Emma raised her eyebrow as she hugged Regina.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and hug you all, this _is_ an emergency."

"What's going on, Regina?" Killian frowned.

"It's Snow, she's back."

Emma frowned and stepped back. "What do you mean she's back?"

"I mean she's outside in the car with David and her child."

"She has another kid?"

"Emma I know this is a lot but she wants to see you and I didn't know how to say no and I had no time to call-"

"No." Emma nodded. "It's fine, let her come in."

"You're sure?" Killian took her hand and she nodded.

Regina let out a breath and left the house again going back to the car. "Okay." She opened the door for Snow and Charlotte and watched them step out, Charlotte gripping Snow's hand like her life depended on it. David walked round the car and took it upon himself to grab Regina's hand eliciting a small smile from her. "Okay?" She nodded and the others nodded back.

David took the lead, Regina following with her hand still in his. Snow and Charlotte followed on in apprehension. As Regina and David walked into the house Emma clenched her jaw and looked to her dad. Emma and Killian were stood with Maggie and Liam in front and every single one of them looked nervous and skitty. Liam knew about his grandma, he'd been told nearly as much as Neal but he knew his mom hated talking about her.

They stepped into the house, awkwardness radiating from Charlotte. It almost looked as if she were dragging her heals trying desperately to stop the situation her mother had put her in. "Emma." Snow let out a breath and released her grip on Charlotte to run to Emma. It was clear Emma didn't know what to do as Snow threw her arms around her. "I've missed you." She then looked down to Liam and Maggie. "This is Liam?"

All Emma did was nod and Snow studied the kids. "You both look an awful lot like your dad."

"People always say that." Maggie smiled brightly.

"Mags." Liam said in a warning tone as he put a hand on her arm. Looking at her brother she pursed her lips and looked down.

"Why are you here?" Emma finally found her voice.

"I-"

"No. I'm not finished." Emma stepped in front of Maggie and faced Snow. "Why did you come back? You left without saying goodbye, you nearly killed Regina and her unborn babies and then you left! You left a confused four year old behind who thought it was his fault you'd gone! How could you? What if your plan worked and you killed her? What would you have done then?"

"Emma." Regina widened her eyes and tipped her head to the scared child still stood in the same place Snow had left her.

Snow took a breath. "I know what I did was wrong and I am truly sorry, Regina. I didn't know that those berries could kill you and I'm so glad they didn't." Snow turned to Emma. "My head was all over the place with the separation and the drinking and my world started to tip. I didn't know who I was anymore. Everything I did was wrong and Neal was getting hurt and you were pulling away. If I'd have stayed I'd have lost you forever and I'd have been unhappy, you'd have been unhappy. I couldn't win either way but this way was the lesser of two evils."

"Why did you come back?" Emma bit the inside of her cheek to stop her tears welling.

"I wanted to come home. I wanted you and Neal to meet Charlotte. I wanted to see you all again."

"Okay." Emma crossed her arms and nodded before looking to the child and softening. "Charlotte is it?" The girl nodded and Emma smiled. "How old are you, Charlotte?"

"Twelve."

"I'm eleven." Maggie said in excitement.

"You can go upstairs with Maggie if you want?" Emma said and Charlotte looked to her mother. Snow nodded and Charlotte mirrored the action.

Maggie beamed. "Cool. I've got loads of things I wanna show you." She grabbed Charlotte's hand and took her upstairs. Maggie was something else.

"I think we should go and get the girls and Neal." David whispered down to Regina and saw her clench her jaw. Looking up he addressed them all. "We'll go and get Neal and the twins, leave you guys to catch up a little." David grimaced slightly at the look Emma gave him but eventually they all agreed and David led Regina out.

They didn't say a word until Regina threw the keys to David and got in the car. "Are you okay?" He kept the key in his hand as he sat in the drivers seat.

Putting her head in her hand Regina shook her head. "She wants to take him, David. She wants to take my Neal and I can't stop her. I'm not his mother."

"He'd never go with her, Regina. As much as she may want him, he loves you, you're his mom."

Sitting up she wiped her eyes and looked out the window. "Just go."

David didn't see any point in pushing further so put his key in the ignition and set off home. It pained him that Snow had been back all of two hours and Regina was already in tears. She'd always have that power and David didn't understand why. The second they pulled up to the house Regina bolted from the car causing David to follow after her. "Regina!"

"Mom!" Meredith ran up the stairs after her as Emilia and Neal came from the kitchen frowning.

"What's going on?" Neal looked as if he wanted to follow Meredith up the stairs with his hand in Emilia's.

"Come on." David tipped his head to them as he took the stairs two at a time. "Regina?" He got to their bedroom door and saw Meredith.

"She's not answering. I could break the spell on the door but I don't want to go in if she's not okay. What happened dad?"

"I'll explain it in a second, I just need to speak to her first." He gave a nod to Meredith and she broke the spell with a twist of her hand. "Stay here." Stepping into the room he couldn't see her and it made his heart skip slightly until he heard a sniffle from the other side of the bed. Without a word he crept to the side of the bed and slid down next to her. Slowly she leaned into him and he put an arm around her.

"She's going to take my son." Regina curled into him. "It's Henry all over again and I don't know what to do. They're never mine, David. Someone always takes them."

"Not this time, okay. No one is taking him away from us. You're his mom, you have been since he was four and he'll never forget that."

"But I'm not his real mom. She'll always have that over me and he... he's just a kid. Every kid wants their mother no matter how damaged they are, no matter how shitty or abusive they are. You always forgive them. Always."

And it was then that he understood. Regina was so worried because she'd been Neal. She'd forgiven an estranged mother and Cora had done so much worse than Snow ever did to Neal. "We'll speak to them. Let him see his mother and then we talk to him, tell him how you feel. For now we give him a chance, you know, let the girls see the woman they've been stalking in the past for the last few days." David finished with a little laugh and felt Regina hiccup slightly.

"Okay. We should get them back to Emma's." Regina went to move but David put a hand on her arm.

"I love you, you know, so much. Please don't let Snow get in the way of that."

She smiled lightly. "I love you too and I won't."

"Good." David kissed her before getting up and offering her a hand. Taking it she let him pull her up and shut her eyes as he wiped her face. "Come on. I think you've got them quite worried out there." Regina groaned and put her head to David's chest.

"We better go." Regina pouted and made her way to the door.

"Mom, are you alright?" All three of them said at once and Regina let out a breathy laugh.

"Sit down."

"Here?" Neal raised his eyebrow and David smiled fondly. He'd got that from Regina.

"Why not?" Regina shrugged as she slumped against the wall and they all followed so they were sat in a form of circle.

It was Meredith who spoke this time. "Mom, what's this all about?"

"I..." Regina looked to David and he nodded.

"Look, Neal. This is difficult for me to say but I guess there's no other way to phrase it."

"What?" Neal looked between Emilia and Meredith.

"It's your mother. She's back."

Neal sat and stared at him as Meredith looked to Emilia who looked to the floor. "My real mom?" Neal's gaze was fixed on David as Regina brought her knees to her chest. That hurt her more than she'd care to admit.

"Yeah. She's asked if she can see you but we said we'd speak to you first. Didn't we?" He looked to Regina and she nodded with that little forced smile she used when she was hurting. "You don't have to see her if you don't want. It's completely your choice."

"I want to." Neal clenched his jaw and stood up. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, yeah we can." David hadn't expected him to be quite so eager and it definitely wasn't helping his case with Regina.

Only time would tell how this one would play out.


	26. My Son

_**I've almost finished the fic now. I'm going for 30 chapters so not many left now...**_

"She's got another child." Emilia said softly to Neal in the car.

"I've got another sibling?" Neal frowned. His mother had left and he'd been replaced.

"A sister. She's called Charlotte." Meredith joined in. Both girls had done some digging on Snow White since she threatened them and found that what she'd said was true. All she wanted was Neal, she wasn't here to win David back.

No reply came from Neal and they all sat in silence, David driving and Regina staring out of the window biting her nail. They could all tell she was upset, she always bit her nails when she was upset. After what felt like forever they pulled up and Regina left the car without a word with the girls, Neal and David following.

Stepping into the house they were met with no one, but voices could be heard from the dining room so Regina let Neal, Meredith and David go ahead, Emilia hanging back with her mom. "Neal?" Snow's voice could be heard from where Regina and Emilia stood. The scraping of a chair echoed as Snow got up and ran to her son. "I've missed you so so much." She took him in her arms and he froze, he couldn't help it. Snow sensed his hesitation. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you, it's just... wow."

Still Neal remained silent but his mind was working overtime. He'd always imagined that when his mom finally came back everything would click into place like it did for Henry but having her here in front of him didn't make him feel anything. There was no happiness that she was back or relief that she'd found him, he felt nothing and it scared him.

When Regina showed him love it felt right. She was his mom, the one that stuck around and hugged him when he cried or soothed him when he'd had a nightmare. "Neal?" David said in a worried tone and Regina rounded the corner with Emilia to see what was going on.

Turning, Neal found Regina's eyes. "I don't know what to do, mom." The distress was evident on his face and just as Regina went to move Snow grabbed his hand.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm back now." She brought him in for another hug and he was trapped. Surely he should feel more at home with his own mother. He should be loyal to the woman who'd given birth to him, it'd be cruel not to be.

David's eyes flew to Regina and he could see how hard this was for her. Having another one of her sons taken by a Charming was painful but David knew in his heart of hearts that Neal would never leave her, he'd find a balance just like Henry did and it'd all be okay.

The anger David always thought he'd feel upon Snow's return hadn't come. In truth she didn't mean anything to David anymore. Yes she was back but why should that impact his life? Snow would always be the mother of his children but that's where their relationship ended. So what if she left? So what if she came back? He wasn't being quiet because secretly it hurt, he was just being quiet because it wasn't really his business what Snow did anymore.

Eventually they'd all settled again and were sat around the dining room table, Emma adding more onto it to accommodate for the extra people. "Why?" Neal spoke softly as he avoided Snow's eyes.

"Why did I leave?" Snow questioned and Neal nodded. "I wasn't a good influence. I don't know if you remember or if you've been told but the way I was acting hurt you, it hurt everyone so I thought it best to just remove myself and try and let you be happy while I found my own happiness."

"You nearly killed my mom and then you just left." Neal frowned in disbelief.

"Neal." Regina said in a warning tone and felt Snow's eyes on her in an instant.

A slight scoff escaped Snow. "Mom? Of course." She shook her head and clenched her jaw.

"What did you expect? You were gone for sixteen years, Snow." David shrugged and placed a hand on Regina's knowing this was the one thing she'd worried about since the moment Snow left.

"Why did you come back?" Bitterness spread through Neal. How could she ever think that would make them happy, why couldn't she have just faced what she'd done? Emma had told him about what their mom had done to Regina after he'd begged to know. All Snow had done is avoided justice and it bugged him that his mother had done that to his mom.

Snow ignored the burning hate she felt and turned her attention back to her son. "I realised I couldn't be happy without having all of my children. I always knew that would be the case but I still needed to find a start and now I have Naveen and Charlotte I'm content but without you and Emma I could never truly be happy."

"You're not taking me away are you?" Neal's eyes flitted between Regina and David's.

"No, not at all. I'm staying in Storybrooke."

"Where did you go?" Now that was a question they all wanted answering. It was an unsolved mystery of Storybrooke.

Snow looked around the table at them all before answering. "Ariel gave me the bracelet you'd made for her back in Neverland." She looked to Regina briefly. "If someone with legs puts it on they get a tail so I went with her and jumped from realm to realm until I found somewhere I fit in. That's where I met Naveen and had Charlotte. It was nice but I always knew I'd come home."

Neal nodded just as the stairs were heard. "Mom, dad." Maggie came in the room with Charlotte trailing behind.

"Maggie." Emma and Killian said back in unison knowing full well their child wanted something.

"Please can me and Charlotte go outside. I want to show her my handstands and stuff and you said I couldn't do that stuff in the house."

Killian looked to Emma and she nodded with a little smile. "Yes you can but don't go off the lawn."

"Thanks, daddy." Maggie hugged Killian.

Emma raised her eyebrows at Maggie and coughed. "Erm, excuse me, Mags."

Maggie smiled broadly and hugged Emma. "Thanks, mommy."

"Come on." Maggie turned to Charlotte who was speaking softly to Snow. Looking up she nodded and Maggie grabbed her hand and went outside.

Snow laughed. "She's quite the character."

"You can say that again." Killian said and got a small laugh from the others.

The rest of the day carried on rather awkwardly with Regina avoiding any situation in which Neal might call her mom again. Emma seemed to slowly be coming around to the idea that her mom was staying in Storybrook but that didn't mean she was being friendly with Snow, not by any means. David had said a few words to Snow that Regina had watched more carefully than she'd ever admit but he spoke to her like an old friend. They may have once had something but it was so clear they were nothing now.

One thing that had bothered Regina though was how distant the twins were being, Emilia especially. Something was definitely going on there and that was something Regina would definitely have to investigate.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A whole week Snow had been back and the town was buzzing with gossip. Why was she back? Why did she go? Had she come back for David? Who was the child with her? Who was the man with her?

Henry had been informed of his grandma's return and come to see her with Violet and Lucy. It was safe to say that Henry took her return the best, he was pretty happy to see her actually.

The worry for Emilia had reached a new high with her missing her training and track sessions which was unbelievably rare for her to do. Every time anyone asked what was wrong she avoided the question and she'd blocked Meredith from getting into her head. Meredith was shocked. Never had they ever blocked each other, no matter how embarrassed or hurt they were they always let each other in. Meredith didn't even have the power to block Emilia talking in her head.

Right now they were all at Granny's, Snow, Naveen and Charlotte included. They'd all spoken to Naveen, he was nice and caring and doted on Snow like she held the world in her hands. He was exactly what she needed. Through the week Snow had been back she'd been gradually getting closer to Neal, trying anyway. It was like he was locked off when he was around her which made this so much harder to put her plan into action.

Another thing she hadn't anticipated which she knew she should have was Gold. He'd been sniffing around since her reappearance and having little chats with his star student. Snow looked over to them sat in the corner.

"What is it, Gold?" Regina frowned.

"It's Gideon. He's been distant lately. Since just before David's ex wife made her appearance."

The frown deepened. "What? You think your teenage son not wanting a heart to heart with his dad is something to do with Snow?"

Gold clenched his jaw. "Well I don't know. I just don't want him to hate me like Bae did. What if Snow White did something as a form of revenge?"

It made more sense now. Gold was scared that his relationship with Gideon would turn out like it did with Neal. "Look," Regina placed her hand on his. "Gideon loves you. Just because he's being a teenager doesn't mean he's been cursed or something. Do you sense any extra magic?"

"No, I guess not."

"It'll get better. Just give it time, maybe focus on April for a bit."

"Why?" Gold looked up frantically. "What's wrong with April?"

Regina couldn't contain her slight chuckle. "Nothing it's just she's round at my house probably more than she's at home. Get to know your daughter a bit better, Gideon's fine."

"Thank you." Gold stood up and began walking away.

"You owe me." Regina smirked up at him as he turned back to her and he bowed his head with a light smile dancing on his lips.

Catching one of Regina's twins going into the toilets Snow followed and found her wiping her eyes in the mirror. "He's still not on board." Snow crosses her arms as the dark haired girl jumped and turned to face her.

"I don't know what more I can do." Meredith clenched her teeth to try and stop the tears. "He wants to stay with mom and dad."

"But Regina is not his mother. She never will be because Neal is my son and he belongs with me."

Meredith shook her head. "Then you speak to him. I'm done playing this stupid game." She began to walk out but Snow put a hand to her shoulder.

"If you back out I won't kill Gideon." Meredith looked to her with a frown. "I'll kill Will and Emilia will know exactly who's fault that is."

"No!" Meredith shouted and used her magic to pin Snow against the wall.

"I die and so do they." Snow smiled as Meredith let go of her. "Get him on board, you know the consequences."

Snow left the toilets and Meredith threw herself into a cubicle and began to cry. How did she get out of this? She couldn't let Gideon get hurt, never. Having him taken away from her made her realise just how much she loved him and if she lost him she'd never forgive herself. She may not be in love with him, not like Emilia was with Will but Meredith knew that was to do with her and not him. If Will died she'd never get her sister back. Emilia would be broken if anything happened to Will and Meredith is sure she'd never recover. Grabbing some tissue she wiped her eyes and left the toilets.

Looking to the door she saw Emilia and Neal sat outside and decided now was the time to join them. For Will and Gideon's sake. Descending the steps she slid into the bench across from the pair. "Hey."

"Hi." Neal smiled sadly.

"What's going on?" Meredith tilted her head.

Taking a breath Neal slumped his shoulders. "I just don't know what to do."

"About your mom?" Meredith said with a pained heart. Snow White was not his mom, Regina was.

Nodding Neal continued. "Yeah, I mean is she even my mom? I always thought things would feel different when she came back but everything's just become harder."

"She is your mom, Neal. You should give her a chance."

"You think?" Neal grimaced slightly. "She wants me to live with her."

"Maybe you should. Not full time but it'll help you get to know her and stuff. She loves you and we all know you love her so why not?"

Neal looked as if he was thinking hard in the few seconds of silence that followed Meredith's words. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am. I thought you knew that by now." Meredith joked and Neal let out a breathy laugh. "There's the Neal we all know and love." Meredith laughed with him. "Now go and show your mom who you are. That's all she wants from you."

"Thanks, Mer." Neal gave her hand a squeeze before standing and going back into Granny's.

Emilia looked up. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Meredith frowned.

"That! You just threw him into the arms of a woman who left him!"

"Wow, Em. Where's all this coming from? I'm doing this for _them_. So they don't die."

"They're already dead!" Emilia let her rage slip before drawing it back in. "She has their hearts. Who's to say they won't die anyway? Neal is our brother, he should come first and this... this isn't right."

The look in her sisters eye scared Meredith. Never had she looked at her with such disgust and what made it harder was that Emilia was still blocking her from speaking to her. "Em." Meredith breathed. "I just want to get them back. As soon as they have their hearts back in their chests we can tell mom everything and get Neal back. We just have to wait."

"I'm sick of seeing mom cry." Emilia let out a small cry herself and Meredith made her way to the other side of the table where she hugged her sister for the first time in what felt like forever. "I'm sick of not having him with me. I'm sick of feeling completely powerless." Emilia continued in Meredith's arms.

"We'll sort it, yeah. All we need to do is get Neal with Snow and it'll all be okay."

"Yeah?" Emilia pulled back wiping her eyes.

"Yes. I promise." Meredith held her pinky out and Emilia smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

Linking her pinky with Meredith she let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank you.'_ Emilia spoke inside Meredith's head and just like that things seemed like they could go back to normal.

But not everything is what it seems.

 _ **Thoughts?...**_


	27. Panic Attack

_**A huge thanks for reading. A bit of a deep one so here ya go...**_

Regina had been through a fair amount of shit in her time and it had definitely taken its toll. Over the years she'd built these walls that she thought would protect her but it became increasingly difficult to keep them up as she integrated herself with the others. More and more people began to care for her: Emma, Robin, Zelena, Granny, David. With every person added Regina's need for the walls dwindled rapidly and then the twins were born and it was as if the walls didn't ever exist. No one wanted to kill her anymore, no one wanted to hurt her or her family and she had _friends_ , real actual friends.

As a child Regina had never actually had friends. Everything she did was monitored closely by her mother and playing with the peasant children was a definite no. There was Daniel obviously but she was fifteen when she met him and he wasn't a friend she could just chat and tell stupid, embarrassing stories to. He was who she loved, the first person to love her back and as amazing as that was it still left a hole. There'd always been that hole. Regina wasn't sure where it had come from but thinking back she believes it was her father.

As strange as it sounds, as much as she wanted to believe Cora had done this to her she knew it wasn't. Every strike, every blast of magic, every vile word from Cora was expected and yes, it still hurt but not as much as her father hurt her. Not once did he stand up for her or protect her from Cora's wrath. He was the person she loved more than anyone in the world and he didn't help her when she needed it. Not once. Sometimes he'd come and pick up the pieces but there was always part of him that defended Cora. So he'd tell Regina to stop riding for a while or tell her that she should just do as Cora said. Pieces of herself had been taken at her fathers request and that's why there was the hole.

For so long she'd just existed with it but then everything clicked and the hole was filled.

The approval of her parents didn't matter anymore because she was a parent herself. Henry had brought light to her world and then he brought Emma. The patchwork that was over the hole began to dissolve until Henry had gone and the hole was back and bigger than the last time. Having things to lose just made it hurt more when they were taken. So she wouldn't love again. But then Robin arrived and again the hole was covered but then he left and he slept with Zelena and things weren't ever really the same after that. The hole was only partially stitched.

It was only when David became more than Snow White's husband that things started to change. Slowly they'd become friends, the second Charming friend Regina now had, and then he became so much more. The way they had eased into it all had created a lasting solution to the hole. Not only was it covered but it was filled and Regina knew it would take something catastrophic for that to be undone.

Something like her child being taken away.

Panic was something she was used to and the attacks became a regular occurrence when she'd married the King but it had been years since her last one in Neverland. Regina was sure she was done with them until the symptoms started coming back. Her heart raced at the thought of small things, her hands were numb and sweaty and her head was all over the place. It wasn't a normal headache, not like the ones she used to get. This headache was based solely on thoughts and the worse the thoughts got the worse her head got and the more her heart raced.

There'd not actually been a panic attack yet but she could feel it coming. She knew that something could tip her over the edge at any time and that feeling of not being in control was what Regina hated. Being out of control was something she was punished for so Regina stayed in control as much as she could.

But not everything could be controlled.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Neal was struggling. It was the third time she'd suggested that he go and live with her and she'd only been here a little over a month. Snow had been quick to get a house and Neal was intrigued about Charlotte. The child was quiet, kept her head in a book most of the time but she was warming to everyone and slowly coming out of her shell. She'd warmed to Belle especially with her running the library and Charlotte spending a lot of time in there. It was safe to say that didn't help Belle's relationship with April.

Maybe he could live with his mom and dad half the time and Snow and Naveen the other half. The only thing he was scared of was Regina's reaction. He could see that this was hard for her but it was hard for him too. All he wanted to do was please everyone but it was impossible. If he stayed at home then Snow would think he didn't want to know and she could leave again but if he left then his mom and dad might think he doesn't love them anymore. Either way Neal lost.

The only reason he'd been able to finally come to a decision was his sisters. Meredith and Emilia had been his rock through the whole thing and even though he could tell they were hurting they still helped him, they still did what was best for him. So he'd decided that he'd do what Henry did and alternate weeks with each parent. Children did it all the time when their parents separated so it couldn't be too hard. The only thing he had to do now was break the news to his mom and dad.

At this moment he lay in bed with his eyes wide open. How was he supposed to sleep when all he could think about were his parents reactions? They couldn't really stop him, he was nineteen now and it's not like this was forever. Most of the time he was at college but he was homesick so he'd moved back and was travelling everyday instead. When he moved back to campus this'd be easier. Probably.

Eventually morning came and Neal waited to hear the usual sounds. The twins arguing over the bathroom and his dad making noise downstairs trying to do breakfast without his mom. The longer he waited the larger his smile got. "Meredith! Come on already!"

"I'm in the shower!"

"And you have been for forty five minutes!"

"Fine!"

A clatter echoed around the house and the stairs were heard. That'd be his dad trying to make breakfast and his mom running to help. He had to tell them today. Clambering from his bed he pulled some pyjama pants on and an old top before slipping out of his room and descending the stairs quietly.

"You're sexy when you're mad." Neal heard his dad laugh.

"Is that why you create a mess every weekend? It makes sense now." Regina teased as Neal watched them.

David pulled Regina closer. "She's figured it out!" He mocked and Regina swatted his arm before he kissed her and felt her calm. Once his dad had pulled back Neal thought he best make his presence known to prevent any more of that cringeworthy parent stuff. "Neal." David smiled softly and Regina turned in his arms. "How are you this morning?"

"Actually..." Neal slid into a stool at the island. "I wanted to speak to you both." Regina looked to David and felt her heart go wild. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she wasn't sure she could take it. Once they both settled Neal took a deep breath and looked up. "It's about my mom. About Snow. I was wondering if you'd both be alright with me, you know, like sort of moving in with her..."

There was more. Neal kept talking but she'd tuned out the second he'd said he wanted to move out. It was official. Her little boy didn't want to live with her anymore. He had his real mom back and that meant Regina was pushed to the side once again. Nothing she did was ever enough. "Mom?" Regina snapped from her thoughts and looked into his eyes. "Is that okay? Are you okay with it?"

A small nod came from her. "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Excuse me." Regina flashed a fake smile and made her way from the kitchen as slowly as she could. Her whole body screamed that she had to run but she couldn't seem like she needed out, that'd make her look weak. _Weak._ The word always left a bitter taste in her mouth and Cora in her mind. The thought didn't help with her rapid breathing or the speed of her heart.

It was just like before but everything seemed to be so much stronger, more amplified. The second she got to her room she fell to the floor beside her bed. Everything hurt, it hurt to stand and to breathe and to be alive. Thoughts over ran in her mind and she suddenly found that it was hard to breathe. Her mind screamed at her as she panted frantically trying to chase her next breath knowing it was just out of reach. "Mom!"

It wasn't clear. She couldn't think or hear or see anything that was going on. "Mom." A calm voice echoed as someone grabbed her hand. A beating could be felt beneath her finger tips. "Focus on the beating, mom. It's all okay. Just focus on the steady rhythm." The beating was harsh but calm and the more Regina focused on it the easier it became to breathe until finally she took a deep breath and everything cleared and returned to normal.

"Emilia?" Regina said in confusion. Had her daughter really just stopped her panic attack? "Did you just...? How did you...? Where did you learn to do that?"

Emilia smiled lightly as she sat in front of her mother. "Will. Sometimes, when he couldn't form his words or some brain dead kids were picking on him, he'd have a panic attack. I found out that if I did what I just did to you then he'd calm down and breathe again."

"You really love him don't you." Regina stated as she gave a soft smile to her youngest daughter.

"I... I guess I do."

There was a brief silence. "Thank you." Regina closed her eyes and felt a body on hers. Opening her eyes she saw Emilia curled into the side of her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Regina kissed her head but Emilia was swarmed with guilt. It was her who had convinced Neal to move in with Snow White and now her mom was having panic attacks. How could she have done this?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

This was everything she'd ever imagined and it had finally happened. Her baby boy was home with her, he was home and he was hers. She had her son and her daughter and her man all in one place just as she'd wanted. Maybe Emma wasn't there but it was okay. She didn't hate her anymore, she chatted to her and even if she wasn't completely in she was getting there. It was good now, almost everything was perfect.

The only issue were them annoying children of Regina's. Now she had her son she had a promise to keep. Both the boys needed their hearts back, preferably before Gold figured out his son being off with him had something to do with her. What better time to do it then right now? Heading upstairs she made it into her room and to the corner where the carpet flapped up slightly. One firm tug lifted the carpet and she removed two floor boards. Under them lay two boxes that Snow slowly removed and placed in her bag before returning the corner of the room to its normal state.

Now all she needed were the children. Grabbing her phone she sent a text to all four of them telling them to meet her at Regina's vault. Making a swift exit from the house she made her way down to the graveyard where she hoped they'd all be waiting for her. Of course they were all waiting, even the sickly looking child of Regina's, the fairer one that looked like David. "You're giving them back to us?" Meredith stood with her hands on her hips and a fierce look in her eye.

"Uncanny." Snow said under her breath. Was David involved at all in the making of that one? With a shake of her head she looked up to the girls. "Yes, I'm giving them back but I must warn that if you breathe a word of this to anyone then I will retake their hearts and I'll do so much worse than you could ever imagine."

"Fine, yeah, anything." Emilia spoke this time as she anxiously looked to the bag Snow had over her shoulder. That was where his heart was.

Snow looked to the girl and her heart went out to her. That one was in a whole new level of love. Giving a nod Snow put her hand in the bag and retrieved the first box which only had one line on it. That'd make it Gideon's. Making her way over to Gold's son she removed the heart from the box and shoved it back into his chest.

A deep breath was drawn in and his hand flew to his chest. "Gideon?" Meredith looked to him warily. He shook his head trying to piece everything together. What happened? "Gideon?" This time he reacted to her voice and as soon as he looked at her a smile broke out on his face.

"Meredith." A breath left him as she made her way towards him and threw her arms around his neck. All he could smell was her; apples and cinnamon, his two favourite smells. "God I missed you."

Emilia stood back and watched as Snow grabbed the second box. The heart in her hands was glowing red, it was so small and vulnerable and Emilia vowed he'd never have his heart stolen from his chest again. Snow seemed to take more care placing Will's heart back in his chest and the second she did he gripped his chest drawing in a huge breath just as Gideon had done.

Just as he looked up his vision was taken up by the girl as she threw herself into his arms. He couldn't help but grab her back with just as much force. God he'd missed her, he'd missed everything about her. "I love you, Em. I-I love you so much."

Will didn't know it was possible for her to get closer to him but as he said those words she seemed to sink further into him. "I love you too, Will." She looked up at him and he could see the tears on her face. What he wouldn't give to never see her cry again. Dipping his head he took her lips in his as her hand came to his chest to feel the beat. His heart was back where it belonged.

She was trembling and he could feel it so he took his lips from hers and kissed the tears on her cheeks. Emilia knew that was him saying she was okay and it calmed her. "I'm never letting you go again." Her arms went back around him and his head rested on hers as he let out a deep breath. Everything was good again.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"We can't tell mom, Mer."

"We have to. Snow White is bad and the boys are safe now. It's our job to help Neal and you know as well as I do that mom isn't the same now he's gone. We tell mom and dad and they can do something about her. We're sixteen, we can't handle this on our own." Meredith argued. As soon as they'd left Snow White they'd placed a spell over Gideon and Will's heart to stop anyone ever ripping them out again. Meredith couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet but she knew it was safe to tell now but Emilia wasn't sure.

No one was certain where Snow White would stop, the woman was unhinged and she'd do anything to keep her son. Emilia knew that and she needed to keep everyone safe. It was all such a mess now they thought about it and Emilia knew Meredith's plan wouldn't go down well, she couldn't explain it but she knew.

"We don't know what she's going to do. How do we know she won't just kill mom? This isn't about us anymore, it's bigger than us."

"Exactly, Em. We can't handle this on our own. Mom will know what to do."

"And what if she gets hurt?"

"She's strong. Stronger than us. Her and dad can handle Snow White, I know they can but us? No." Emilia took her time thinking about that one. She knew what Meredith was saying was true but she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. "What? Is it something you've seen?"

"No." Emilia replied quickly. "I don't know. It's not what I can see it's what I feel. Somethings off about this, Mer."

Meredith took her hand. "That's why we have to tell them."

"Okay." Emilia caved as Meredith took her into a hug.

"It's all going to be alright. I promise."


	28. Taken

**_If I had a penny for every time I had to apologise... Anyway here's a very long chapter, it seems I got a little carried away..._**

It was the weekend and Regina and David lay in bed with her head on his chest. He could hear her mind racing as her thumb tapped on his chest subconsciously. "He'll be back in two days."

"I know." Regina nodded into him. "I just... What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Regina." David sighed. "He's our son. Of course he'll want to come home."

"You're right." Regina conceded knowing it wasn't worth arguing. "I'm being stupid."

"Hey." David shifted and took her chin in his hand. "Don't say that. You're not stupid, you're a mother."

Looking into his eyes she saw that familiar comfort. She loved him so much. Leaning forward she placed her lips gently on his and felt him respond. Just as David deepened the kiss a knock was heard at the door and Regina groaned as they pulled apart and sat up. "Come in." Regina waved her hand to unlock the door.

Both girls bobbed their heads around the door before walking in and climbing on the bed. "Can we talk to you both about something." Meredith grabbed one of Emilia's hands to steady herself.

"Yeah, of course you can." David looked to Regina and she saw his worry.

Both girls took a breath and Meredith looked to Emilia. It was clear that she wasn't handling this as well as she wanted Emilia to believe so Emilia stepped up. Meredith might like people to think she was the stronger of the two but Emilia knew that wasn't always true. You couldn't say one was more than the other because they were both different. They had different strengths and different weaknesses. "It's about Snow White." Emilia grimaced slightly as her parents looked intently at them both.

"What about her?" Regina physically felt herself grow. This couldn't be good and she would do anything to protect her children.

Again the girls exchanged a look and Emilia knew she was taking this one on herself. "She... before she revealed herself to all of you, she came to us."

"What?" David couldn't believe they'd kept this from them. "When?"

"Three days before. You'd gone to work and we were finishing the list about how you met and Will showed up at the door. I knew something was off but I let it slide." How could she have done that? It was something she couldn't help but think about since then but it wouldn't have saved his heart.

"I'd gone upstairs." Meredith found her voice. "I wanted to leave them alone so I went to my room and Gideon knocked on the window. I let him in. I didn't even notice anything was wrong. He put something on my wrist and I heard Em shout me from downstairs." She looked back to her sister as if telling her to finish the story.

"Will sat me down, said he'd bought me a gift and he gripped me and put this bracelet on. It made everything spin, made my vision blurry and my body ache. It was drawing my magic away and I looked up to find him at the door so I shouted Meredith. I tried to move but I couldn't hold myself up so she came down and found me on the floor. Snow White joined us after that."

"She took their hearts." Regina said in a horrified tone as she pieced it together. A nod from both the girls was all she needed to fly out of bed with David following. With a wave of her hands herself and David were fully dressed and ready to go. She needed to get Neal. She needed to tell Gold.

"No! Stop!" Meredith shouted as the girls jumped up too and blocked the door.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" David frowned at them and still tried to get past.

"Stop!" Emilia threw her hands out and everyone around her froze. Looking to her hands she saw she was trembling. "Oh my god." She undid the spell quickly and the others looked to her in shock. "I'm sorry, I just... just let me explain please."

Again Regina found herself relating to Emilia. She'd been there, not having complete control over her magic and her emotions and it was scary to say the least. "Go on." Regina said softly with a nod and Emilia let out a breath.

"We couldn't tell you because she'd have killed them. The deal was that if we convinced Neal to move in with her then they'd live. They've only just got their hearts back and we charmed them so she couldn't take them again. She said that if we told you she'd do something much worse."

"This was about Neal." David deflated looking to Regina. He knew how hard this had been for her watching another one of her children go off with their biological mother but David had been convinced that Neal was doing this off his own back, that he wanted to form a relationship with his mother.

Regina wrapped her arms around her waist. "You convinced him to go." Hurt and rage clouded her mind. Her own flesh and blood had told their brother to leave them.

"No." Meredith said deeply looking at her mom. "I mean, yes but you have to understand that she'd have killed them. We were always going to tell you when they got their hearts back. We just had to make sure they were safe."

"I get it." Regina bit as she finally made her way past the girls with David hot on her heals as they made it down the stairs. He didn't have to ask as they made it outside with the girls following closely.

"Mom! Think about this! Dad, tell her!" Meredith had taken the wheel now leaving Emilia to watch as the scene unfolded.

"I have thought about this!" Regina turned on the girls. "I'm going to get my son back, whether you like it or not."

"I'm with her on this one girls." David couldn't look at them. If they'd have just said something, if they'd have trusted them enough to say they could have all figured something out together.

With that Regina waved her arms and herself and David were engulfed in a purple smoke.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Five days he'd been with his mother in her house. He couldn't call it his house because it just wasn't. Here he didn't have his sisters or his mom and dad or his bedroom. It all seemed plastic to him, like it was forced. The only part that wasn't completely fake was the way he got on with Charlotte. She was soft and kind and understood how he felt in a strange way. She was his only saving grace here.

Sitting at the table Neal began eating what Snow had placed in front of him. Every mouthful of the scrambled egg made him want to vomit but he didn't have the confidence to tell her that he hated eggs. It just showed how little she knew about him and it sucked. This woman was supposed to be his mother, she was supposed to know him inside out and here she was not knowing what he liked for breakfast.

His decision to live part time with her had bitten him back. It took everything he had not to nip home and see his mom and dad but he wanted to make it through the first week just to prove to himself that he could do it. "Are you done with that, Neal?" Naveen asked politely and Neal nodded. He quite liked Naveen, he was nice enough but he was quiet most of the time. Except when he was alone with Snow, Neal had heard them talking downstairs, laughing and joking. He supposed it was nice in a way that she'd found some happiness away from him, it made her leaving sort of worth while.

Suddenly a purple cloud appeared and they all sprang up from the table with Naveen grabbing Charlotte closer to him. As the smoke cleared Neal calmed considerably at the sight of his mom and dad but why were they here? "Mom? Dad? What are you-?"

"Neal, come here." David tried to stay calm but his eyes were telling Neal a different story.

Just as Neal went to move Snow's hand came to his arm. "What's this about?" Snow looked at the pair and she could tell they knew.

"You know exactly what this is about!" Regina took a step forwards and Neal removed himself from Snow's grasp and stepped back. "You used my children to manipulate him. You threatened them with the lives of others. How could you?"

"Upset I stole one of your tricks?" Snow snapped back.

"You bitch!" Regina's anger got the better of her as she sprang forward but David wrapped a strong arm around her waist and held her back until she slowly calmed enough for him to trust she wouldn't run at Snow when he let go.

Neal looked to Snow. "That's why they told me I should give you a chance? You threatened them?" Neal frowned and pulled back when she tried to reach out to him.

"Neal." David said again and he looked to his dad before starting to move towards him.

"No!" Snow gripped Neal. "You have to let me explain."

Ripping himself from her he took a step back. "There's nothing you could say." Neal looked her dead in the eye before walking over to his mom and dad where he was engulfed in purple smoke.

Upon opening his eyes he saw that he was back at his house, he was back home. "I'm sorry." Neal turned to the pair and hugged them both. "I'm sorry I ever left you."

"It's okay, Neal. It's okay." Regina soothed as she stroked his mop of hair.

"Where are the girls?" David looked up and listened carefully but couldn't hear them.

Taking herself from Neal's grasp, Regina took herself to the kitchen and then upstairs where she pressed her ear to Emilia's door. A hand came to her shoulder and she turned to see David and Neal had followed her. "She's in there." Regina smiled as David went to Meredith's door and listened. What he heard made his blood boil. "What?" Regina looked to David and saw his nostrils flare.

"She's not alone." David's hand was already on the door handle and before Regina could say anything he was barging into her room. "What the hell is going on?"

They were sat on the edge of the bed with Meredith's head on Gideon's shoulder as they spoke. Upon hearing David they jumped up and sprung apart. "Dad! What are you doing?" Meredith wiped her tears quickly and put a hard face on.

"What am _I_ doing here? What is _he_ doing here? We were gone five minutes!" David shouted giving Gideon a glare that made his blood run cold.

"I'm sorry-" Gideon started but was cut off.

"Don't apologise, Gideon." Regina put her hand on David's arm.

David looked to her in shock. "Are you joking? They were alone in her room! God knows what they were up to!"

"Please, David. You know as well as I do that it's already happened. You caught them for Christ's sake. She's sixteen, she can make her own choices."

"He's two years older!"

"And how much younger was Snow?!" Regina finally lost her temper but she saw that she'd partially got through to him.

"But..." David started and quickly shut his mouth at the look Regina was giving him. With a huff he sent one last glare to Gideon before stepping from the room only to be met with Emilia hugging Neal as April stood next to them. In that instance any anger he'd felt dissipated as Emilia cried into his shoulder and repeatedly told him she was sorry.

Looking back he saw that Meredith was in Gideon's arms crying but he failed to see that it wasn't Gideon she was looking at. April looked away and wiped her own tear. With a desperate look to Regina, David deflated. Seeing the look in his eyes Regina walked over to him and took his hand in hers taking a breath. "It's all going to be alright." Regina nodded to David and he closed the distance between them before lightly kissing her.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A whole week had passed since the confrontation with Snow and she'd dropped off the radar again. It turns out Naveen had demanded answers after Regina and David took Neal and she fled suddenly to avoid answering and admitting what she'd done. Neal could see how hard this was for Charlotte and he'd taken her under his wing. She was his sister after all and it was nice having her near, hearing about how good Snow is to her. Emma hated talking about their mom with a great passion and Neal respected that so eventually he'd stopped asking.

A long chat between Regina, David, Meredith, Emilia and Neal had taken place and they'd all explained everything and forgiven each other. The talk had derailed a little when David brought up the whole 'boyfriend' aspect. Meredith wasn't much of a shock, as Regina said, he had physically caught them 'doing the deed' but Emilia had come as a big shock. She'd always been David's little tomboy who liked running and getting her hands dirty. Yet here she was all in love with a boy. A boy David liked, yes, but that was besides the point.

Sat around the dinner table an awkward tension hung in the air. David had insisted that both Gideon and Will come around for dinner so he could 'get to know them better'. "So, Gideon?" David tilted his head as he addressed the eighteen year old boy. He looked up but didn't say anything waiting for David's question. "How's your dad?"

"Oh for gods sake." Regina put a hand to her head.

"What?" David turned to her. "Is it really that bad that I want to know how Gold is doing?"

"The motive behind it is the bad thing." Regina looked to Gideon and apologised with her eyes.

"Fine." David surrendered. "How's your mom?"

Gideon looked around the table awkwardly before replying. "Mom's good, you know. Chasing April around like a mad woman and stressing over dad and his heart but she's good." Gideon smiled fondly as the others laughed a little.

"Speaking of April." Regina said before David could continue to ask questions. "How is she? We've not seen her in a while."

"Wasn't she here last week?" Gideon scoffed.

Meredith frowned. "A week is a while, believe me." Regina widened her eyes at the tone of her voice. She sounded almost sad. And here was Regina thinking Meredith hated April. Maybe it was the opposite. Quite the opposite.

"She's been busy and getting on with her parents better." Emilia chipped in knowing that Gideon wouldn't be able to answer. April was her best friend after all. "She'll be here tomorrow."

Regina nodded and smiled at Emilia as if to tell her to loosen up. She couldn't believe David had insisted on this stupid dinner. They all sat in relative silence again as they ate before David set his sights on Will. "How's everyone at home, Will?"

"Parents are good." Will said quickly. "Al is still in New York." He took a breath. "Everyone's good."

Emilia placed her hand over Will's under the table. It was just cruel that her dad was making him speak when everyone knew full well that he crumbled under pressure. If he got too irate he couldn't control the stutter and then he got embarrassed and the panic set in.

"God I've not seen Alexandra in ages. Is she still with Ethan?" Regina asked and Emilia smiled lightly at her mom. Closed questions he could do.

Will shook his head. "No. It didn't work out."

"He was a bit of a prat anyway. She's better off without him." David joked with Will and a sigh of relief came when Will laughed with him.

Will nodded. "Mom says that."

And just like that everything settled. The dinner went on without the awkwardness at the beginning and David didn't step too out of line. Eventually it was over and Emilia and Will offered to wash up so they could have some time alone away from the rest of them. "That'd be lovely, thanks." Regina dragged David from the table before he could argue and Meredith and Gideon followed.

As soon as they left Emilia felt Will let out a breath and she giggled. "I'm sorry about them." They both got up and began clearing plates. Getting to the sink they stood side by side and developed a system; Will washed and Emilia dried. "Tell me that wasn't the worst dinner you've ever been to."

Will looked at her and smirked a little. "I wouldn't say the worst."

Emilia bumped her shoulder into his. "Oh shove off."

"It wasn't bad." He gave a genuine smile down at her as she looked him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Look." Will dried his hands and turned so he rested his back against the sink. "I love you. I'll sit through as many dinners as you want me to. I-I'll even let your dad grill me. I'd do anything for you."

A broad smile spread across her face and her hands came to his face. "I love you too. So much so, in fact, that I'll never make you sit through another excruciating dinner again." Her smile somehow managed to get bigger and he couldn't help but kiss her before taking her into his arms and hugging her.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Two more days had passed and not a word from Snow. Regina was conflicted. They'd all begged her not to tell Gold but how could she keep this from him? If one of her kids had been used in a twisted scheme she'd want to know. So with a deep breath she entered the shop and heard the chime that signalled her arrival. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold stood cockily behind the counter polishing some ancient cup. "Regina?" He placed the cup down at the look on her face.

"We need to talk."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Something was wrong and they could all feel it but they couldn't just sit around. Life still had to go on, they had to go to work and the girls to school. Emilia had her routine back and she was openly with Will now so everything just seemed so much easier.

Both the twins sat in Biology which happened to be the only class they shared. Across the classroom from Emilia was April dressed in her usual all black outfit. Black jeans with the little chain looping from the side pocket, a black vest top, a black denim jacket, black studded biker boots. The only difference was that the makeup was toned down and Meredith had to admit she looked stunning.

Looking to April, Emilia smiled at her friends eye roll. "Is there something wrong, April?" Ms Martin stopped the lesson and raised her eyebrows at April.

"Not that I'm aware of, Miss. _Is_ there something wrong?" April tilted her head in innocence and Emilia couldn't contain the snigger.

Whipping her head to the other side of the room Ms Martin directed her eyes to Emilia. "Word equation for aerobic respiration, Emilia."

Shrugging her shoulders Emilia sat back. "It seems to have slipped my mind."

"Maybe you should teach it better, Miss." April shouted from the other side of the classroom and both girls sniggered openly as most of the class began to join.

Meredith sighed. As much as she loved her sister and April she hated how immature they were when they were together. "I split the pair of you up for a reason. You both need to learn to act your age, not your shoe size. Now get out of my classroom!" It only made their laughter louder.

"Six." Emilia smiled broadly as she slipped her books from the desk and stood.

"What?" Ms Martin snapped slightly.

April jumped up too. "Her shoe size, Miss. Mine too actually." She gave a bright smile as she walked from the classroom with Emilia just behind her.

At the door Emilia took a second to stop and turned back to Miss. "Oh, it just came back to me. Oxygen add glucose makes carbon dioxide and water, or something along those lines. You're welcome." Their laughter could be heard half way down the hall as they made their way to their lockers to put their books back. "Where to now?" Emilia looked to April.

"Anywhere but here. Preferably before they call my mom and dad." April curled her lip as they began walking down the corridor towards the doors.

Stepping out they both seemed to head for the same place. "I thought you and the parents were getting good again? I can't believe you agreed to this."

April shrugged as they continued to walk. "We _were_ getting good. What about you? Why'd you suggest skipping? It's been a while."

"I feel like crap." Emilia smiled weakly. "Flash floods." She replied to the look April gave her. "What happened with your parents?"

"Dads been good, don't get me wrong, he's really trying now to just accept me for me but mom... she tried at first just like dad but she's trying to change things. I came home last night to find two dresses on my bed that she said were a 'gift' for 'finally coming around to her'. She doesn't want to get to know me, she just wants to change me."

Getting to the park they both sat on the bench. "I don't get it. Your moms the one that, pardon the phrase, saw the man behind the beast. She's supposed to be accepting and love people for who they are deep inside. Why can't she just do that for you?"

Shaking her head April rested a foot on the bench and brought her knee up to her chin. "I don't know. She doesn't get it. It's not like I want her to be like me, you hang around with me all the time and I don't see you dying your hair black or even considering listening to my music."

"Yeah I value my ears." Emilia chipped in and April smiled broadly for a second.

"Exactly. I'm not a disease, I don't want everyone to be like me, I can't spread. All I want is for her to let me be me and stop fighting against it. She has to accept that I'm not going to be wearing a sparkly dress and going shopping with her. I can't help being me."

Emilia heard April sigh and looked to her best friend. A tear trickled down April's face and Emilia grabbed her hand as April leaned her head on her shoulder. "I can get my dad to speak to your mom you know. I'd say my mom but you know our moms don't exactly see eye to eye." A chuckle escaped April.

"I don't know if it'd help." The chuckle died out as quickly as it had come. "Sometimes I just wish I was normal. She loves Gideon. Everyone loves Gideon." April paused for a second. "Mom blames dad for me being like this. She says it started when he made me move up a grade, like I hadn't begged him. She thinks the pressure was too much or something and I resorted to liking metal as a coping mechanism. I know I'm fifteen and I know things could change but for now I like me."

"You should like you. You're amazing and you're ridiculously beautiful, everyone says it. You rival Meredith when it comes to grades and you're bold, you know who you are and everyone else knows it too. So what if your mom doesn't get it now? She will get it and she'll be gutted that she didn't get to know you now."

April nodded into Emilia's shoulder. "You're right." April sat up and dabbed at her eyes so she didn't smudge her makeup. Looking to her side she spoke to Emilia. "Is it hard having a twin?"

"Meredith is my other half. I'm never alone, I know I can count on her and I'll always be able to do that. I love her and she's my everything but sometimes it's hard, yeah."

"Why?" April proved a bit further so she wasn't the only one that felt vulnerable here.

"Meredith is perfect and she's got it all. The biggest thing she has to worry about it how to keep boys from chasing her. Sometimes I wish we could switch. She's effortless and things seem so easy to control for her but I'm in a constant struggle. I'm not always in control of my magic and the elements have such a strong hold on me. I'm on alert all the time and it'd be so easy for me to just slip away into the wind. Every time I stop something big from happening it gets harder to come back and I can't control when I help and when I don't. I'm not sure I ever will. It's just easier for Mer."

April nodded and hugged Emilia before standing and dragging her with her. "Come on."

"Where?" Emilia kept hold of April's hand.

"To the docks."

"But my uncle-"

"No buts. He won't even notice and if he does we say that we had a free period." April shrugged.

With that they continued to the docks and sat on the edge of the boardwalk with their feet dangling over the edge. Thinking back to their earlier conversation Emilia smiled. "I always forget you're a year younger."

"So does everyone else." April smirked.

"I'm surprised I haven't been moved down a grade at this point." Emilia lay back.

April looked down at her. "You're GPA isn't actually far off mine or Meredith's but everyone thinks you're pretty stupid. It's so weird.

"I know." Emilia shut her eyes. "I don't see the point in revising for anything that doesn't count to my final grade. I'm lazy like that. Plus I'd rather spend time running than studying."

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that running also involves a certain blonde haired boy."

Upon hearing April's teasing tone she opened her eyes. "Okay, for one, his hair isn't blonde, it's mousy brown. And for two, as a matter of fact, no. It doesn't hurt." Emilia finished and April laughed.

"God you looked like your mom then." Sitting up quickly Emilia stuck her tongue out. "Which also means you looked like Meredith, just saying." April stood quickly to try and get away but Emilia was quicker.

"Take that back!" Emilia jumped on April's back and began tickling her causing them both to crumble to the floor. "Now, April!"

"Fine!" The tickling stopped and April was breathing heavily as her laugh died down.

"Say it." Emilia sat with her legs crossed beside the younger girl.

"You, Emilia Sarah Nolan-Mills did not look like your fraternal twin sister Meredith Ruth Nolan-Mills."

"Thank you." Emilia smiled sarcastically. "And how on earth did you know Mer's middle name? She doesn't let just anyone know that."

April panicked for a second before shrugging. "Gideon must have said." She mentally scolded herself for the bitterness of her tone. Quickly covering she laughed. "Ruth's better than April. I'm a bloody month."

"A good month though. You've got April fools day and Easter sometimes." Emilia chipped in.

"Piss off." April stuck her middle finger up and Emilia laughed even more.

They both stood up and were about to walk from the docks when Killian spotted them. "Hi girls." He came up to them.

"Hi uncle Killian." Emilia beamed.

"Captain." April grinned.

"Shouldn't you both be in school?" Killian eyed them both knowing of their habit of skipping.

Just as they were about to lie to him someone else beat them to it. "Our history teacher didn't show." Liam seemed to come from nowhere and both girls couldn't be more thankful, even if April wasn't in their class.

"Well that's alright then if you've got a free period." Killian placed an arm around his sons shoulders before smiling once more to them. "I'll leave you all to it then."

The pirate walked off and back into one of the warehouses and when they were sure he was out of earshot they let out a sigh of relief. "Where did you come from?" Emilia asked her nephew.

"I didn't lie. Our history teacher didn't show so I thought I'd finish for the day, I've got English last and I don't fancy it."

"Who knew Liam Jones was such a rebel?" April snarked.

"I'd say you knew pretty well, April Gold." Liam looked her up and down and April rolled her eyes.

"God, Liam. Rein it in, I don't want to have to wipe that smirk off your face."

"We're not eight anymore. All I'd have to do is smudge your eyeliner."

"You'd have to get to it first."

Emilia watched them and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Bonnie and Clyde, get a room."

"I don't even like her." Liam curled his lip.

April raised her eyebrows at Emilia. "Bonnie and Clyde? Really, Emilia? That doesn't make any sense at all." The logical part of April spoke first. "Why would someone who didn't even know who Bonnie and Clyde are interest me at all?"

"I do know." Liam squared his shoulders.

"Go on then." April called his bluff and challenged him.

His body still screamed cocky but his words were a little uncertain. "They're that couple that killed people and stuff. That Shakespeare play."

The dark chuckle that escaped April covered Emilia's little snigger. "I could have allowed that answer if you didn't just tell me they were a Shakespeare play. Maybe you shouldn't skip English."

"Maybe you should tutor me."

"Oh God." Emilia had to prevent a gag. "I'm leaving you both now before I'm subjected to any more trauma." Emilia walked off quickly and waved at the pair before they could object.

They'd always been enemies, April and Liam but Emilia knew that Liam wanted more than that. April not so much, Emilia was pretty sure she didn't necessarily swing that way.

Now she was alone she took herself off to the beach and sat with her toes in the sand. It was nice to take some time to be alone and just think about everything. Sitting there her nose started trickling blood and she summoned a tissue. She'd felt it earlier in the day so she wasn't too surprised. Flash floods had that affect on her.

In an instant a crushing feeling weighed down on her chest and it became difficult to breath. This wasn't the elements, not at all. Just as the world started to blur a face came into view and Emilia knew this was revenge for telling.

Snow White had her now.


	29. Revenge

_**Well look at me, not even a month has gone by. I must also add that this is actually going to be more than the 30 chapters I'd planned sorry...**_

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Gold, stop!" Regina gripped his arm and he turned to look at her.

"She ripped my sons heart from his chest. She knew the second that she did that, I'd come for her."

Regina clenched her jaw. "Think of the amount of people we've used. I have a vault of hearts for Christ sake! We are worse. She would never have hurt him. He is safe now, no harm came to him. He is safe." Regina ended calmly and felt Gold relax in her grip.

Releasing a breath he looked her in the eye. "Why are you defending her?"

"Because I made her this way. Everything that's happened is because of what I did. It's not her fault." Regina let go of him and ran a hand through her hair. "Let me handle it."

"Fine." He shook his head. "But at some point you're going to have to realise that you can't blame yourself anymore."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Meredith was getting worried. She'd tried calling Emilia but her phone was going straight to voicemail and she wasn't responding in their heads. Before she called her mom and dad and worried them she'd try to find her herself and that meant finding April too. The problem was that her phone was off as well.

School had only just ended so maybe they'd decided to go to Granny's or something. Making her way out of school Meredith spotted Will walking with Pep and cringed slightly but her sister was worth more than her pride. "Will!" Meredith shouted and made her way over to them as they stopped.

"Meredith?" Will said in confusion with a slight frown. It was very rare for Meredith to speak to him.

Just as Meredith was about to speak Geppetto cut in. "Surely you're not moving to your sisters boyfriend. I mean I know you're a bit of a slut but that's low, even for you."

He was still bitter then. Ignoring his comment Meredith used her eyes to plead with Will. "Do you know where she is? I can't get hold of her and she skipped today with April but I can't get hold of her either. Have you seen her?"

"No." Will said in an urgent tone getting his phone out and ringing her.

Meredith watched in hope that he'd get an answer but he pulled it from his ear and looked at her. "Voicemail." Meredith said knowing what had happened.

Nodding he turned to Pep. "I need to go find her."

"Okay but don't let _her_ get to you. She's a witch." He looked Meredith up and down before walking away.

They both set off not really sure of where to go looking and Meredith couldn't stand the silence. "I think our best bet is finding April first. They could be at the track?"

"No. It's hurdles today."

"The park?" Meredith tried and he nodded. So they headed in that direction with Meredith rambling more. "When she skips she usually meets me or texts me at the end of the day so I'm not waiting around. I've not heard anything since she left and that was in biology third period. I don't want to worry yet so I figured we'd find her now before I have to tell mom and dad or do a location spell or something."

Will still remained silent and Meredith was itching for him to say something so they could just get past the awkwardness but that was the thing about Will. He didn't talk much.

They got to the park and looked around before realising they weren't there. With that the worry increased. Where could she be? "The docks?" Will ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Yeah we'll try the docks." Meredith was trying to stay calm but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Just as they set off in that direction April and Liam came into view. "April!" Meredith ran to her and hugged her tightly before realising what she was doing. Pulling back she stumbled over herself. "S-sorry, I mean, I didn't-"

"It's fine." April gave a small smile.

"Where's Emilia?" Will interrupted and April turned to him and smiled.

"She left us at the docks about an hour ago. How come you're looking for her?"

Meredith knew that her and Emilia were different but it was weird seeing how at ease Will was around April compared to herself. "S-She-she's not picking up and we can't find her a-and I'm getting worried."

Liam put a hand on Will's shoulder. "It's alright mate. We left her at the docks."

"She looked like she was heading for the sea front." April added. "We'll help you look."

"Speaking for you already." Will spoke quietly to Liam who shook his head as they began walking.

"I'll tell you about it later." Liam wiped his hands on his leather jacket. Emilia and Will talked about April and Liam pretty often, it was just a topic that seemed to come up. Liam looked as if he'd stepped off the set of Grease with his leather jacket and jeans but he'd grown out of gelling his hair a while ago. Will always argued that they'd end up together but Emilia always said different. Always.

They continued on to the beach and split off to look around. Will was trying to stay positive but he knew something was off and that was only confirmed when a shout came from April. "Guys!"

All of them ran in her direction until they were gathered around the same thing. "I can't see her getting far without her shoes." Liam looked warily amongst the others and saw Meredith already had her phone out.

"Mom!... No, I know but... Just listen for a second!... It's Emilia, she's gone missing... I don't know... She skipped... She's not picking up... We're at the beach and we need your help... Okay, can you call dad?... Okay, we'll stay here and wait... Okay, bye." Meredith hung up and looked back to the shoes on the sand. "This is Snow White."

"I thought she disappeared?" Liam looked around warily.

April shook her head. "Em said something like this was going to happen." April looked to Meredith in anger. "She said Snow was bad and that there'd be consequences for telling your parents but _you_ never listen! Em always has to do what Meredith wants and she always bends to you because she loves you!" A tear ran from her eye as she continued. "Do you even care what she has to say? She has so much love to give and you walk all over her like she's nothing. Do you love her at all?"

"Of course I do!" Meredith tried to block out what April had just said.

"I don't think you know how to love. You have it all, the family, the friends, the _boys_ , and yet you aren't half as put together as you want people to believe."

"April." Will spoke and they all stopped. "That's not fair." Meredith frowned. Was he sticking up for her? Instead of arguing like they all believed she would, she bowed her head and hugged Will, crying into his shoulder. "We'll find her."

Pulling back she nodded and dabbed at her tears. "I'm sorry, Meredith."

"It's okay." Meredith said half heartedly. Surely Emilia must have told April that stuff for her to say it. Is that really how her sister felt? Was she truly a bad person? Why did it hurt so much coming from April? Well, she knew the answer to that one.

Before Meredith had another second to think about it a purple cloud appeared a few feet away and Regina and David appeared. "Mom! Dad!" And just like that she ran the short distance to them and dove into their arms. "We can't find her. We can't find her anywhere."

"Hey." David put his palm to the back of Meredith's neck and looked her in the eyes. "We'll find her, okay. We'll find her." Tears fell from her eyes as she crumbled in her dads arms. "It'll be alright, Mer. It's okay."

"What if we don't find her, dad? What if I've lost her?" Meredith said into his chest and felt him grip her shoulders and pull back.

"We are going to find her."

"Promise?" Meredith bit her lip and stuck her pinky out.

David hesitated for a second before locking his pinky with hers. "I promise." He kissed her head. "Okay."

"Okay." Meredith nodded and they joined the others to find Regina kneeled at the shoes and the others huddled around her.

April stood biting her nails as Will fidgeted. Meredith couldn't help but notice that Emilia did those exact two things when she was stressed. "That'll take us to her?" Will asked strongly as the shoes floated in a purple hue.

"Yes it will." Regina lead the group as the shoes began to move. They followed in earnest trying desperately to guess where she could be. It didn't take long for them to be led to the cannery storeroom and Regina felt her hands begin to shake. Of all the places Snow could have taken her.

"Aunt Regina?" Liam's voice came and she turned to see his eyes focused on her hands.

Regina shook her head. "Your moms going to kill me for letting you come here." She said under her breath.

They carried on through rows of pipes with Regina leading them knowing exactly where she'd have taken Emilia. Placing a quivering finger to her mouth, Regina told them all to be quiet as she approached the little room. "I know you're there, Regina." Snow's voice came and Regina had to take a breath to try and control her shaking.

In one movement they all entered the little room to find Emilia strapped to a chair. But it wasn't just Emilia. "Mom! Dad!" Neal shouted from his position strapped to a chair back to back with Emilia's.

"Neal! Emilia!" David went to run forwards but a blast of magic sent him flying back against the wall. The smack of his head could be heard and he was out cold.

"Dad!" Meredith called as she ran to him and Regina didn't know whether to get the kids or help David. She knew what he'd want.

Neal watched his dad fall and a whimper escaped him. "She's okay." He looked over his shoulder to a limp Emilia. "Her magics been taken." Neal nodded to his mom and couldn't help but see her shaking.

"There's a bracelet on the side. Put it on." Snow set her sights on Meredith and spat her commanded.

"Why would I-?"

"I have my finger on a button. One little move and your sister here gets the shock of her life. You could try and cast something quick but if you did I could slip and just hold the button down. The best thing for you to do here is put the bracelet on." Snow raised her eyebrows as Meredith clenched her jaw and moved away from her dad and slipped the bracelet on before moving to stand by April.

Snow gave a sadistic laugh as she pulled on Emilia's hair so her face was visible. "I knew you'd notice she'd gone. I told you, didn't I Neal. They didn't even know you'd gone. She only cares about the ones that are hers, _really_ hers. You'll always be second, well, _third_ best in her eyes. She doesn't love you like I do."

"Neal, look at me." Regina took her eyes from Emilia and found Neal's eyes. "You know that's not true." His nod came and Regina nodded back.

"You know why I kept them down here don't you, Regina."

"My magic doesn't work." Regina said reluctantly as her hands shook more.

A smile spread across Snow's face. "No, no it doesn't. I guess that's what happens when you're electrocuted to the brink of death. The idea repulsed me at one time but now I think about it, it was quite ingenious of the pair."

"You're sick!" April shouted and Snow turned to her.

"Choose."

"What?" April widened her eyes.

"Neal or Emilia. Who do you choose?" Snow stated slowly.

April looked at the others briefly. "I-I don't-"

"Oh come on!" Snow yelled frantically as Meredith grabbed April's hand. "Here, we all know you'd choose Emilia. I'll help you." Her finger shot down on a button and Neal began seizing as he gripped the chair. Releasing the pressure on the button, Neal relaxed and Meredith curled into April so she didn't have to watch it.

"Neal!" Regina shot forwards but an invisible barrier stopped her getting any further. "Neal, answer me." Regina looked to him and his head turned slightly.

"I'm fine." His eyes came in and out of focus. "I'm fine."

"You're the one doing this, Regina. You poisoned him against me, made him call you his mom. I want him to see how little you care. I want him to see that he'll never compare to your precious twins. He belongs with me, not you."

"Snow, stop this." Regina tried to be calm and reason with her. "He's your son-"

"Did you hear that, Neal! She's even denying that you're hers now! She doesn't want you the way I do! She doesn't love you the way I do!" They all watched her finger hover over the button as she got progressively more irate. "Who's next? How about lover boy and the clone." Her eyes flicked between Will and Meredith. "That's an easy one." Her finger shot down on Neal's button again and they all watched him tense and shake.

"Snow, stop!" Regina yelled. "Stop hurting him!"

"Do you want me to hurt her?" Snow's finger moved to the other button as she increased the voltage.

"No! Don't you dare!" Regina shot forwards again and was met with the barrier.

"So you'd rather me hurt Neal?"

"No!"

"You have a decision to make, Regina. My son or your daughter."

"He's my son too." Regina rested her head against the barrier as her tone weakened. "He's my son."

Upon saying the words a bright light began to engulf the barrier which she was leaning on and the light blinded everyone there. The shaking stopped and Regina felt her strength gather. Once recovered Snow looked at her with wide eyes before Regina shot her hand forwards and smacked Snow against the wall as vines wrapped around her limbs.

They all ran forwards to the two in the chairs and Will ripped the bracelet from Emilia as she gasped and spluttered. The second each of them was free Regina took them into her arms and let out a sigh of relief. God only knows what she'd have done if Snow would have killed one of them. Once the children were safe and all together Regina ran over to David with Neal following. "David?" Regina cupped his still face and panic shot through her. "David?" Her tone became more urgent when he didn't respond. "Come on, Charming."

"Charming, aye." A murmur escaped the man as his eyes flickered open.

"You bastard." A warm smile spread across her lips and she couldn't help but place hers to his in a sweet kiss. Pulling back she put her forehead to his. "They're all safe." She pulled back and helped David sit up. Turning to Meredith and April she closed her eyes for a second as if thinking about her next action. "Call an ambulance... a-and call Emma."

The girls nodded and April called an ambulance as Meredith called Emma. Will had his arm around Emilia's waist to support her and Neal was sat on the floor as his limbs had irregular spasms. Regina slid over to Neal before turning to Emilia. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine." Emilia gave a weak smile. "What about Neal?"

Regina bit her lip and turned back to Neal. Taking his hands in hers she tried to heal him a little but she'd never been good at those spells. "Neal?" A hand came to his face.

"I'm okay." A hoarse voice came and the shaking of his hands were now mimicked by Regina's. "Are you?"

"I will be when we get out of here."

A weak laugh came from Neal as sirens could be heard from above them.

"Thank god." Liam ran a hand through his hair as his mom came running in.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Regina sat in the waiting area by herself as Meredith, April, Liam and Will went to stretch their legs or find various parents or something she didn't bother asking. The shaking of her hands had calmed but she could still see it. She was still worrying. Everything hurt. Just being down there had brought up everything that had happened with Greg and Tamara. It was all wrong, she shouldn't still be affected by what happened, it made her weak. How was she still weak?

Emilia had been checked over but once her magic came back her body healed itself. Neal was a completely different matter. Burns laced areas of his body and his nervous system was shot. Meredith had offered to heal him but Neal had refused it. Magic never seemed to go right for him.

As for Snow, she was treated with a bracelet of her own and thrown in a cell at the station. They'd deal with her after everyone was okay. "Regina."

She knew who it was before looking up. She knew that voice. "Gold?" Regina looked up to him as he sat down next to her.

"April called."

"Ah." Regina sat back and crossed her leg over the other.

Gold glanced at her hands discreetly and sighed. "I can help with that you know."

"Is it me?" Regina bit her lip and held her hands together to try and stop the shaking.

"No, Regina." Gold placed his hands over hers. "You were never taught how to heal properly. Your magic doesn't work down there because you should have died. You're not weak, it's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone."

Taking his hands away he leaned back and smiled. Looking down at her hands she saw that the shaking had stopped. "You healed me?"

"You're welcome, Regina. Consider the debt repaid." He stood up and nodded at her and she nodded back.

"Dad!" April called as she ran towards him and flung herself into his arms.

Gold wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "Hey, you're alright."

"I thought she was going to die, dad." April clenched her jaw as she looked at him and Gold saw his little girl again with her wide eyes and a need for her father. His only response was taking her back in his arms with his head resting on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, April."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I have to say I agree at this point." Regina announced dryly as she entered the station to find Snow kicking the wall.

Jumping at the sound of another voice, Snow stepped back and stared at Regina. What did she say? "I... I don't know what to say." Snow gave up as she sat on the firm bed in the cell.

"Why?" The crack in her voice could be heard as she perched against the desk facing Snow.

A breath was released from her at the sound of Regina. This woman was broken just as much as herself and Snow wasn't sure why but she hadn't accepted that. Regina was always the one that held it together for everyone but Snow had never attacked her children before. Because as much as she loathed to admit it, Neal was just as much Regina's as he was hers.

"Because when I left he was mine. I'd lost Emma as soon as you'd come and we put her in that stupid tree but Neal, Neal was my baby boy, my second chance. And then David and I started arguing and my world was turning to shit so I got out. I just... I expected him to be waiting when I got back and he wasn't and that hurt more than anything else. He'd forgotten about me. He was calling you mom and living a happy life without giving me a second thought. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You think he didn't give you a second thought? I can't count how many times I held that boy as he cried, as he blamed himself for you leaving. He never forgot about you, you're his mother, you always will be and he loves you, he wants to get to know you but you can't walk back into his life and expect him to jump into your arms. He's nineteen, you missed him grow into who he is today so you don't have the right to waltz back in with your new family and demand he be part of it. You can't force a relationship that's been dead for sixteen years. You have to work for it, not threaten children to get your way!"

Regina had to take a breath as tears began to roll down her face. They were hot and angry because she was furious that this woman, a woman she couldn't find it in herself to hate, had pressurised her children into making their brother think that Snow was the only option. "I'm so sorry."

Regina nodded as she wiped her tears. "If you're sorry then stay and prove it. Don't run this time. Make it up to your children and... make it up to me." She finished and turned to walk out.

"I will, Regina. I'll make it up to you all, I'll fix it."


	30. The Closet

_**Hey...**_

"Neal." He could hear his name but everything still hurt. The pain meds had clearly worn off. "Neal." There it was again but he couldn't quite place which sister it was. The more he tried to figure it out the easier it became and before he knew it the rest of his body felt better. A lot better.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see that both of his sisters were on his right hand side. In a second they were hugging him and he returned it before realising that nothing hurt anymore. Sitting up he stared to their smiling faces in confusion. "You healed me?"

"I know you said no but you were in pain and it's been a while." Meredith gave his arm a squeeze.

"A while? How long have I been out?"

The twins looked to each other before Meredith took the stage again. "Well you woke up for a bit after you were out of the ambulance. That's when you said you didn't want healing. Then you went back to sleep and you've been on these pain meds that had you drifting in and out of consciousness. It's been a week."

"Wow." Neal raises his eyebrows. "Does this mean I can come home?"

"Yes." A voice made them all turn and Neal was suddenly out of bed and in Regina's arms.

After a second she thought he'd pull back like he usually did but instead he clung tighter. "Just a little longer."

A sad smile graced her features as she ran her hand through his hair and snuggled into the side of his head. Pulling back she wiped his eyes and cupped his face. "Come on, get your stuff and we can get going."

Smiling back he nodded and turned before spinning back. "Where's dad? Is he alright?"

"He's coming now, don't worry, he's just fine." A pat to his shoulder was felt and he turned again to see Emilia smiling at him. With that he began to pack the few things he'd kept in the hospital until he saw Meredith's eyes light up.

Turning he saw his dad wrap his arms around his moms neck from behind and kiss the side of her head before he looked his way. "Come here, bud." David untangled himself from Regina and opened his arms for his son.

In an instant Neal was five years old again running into his dads arms and he'd never felt safer. He'd always have his dad no matter what and he loved him more than anyone in the world.

His family were his everything.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

As soon as they got home Neal was in bed sleeping everything off and Emilia, Meredith and April were in Emilia's room which Regina found extremely strange. Meredith and April in the same room without tearing each other's throats out was rare and it was becoming a regular occurrence since Emilia got out of hospital. She supposed they were doing it for Emilia and it made her heart warm. Her girls had people they could rely on, who loved them more than anything and she'd have done anything for that at their age.

The television reported the hurricane on its way for the third day in a row and Regina cringed. Her daughter had just escaped one thing, why did she have to face this so soon?

Regina switched the TV off and wandered upstairs where she sat on her bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of decades. That stupid curse of hers that led to the best things in her life. If anything she should probably thank Rumple some time for the huge part he played. Without him grooming her to cast the curse she wouldn't have her sons or David or the twins or Emma. "Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up to see him leaning against the door frame.

A warm smile came from her as he pushed from the door and made his way to her before sitting down by her side. "I was just thinking."

"About?" A hand snaked across her back and came to her waist to pull her onto his knee.

Absentmindedly she brought her hand to the back of his head and began to play with his hair. "Everything. The curse, the kids, you, us."

David nodded. "Do you want to know what I think?" It was her turn to nod. "I think that everything happens for a reason. I think that somewhere out there the fates were hard at work so that we could get here and be as happy as we are. I think that you're beautiful and amazing and the best mother I could want my children to have. I think that you're the reason that I'm smiling half the time and the reason that I'm so happy." Regina beamed as he continued. "I think you're smart and sexy and extremely good in bed."

A small laugh escaped her. "I'd stop there before you ruin it." She joked as her hand cupped his face. "I love you. So much."

Before he could reply she brought her lips down to his in a sweet kiss that he returned. Pulling back he looked at her with a soft smile. "I love you too." Before she could kiss him again the doorbell went and they were both walking down the stairs in time to see Emma open the door.

"Sorry, found my key." Emma grinned as she entered the house with Killian and the kids behind her. "I heard my brother was safe and well." Emma hugged her dad and Regina.

David nodded. "He's sleeping it off."

Upon hearing someone enter the house the three girls came down the stairs and Emilia found herself flying into Emma's arms. "I'm so happy you're safe." Emma kissed the side of her head and gave her a big squeeze like she hadn't been doing so everyday since it happened.

"I assume you've all come for food." Regina kissed the top of Maggie's head.

Killian laughed. "Well, now you mention it, love, I could eat." And that received a swat on the arm from Emma.

"I'm the only one you call love." Her tone sharp but one look at her face could see that she was joking.

A shrug came from Killian. "But you know I have a soft spot for her majesty." He winked at Regina and she rolled her eyes with a smile. Seeing David's face, Killian raised his hands. "Joking." He defended but as soon as David turned to the kitchen he raised his eyebrows at Regina and she couldn't help the laugh.

They all entered the kitchen and saw a lasagne on the side just ready to go into the oven. "Legend." Hook slipped past Regina with his hands on her hips and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Spinning the tea towel in her hand she hit the pirate with it and heard him laugh before he went to kiss Emma. A new pair of hands replaced Killian's and Regina could feel his member press firmly into her lower back. "Upstairs. Now." He whispered harshly into her ear before he slipped away and headed upstairs himself.

Composing herself for a second she turned to Meredith. "Can you stick the lasagne in please, I'm just going to hop in the shower."

"Of course I can, mom." Meredith smiled and Regina kissed her cheek before racing upstairs.

Entering her room she looked around for a split second and saw that no one was there before a hand gripped her arm and spun her so her front was pressed against the wall and his front was firmly pressed to her back. With a swipe of her hand the door was locked and the room silenced. "You and that fucking pirate." His teeth grazed her neck roughly and his hand slithered into her hair and gave a sharp tug. "Every time he's around you, all I can see is you under him. How many times were you under him, Regina?"

Regina let out an evil laugh as she felt his hand wander up her thigh and bring her dress with it. "The question you should be asking, my prince, is how many times he was under me." An animalistic growl left David as he spun her and picked her up so he could throw her on the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows she caught his eye and smirked at the lust and jealousy swirling in them. "And I'm not sure you'd like the answer."

With that he was dragging her to the edge of the bed and his mouth was hovering over her panty clad core. "And my daughter?"

"What?" Regina furrowed her brow and tried to get her mind to concentrate.

Fingers slipped her panties to the side and his hot breath was teasing her. "How many times have you fucked Emma?"

"Shit." Regina breathed out as the tip of his tongue circled her clit delicately and her hips shot forwards. "Never- _Jesus._ How...?"

"How did I know?" David chuckled against her as he slipped his tongue down and entered her. The sound that came from her made him slip deeper before removing it. "I've always had my suspicions but I never really knew. I just wanted to make sure."

A long groan came from Regina at his lack of action. "What have you done with my daughter?" He pushed his fingers inside of her and was rewarded with a gasp.

How did she even answer that? "Nothing." He twisted his fingers and began pulling them out slowly and she knew it was a warning. "We've kissed." He removed them completely and she let out a growl of frustration. "Fine! We... we did a little more than that! Now can you please just-"

His tongue was effective in cutting her off and he showed no restraint as he began nipping and sucking at her. A string of curses flew from her mouth as he gripped her thighs to stop her from bucking away from him. "David..." she breathed as her hands slithered up her body and flew into her hair as her back arched. "Fuck, David! Don't stop!" She felt his smirk against her as his fingers entered her again.

Her breath hitched and her eyes were squeezed shut as she flung her head back into the bed. "D-David..." her body began to shake and his only answer was to curl his fingers. With that she was tipped over the edge and his name flew from her lips once more.

Keeping her eyes closed she let her hands wander fully through her hair. "It was before us and it was nothing."

"I know." David laughed as he climbed above her causing her to open her eyes.

She squinted. "You're not mad?"

"If it was love you'd still be together."

"We weren't together." Regina laughed. "And it certainly wasn't love, more pent up anger at what was happening with Henry."

"Good." David grinned and kissed her slowly as her hands came to his belt. Years of practice saw his belt off and his pants undone within seconds.

Reaching inside she gripped him and kissed his jaw. "We need to be quick."

"Is that a challenge?" David chuckled darkly.

Biting her lip she suppressed a groan. "So what if it is?"

He pulled back and looked her in the eye and she could tell she was in trouble.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Is he home now?"

Regina hummed her yes.

"And he's alright?"

Again Regina hummed. "No thanks to you."

Snow sighed. "I deserve that."

Another hum left Regina.

"Can I see him?"

"I think that's up to him."

"Yeah." Snow looked down. "Of course."

They continued to sit in silence. A very awkward, tension filled silence that only seemed to become more silent the longer they left it. "Has... has Naveen been in touch?"

Regina softened at that question. "He has."

The light in Snow's eyes made Regina look away. "Can I see her? That's all I want to do, just to see if she's okay."

"Snow..." Regina bit her lip.

"What?" Snow furrowed her brow before Regina looked her in the eye. A shaky breath came from her. "He doesn't want me to see her, does he?"

"He just thinks it'd be best if you didn't see her for now." It hurt Regina to say so because she'd been Snow. Emma had done exactly what Naveen was doing now.

"How long is 'for now'? She's my daughter, Regina, I can't just not see her. I can't not be part of her life, she's my last chance to be there for one of my kids. She's my child, you've got to understand that."

"I do, trust me I do but it's not my choice, there's nothing I can do."

A small sob left Snow as she slithered down the wall with one leg flat and the other bent slightly at the knee. "I'm so sorry, Regina. For everything. For telling Cora about Daniel, for trying to keep Henry away from you, for killing Cora, for nearly killing you and the twins, for leaving, for threatening the twins, for kidnapping Neal and Emilia. I'm just sorry for it all." She wiped her tears and rested her head on the wall. "How did we get here?"

Regina sat on the floor of the station against the sheriffs desk. "I believe it began with me saving you from that horse." She heard the light chuckle from Snow and smiled.

"I love him you know. I never thought I'd love someone again after David but I do, I really do." Snow gave a sad smile and Regina continued to listen. "I just wish I could take it back. I wish I never threatened your girls or let myself get dragged under by magic. All I want is my family and I've ruined it all now. Naveen doesn't want to see me, I've not been with Charlotte for the longest time since she was born and Neal and Emma are never going to forgive me."

Regina shook her head. "Look. It's not as bad as it seems. I've been where you are and redemption does come. It takes work, you have to show them all that you're still inside there." Regina stood up and walked over to the cell. "You're Snow White. You don't stay down, you believe in faith and trust and fucking pixie dust. You always have hope so I'm asking you to use that and go and fix your relationship with Naveen and your kids." She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key before opening the cell door.

Snow looked up at her with a frown before standing herself. "What are you doing?"

"I spoke with Neal and the others and we all decided to let you make amends. I'm giving you a chance here, Snow, returning all of the times you gave me a chance. Don't waste it."

Snow hesitated before stepping from the cell and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. It took her a second but eventually she responded and wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and leaned her head against the younger woman's.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"I think we should tell them."

"No."

"Em at least."

"No. I can't."

"And _I_ can't keep doing this, Mer."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm done being your dirty little secret!" April stood from the bed and began pacing. "I can't watch you parade around with my brother anymore! Listen to him tell his friends about how many times he fucked you the night before! I can't stand it because I know who you really are! I can't be with someone that's ashamed of themself, Meredith! Ashamed of me! You're not comfortable with me and that's _fine_ but you can't keep stringing me along! Just tell me you don't want me and I'll happily leave!"

"But I do!" Meredith jumped from the bed and faced April with frustrated tears filling her eyes. "I want you so badly but you're right! I am ashamed! I'm ashamed of myself for being like _this_! I have Gideon, someone who loves me and worships me, someone that's a boy! And yet every time I'm with him it never feels right! I'm never complete because all I can think about is you! It's always you!"

"But it's not, is it?! If it was so easy to love me you wouldn't hide me and make out like we hate each other! You wouldn't still be with my brother! That's not love!"

"I never said it was easy, April!" Meredith stepped closer to her. "I have fought against this for so long and yet you're all I fucking think about! Every day, all the time! I've tried with Gideon but I can't get you out of my head! I'm sick to death of sneaking around and pretending to hate someone I'm stupidly in love with but I can't let this get out! I can't let myself!"

"But you shouldn't care!" April pushed Meredith's shoulders and watched her stumble back as she stepped forwards meaning they were only a breath away from each other. "You mean _everything_ to me! I'd risk anything to be with you but you don't feel the same-!"

"I do!" Meredith lifted her hands and cupped April's face.

"No you don't." April let herself lean into Meredith for a second before biting her lip and gathering her strength. "I can't do this." April let a tear fall as she sobered from her anger. They stared at each other for no longer than a second but Meredith couldn't help but notice just how beautiful April was. She knew she was one of the reasons for April lightening the make up because April thought that was how she liked it but Meredith couldn't care less. She'd love April any way. She always would.

Turning quickly April removed herself from Meredith's grasp and grabbed the door handle just as Meredith shot forwards and grabbed her arm. "Please, April. I love you." Tears fell freely at the look on her face.

"Enough to tell people?" April met Meredith's eyes and saw them drop from her gaze in guilt. "That's what I thought."

With a heavy heart April shrugged Meredith's hand off her arm and slipped from the room leaving Meredith to fall to the floor in a heap of sobs wishing more than anything that she was comfortable in her own skin.

"April?" Regina watched the crying teen run from the wrong daughters bedroom. Funny, Regina didn't even know April was in the house, Emilia was at training despite how much Regina had begged her to stay home and rest. The hurricane was due tomorrow the news had said.

Before Regina could go after the girl she heard another cry that made her heart break. Turning to look at the room she saw Meredith sat in a heap on the floor sobbing hysterically. "Meredith!" Regina ran to the child and dropped to the floor before taking her in her arms. "It's okay, Meredith."

"It's not! It's never going to be okay!" Meredith cried as she clung to the safety of her mom.

Frowning, Regina cradled Meredith and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, it's alright. Calm down, it'll all be okay." She gripped her tighter and felt her begin to calm slowly. "What happened?" Regina finally asked when she felt Meredith had calmed enough.

"She hates me." Meredith snuggled into Regina's chest.

"April?"

Nodding into her chest Meredith let out a breath. "I-I've been lying to everyone, to myself. She's the only person that truly knows me and I've screwed it up. I always screw everything up."

Pulling back slightly Regina looked into Meredith's eyes. "What happened?" She said quietly and wiped a tear off Meredith's face.

The child looked broken. Her eyes were filled with terror and shame and it hurt Regina so much. "I love her mom. I love her with my whole heart and I've made her hate me." Regina nodded and Meredith gulped down her fear before continuing. "I-it started a while back I guess. She'd always been Em's best friend and I was jealous. I know I have Samantha but it was never the same, Em and April were just so close and she was always here, all the time.

"We'd never got on, always clashing over silly things and picking fights just because we could. I didn't realise why I enjoyed it so much, why I caught myself staring when I shouldn't so I surrounded myself with all these boys. None of them made me feel like I did in those few moments when I was with April and I didn't understand it. So when Gideon tried it on I figured I might as well. Maybe he'd fix me. But being with Gideon meant being around April more and I could see it in her eyes that she felt the same.

"It wasn't until me and Gideon decided to go on another break that I found April. She'd just had a massive fight with her mom and Em was really ill that day, remember, that tiny earthquake in the UK that really took it out of her?" Regina nodded and gave Meredith's hand a squeeze. "Well, I went round to Gideon's house because I felt guilty. I'd just been to Philip's and we'd fooled around a bit to take my mind off everything but I felt bad. I was going to apologise to him and Belle let me in on her way out, said Gideon would be back in an hour or so but I could stay and wait.

"I heard something smash upstairs so I went up and ran into April's room. Her mirror was shattered and I could feel the anger radiating off her. She looked at me and I was sure she was about to kick off but instead she came up to me and we were standing so close that my brain became all foggy and I'd never felt that before. Not with Philip or Gideon or any of the others.

"It was me. I'm the one that kissed her first. I couldn't hold back any longer and it was... it was like everything was alright again. I wasn't pretending or running around after boys that didn't mean anything. It felt right. For the first time it just felt right. It went on from there, if April was home alone or Emilia was at practice. We kept up the arguments and at first it was okay but I could see it was hurting her. Every time she saw me and Gideon I could feel her heart break but it's me.

"I can't have everyone know about this. I'm head cheerleader, I have a reputation to keep and I don't know why I can't just let this get out but I really can't. I don't know what to do, mom. What do I do?"

Regina put a hand on Meredith's face and smiled lightly. Of all the things for her daughter to fret over, well, this was easy, nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, my love. Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I don't know I just didn't want anyone to know. I feel like a freak." Meredith spat the last word and Regina couldn't resist hugging her again.

"You, Meredith Nolan-Mills, are no freak." She pulled back slowly and kissed her forehead. "Rob's not a freak is she, Alice isn't. Aunt Ruby isn't _all_ the time." A small giggle escaped Meredith as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You are perfect as you are and you shouldn't be ashamed of that my love. So what if you like boys, so what if you like girls? It's no one else's business but yours and if people are so bothered then they don't matter. This is about _you,_ how _you_ feel, what _you_ want. Don't let anyone else's opinion get in the way of you being happy."

Meredith nodded. She wasn't sure why but hearing that from her mom was such a weight lifted. "Have you... have you ever kissed a girl?"

Regina giggled slightly before biting her lip to stop her mind wandering. "Yes. Several girls."

Frowning Meredith sniffed. "But you're with dad, you were with Rob's dad. Why kiss girls if you knew you liked boys?"

"Why kiss boys if you like girls?" Regina countered and saw the wheels turning in Meredith's head.

"Well." Meredith paused. "Well, because it's normal."

"Who says?" Regina was trying to make her see that it didn't matter who she loved. "Love is love, Meredith. None of it's normal, not one part of love is normal or it wouldn't be extraordinary, it wouldn't feel the way it does. If you truly love April-"

"I do." Meredith cut in with determination. "And I get it now." She stood up and bit her lip. "I know what I have to do."


	31. Wake Up

_**Back again, sorry for the wait. Not long left with this now...**_

"Pick up the pace now, Emilia! Last two!" Coach Walker yelled. She wasn't quite sure why she had to, all the other girls were at least a lap behind her but she listened anyway and tried that little bit harder. The quicker she finished the quicker she could get home and sleep because her head was pounding. The hurricane had been forecasted a few days ago but she'd felt it before that. It'd come today, despite what the news said, and she'd be forced once again to stop it.

Not for the first time, she asked herself why. Why her? Why this? Crossing the line, coach patted her on the back and Will jogged over from the hundred meter track. "Em?" He reached her just in time for her legs to give. "Wow, Em. It's okay, I've got you." Will whispered as he got a firmer grip on her and took her to the stands so she could sit.

" _I'm fine_." She knew he wouldn't understand her words but it's all she could come out with at the moment. Sitting down she felt his body behind her and realised he'd sat her on his knee. Curling into him she let herself calm, pulling back a little from the force of nature. "Thank you."

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead and she clung a little tighter. "Hurricane?" Emilia nodded into him. She'd told him yesterday that it was close. Slowly she released her grip on him and began to stand with his help. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She took a second, his arms supporting her forearms so she could steady herself.

"Emilia!"

They both turned to see a blotchy faced Meredith. "Mer? What's wro-"

"Please, before you say anything, just let me get this out." Meredith was shaking. Nodding she watched Meredith gather her words. "I like girls." She blurted out.

Emilia frowned in confusion. "O-kay?"

"No! You don't get it. I like _like_ girls, well, one girl, I like one girl, _love_ one girl in fact."

"Meredith, slow down." Emilia smiled lightly.

Taking a deep breath, Meredith continued. "I'm in love with April." She closed her eyes and waited.

"April? My April?" Well now she was just confused.

"I know this is a lot to take in but you have to hear me out." Meredith's shaking intensified.

"I thought you and April hated each other?" Emilia raised her eyebrows and felt her legs going again but Will gripped her stronger. She sent him a soft smile.

Meredith didn't see the interaction. "I know! We made people think we did because of me and now she hates me and she doesn't want to see me again but I love her and I have to break up with her brother. I've been so awful to her, Em but mom said I could fix it and I think I can but I had to tell you first. I'll understand if you don't support it or whatever-"

"Meredith-"

"It's a bit of a shock and I totally get it, you know, me, being like this, it's not-"

"Meredith!" Emilia used the last of her strength to shout and felt Will bring her closer to keep her standing. "I couldn't care less if you were with Gideon or April as long as you're happy. I love you okay so that's all that matters. Gay or straight you're still my twin sister. _That'll never change_."

"Em?" Meredith took a step closer as Emilia's nose began to bleed and her legs finally gave out completely.

"It's alright." Will wrapped an arm around Emilia's waist and the other went behind her knees as he lifted her. "Hurricane." Will directed to Meredith as she stood in front of them.

How could she forget? Did that make her an awful sister? "Oh, Em." Meredith summoned a tissue and put it to Emilia's nose as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Stepping aside she let Will walk ahead and seemed to just notice how strong he was. He didn't even seem to break a sweat as he carried her all the way home.

Getting to the door she opened it and he stepped inside and placed Emilia on the couch, kneeling in front of her as she opened her eyes a crack. "Hey." He smiled bringing a hand to her hair.

"Hey." She replied weakly. "It's happening soon and I don't want you here to see it."

"I'm staying." He kissed her lightly and she couldn't stop the smile.

The trickle of blood from her nose didn't go unnoticed but they both chose to ignore it. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Emilia."

Regina and Meredith stood at the entrance to the living room and smiled. "How you feeling, Emilia?" Regina walked over to her and Will moved to the side subtly so Regina had more room.

Anyone could see that Emilia was trying her hardest to keep it together but as Regina sat on the edge of couch and began stroking Emilia's hair she broke down. "Mommy please. I can't do it again."

"Shh." Regina took her in her arms. "It's okay. I'm right here, we all are." Emilia clung to her mother in desperation.

"I don't want to die again. I can't do it again." She repeated as the front door opened. "Please, I can't..."

"I know baby, I know." Regina felt helpless. All she could do was hold her child and try her best to comfort her. Every time it happened it got harder for Emilia to come back and it scared them all.

David walked through the door to the scene in front of him and his heart broke. Regina lifted her eyes to find his and he made his way over slowly before kneeling in front of the couch, kissing Regina's head on his way down. "Emilia?" David said lightly and Emilia lifted her head at the sound of her father.

"Dad." She choked out.

"Hey?" He said as she fell into him. "It's okay."

He felt her shake her head into his chest. "I can't." She repeated.

"Yes you can." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You are the strongest person I know, okay. You can do this. I know you can."

And she did.

The fitting had started ten minutes after her breakdown and her heart had stopped shortly after. "Mom?" Meredith said shakily looking at her sister laying in bed. Regina stood next to Meredith and grabbed her hand. She knew this was the part both of them hated and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You can do this." Regina have Meredith's hand a squeeze and prayed her girls would be okay.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"April, what's going on?"

"What do you care?" April shoved past her mother as she tried to hide her tears.

"No." Belle grabbed her daughters arm. "You don't get to do that. Of course I care, you're my daughter."

"Am I?" April scoffed as she pulled her arm back. "Because you've never seemed to notice that before."

"That's not fair, April." Belle narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't it, mother? Don't act like you understand me. Don't act like you've ever even tried. I'm not like your precious Gideon or Charlotte."

"Charlotte? What's Charlotte got to do with this?"

"Everything!" April lost her temper for a second. "She wears pretty dresses and she reads all your stupid books. I know how much time you spend together at that shitty library, I know how much better than me she is. I know you'd rather have her as your daughter."

"What?" Belle reached out and was glad that April didn't pull away. "Where has all of this come from?" She brought her daughter in for a hug.

"When was the last time we did this, mom?" April cried into the hug and Belle closed her eyes. When did she last hug her child? Her tears came a little faster. "Em's still not awake." April sobbed. "It didn't work. Meredith couldn't wake her up." Meredith had called her and she nearly didn't answer, still angry and determined that she wouldn't stay under her thumb. But she'd answered to a hysterical Meredith sobbing about how Emilia wouldn't wake up.

"Oh God." Belle tightened her grip on April and couldn't help but think about how Regina and David would be right now.

The stairs creaked. "What's happening here?" Gideon frowned at the scene before him. "Has she finally agreed to wear a dress?" He laughed to himself but was quickly flung backwards.

"Don't you dare joke about this!" April sprang from her mother. It was rare that she used her magic, it barely ever happened, ever. It was another part of herself she kept hidden.

"Jesus, April. What's got into you?" Gideon rubbed his head as he stood up.

"You know, for someone that claims to love her you really don't know anything."

"Oh please, April, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way she looks at you. We both know you've been screwing her behind my back for months."

"What?" Belle chipped in but was ignored by both of her children.

April shook her head. "This isn't about that. Emilia didn't wake up. Meredith's a mess, hell, _I'm_ a mess."

"I'm sorry, April." Gideon made his way over to her and took her in his arms. "I didn't know." She clung to her brother as she cried. "We'll go over now, okay. I'll take us."

"Okay." April removed herself from his grasp and wiped her eyes. "Let me just go and clean my face, I'll be two seconds." Running up the stairs she got into the bathroom and took some deep breaths as she took all of her makeup off. She needed to calm down, Meredith needed her and she couldn't be the one breaking down right now. Drying her face she took off down the stairs and nodded to Gideon and they left before Belle could form her questions.

Getting to the house she let them in without knocking, she'd never knocked on that door, she was there more than she was at her own house. "April? Gideon?"

"Rob." April sighed as she hugged the older woman. "That serious?"

All Robyn could do was nod. "Aunt Regina, she kind of needs my mom right now."

"Yeah." April agreed because there wasn't really anything else she could say.

Gideon stood awkwardly watching the pair. "Is Meredith around?" It was a touchy subject considering April was there but he needed to make sure she was okay. She might not love him but he still loved her.

"They're all upstairs in Em's bedroom. I'm on drink duty, Toby should be down in a sec to help me."

April smiled as she made her way up the stairs tentatively feeling Gideon following behind her. "Hey Toby, I'll help Rob, don't worry." She bobbed her head around the door where they were all sat. It was sad, took the smile from her face immediately. Emilia lay in bed, she could have been asleep for all they knew, she didn't look critical. Regina was sat next to the bed with her elbows resting on it and her head in her hands, Zelena had a hand placed on her back like a small sign saying she was there. David was next to Regina with Meredith on his knee crying into his shoulder and Neal sat next to them. On the other side of the bed sat Will, holding her hand. Henry and Violet were next, and Lucy and Toby sat next to each other with Arthur next to his son.

At the sound of April's voice Meredith brought her head up and let out a sigh. Jumping off her dad she near enough ran to April and they stood in each other's embrace. April could feel her tears soaking through her top but she didn't care. "I'm so sorry." Meredith mumbled into her neck.

"Forget it." April couldn't care less about their stupid argument earlier. "Em's more important right now."

Slipping from April's arms Meredith wiped her hands over her face. "You're right."

"Mer?" His voice came from behind April and she'd not really noticed he was there until that moment.

Looking at him in a bit of confusion she tried to smile to failed. "Gideon?"

"I know this isn't really the time but can we talk?" Meredith gave a small nod and couldn't stop herself from brushing April's hand on her way to him.

Running a hand through her hair April left the room and headed back downstairs to help with the drinks. "Bourbon?" April frowned at the bottle on the side.

Robyn smiled. "Mom said aunt Regina might appreciate it but I thought against it. Now isn't the time to be getting pissed."

"I think you're right there, she doesn't look like she's in any state to be drinking." April said a little solemnly. "Rob?" April glanced at her and could see the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry." Robyn looked up to try and stop the tears. "It's just, Regina's forever been like this superhero for me. She always helped me when I needed it, I went to her with things I wouldn't even tell my mom and she's always there. She's always the strong one that calms everyone down and makes sense of a situation. But now... now she's scared. She's so upset and broken and I've never seen her like this."

April knew what she meant. She spent practically every day there, lived there at weekends and she had since she was about twelve. The only time she'd ever seen Regina a fraction of what she is now was when Emilia and Neal had been taken by Snow. But even then she had a mission, she rallied them and she was in control. It was like she had nothing left now, no control to cling on to. "I know what you mean. She's like a second mom, well, more of a first one really. Emilia's my sister and the thought of _anything_ happening to her is... heartbreaking. I can't imagine what they're going through but we've got to be strong, Rob."

"I know." She wiped her face. "I know." A breath left her as she turned and grabbed a tray. "Come on."

April smiled at her as she picked up the other tray. Just as they were about to go up the stairs Gideon came down. "I can pick you up later if you want, April."

"You're going?"

Gideon gave an awkward smile. "It's over, April, okay. No hard feelings, yeah. She's yours."

"I'll text you later." April put a hand on his arm. "Thank you."

"No need." He kissed her cheek lightly before leaving the house.

Taking a breath April followed Robyn up the stairs and settled the drinks down on the side. Meredith stood as she entered and picked her drink up, Regina still hadn't moved. Smiling at April, Meredith kissed her cheek before returning to her dad.

April was left to look at Emilia. She was so small, so fragile. April loved her so much, she was her sister. She always had been. She wasn't really sure what they were all waiting for. Was Emilia going to come back herself or was Meredith going to try again? Taking a seat, April closed her eyes to escape the absolute silence of the room. Why weren't they researching? Trying to find a way to wake her? It was like they'd all given up. How could they just give up?

A knock at the door startled them all, well, all of them but Regina. They all sort of looked around before Regina finally raised her head. "I'll get it." Her voice was weak but they all let it be. David squeezed her hand as she past and they all watched her leave the room. They heard the door open and heard Regina finally break down. Her cries filled the house and David was the first to move. Meredith, Zelena, Henry, Robyn and April followed and were met with Regina crumbled on the floor in the arms of her old mentor. April closed her eyes at the sight of her dad. Gideon must have told him. "Regina, you need to calm down." Rumple stroked her hair and felt her crying ease a little. "We will fix this but I need you functioning for that to happen."

"I know." She mumbled. "I know. I'm sorry." Regina lifted her head from his chest and took a breath with her head tipped back. "I just-"

"We will fix this, Regina. No more tears, okay."

His voice was stern but the others accepted that was what she needed. Nodding she wiped her tears and bit her lip to stop any more forming. "We can fix this?"

"Yes." Rumple stood and offered a hand that Regina took. Once she was standing he took her in his arms and felt her let out a sigh of relief. She'd needed to hear that, she'd needed this. "Now where's the book."

"It's in the draw." David answered. "I'll go get it."

"What book?" Henry and Zelena said at once.

"It's got all the information about Emilia's magic in it." Regina continued to wipe her face.

Henry frowned. "I thought you said there wasn't anything about Emilia's magic?"

"There's four sentences." April answered Henry. Emilia had told her about them a long time ago. "She said they didn't mean anything."

"That depends on what you're looking for." Her dad answered her as David returned with the book. "The last time we really examined the sentences we were trying to understand the extent of her magic. This time we have a new aim." Rumple began walking and took the book from David on his way to the dining room. The others followed leaving Regina and David behind in the hallway.

Stepping forwards David pulled her into a hug and felt her relax. "What if she never wakes up?"

"We can't afford to think like that. We just can't." David closed his eyes as he leaned his head against hers. A tear fell from his eye and he didn't have the energy to wipe it. If he was honest he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't wake up. He couldn't lose a child, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Taking a steadying breath Regina pulled back and wiped her eyes. She promised she wouldn't cry. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and let him lead the way into the dining room where the others sat talking about the words written in the book.

They all quietened when they entered and took a seat. "I need you both to listen to me. Just let me speak and then you can ask questions." Rumple looked at Regina and David who both nodded. "This sentence is the one I want to focus on." He pointed and they all read.

' _These seven oracles have been known to have died of an unnatural cause as each has enabled their gift to infect the mind as it's said only the pure born will have the will to overcome the elements.'_

"Pure born." Rumple pointed to the exact words. "Emilia is as pure as they come, just as Meredith is, just as Emma is. They're the products of true love." Rumple could see the cogs turning in his former students head. "Oracles are born for many reasons, some are needed in times of crisis, some are needed to balance out nature, some are needed to protect. I believe Emilia is special, she's all three. She protected you from Snow, she's born in a time where politics and religion and people themselves are harming each other and the planet we live on, she is the balance for the force of nature. She is pure. That means it's her that will overcome the elements. No matter how much we try or Meredith tries she'll only wake up in her own time."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Regina found herself crossing her jaw again to stop the tears.

"This is up to her now. But she will wake up."

"So she's safe?" David gripped Regina's hand under the table.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't be." It was a safe answer, not quite a yes but not definitely a no. And still it helped settle them all. Emilia was pure, they all knew that. She'd be okay, she'd overcome the elements.

Just in her own time.

 _ **Thoughts?...**_


	32. Happy New Year

**_It's only been 98 years since the last update. I've nearly finished this story now, 35 will be my final chapter. Enjoy this one..._**

Everything was dark. Now she thought about it, it'd been dark for a while now. Sometimes she heard crying, sometimes she heard muffled chatter. Everything was toned down. There was no concept of time inside her own head, everything was happening at once or not happening at all, she wasn't entirely sure. As time went on she understood more, words became sharper, the crying more familiar until one day she could imagine moving, could picture all the people she hadn't seen for a while, or for what felt like a while.

Even now as she lay she could feel a presence next to her, quite possibly touching her, yes, touching her. Pressed against her. Concentrating everything on her right hand she felt her finger move an inch but nothing else happened. _Come on, Emilia._ With all her effort she focused solely on her eyelids. If she could just open her eyes. " _Come on._ "

"Emilia?" Did she speak out loud then? "Emilia, can you hear me?"

" _Yes._ "

"David! Meredith!"

" _Mom?_ " It was her mom, her mom was with her. With one last effort her eyes finally shot open. " _Mommy._ " She knew now that she wasn't speaking their language but she couldn't concentrate on that as well as staying awake. But at least she was awake.

Rushing into the room David and Meredith stopped for a second. She was alive, she was awake. " _Em?_ " Meredith was shaking.

" _Meredith, oh my god._ " Emilia let out a sigh of relief. She'd missed her twin.

Meredith let out a little whimper as she sat on the bed and took Emilia's hand. " _You're alive._ "

Emilia could see her sisters tears but she didn't have the energy to wipe them. " _Don't cry. Of course I'm alive._ "

" _You've been like this for months, Em. We've been in bits._ "

" _Months?_ "

All Meredith did was nod before looking to her parents. Her mom was rapidly wiping her tears trying to pretend she wasn't crying in the first place. Her dad was holding her mom and it was clear none of them were okay, none of them would be able to keep it together for much longer. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _I feel okay. I'm tired but I feel fine._ "

" _Do you think you can speak to them? They need it, Em. Moms not left this room in days._ "

Emilia nodded and looked to her parents. Reaching a hand up her mom took it and her dad placed his hand over both of theirs. "Hi." The words came out croaky but they all smiled anyway.

"Hi, sweetie." Regina choked on her words a little as the tears came thick and fast.

David rubbed his thumb over the back of Emilia's hand. "We've missed you so much." He smiled widely ignoring the tears travelling down his face.

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief. Her sister was back, her family was back.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"You look stressed." David came and slid his arms around her waist.

Regina let out a sigh as she relaxed in his arms. "That'd be the stress."

A little laugh escaped him. "It looks amazing."

"As much as I know you mean well, hearing that from an elderly man doesn't inspire confidence that our seventeen year olds will love it."

"Elderly man?" David rose his eyebrows at her. "Coming from someone older than me..."

"Oh, barely!" Regina swatted his arm. "But you know what I mean."

David couldn't help but smile. "They will love it, stop overthinking." He planted a kiss on her lips that she happily responded to.

"Hey." Came a voice and the pair broke apart with Regina rolling her eyes. "Less of the PDA we have a party to plan." Emma shouted from across the room.

Zelena walked to David and Regina with Toby trailing. "Will Meredith like this?" She looked to the banners and frowned.

Before Regina could answer April spoke. "Will Em?"

"Emilia isn't the high maintenance one." Zelena shot back.

"Exactly." April said simply and they all stopped to think for a second.

"Oh God." Regina sighed heavily.

April laughed a little. "Calm down. All I mean is that Emilia likes the simpler things. She'd much rather have a small gathering but you're literally related to the whole town, she knows it never going to happen and she wouldn't miss celebrating her birthday with Meredith. Do something small with her after, it's no big deal."

"You're right." David smiled. "And we will." He put one arm around April's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Thank you."

"I mean she does know both of your daughters pretty well." Toby added as he bit his lip to hide his smirk.

April rolled her eyes at him. "I value wit, you know, something you seem to lack."

"Ha ha." Toby shot back mocking her and she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. "But really, I'd say you know them both best."

"Which is why I've helped so much." April smiled broadly.

"Yes, now come on and help finish this." Emma rolled her eyes as they turned back to the heap of decorations on the counter of Granny's.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Emilia woke up first and smiled at the body nestled into her front. "Happy birthday to you." Emilia sang as she poked Meredith's shoulder. "Happy birthday to you." Meredith stirred as Emilia poked her side. "Happy birthday to Meredith." Emilia watched her finally open her eyes. "Happy birthday to you."

A broad smile spread on to Meredith's face. Since they were younger one of them had always sneaked into the others room so they could wake up together on their birthday. "And happy birthday to you too." Meredith cuddled her sister. "Happy New Year."

It was a running joke, something Meredith would say every year because her logic was that their year started when they were born. Emilia had to laugh because technically she wasn't wrong. "Resolution?"

"I guess just being comfortable in me. Being with April around people more. Not being scared to hold her hand and stuff. Just little things."

"They're not little to you. Don't undermine your achievements because they're not big to everyone. This is about you." Emilia knew how hard it was for Meredith to be who she was. Coming out was only the first step, and quite frankly, the easiest. After that Meredith had to try and come to terms with the fact that no one minded, that she'd made the whole thing bigger in her head but she couldn't make it smaller. Everything she did with April in public she was highly aware of. If she stood too close would people stare? Did people whisper when they saw April touch her?

It was difficult but she was determined that her own head wouldn't stop her this year. "Thank you." Meredith said with a soft smile. "What about you? Any resolutions?"

"1200 meters in less than four minutes?" Emilia said and Meredith looked at her with a bored expression making her laugh. "I don't know? Maybe not die for as long?"

"Two very different resolutions you've got yourself there." Meredith smiled and Emilia rolled her eyes. "I prefer your second, I won't lie."

"Yeah I think I do too."

Whispers could be heard outside Emilia's door and they both closed their eyes as quickly as possible and tried to level their breathing in time for the door to creak open. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Emilia and Meredith." Regina and David squeezed their names in as they did every year causing the girls to crack smiles in their 'sleep'. "Happy birthday to you." With that the girls felt heavy bodies land on them and both squealed and opened their eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" They both shouted. "We'd like to make it to our eighteenth!" Meredith laughed causing them all to join in as Regina and David slithered into the double bed. It was a tight squeeze having four in the bed but the girls wouldn't change it for the world.

"You have to make it to your seventeenth birthday party first." David smiled as he lay on his side with Regina also on her side in front of him. Meredith and Emilia seemed to mirror their position with Meredith behind Emilia.

Meredith's eyes lit up. "We're having a party!" Emilia flinched at the shrill of her sisters voice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Meredith scrambled over Emilia and cuddled her parents.

"Anything for our girls." Regina said with a hint of sarcasm before her expression sobered as she looked to Emilia. "What do you think?"

Smiling lightly Emilia shrugged. "I'm happy you're all happy."

"April did inform us that it might not be your thing. We can have a birthday dinner here tomorrow, you can invite two people each." David said and saw Emilia finally give a full smile.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Dibs on April." Meredith lay flat between Emilia and her parents taking up the most room. "And then Sam."

Emilia rolled her eyes. Samantha wasn't necessarily her most favourite person. She was the side of Meredith that wouldn't get along with parts of Emilia if they weren't sisters. "Well I'll invite Will and Liam."

"You are such a boy and can I just point out that Liam fancies the pants off April so I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"I'm sure he can control himself for one night, it's April's flirting you should be worried about." Emilia smiled at Meredith rolling her eyes. "And he is our nephew after all." Emilia said jokingly and saw Meredith and her parents squirm.

Pretending to gag Meredith put a hand to her forehead. "Please never call him our nephew in my presence ever again."

A knock at the door made them smile. "Room for a little one?" Neal jumped on the girls and grinned. "Happy birthday to half of my sisters."

They laughed at that because as it was, Neal really did have four sisters.

"Come on, cake for breakfast, as always." David slipped off the bed and took Regina's hand as the girls and Neal scrambled from the bed and raced to see who'd get the first piece of cake.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Emilia rolled her eyes at Meredith as they were getting ready. "I'm not wearing a dress so stop pretending that you bought all _five_ of them for yourself." They'd just got back from a day of shopping for outfits for their party.

It was Meredith's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh come on Em, New Year, new you." Not even Meredith was sure why she was so desperate to have Emilia wear a dress but she supposed she just wanted them to have something the same for once. Something that wasn't April.

"I'm more than happy with the outfit I picked, thank you very much." And she really was because yes it was pants but it was very girly for her.

"An outfit I've not even seen yet." Meredith frowned. "Come on, Emilia, show off everything you've got just for one night." Meredith dangled the blue dress in front of her.

"Give it a rest, Meredith."

"What? You think I don't notice how much those sports bras hide the fact that you have bigger bloody boobs than me?" Meredith was forever going on at her for that but Emilia made it very clear that everything had to be secure for her to run and it's not like they were massive. She'd remind her of the fact that she'd just used Liam language later just to embarrass her.

Emilia didn't warrant that with a response. Instead she picked up the bag with her clothes in and gave a fake smile before going into her room and closing the door. Now she thought about it, it probably wasn't the best idea considering Meredith was amazing at makeup and she was not. Letting out a huff she jumped in the shower and tried to ignore the dread of a huge party. As much as she loved her extremely large extended family she hated the fuss but it was always better than she thought. Washing her hair she noticed how much it'd grown since she made the decision to cut it. She'd probably cut it again in the next few months.

Stepping out of the shower she heard the front door open and wondered whether it was April or Will. She felt like she hadn't seen Will in forever and she missed him, he'd been away at a speech therapy technique thing all week and she knew he got back today, well, she hoped he did. He'd not messaged her all day and that was extremely unlike him. Listening carefully she heard April's voice and smiled. The only question was, who would she go to first? It was hard sharing April now they were official. She'd always been Emilia's best friend but now she was Meredith's girlfriend and she knew it must be hard for April to juggle them both so Emilia stepped back. It was difficult for Meredith to find comfort within herself so she needed April more than Emilia did. But at the end of the day she missed her best friend being with her all the time.

Sitting at her vanity in her towel she sighed looking at herself. She'd probably see April later when she crawled back to Meredith and got her to help with her makeup. With that drilled into her mind she unpacked her outfit and smiled. As much as Meredith complained she had a feeling she'd change her mind when she actually saw what Emilia was wearing. The pants were a pretty much see through with beige glittery tassels surrounding them and the top was a beige bandeau so Meredith couldn't complain that she was hiding her boobs for once in her life.

Opening her draw she pulled out her underwear and put it beside her outfit. Sitting back at her vanity she ran a hand through her hair and decided to let it dry naturally. It had quite a nice wave to it and most of the time she had it in a bun or pinned back.

A knock came and a head bobbed around her door. "You're going to hate it."

Laughter erupted from them both as April made her way into the room, dropping her bag on the way, and hugged Emilia. "That bad?"

"Worse." April pulled back and Emilia noticed she didn't have any makeup on. It was becoming less of a rare occasion as late and Emilia wasn't sure if she was happy or not. If she was doing it for herself then Emilia was ecstatic but if she wasn't she didn't want it to backfire.

April sat next to her at her vanity as she raised her eyebrows. "Banners."

"No."

"Confetti."

"Oh no."

"Streamers."

"Stop."

"Balloons."

"God."

"Three cakes."

"Get out."

Again they were in fits of laughter. "Oh is this the outfit." April noticed the ensemble lay out on Emilia's bed and sprang up.

"Oh it is."

Turning back to her towelled friend she raised her eyebrows. "You didn't pick this?"

"I did." Emilia gave a smug smile.

"My work is done." April said dramatically. "The student has in fact become the master!" April dived on Emilia and hugged her again.

"So you like it?" Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Like it?!" April pulled back again with a beaming smile. "Em, I bloody love it!"

"Bloody?" Emilia couldn't help the teasing smile. "So it's you she got it off, not Liam. _You've_ been around Liam."

April let out a huff. "I have not been _around_ Liam. He's a friend."

"A friend that, in Meredith's words, 'fancies the pants off of you'."

"She said that?" April raised her eyebrows.

Emilia smiled. "This is Meredith we're on about. She's psychopathic and overbearing and extremely possessive."

"A very good point you make there." April matched her smile. "Speaking of your psychopathic sister, I should probably go and see her."

With that Emilia paused and frowned. "You've not been to see her yet?"

"No, I was speaking to your mom."

"You came to see me first?" The shock on Emilia's face made April smile softly.

Sitting back down April put her arm around Emilia and gave her a squeeze much like David had the day before. "You are my best friend. You don't put Will before me, I don't put Meredith before you. We've done this every year since we were like seven, I always help you get ready."

"Thank you." Emilia turned and put her arms around April. She didn't know she needed to hear that but it was like a weight had been lifted.

"Come on now, don't get soppy, I'll be back in a sec." April detangled herself and made her way towards the door. She was half way out before she turned back to Emilia. "Oh, Em." Looking up she caught April's smile. "Happy birthday."

Finally exiting she walked across the way to Meredith's room and entered without knocking. She didn't have to worry about catching Meredith naked. Unfortunately she was in her underwear. "Help me." Meredith stormed towards April and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the bed where five dresses were lay.

"Hello to you to." April tried to suppress her grin as her girlfriend turned to her.

Dropping a quick kiss to April's lips she turned back to the dresses. "Hello. Now help."

"Well your moms wearing blue, white is risky, your dad will not let you out in the red, so we're left with the gold and the burgundy."

Meredith looked to April like she'd just noticed she was in the room. Taking her face in her hands she kissed her again but slower. "Quite the deducer." She smiled breaking the kiss before frowning. "How did you know my mom was wearing blue?"

"You think I didn't expect at least three dresses? I needed to make sure you didn't clash with your mom, you look eerily like her as it is." The response got a swat to the arm.

"Are you trying to say I'm high maintenance?" Meredith raised her eyebrow.

April shrugged. "If the shoe fits..."

"It's a good job I love you."

April slithered her arms around Meredith's neck. "I love you too." Her lips found Meredith's again until she pulled back. "Happy birthday." April's arms slipped down until they rested on Meredith's hips gently tracing the lace of her underwear subconsciously.

With that Meredith began kissing April again but turned the intensity up ten fold. As she began kissing down April's neck she knew she needed to stop it or she'd never make it back to Emilia. The things she did for her best friend. "Mer, stop." April said breathlessly and was met with a sad face that she kissed again but slowed it to a pace that wasn't pure sex. "I need to get back to Em, we can't do this now."

The pout stayed on Meredith's face. "But I'm your girlfriend." She skimmed her hands down April's arms before linking their fingers.

"And I love you but Emilia's my best friend. It's tradition that I help her get ready." April saw that Meredith's face still hadn't returned to normal. "We can make our own tradition tonight, okay."

Shock replaced the sadness. "You're staying?"

April nodded. "I'm allowed to stay with you and Will's allowed to stay with Em. Your dads in a good mood."

A broad smile spilled on to her face and she found herself kissing April again. "Fine, go, leave me alone, all by myself, on my birthday."

"Oh get over yourself." April teased giving her one last kiss before leaving and knocking on Emilia's door again.

"I'm in a dressing gown, get in here." Emilia knew she only knocked to make sure she was decent. Something that started around the time April and Meredith had started their secret affair if April's time line was right. Stepping into her room she was met with another stressed sister that had makeup strewn across her dresser. "Where do I even start? Meredith bought literally every single item in front of me and I have no clue how to use them. Sure I can put foundation on and a bit of mascara but actually _do_ makeup? No." Emilia turned to April. "But you, you mastered this at three years old."

"Not quite three." April teased and Emilia huffed through her tight smile. "Sit down, I've got this." Looking at the stuff in front of her she had to commend her girlfriend for the things she'd bought her sister. "Eyes first."

"If you dare-"

"Do you want my help or not?" April cut in knowing where she was going. Reluctantly Emilia nodded and April gave a fake smile. "That's what I thought. Trust me."

An hour passed in which April slaved over Emilia's face and she had to say she was extremely impressed with the end result. She really hoped Meredith picked the gold dress, she knew how much Meredith always wanted them to be more the same and they'd actually kind of match if she wore the gold. "It's just strange." Emilia mumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror again.

"I know, I'm a miracle worker." April smirked from her bed and saw Emilia look at her through the mirror in shock that she'd heard her. "Now get dressed I want to see the finished product before I start getting ready."

Rolling her eyes in true Regina fashion, Emilia made her way to the bed and picked up her underwear. April turned as she put them on and turned right back around once she had. "Strapless? Who knew you owned such a bra, or any bra that wasn't a tight sports one."

"Not you too." Emilia said sternly. "I won't have another person insult my choice of bra or comment on the size of my boobs. They're mine, I do with them what I want."

"Sir, yes, sir." April saluted mockingly at the sudden burst of anger from her friend. "But really, you didn't buy that."

The sheepish look on Emilia's face was all the confirmation she needed. "Mom bought it me." April gave her a look that warranted a "shut up" from Emilia. With that she returned to dressing and started with the top. Stepping into the bandeau she skimmed it up her body before securing it in place and reaching for the pants that she slipped on. Raising her eyebrows in question at April she stood rather awkwardly in the outfit she'd picked.

"I have never been more proud of you." The smile was positively blinding.

"Really? Me picking an outfit makes you proud?" Emilia said dryly.

April shook her head. "Not only did you pick this amazing outfit, you're pulling it off."

Huffing a laugh she turned to the mirror and looked at herself. She was never self conscious, she didn't really care that most of the time she looked like a sweaty mess, she was the plain Jane. But now, out of her comfort zone, she was definitely self conscious. This was Meredith's turf and all she could think was that she was a wannabe. She wished Will was here, he always made her feel better about her stupid insecurities but he seemed to be M.I.A. "Drowning in your thoughts won't help you." April smiled softly from the bed and Emilia shook her head to stop overthinking. She looked good, why ruin that inside her own head.

"Sorry." Emilia ran a hand through her hair and turned to April with a smirk. "Your turn now."

"And you're not going anywhere near my makeup."

"Oh, as if."

Emilia sat on her phone trying to get hold of Will while April got herself ready but Emilia couldn't pay attention to that not knowing where on earth Will was. Would he be back in time? "As much as you say Meredith's a psycho, I think you're just as bad."

Looking up to see April, Emilia widened her eyes in shock. April had really outdone herself because it wasn't all black. Her eyes had a thin line of eyeliner which had become the new April but she had eyeshadow on, it was still dark but it had a purple glow about it. Her lips were dark but again they had colour. "Colour?"

"What?"

"You're wearing colour?"

April smiled broadly. "And I'm not wearing pants."

A large frown settled on Emilia's face. "I don't understand what you're saying? You are April, right?"

"Funny." April snarked. "I thought I'd make an effort."

"Consider your mission completed." Emilia smiled before looking back down at her phone and having her smile fall. "He's not messaged me all day."

April frowned. That wasn't like Will. "At all?"

"Not once and I couldn't get hold of him last night either. We usually FaceTime when we're away from each other and he always FaceTimes me the night before my birthday so he can be the first to say it at twelve. We've done that since we were twelve, before he was even my boyfriend. Why hasn't he called? Or at least messaged?"

April heard the breaking of Emilia's voice and abandoned her mission to get ready. Climbing onto her bed she took her hands in her own. "Look, this is Will we're on about. He'll have a good excuse for this and he will be here. He never lets you down. And if he does he knows full well I'll beat the crap out of him." That pulled a weak smile from Emilia but she was worried more than anything. April was right, Will never let her down so something must have happened. "He will be here." April repeated and Emilia nodded.

With that April opened her bag and put her outfit on, adjusting it in the mirror before she nodded at her appearance while the straighteners warmed up. "A little black dress. I can't wait to see Meredith's reaction."

"I think she'll be more shocked at you picking that outfit." April replied with a grin. "I'm more concerned about my mother's reaction."

"Yes I imagine she'll be quite ecstatic." Emilia bit her lip thinking about it. "She's only going to push for more dresses you know."

"Oh, I'm overly aware. She already has like five hundred dresses just ready and waiting for me. I'll have to explain this is a definite one off."

Emilia let out a small laugh before her door flew open and a blur ran in, diving on her bed and hugging her. "I'm so sorry." She heard his voice in her ear and hugged him back feeling her anxiety levels drop dramatically.

After she'd registered her calm she pushed his off and batted his arm. "Where the hell have you been?!"

He sighed and held his phone up. "It died last night and you know I have that shitty charger that hardly works." He took a breath and she noticed his extra hand movements as he spoke. A new technique? "The drive was long and then I had to pick up your present. I got here as soon as I could. I'm sorry." He kissed her lightly and she couldn't contain her smile when he pulled back. "Happy birthday." Will whispered as he really looked at her. "You look beautiful." With that he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry but if you continue to do that I might vomit." April was smiling at the scene in front of her.

Just noticing April was in the room Will beamed at her. "A dress?"

"That's all I'm getting tonight isn't it?" April rolled her eyes playfully as she went and hugged Will and he nodded. "I'm glad you're here, she was about to send out a search party."

"I was worried!" Emilia defended herself.

Will took her hand. "And I'm sorry."

"I know." Emilia let out a huff before lying down and putting her head in his lap, careful not to mess up her makeup. "It's a good job I love you."

"I love you too." He ran a hand through her hair and she purred as he continued the action.

A knock came and Meredith's head came around the door before she realised everyone was in there and pretty much ready. "And why was I not invited to the pre party?" Meredith asked only half joking. She'd forever be jealous of how close they all were.

Stepping into the room it was clear Meredith had gone for the gold dress and she'd straightened her hair so it fell to the centre of her back. April was stunned for a second. They all knew Meredith could dress up but April hadn't seen her look like this before. "Wow." April bit her lip with wide eyes as she made her way to Meredith.

"I believe I could say the same back." Meredith smirked and kissed April deeply and Will made a gagging face to Emilia who curled into him and hid her face.

"You should wear a dress more often." They both giggled but before they could kiss again Emilia had sprung up off the bed.

"Stop!" She stood with her hands on her hips. "My room is not for... that." Emilia waved her hands at the scene before her.

"Will's in for a boring night then." April said under her breath as she stood next to her girlfriend and Meredith finally took a look at her sister.

Raising her eyebrows Meredith smiled broadly. "Look at you."

"What?" Emilia frowned and felt Will's arm circle her. She was right, he did make her feel less self conscious.

Meredith beamed. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Emilia smiled sheepishly. "So do you." She let out a breath. "And we seem to be matching."

"Yes I noticed that too." Meredith replied in the same teasing tone. "Anyone would think we were twins."

Emilia put a hand to her chest in shock. "The secrets out."

"We'll have to tell the parents first." Meredith tried to be serious but broke out into laughter causing the rest of them to join. "Speaking of the parents, where are they? Shouldn't they be nagging us to leave like now?"

 _ **;)**_


End file.
